The Digital World Chronicles 2
by Gargadon
Summary: Basado en lineamientos de Digimon Xros Wars. Un nuevo grupo de niños llamados Generales deben restaurar la paz del Digital World, rota por un ejército maligno, los "Death Riders".
1. Hora de conocer a los Generales

**1. Hora de conocer a los Generales**

Kanagawa-ku, un barrio de la ciudad de Yokohama, en la prefectura de Kanagawa, a pocos kilómetros de Tokio, en Japón. Así transcurría la vida en esa ciudad. Agitada por ser la capital de la prefectura, y dentro de la zona metropolitana de Tokio. Sí, eso era.

Uno podría pensar que este es de las pocas veces en que sucede algo en una ciudad agitada, pero no se esperaba que un suceso extraño viniera pronto.

Allí, en un parque de la ciudad, un domingo en la mañana, un joven de apenas 13 años, de gorra roja, chaleco café y pantalones de mezclilla miraba la televisión en su celular. La presentadora anunciaba tiempo soleado para el lunes, pero las cosas no iban a ser así.

-¿Por qué me citaste aquí, Shoutarou? -preguntó una jovencita de 12 años de blusa verdiazul y pantalones acercándose a la banca donde estaba sentada aquel joven.

-Ah... Karin... -dijo apagando la televisión y volteó a ver a los niños correr en el parque. -¿No te lo dijo el jefe?

-¿Decirme qué? -preguntó de nuevo Karin.

-Mañana va a ser el gran día. -contestó Shoutarou escondiendo su celular y sacando del otro bolsillo un aparato similar de color negro.

-¿El gran día? -preguntó extrañada Karin. -¿¡No estarás hablando de...!

-Sí. -dijo Shoutarou comenzando a oprimir los botones de ese aparato. -Mañana comenzará la cacería... El jefe quiere resultados y pronto.

-¿Por fin comenzaremos a comer como reyes? -contestó una voz de ese extraño aparato.

-Tú sabes que los datos no son alimento para humanos, así que tú solito te darás tu festín. -contestó el joven sin apartar la mirada de su aparato. -Además, esos "modificados" tienen más datos que un normal, así que con uno solo que mates tendrás alimento para toda una semana.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó Karin asustada, tratando de arrebatarle el aparato electrónico negro de las manos a Shoutarou. -¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto?

Pero Shoutarou fue más ágil y no permitió que Karin le quitara ese aparato.

-¿Seguir con qué, Karin? -preguntó con un tono burlón.

-Con esta "cacería". -contestó Karin. -¡Tú no eras así! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Quiero ver de nuevo a ese Watanabe Shoutarou que conozco desde el jardín de niños! ¡Aquel niño tímido y tierno!

-He cambiado y para bien aunque no quieras aceptarlo. -contestó el joven levantándose de su asiento. -Ese Watanabe Shoutarou del que hablas ha quedado en el pasado. Ese tipo tímido, aburrido y del que se pueden burlar ha desaparecido. ¡El jefe me ha cambiado y se lo agradezco!

-¡El jefe! ¡El jefe! -gritó Karin molesta. -¿No te das cuenta? ¡Ese horripilante monstruo sólo te está utilizando para su beneficio propio!

-¿Y qué si fuera así? -preguntó Shoutarou sin voltearla a ver. -Sólo son datos, ¿por qué te preocupan tanto?

-¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto! -gritó la joven a su viejo amigo. -¡Sólo te sigo porque no quiero que te hagan daño! ¡Esos monstruos sólo están asustados cuando vienen a este mundo! ¡El jefe y tú se han encargado de matarlos a todos!

-¿Pueden callar a esa niña fastidiosa? -preguntó de nuevo la voz desde el aparato negro. -No dejan dormir a gusto.

-Perdona... -dijo Shoutarou mirando aquel extraño aparato. -¡Ya despertaste a mi amigo, Karin! ¡Y por si no te has dado cuenta, tú también trabajas para el jefe!

-¡Pero yo no tengo un Xros Loader ni un monstruo como lo tienes tú! -dijo Karin. -Shoutarou, sólo te pido que renunciemos a esto. Aún es tiempo.

-Ya tomé mi decisión. -contestó el joven retirándose del parque pese a los gritos de Karin. -No voy a renunciar, y deberías hacer lo mismo. El jefe te matará si intentas traicionarlo.

-Esa Karin va a interferir en los planes del jefe. -contestó aquella voz que emanaba de ese aparato negro.

-Lo sé. -contestó Shoutarou mientras caminaba por las calles. -Pero la conozco desde que éramos niños. No va a hacer nada contra nosotros. Y bien sabe lo que haría el jefe si intenta rebelarse.

-En eso tienes razón. -contestó de nuevo esa voz que salía de aquel dispositivo negro. -No es la primera vez que tu amiguita se pone en ese plan.

-Espero que puedan resistir hasta mañana. -dijo el joven sin despegar la vista de ese aparato.

-¡Mis muchachos ya están impacientes de hacer picadillo a esos Generales! ¡General Watanabe! -contestó una voz diferente saliendo del mismo aparato.

-Si mis deducciones son correctas, -dijo de nuevo Shoutarou. -no solo aparecerán los Digimon de los Generales ocultos. Seguramente se desate una lluvia de Digimon que por accidente llegarán al mundo humano.

-¿Vas a reclutar a alguno más, Shoutarou? -preguntó la voz anterior.

-Sólo si vale la pena como ustedes. -contestó el joven. -De lo contrario, podrían utilizarlos como refrigerio.

-¡Ese es nuestro General! -gritó la otra voz que había contestado con anterioridad, esta vez de forma alegre y maligna.

Shoutarou ingresó a una zona departamental, ingresó al elevador, apretó unos botones y se puso en marcha, deteniéndose unos pisos más adelante: nueve para ser específicos. Luego de salir, dobló hacia la izquierda y en el número marcado como 912, abrió la puerta. Un departamento como el de casi todos, pero con una limpieza impecable desde la puerta hasta detrás de los estantes. Libros, libros y más libros en tres libreros que ocupaban gran parte de la pequeña sala.

-¡Estoy en casa! -contestó Shoutarou mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-Llegas muy temprano, Shoutarou. -contestó un señor que se encontraba leyendo el periódico en la pequeña sala. -¿Ya terminaron las tareas?

-Sí papá. -contestó feliz el joven. -Mañana será la presentación en clase y solo estábamos dando los últimos toques.

-Que bien, Shoutarou. -dijo una señora que secaba las sábanas al sol. -Qué bueno que sigas así. Eres mi niño adorado.

-Gracias mamá. -contestó el joven Shoutarou. -Si me disculpan, voy a descansar.

-Pero si todavía son las 11 de la mañana. -contestó su madre.

-He estado despierto más de 20 horas al día toda esta semana por tanta tarea. -contestó el joven titubeando un poco. -Quiero descansar algo el día de hoy.

-No te sobresfuerces tanto, hijo. -dijo su padre mirándolo.

-No puedo evitarlo. -contestó el joven General. -No me gusta estar atrás de los demás.

Y así, Shoutarou entró a su habitación y colocó el cerrojo a su puerta. Esa habitación podría ser la envidia de todos los padres de familia. Igual de ordenado que el resto de la casa, estantes con libros, diplomas de excelencia tapizaban las paredes, y una cama sin decorados en el colchón ni en las sábanas.

Tomó aquel aparato, y gritó:

-¡Ir a Zone!

Un enorme túnel de color verde apareció frente a Shoutarou, y en el cual el joven General ingresó. Cuando salió de él, se encontró en un lúgubre lugar, oscuro por todos lados, excepto por una pequeña zona frente a él.

-He llegado, Beelzebumon-sama. -dijo Shoutarou arrodillándose ante un extraño ente.

Vestido con atuendo de motociclista, con una pistola en las manos, y lo más impactante: con un tercer ojo en la frente, ahí estaba lo que parecía ser el jefe de Shoutarou.

-Te tardaste mucho, Shoutarou. -contestó ese extraño demonio. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Creo que esa pregunta está de más, señor. -contestó levantándose. -Mis muchachos están desesperados, no pueden esperar a conocer a los nuevos Generales de mañana. Así que los traje aquí a que se diviertan un poco.

-Tú y tu sed de sangre, humano. -contestó otro ser a lo lejos.

-Y tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Lucemon. -contestó el joven volteando hacia atrás. -¿Cuántas Code Crown llevas contigo?

-Unas 15 si no me equivoco. -dijo el ser, apareciendo frente a él. Tenía la cara de un ángel totalmente dulce, con una toga que lo vestía y unas alas blancas que eran la envidia de cualquiera. Pero bajo esa apariencia de ángel se escondía un demonio, más oscuro que lo que parecía demostrar. -¿Y tú cuántas llevas?

-21. -dijo Shoutarou. -Considerando que apenas llevo dos meses conociendo el Digital World y uno con ustedes y que tengo que viajar entre mundos, me parece un excelente número.

-Con los que tiene NeoDevimon, se hacen unas 48. -gritó Beelzebumon molesto. -¡Aún les faltan más!

-¡Sí, señor! -contestó Shoutarou algo asustado al escuchar semejante grito. -¡No se preocupe señor, iré por más!

_-¡Es... es el Dark General! -gritó un insecto de color rojo, un Tentomon. -¡Corran todos!_

_-¡Aquí nadie corre! -gritó un joven con gafas oscuras, capa gris y túnica del mismo color que le cubría hasta el cabello._

_Sosteniendo un aparato de color negro, gritó con fuerza._

_-¡Reload, Tankdramon, Tankmons!_

_Un increíble armamento Digimon, literalmente, aparecía frente a los pobres aldeanos de Bug Zone. Unos pobres aldeanos que tuvieron la mala suerte de haberse puesto en el camino del Dark General._

_-¡De la orden de atacar y lo haremos de inmediato! -contestó el líder del ejército Digimon del Dark General: Tankdramon._

_-¡Tankmons! -gritó el joven General. -¡Rodeen la zona del parque! ¡Si alguno de los aldeanos de Bug Zone desea pasarse de listo, atáquenlo de inmediato y sin dudar!_

_Dos Kabuterimon intentaron cruzar la valla que habían construido los Tankmons, pero fueron exterminados por sus Hyper Cannon. Ese joven General se había subido a las espaldas de Tankdramon para darle nuevas órdenes a sus Digimon._

_-¡Tankdramon! -gritó el General. -Si mis informaciones son correctas, el Code Crown se encuentra dentro de esa estatua de AtlurKabuterimon._

_-¡A la orden, General! -contestó el Tankdramon, y apuntando sus cañones, disparó contra la estatua de AtlurKabuterimon que se encontraba frente a ellos._

_Los planes del Dark General habían salido a la perfección. El Code Crown de esa Zone estaba allí, y era para él._

_-¿Ahora qué haremos, General Wa... digo, Dark General? -contestó Tankdramon._

_-¿Quieren divertirse, mis Tankmons? -preguntó el Dark General._

_-¡Sí, General! -gritaron los Digimon tanques al unísono._

_-Entonces... -dijo esbozando una macabra sonrisa el general oscuro. -¡Arrasen con todo!_

_Fue en ese momento que Bug Zone dejó de ser el paraíso de los Digimon insecto. La selva fue arrasada por completo y muy pocos lograron sobrevivir._

Ryousuke despertó sobresaltado. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y se veía muy preocupado.

-¿Eso... fue un sueño? -se preguntó muy asustado.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con esa historia de destrucción. Ya había pasado una semana y ese sueño se repetía todas las noches en el subconsciente de Ryousuke.

-El Dark General... -dijo aún recuperándose del susto. -Pero si parece de mi edad... ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

-¿Ya despertaste, Ryousuke? -preguntó una señora afuera de la habitación de nuestro nuevo objetivo.

-¡Ya mamá! -gritó Ryousuke quitándose la pijama y poniéndose el uniforme de secundaria.

Tomó su celular y gritó al ver que se le había hecho tarde.

-¿No vas a comer, Ryousuke? -preguntó su madre al ver que Ryousuke tomaba un pan tostado untado con mermelada de fresa y se dirigía a la puerta de la casa.

-A esta hora ya debería estar en la entrada de la escuela... -contestó sin voltear, saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta.

Corriendo por las calles del vecindario, comenzó a preguntarse sobre lo que estaba pasando en sus sueños. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto?

-¡Ryousuke! ¡Estás muy raro! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Ah, Hiromi! –contestó Ryousuke asustado y desconcentrado al escuchar a su amiga hablándole a sus espaldas. -¡No… nada!

Sato Ryousuke y Kobayashi Hiromi eran amigos del vecindario. Hiromi había llegado a la ciudad de Yokohama hacia cuatro años, pero se habían formado lazos de amistad entre ellos dos, casi como los de Shoutarou y Karin. Ryo y Hiromi, como los llamaremos más adelante, aunque estudiaban en la misma secundaria pública, no iban en el mismo grupo. Sin embargo Hiromi siempre iba a buscar a Ryo después de sus prácticas de kendo.

La clase 1-2. La única clase en la que Ryo, Shou (como lo llamaremos de ahora en adelante) y Karin iban totalmente juntos, en las mismas asignaturas a excepción de los talleres deportivos y culturales.

Sin embargo, esa tarde del lunes cuando Ryo acababa de ducharse de la práctica de kendo de la última hora, Karin se acercó al banco donde se encontraba guardando sus cosas, estaba muy preocupada.

-Sato-kun... -dijo muy tímida la joven Karin. -¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, Goto-san. -contestó Ryo un poco desconcertado.

En las afueras de los vestidores, ambos compañeros de clase comenzaron a platicar. Algo que Karin debió haberse reservado para sí pero creyó que era mejor externar con alguien más.

-Verás... Sato-kun... -contestó Karin preocupada. -Hay un amigo que aprecio mucho... creo que él no se ha dado cuenta... y quiero lo mejor para él.

-¿Hablas de mí? -contestó bromeando Ryo.

-¡Para nada! -contestó furiosa y sonrojada. -Es... no quiero decirte su nombre...

-Si no quieres decirme su nombre, no tienes por qué hacerlo. -contestó Ryo.

-Está bien. -dijo Karin aliviada. -Verás, ese amigo últimamente se ha metido en malos pasos. Ha estado haciendo cosas terriblemente malas, y no quisiera que siguiera haciendo esas cosas.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? -preguntó Ryo.

-Está cegado de poder. -dijo Karin asustada. -Está seguro de que quiere ser igual que sus jefes... Sólo lo acompaño porque no quiero que le pase nada, pero no sé si pueda seguir apoyándolo.

-Si no estás de acuerdo con él, entonces hazle saber que si no vuelve a ser bueno, no serás su amiga. -contestó el joven.

-No quiero dejarlo solo... -dijo Karin bajando la mirada. -Pero creo que no tengo otra opción... Gracias Ryo...

Karin salió de los casilleros rumbo a la salida de la escuela, cuando encontró a un grupo de bravucones aprovechándose del joven Shou. Un grupo de tres jóvenes del segundo grado estaban jugando con el portafolios de Shou, y un Shou gritando a súplicas que dejaran sus cosas en paz.

-¡Dejen mis cosas! -gritaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Uy! ¿¡Y qué va a hacer el presidente del club de lectura! -dijo uno haciendo colgar ese portafolios. -¿¡Llamar a Edogawa Rambo!

-¡Es Rampo, idiota! -gritó Shou algo furioso.

-¿Qué están haciendo con Shoutarou? -preguntó Ryo acercándose hacia el tumulto de gente.

-¡Ah! -gritó otro de ellos.

-Dije... ¿Qué están haciendo con Shoutarou? -preguntó de nuevo Ryo. -¿O acaso se están metiendo con él por ser el presidente del club de lectura?

-¡Corrección! -dijo el tercero. -¡El único miembro del club de lectura de toda la secundaria!

-¿Saben qué es esto? –dijo Ryo desenfundando una shinai que llevaba para guardar.

No tuvo ni tiempo de mostrar que eso era un sable de madera, antes de que los tres salieran corriendo del susto.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Shou? -preguntó Ryo escondiendo la shinai y acercándose a Shou.

-Muchas gracias, Ryousuke. -dijo el joven apurado recogiendo sus cosas del suelo. -Pensé que terminarían ensuciando mis libros...

-¿Cómo es eso que eres el único miembro del club de lectura? -preguntó confundido Ryo.

-Verán… el antiguo presidente del club fue transferido a otra ciudad… -dijo triste Shou. –Todos los miembros antiguos se cambiaron a otros clubes cuando renunció… intenté lo posible para convencerlos de que se quedaran… pero me quedé solo... No quiero que cierren el club, sería una decepción para los futuros integrantes…

-Podríamos hacer una campaña para que más jóvenes entren al club. –dijo Ryo acercándose y mirándolo a los ojos. –No te desanimes, todo va a salir bien.

-¿De verdad, Ryousuke-san? –preguntó contento levantándose del suelo. -¡Sería genial!

Y así, parecía que esa iba a ser una tarde normal para los tres jóvenes, pero de la nada comenzó a nublarse el cielo de Yokohama con nubes intensamente negras, como si la noche hubiese caído repentinamente. Y de pronto, la lluvia incesante.

-¡Rápido! –gritó Karin. -¡A la escuela!

Ryo, Shou y Karin se refugiaron dentro de los edificios de la escuela, en el pasillo principal del edificio justo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-¡Ah! –gritó Karin molesta. -¡Y justo hoy que quedé con mamá para preparar la cena!

-Podríamos adelantar el libreto para el proyecto final de teatro. –contestó Hiromi acercándose a ellos.

-¿Teatro? –preguntó Shou. -¿Un libreto?

-¡Ah! –exclamó Hiromi acercándose a Shou. -¡Watanabe-san! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

-¿Ayuda? -preguntó Shou.

-¡Sí! -gritó Hiromi. -¡Estoy seguro que nos podrás ayudar en la redacción de un libreto para nuestro proyecto final de teatro! ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrás ayudarnos?

-Bueno... -contestó Shou rascándose la cabeza. -No soy muy bueno escribiendo guiones teatrales, pero puedo ayudarles al cien por ciento en la redacción y en ortografía.

-¡Perfecto! -contestó muy contenta Hiromi. -¡Eso es todo lo que necesitamos! ¿Ves Karin? ¡Te dije que Shoutarou nos iba a apoyar...!

-¡General! -gritó un Digimon. -¡Ya vienen!

-¿Eh? -preguntó Hiromi. -¿Qué fue eso?

Shou estaba muy nervioso. Sus Digimon nunca hablaban dentro del Xros Loader a menos que Shou se los permitiera, para evitar sospechas, eso decía. Karin igualmente estaba nerviosa, no por escuchar dichas voces, sino por el contexto que eso implicaba. Ryo no tuvo tiempo siquiera de escuchar lo que estaba pasando, ya que un rayo cayó muy cerca de ellos, haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Shou tomó a Karin de la mano y salieron corriendo rumbo al segundo piso, mientras Ryo se acercaba instintivamente hacia donde había caído el rayo. Había incendiado un árbol cercano, pero lo más extraño de todo era que de cerca del árbol incendiado apareció un extraño dragón pequeño con un cabeza con una punta superior y unas aletas adjuntas a los brazos.

-¡Espera Ryo! -gritó Hiromi tomando a Ryo de la mano. -¿Qué es esa cosa?

-No lo sé... -dijo Ryo intentando llegar hacia el dragón pequeño.

Estaba totalmente malherido, con fuerzas apenas para ponerse de pie y decir unas tristes palabras...

-Los Death Riders... Mi pueblo... No...

Se le habían acabado las fuerzas para poder hablar, pues se desmayó frente a los ojos de Ryo. Ryo corrió soltando su equipamiento de kendo y trató de auxiliarlo. Un enorme dragón color rojizo con alas destrozadas moradas y con armas en vez de manos y garras, además de un casco metálico cubriendo la mitad de su cabeza, apareció desde los cielos tratando de intimidar a los pocos presentes.

-¡Esto es muy peligroso! -gritó Hiromi.

-Los Death Riders... -contestó Ryo algo confundido. -¿Quiénes son los Death Riders?

-Mi General y yo. -contestó el nuevo aparecido entre el grupo. -Veo que no solo causas problemas en el Digital World, ahora vienes a este mundo a querer que te destruyamos.

-¿General? -preguntó Ryo recordando su sueño. -¿El Dark General?

-¿De qué hablas Ryo? -preguntó Hiromi confundida.

-Veo que has escuchado hablar de mi General. -dijo aquel dragón. -Así que te lo dejaré claro: entrega a ese Digimon y no te haremos daño.

Ryo dio unos pasos y se puso de frente al dragoncito morado.

-No. -dijo. -No sé qué serán ustedes. Pero de una cosa estoy bien seguro: no permitiré que le hagas daño a un indefenso.

-No me dejan opción. -contestó el feroz cyborg volador.

Apuntó sus armas y lanzo varios misiles contra ellos. Hiromi y Ryo esperaban lo peor, pero una luz los envolvió a los tres protegiéndolos de esos proyectiles.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Hiromi viendo lo que estaba pasando.

-No lo sé. -contestó Ryo mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Quieres salvar la vida de este Digimon y de muchos más? -gritó una voz a lo lejos, aunque no parecía estar tan lejos ya que no se escuchaba nada del exterior.

-No sé de qué hablas. -dijo Ryo. -Pero... ese monstruo está pidiendo ayuda. ¡Quiero ayudarlo!

Un extraño dispositivo, muy similar mal que portaba Shou pero en color verde, apareció frente a él de la nada.

-Si aceptas convertirte en un General y liderar tu propio equipo Digimon, podrás salvar a Monodramon. –contestó la voz.

-¡No! –gritó Hiromi tratando de advertir a Ryo. -¡No lo toques! ¡No sabemos qué es eso!

Pero Ryo hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Hiromi, tomó ese extraño aparato verde, y sintió que la luz los tragaba, pues se volvió tan brillante que ninguno de los dos podía ver al otro. Ryo, su amiga y el Digimon que estaban tratando de salvar desaparecieron de ese lugar.

Desde el segundo piso del edificio principal de la secundaria, Shou se encontraba mirando lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó molesto. -¿Cómo pudiste dejarlos escapar, Megadramon?

-Lo lamento, señor. –dijo el enorme dragón acercándose a la ventana del salón de clases donde se encontraban.

-¿Lo lamentas? –gritó Shou molesto. -¡Ahora Beelzebumon-sama nos va a castigar por haber dejado enviar a un General al Digital World!

Shou hizo regresar a su mega Digimon a su Xros Loader.

-Creo que no nos va a quedar de otra... -continuó. -Karin, iremos al Digital World.

Karin había bajado la mirada, y luego titubeando un poco, dijo.

-No.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Shoutarou al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-No voy a continuar en esto. -dijo Karin nuevamente. -¡No puedo creer que quisieras hacerle daño a Ryousuke y a Hiromi!

-Uno de los dos es un General y es mi deber eliminarlos. -continuó. -Es mi deber como miembro del ejército Death Riders.

-Lo siento, Shoutarou. -dijo Karin. -No voy a ir contigo, renuncio.

Karin salió corriendo del salón donde se encontraban, a punto de llorar.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, Karin! -gritó Shou. -¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora cómo le vamos a explicar esto al jefe?

-No hay tiempo que perder, General. -dijo Tankdramon desde el Xros Loader.

-Cierto, Tankdramon. -dijo el General. -Debemos ir al Digital World cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto, en un mundo diferente al nuestro, allí habían aterrizado Hiromi, Ryo y el extraño Digimon. Unos seres raros de color amarillo, pequeños y con orejas que usaban como alas, extrañados de ver a esos "intrusos", se llevaron a los tres a una choza en el interior de su aldea.

_Continuará…_


	2. ¿Quién es ese sujeto de capa?

**2. ¿Quién es ese sujeto de capa?**

-¡Olvídalo! -gritaba Karin ante las insistencias de Shou. -¡No iré contigo al Digital World!

-¡Tienes que ir! -gritó Shou. -¡No puedo dejar mal a Beelzebumon-sama!

Shou le estaba insistiendo a Karin de que lo acompañara al Digital World.

-Lo lamento, Shou. –contestó Karin como un "no" rotundo. –Ya no quiero ser tu amiga.

-¿De qué hablas? –contestó enojado Shou.

-¡Déjame en paz! –gritó llorando Karin, corriendo del lugar y dejando solo a Shou.

Shoutarou solo se quedó a mirar lo que pasaba y atinó a decir:

-¡Maldición! ¿Ahora qué le diré al jefe?

-No debería preocuparse por esa mocosa, general. –contestó Tankdramon desde el Xros Loader.

-Tankdramon tiene razón, Shou. –dijo Megadramon. –El jefe nos espera cuanto antes en el Digital World para detener a esos generales.

-Tienes razón… -dijo Shou. –Aunque nunca he estado tanto tiempo en el Digital World…

Shoutarou alejó sus pensamientos de preocupación pues su prioridad era acabar con los generales. Tomó su Xros Loader y se dirigió al Digital World. Allí, en frente del jefe, Shou se inclinó ante él.

-¿Dejaste que los generales entraran al Digital World? –preguntó el Digimon motorista.

-¡Perdone, señor! –contestó Shou apenado. –No pude atacar al general verde, fue como si algún extraño escudo lo protegiera.

-Y te olvidaste del general azul. –contestó Lucemon saliendo de la oscuridad.

-¿Eh? –preguntó Shou asustado al mirar a los dos Digimon. -¿General azul?

-¿O ibas a creer que el general verde era el único que llegó al Digital World? -contestó Lucemon riéndose del pobre Shoutarou.

-No... -dijo Shoutarou asustado, y más aún cuando vio el rostro de enojo de su jefe. -¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Estaba tan entretenido con el general verde! ¡No me había dado cuenta de que había otro general...!

Beelzebumon se levantó de su asiento, y apuntando con su arma sobre la cabeza del Dark General, dijo:

-Si fueras un soldado de bajo rango, en estos momentos estarías hecho trizas, y sobre todo si tu amiga Karin no está contigo. Pero tú eres el general con más Code Crowns en todo el Digital World, no puedo perderte así de fácil.

-Pierda cuidado, señor. -contestó Shoutarou cayendo de rodillas al suelo. -No pensaría en traicionarlo ni un momento. Además… Karin no tiene un Xros Loader, no podría traicionarnos ni aunque lo deseara.

-¡Atención! ¡Lucemon! ¡Dark General! -dijo el Digimon jefe de ambos. -¡Ustedes vayan a conseguir los Code Crowns que faltan!

Los dos Señores Demonios presentes en el recinto caminaron uno y otro a los lados de Shoutarou, aún hincado en el suelo un poco impactado.

-¡Shoutarou! -gritó el jefe. -¡Levántate del suelo y ve a trabajar!

-¡Sí señor! –contestó apurado el Dark General.

Mientras tanto, en la aldea de los Patamon, perteneciente a Plain Zone, la conmoción se hacía más y más grande al ver a dos humanos y un Digimon muy debilitado cayendo del cielo. Los habían llevado a una de las chozas y los cobijaron y les trataron de curar sus heridas antes de que despertaran.

-Están despertando. –dijo un Patamon en voz baja al ver que Ryousuke abría los ojos.

-¿Dónde… estamos? –preguntó Ryo algo aturdido.

-¡Esta es la aldea de los Patamon! –contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh? –preguntó Ryo confundido. -¿Hiromi? ¿Dónde está Hiromi?

-Aquí… -dijo Hiromi asustada en una esquina de la choza, estaba sentada en el suelo sosteniendo sus piernas con las manos.

Ryousuke se levantó por completo al ver a la multitud de Patamon frente a él y a su amiga Hiromi asustada en una esquina de la choza. No pudo evitar gritar al ver tantos monstruos extraños frente a él y a su amiga.

-¿¡Qué clase de lugar es este! –gritó Ryo completamente asustado.

-Esta es la aldea de los Patamon. –contestó un extraño Patamon con barba blanca, bastón y con sus orejas-alas algo destrozadas. –Bienvenidos.

-Esto no es Yokohama, Ryo… -dijo Hiromi asustada en el suelo sin siquiera moverse.

-No. –dijo el Patamon anciano. –Esto es Plain Zone, una de las tantas Zones del Digital World.

-El Digital World… -dijo Ryo pensativo. –Es de donde viene… ¡Monodramon! ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí. –dijo una voz saliendo de los bolsillos de Ryo.

Ryo tomó un extraño aparato de sus bolsillos y lo sacó enseñándolo a toda la multitud.

-¿Cómo entraste allí? –preguntó Hiromi.

-No lo sé. –contestó el dragoncito morado. –Pero ya me siento mucho mejor. Gracias, Ryousuke.

Los Patamon se asustaron al ver el Xros Loader de Ryo. Retrocedieron y el más anciano de todos dio un paso adelante.

-Un Xros Loader… -dijo el Patamon anciano. –Eso significa que eres un General designado por nuestro dios para acabar con la maldad en el Digital World.

-Eso mismo dijo del General anterior. –dijo un Patamon joven del fondo de la multitud. –Y ya vio cómo acabó.

-Cierto, cierto… -dijo el anciano rascándose la cabeza. –No quiero darles grandes expectativas a los demás, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-¿El General anterior? –preguntó Ryo. -¿Tiene algo que ver con el Dark General?

Los Patamon callaron y se asombraron. ¿Cómo era posible que Ryo supiera de la existencia de tan semejante monstruo?

-¿Podrían explicarme todo lo que pasa? –preguntó Hiromi por fin levantándose del suelo.

-Verás… -dijo Ryo recordando. –Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño… Un joven muy de nuestra edad estaba destrozando una zona llena de insectos. Pensé que era un sueño extraño, pero cuando vi a Monodramon pidiendo ayuda, me di cuenta de que era real.

-¿Es ese tal Dark General? –preguntó Hiromi.

-Sí. –contestó Ryo. –Tiene un aparato muy parecido a este. –dijo tomando entre sus manos el Xros Loader. – Pero el de él es negro.

-Eso no fue un sueño. –dijo otro Patamon. –Hoy en la mañana recibimos informes de una Zone de Digimon insecto que desapareció a manos de uno de los generales del ejército Death Riders.

-Malditos… -dijo Ryo refunfuñando. –Muy pocos sobrevivieron, o al menos eso vi en mi sueño.

-¿Y quiénes son los Death Riders? –preguntó Hiromi.

-Son el ejército más poderoso de todo el Digital World. –dijo el anciano Patamon bajando la mirada. –Fragmentó este mundo en varias zonas y se ha adueñado de la mayor parte de ellas.

-Ryousuke… ¿puedo salir del Xros Loader? –preguntó Monodramon. –Tengo hambre.

-¿Xros Loader? –preguntó Ryo sosteniéndolo. -¿Es esto? ¿Y cómo te saco?

-Solo apunta la pantalla hacia el suelo y grita ¡Reload! –dijo el anciano Patamon.

-¡Reload! –dijo Ryo haciendo lo que le pidieron, y así Monodramon apareció frente a ellos.

Habiendo terminado la cena, Hiromi y Ryo discutían sobre lo que debían hacer.

-¿No pensarán en irse del Digital World? –preguntó Monodramon.

-Bueno, yo… -contestó Ryo dudando sobre lo que debía hacer.

Era un dilema. Hiromi no tenía nada que ver en este asunto y sin embargo estaba en ese extraño mundo. Pero Monodramon requería su ayuda.

-Quiero irme a casa. –contestó Hiromi bajando la mirada. –Mamá y papá deben estar preocupados.

-Debe haber una manera de regresar a casa. –dijo Ryo.

-¡Por favor, tienen que quedarse aquí! –dijo el dragón morado. -¡El Digital World está en peligro! ¡Mis amigos fueron secuestrados por un miembro de los Death Riders! ¡Ayúdenme a rescatarlos!

-Yo… -dijo Ryo de nuevo confundido. –Está bien. Mañana partiremos a buscar a tus amigos, luego podremos irnos a casa.

-¿De verdad? –contestó. -¡Muchas gracias!

-Ryousuke… -contestó Hiromi.

-No sabemos cómo regresar a casa. –dijo Ryo. –Pero podríamos averiguarlo en el camino.

Y así, Ryo y Hiromi se dispusieron a descansar. Apenas llevaban un poco de tiempo en el Digital World y no lograban entender lo que ocurría. Digimon, Death Riders, Dark General… ¿qué era todo eso? Era una especie de sueño de la cual querían despertar, pero parecía imposible, y más aún porque ni Ryo ni Hiromi podían dormir en las camas de los Patamon de lo pequeñas que eran.

Habiendo entrado al sueño, no durmieron ni apenas 30 minutos, pues un estruendo los despertó en señal de alerta.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Hiromi.

-¡Los Death Riders! –gritó un Patamon alertando a nuestros héroes.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la choza donde dormían y vieron tres siluetas colocadas cada una sobre la copa de un árbol.

-Así que aquí está ese rebelde de Monodramon. –dijo uno de ellos.

-Fue fácil encontrarlos, Lucemon. –dijo otro.

-Sé que te encargaron este caso a ti, NeoDevimon. –contestó una silueta de capa. –Pero mejor déjamelos a mí. Son unos debiluchos y en cuestión de segundos estarán fuera de la faz de este mundo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Ryo desafiante.

-Así que tú eres el general verde. –contestó el joven de capa. –Pues recuerda bien mi apodo. Soy el Dark General, y estamos aquí para mantener el Digital World sumido en un caos total.

-Esa voz... -pensó Ryo al escuchar la voz del Dark General.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? –preguntó Hiromi asustada tratando de abrazar lo primero que se encontrara, en este caso a Monodramon, quien trataba de luchar para liberarse de los brazos de la joven.

El ángel dio un paso adelante y dijo:

-Eliminarlos cuanto antes. Ese rebelde de Monodramon debe regresar a la prisión junto con el resto de sus aliados.

-¿Rebelde? –preguntó Hiromi.

-Es una historia muy larga… -contestó el dragoncito. -¡Se los explicaré luego!

Ninguno de los tres tuvo oportunidad de continuar con su charla. Tres rayos se dirigieron hacia cada uno de los oficiales de los Death Riders, pero estos fueron ágiles y lograron bajar de los árboles antes de que les impactara. Los árboles comenzaron a incendiarse y se derrumbaron. La iluminación de los árboles incendiándose permitió ver a los tres oficiales. Un ángel con las alas más bellas que podían verse, un demonio de alas rojas con cuernos en la cabeza, y un joven de mediana estatura bajo un atuendo que no dejaba ni mostrar su rostro.

-Maldita sea. –contestó Lucemon. –Tenía que ser él.

-¿Quién, Lucemon? –preguntó intrigado el joven de capa.

-Vámonos de aquí. –contestó NeoDevimon.

-De acuerdo… -dijo el joven de capa.

Los tres oficiales desaparecieron de la Zone casi como llegaron.

-¡Esperen! -gritó Ryo muy tarde. -¿Quién eres tú, Dark General?

-¡Déjalos, Ryousuke-kun! -dijo Hiromi.

-¡No -gritó Ryo. -¡Esa voz la he escuchado antes!

-Puede ser otra persona. -dijo Hiromi.

-No... -dijo Ryo. -No sé quién sea, pero su voz es muy conocida. No descansaré hasta descubrirlo.

-Ese Dark General es un humano de la misma edad que tú. -dijo alguien acercándose hacia nuestros amigos.

-¿Quién dijo eso? -preguntó volteando a todos lados el dragoncito morado.

-¡Por ahí! -gritó Hiromi señalando un punto acercándose hacia ellos.

Un sujeto de túnica y capa marrón, muy similar a la del Dark General, pero mucho más alto en aspecto, vistiendo una gorra de color azul de la cual sólo se veía la visera, y sosteniendo un dispositivo negro más pequeño que el Xros Loader de Ryo, aparecía frente a ellos. Nunca se acercó de frente a nuestros nuevos amigos, siempre guardó su distancia.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Ryo desafiante.

-Mi nombre es lo de menos. -dijo el extraño.

-¿Tú también eres un General? -preguntó el dragón morado.

-No. -contestó. -Solo soy alguien que pasaba por aquí.

-Este sujeto me da mucha desconfianza. -dijo Hiromi en voz baja.

-Más desconfianza me daría estar con un General que no sabe siquiera cómo utilizar su Xros Loader. -dijo el joven extraño.

-¿Y qué es ese Xros Loader del que tanto hablan? -preguntó Ryo.

-O que no sabe que lo que tiene entre sus manos es un Xros Loader. -dijo el sujeto señalando las manos de Ryo. -Creo que sobrestimé al General verde.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó enfadado Monodramon.

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas, sujeto extraño? -preguntó Ryo.

-Adelante. -dijo el joven de la capa. -Les responderé todas sus dudas.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? -preguntó Hiromi asustada. -Quiero regresar a casa...

-Están aquí... -dijo el joven nuevo. -O más bien, Sato Ryousuke está aquí porque el dios del Digital World lo ha elegido como un General que guiará a un ejército de Digimon hacia un mundo lleno de paz y seguridad para todos. Los Digimon son los seres que viven en este mundo alterno, el Digital World. Están compuestos de datos, pero han evolucionado a tal grado que pueden sentir, llorar, reír, y ser nuestros amigos. Pero un grupo de Digimon malignos, los Death Riders, encabezados por el señor Demonio Beelzebumon, han convertido ese sueño en una extrema utopía.

-¿El Dark General pertenece a ese ejército? -preguntó Monodramon.

-Sí. -dijo el joven misterioso. -Lamentablemente los Death Riders tienen una carta fuerte en ese Dark General. Es el General con más Zones dominadas, y eso su jefe lo sabe muy bien.

-No lo entiendo... todo es tan confuso... -dijo Ryo mirando el Xros Loader, luego a Hiromi y por último a Monodramon.

-Sé que te parecerá confuso todo esto. -dijo el joven misterioso de capa. -Pero recuerda estas tres cosas, "reload" a tus Digimon, DigiXros e ir a Zone.

-¿Qué es todo eso? -preguntó Hiromi.

-Un General debe tener presentes esas cosas. -dijo el joven. -Y una cosa más. Con Monodramon no podrás hacerle frente siquiera a alguno de los soldados de los oficiales de los Death Riders. Deberías irte al poblado próximo mañana al amanecer, allí encontrarás muchos Digimon que podrían formar parte de tu equipo. Esta es la segunda vez que salvo a Monodramon de los Death Riders, pero no pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

-Una pregunta más… -dijo Ryousuke antes de que el sujeto misterioso desapareciera. -¿Por qué un humano está colaborando con los Death Riders?

-Los Generales fueron elegidos para traer la paz a este mundo, fueron elegidos por tener corazones puros y buenos. Pero algunos terminan siendo corrompidos por la oscuridad. –contestó el joven de capa. –No termines como el Dark General, General verde.

Y así, el joven de capa se retiró de la aldea de los Patamon rumbo a un lugar desconocido. Quisieron detenerlo pero en cuanto intentaron darse la vuelta para tratar de llamarlo, desapareció.

-¿Quién era ese sujeto? –preguntó Hiromi.

-No lo sé. –dijo Ryo. –Pero si dice que nos salvó, deberíamos seguir sus consejos.

-Lamento no haber sido de ayuda. –dijo triste el dragoncito morado bajando la mirada.

-No pasa nada. –Contestó Ryo.- Ni siquiera los Death Riders tuvieron tiempo de atacar.

-Y yo que quería regresar a casa. –contestó Hiromi muy triste.

-No podemos hacer mucho para regresar. –dijo Ryo poniendo su mano sobre los hombros de Hiromi. –Deberíamos descansar, mañana va a ser un día muy agotador.

-Veo que estás aquí, Beelzebumon. –contestó el sujeto de capa sosteniendo aquel dispositivo negro. -¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-No sé qué es lo que pretendes salvando a esos niños, "dios". –dijo el motorista.

-Recuperar al Dark General de tus garras. –contestó el joven mirando fijamente a los ojos de aquel maligno Digimon.

Esa noche que sólo podía ser iluminada por el reflejo de una de tantas lunas disponibles, ambos sujetos extraños comenzaban a discutir, lejos de los poblados cercanos para evitar cualquier clase de sospecha.

-Solo le mostré los dos bandos, él decidió venir con nosotros. Tú, que ponías toda tu fe en ese niño, terminaste siendo traicionado por tus decisiones.

-Por eso puedo llamar a cuantos Generales necesite, solo para recuperarlo. –contestó el extraño humano. –No todos son tan fácilmente corrompibles como Watanabe Shoutarou.

-Oye, ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos, amigo? –contestó un Digimon de aquel aparato negro que sostenía el joven de capa. –No llegaremos a nada discutiendo así…

-Tranquilo, Gotsumon. –contestó el joven. –Somos inmortales. Este sujeto no nos puede hacer nada.

-¡Maldito mocoso! –gritó el motorista Digimon antes de apuntar sus armas contra el joven de capa.

-En todo caso, -siguió hablando el supuesto "dios", esta vez caminando hacia Beelzebumon, tomando sin miedo las pistolas que lo apuntaban y apartándolas de su dirección. –no faltará mucho para que termines de jugar con él. Ese día lo lamentarás, tu amado General se convertirá de tu más grande aliado a tu peor enemigo, y te lo digo por experiencia.

-Un dios no sabe nada de nada. –contestó el motorista.

-Antes de ser un dios, fui un humano. –dijo el joven sin moverse un milímetro. –Y muy parecido a Watanabe Shoutarou, así que te lo advierto. Algún día los Death Riders se desintegrarán, y no seré yo quien lo haya propiciado.

-¡Eres un…! –gritó Beelzebumon dando una vuelta completa para tratar de liberar sus armas de las manos de aquel joven misterioso.

Pero al hacerlo, de dio cuenta de que aquel "dios" ya había desaparecido del lugar.

-Cobarde… -fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de regresar a su base.

_Continuará…_


	3. Somos los Dreams Come True  Parte 1

**3. ****Somos****los**** "****Dreams****Come****True****" – Parte 1**

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la aldea de los Patamon? –preguntaba insistente Shoutarou.

La guarida de los Death Riders parecía más el reino del silencio. Un Shoutarou intentando comprender el por qué Lucemon y NeoDevimon se habían retirado cuando tenían la oportunidad de eliminar a un indefenso General. Y los otros dos oficiales guardando hermetismo respecto al caso.

-¿Por qué nos tuvimos que retirar? –gritó de nuevo Shoutarou. -¡Teníamos al General verde casi acorralado! ¿Por qué no dicen nada? ¿Qué es lo que tratan de esconder?

Pero de nuevo recibió silencio de parte de los otros dos oficiales. Shoutarou se dio la media vuelta furioso yendo hacia la salida, cuando su jefe, apareciendo de repente, le bloqueó la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, Shoutarou? -preguntó.

-Ah, Beelzebumon-sama. -dijo inclinándose ante su jefe. -Voy a la aldea de los Patamon a buscar alguna explicación sobre...

-No irás a ningún lado, Shoutarou. -dijo el jefe.

Shoutarou bajó los brazos y contestó:

-¿Usted también me va a esconder lo que pasó? ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que creen que soy tonto por ser humano! ¡Pero sé que lo que pasó en la aldea de los Patamon no fue nada normal! ¡Como oficial de los Death Riders tengo derecho a saberlo! ¿Es algo malo?

-Dios... -respondió el Digimon motorista.

-¿Dios? -preguntó Shoutarou.

-Humano, tus sospechas son ciertas. -dijo el ángel. -Alguien nos atacó para que no pudiéramos desafiar al General verde.

-Y supongo que es ese tal dios, ¿no? -preguntó Shoutarou. -Me dan risa... ¡Nosotros somos los dioses del Digital World!

-Dirás lo que quieras, humano. -dijo Lucemon. -Pero tiene un poder descomunal que no te imaginas.

Shoutarou sacó su Xros Loader de su bolsillo y dijo:

-Pues bien, si ese "Dios" es tan poderoso como ustedes lo dicen, entonces iré a buscarlo.

-Deberías ir a revisar que esos generales no estén en tus Zones. -dijo NeoDevimon.

-Eso deberías hacer tú. -dijo Shoutarou. -¿O no es que el General verde está en Plain Zone?

-Maldito humano... -dijo NeoDevimon regañando a Shoutarou.

Shoutarou salió de la guarida dejando a los otros tres Digimon en solitario, discutiendo cosas que enfrente de Shoutarou jamás dirían.

-¿Por qué trata como un rey a ese maldito General? -gritó furioso NeoDevimon.

-¿No lo ves, NeoDevimon? -preguntó Lucemon. -Ese humano tiene el potencial para ser el mejor General de todo el Digital World.

Los tres Digimon comenzaron a carcajearse después de unos segundos de silencio total. El primero en hablar fue el jefe de los Death Riders.

-Escuchen con atención y guarden esto en secreto. Shoutarou no debe saberlo…

Los otros dos escuchaban las palabras de su jefe, al terminar este último de hablar los tres terminaron riéndose.

Mientras tanto, Shoutarou comenzaba a sentirse extraño respecto a su posición como oficial de los Death Riders. Allí, apoyado en la fortaleza y en la oscuridad de la noche, más oscura de lo normal, trataba de buscar en el cielo la imagen de su amiga Karin.

-¿Qué le sucede, general Watanabe? -preguntó bromista el jefe de su ejército de Tankmons, Tankdramon.

-¡Ah, Tankdramon! -dijo Shoutarou algo sorprendido. -No, nada...

-Seguramente es esa mocosa de Karin. -contestó Megadramon, también desde el Xros Loader. -¿Por qué no deja de pensar en ella y mejor nos enfocamos en eliminar a esos generales?

Shoutarou lanzó un suspiro, y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Es que... sin ella no es lo mismo...

-¡General! -gritó Megadramon. -¡Recuerde por qué nos unimos a los Death Riders!

-Tienes razón. -contestó apresurado el Dark General. -¿El Digital World quiere sumergirse en la oscuridad? Entonces nosotros les daremos lo que piden...

-Esto... -contestó Ryousuke. -¿Y cuál es la siguiente aldea?

-Es la Aldea de la Tranquilidad. -dijo el Patamon anciano. -Es la capital de nuestra Zone, pero...

-¿Pero qué? -preguntó Hiromi.

-Pero los "Death Riders" han tomado esa ciudad como su base. -contestó el anciano. -Inclusive han liberado a todos los Digimon de la prisión de la ciudad y la están utilizando como su centro de reclusión para los rebeldes.

-Ahí están mis amigos. -contestó Monodramon.-Tienen que ayudarlos...

-Rebeldes... -dijo Hiromi en voz baja, quizás pensando en lo que el Dark General había mencionado la noche anterior.

-Eso nos lo explicarás después, Monodramon. -dijo Ryo.

-Puedo acompañarlos hasta la ciudad. -contestó el Patamon anciano. -Déjame entrar a tu Xros Loader.

-¿Y eso cómo se hace?

-Muy fácil.

El Patamon anciano "entró" al Xros Loader sin siquiera avisar. Y digo "entró" entre comillas ya que solo se convirtió en una estela de luz que se introdujo en el aparato.

-Listo. -contestó el anciano desde el Xros Loader. -La Aldea de la Tranquilidad se encuentra detrás de esas montañas.

-¿¡Esas montañas! -preguntó Hiromi asustada al ver la altitud de tremendos montes. -Quisiera ser uno de esos monstruos y meterme a ese aparato, Ryo.

-¿Ya llegamos? -preguntó Hiromi cansada de tanto caminar y escalar la montaña.

-Aún nos falta bajar la montaña. -dijo Ryo tratando de cargarla.

Pero prácticamente era imposible. Sin un medio de transporte, él prácticamente trabajaba como "burro" personal de Hiromi. Y a eso sumarle los constantes quejidos de Hiromi. Cómo se notaba que ella no estaba hecha para la vida en el Digital World. Había que regresarla a casa pero ya.

Fue complicada la bajada, pero ahí estaba frente a los chicos la Aldea de la Tranquilidad, que lamentablemente con la llegada de los Death Riders no le hacía honor a su nombre. Casas destruidas, calles deshabitadas, y un Sealsdramon custodiando la entrada de la ciudad era lo único que se veía al fondo.

-Hey ustedes. –contestó un extraño lagarto color azul con uniforme de militar y sosteniendo un rifle entre sus manos. -¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Contesten!

-¿¡Qué es eso! –gritó Hiromi escondiéndose detrás de Ryousuke.

-¡Les hice una pregunta! –gritó de nuevo el Digimon. -¿Son miembros de los Death Riders?

-Sí, somos novatos. –contestó Ryousuke sin vacilar, aunque un poco nervioso.

-Ryousuke… -intentó Hiromi reprender a su amigo por tan semejante contestación.

-Entonces acompáñenme a la ciudad. –contestó el Digimon militar.

Aquel Commandramon (su nombre real) se había tragado por completo la mentira de Ryousuke. Hiromi se seguía preguntando por qué tanta insistencia de su amigo de ayudar a Monodramon. No le daba muy buena espina ese dragón morado, y sabía que Ryousuke conocía su desconfianza.

Aquel Digimon los guió hasta la entrada, por la cual pasaron sin problemas, y los dejó justo allí.

-Que desolador está este lugar… -murmuró Hiromi.

-Ni un alma de alguien hay por aquí. –contestó Ryousuke.

-Escucho a alguien en esa casa de enfrente. –dijo Monodramon desde el Xros Loader.

-Vamos a ver quién es. –dijo Ryousuke corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Y si son los Death Riders? –preguntó Hiromi. –Esos sujetos dan miedo.

-No pasa nada. –dijo Ryo sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo. –A final de cuentas, también somos Death Riders, ¿o no?

Ryo abrió la puerta, la cual comenzó a rechinar conforme la empujaba.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? –gritó Ryo poniendo un pie dentro de la casa.

El anciano Patamon y Monodramon salieron del Xros Loader para revisar todos los rincones de aquella casa. Fue hasta entonces que un pequeño monstruo de color verde y de orejas enormes, Terriermon y un pequeño monstruo de roca, Gotsumon salieron del armario.

-Nos rendimos, soldados. –contestó el Terriermon.

-No nos hagan nada. –dijo llorando Gotsumon. – Pueden encerrarnos, pero no nos hagan daño.

-Tranquilos, -dijo el Patamon anciano. –No somos Death Riders.

-Solo nos hicimos pasar por ellos. –dijo Ryo. –Venimos a rescatar a los amigos de Monodramon.

-¿Monodramon? –gritó Terriermon.

-¡¿El soldado novato de los Death Riders? –gritó Gotsumon.

El dragoncito morado bajó la mirada. Al parecer habían descubierto su pasado.

-¡Sabía que ese monstruo no era de fiar! –gritó finalmente Hiromi.

-¡Puedo explicarlo! –gritó Monodramon. -¡Yo…!

-¡Ah! –gritó un Commandramon desde afuera de la casa. -¡Es el rebelde Monodramon!

Una tropa de Commandramon liderados por su jefe Sealsdramon rompió la puerta y rodeó a los que se encontraban dentro de ella.

-Alto ahí todos. –gritó el Sealsdramon que los lideraba. –No pensé verte de nuevo, soldado Monodramon.

-¡Deja en paz a los aldeanos! –gritó el dragoncito morado.

-¿Y qué si no lo hacemos? –le dijo en tono de burla el Sealsdramon.

-Crack… -gritó Monodragmon abalanzándose sobre Sealsdramon.

Pero Sealsdramon fue más ágil que el dragoncito, y sacando una daga, le hizo una enorme rajada en uno de los brazos a Monodramon.

-¡Monodramon! –gritó Ryousuke.

La última arma de Ryousuke había caído ante Sealsdramon. Los chicos y los Digimon no pusieron resistencia, y rápidamente fueron llevados a la prisión de la ciudad, el centro de reclusión para todos aquellos que intentaran desafiar a los Death Riders en la Zone.

-¿Pero qué es este desastre? –gritó un chico llegando a la secundaria.

Una enorme multitud se concentraba aquella mañana frente al enorme cráter que se había formado en el patio delantero de la escuela.

-Regresen todos a sus salones. –gritaba el director. –No hay nada que ver, ya dimos aviso a la policía.

Karin ingresaba al edificio de la escuela no sin quedarse con la mirada fija hacia el cráter. Ella sabía quién había sido el culpable de tal desastre, pero lo malo era que no podía decir nada sobre la existencia de los Digimon, el Digital World y de los Death Riders. ¿Quién iba a creerle semejante historia de niños? Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos. Era hora de tomar clases. El día para ella transcurrió en la normalidad, con la excepción de que a la clase no habían llegado ni Shoutarou, ni Ryousuke ni Hiromi.

_Continuará…_


	4. Somos los Dreams Come True Parte 2

**4. ****Somos ****los**** "****Dreams ****Come ****True****" – ****Parte**** 2**

-¡Déjenme en paz! -gritó Hiromi tratando de liberarse de las garras de los Commandramon.

-No intenten nada o les irá peor. -contestó el jefe Sealsdramon. -Y si no nos creen, pueden preguntarle a su amigo el dragón morado.

El pobre Monodramon había quedado herido de gravedad debido al enorme tajo que Sealsdramon le había hecho. Requería atención médica de inmediato. Pero no parecía ser que al menos le hicieran caso. Antes lo llevaban arrastrando a una de las sucias celdas de la prisión de la aldea. Hiromi y Ryousuke terminaron en una celda, y en otra el resto de los Digimon. Las celdas se encontraban una frente a la otra, eso era lo único bueno que había. La oscuridad reinaba en la prisión, la cual era débilmente despejada por unas antorchas colocadas en las paredes de aquel delgado pasillo. Tal parecía ser una excelente prisión en aquellos tiempos en que un grupo de justicieros hubiese mantenido la paz del Digital World tiempo atrás. Pero ahora era la prisión para los que osaran rebelarse contra los "Death Riders".

-¡Sáquennos de aquí! -gritó Hiromi muy molesta, y luego se sentó en el suelo. -Quiero ir a casa...

-¿Te encuentras bien, Monodramon? -preguntó Ryousuke sin hacerle caso a las protestas de su amiga Hiromi.

-Mi amigo Monodramon se encuentra bien. -contestó un extraño androide. -Está inconsciente pero está bien.

-¿Por qué defiendes mucho a Monodramon? -gritó Hiromi a su amigo. -¿Qué no ves que es un soldado de los Death Riders?

-Fríamente eso es correcto. -contestó el androide. -Pero él no quería ser un Death Riders...

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Hiromi mirando al robot.

-Mi nombre es Andromon. -contestó. -Gusto en conocerlos.

-¿Entonces por qué...? -preguntó Hiromi.

-Un Digimon puede dar la vida para salvar la de sus amigos. -contestó Andromon interrumpiendo a Hiromi. -La última vez que lo vi se unió a los Death Riders para evitar que nos mataran. Lamentablemente a muchos de nuestros amigos los mataron, y a los sobrevivientes los enviaron a diferentes prisiones. Si no me equivoco, todos en las Zones gobernadas por NeoDevimon.

-¿NeoDevimon? -preguntó Ryo.

-Sí. -contestó el Patamon anciano que se encontraba en la misma celda que Andromon. -Plain Zone está gobernada por NeoDevimon y sus soldados. Hay tres oficiales de los Death Riders, antes del jefe del ejército.

-NeoDevimon es el oficial tercero, el Dark General es el oficial segundo, y Lucemon es el primer oficial. -dijo Andromon. -Cada oficial más sanguinario que el anterior.

-Estás bien… Andromon… -dijo Monodramon despertando de su letargo. –Encontré… a un General…

-¿¡Eres un General! –gritaron los Digimon presentes mirando fijamente a Ryousuke.

-Esto… -contestó Ryo algo confundido sacando su Xros Loader del bolsillo. -Eso creo…

Un silencio incómodo reinó las dos celdas enfrentadas.

-¡Ya sé! –gritó Gotsumon. -¿No puedes sacarnos de aquí con tu Xros Loader?

-¿Tienes roca en la cabeza o qué? –le reprendió Terriermon. –Aún si nos sacara de aquí, estaríamos encerrados en la otra celda.

-La celda de Ryousuke… -dijo Monodramon. –Esa celda… es completamente frágil.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Hiromi.

-Ayudé a modificarla cuando los Death Riders se hicieron presentes en la Zone… -contestó el dragón morado.

-Bien. –contestó Andromon. –Sáquenos de aquí, General verde. –haciendo alusión al color del Xros Loader de Ryo.

-De acuerdo… -dijo Ryo apuntando la pantalla de aquel aparato hacia los Digimon.

Los Digimon fueron absorbidos por el Xros Loader inmediatamente.

-Bien, -contestó Andromon desde el Xros Loader. –Ahora sácanos de aquí…

-Es que… -dijo Ryo apenado rascándose la cabeza. –Aún no me aprendo como hacer eso.

-¿Qué? –gritó Gotsumon desde el aparato. -¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Ryo, apurado le picó a todos los botones de su Xros Loader hasta que unos dos minutos después, los Digimon lograron salir de él.

-Vas a tener que practicar con tu Xros Loader. –contestó el Patamon anciano.

-Entiendo… -dijo Ryo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Ryousuke siempre es así. –contestó Hiromi. –Siempre me pide que le cambie el fondo a la pantalla de su celular.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó Ryousuke. –Una vez lo hice solo…

-Como sea, hay que salir de aquí. –dijo Andromon. –Spiral Sword!

Andromon convirtió una de sus manos en un taladro que rompió los barrotes de la celda para humanos. Los barrotes rotos les permitieron al General verde y a sus amigos escapar de la prisión, hasta que una cuadrilla de Commandramon los identificó mientras paseaban en las calles de la ciudad.

-¿¡Cómo lograron escapar! –gritó Sealsdramon llegando justo al punto de reunión de sus soldados.

-¡No contabas con esto! –gritó Ryousuke contento mostrando su Xros Loader.

-¡Un General! –gritó Sealsdramon asustado. -¡Mierda! ¡No contaba con esto! Pero por otro lado, si lo venzo, NeoDevimon-sama me lo recompensará.

-¡Aquí vamos! –gritó Ryo mostrando de nuevo el Xros Loader.

Los Commandramon y su jefe Sealsdramon esperaban a que ocurriera algo, pero no pasó nada.

-¿Eh? –preguntó Ryo al ver su que Xros Loader no hacía nada.

-¡Rápido! –gritó Monodramon. -¡Hazme Digixros con Andromon!

-¿Digi… qué? –preguntó Ryousuke apenado.

-¡Heh! –"sonrió" Sealsdramon al ver que Ryousuke era completamente un general inexperto.

Sealsdramon corrió inmediatamente hacia Monodramon para atacarlo, y este último no pudo detener el ataque.

-¡Rápido! –gritó el Patamon anciano. -¡Haz Digixros!

-¿Pero eso cómo se hace? –gritaba Ryousuke desesperado. -¡Hiromi! ¡Ayúdame!

-¡El General es el único que puede manejar su propio Xros Loader! –contestó Terriermon.

-¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea! –gritó Ryousuke decepcionado.

Mientras tanto, Andromon dejaba noqueados a los Commandramon que quedaban, pero con Sealsdramon la cosa era diferente. Era rápido y ágil con las armas, producto de mucho tiempo de entrenamiento y prácticas.

-¡Le está dando una paliza a los Digimon! –gritó Hiromi asustada.

-¿¡Qué hago! –gritó Ryousuke desesperado. -¡Monodramon! ¡Andromon! ¡Di… Digixros!

De pronto el Xros Loader reaccionó, y Monodramon y Andromon se convirtieron en unas extrañas luces que se fusionaron en una sola en el aire, formando un rayo que descendió al suelo, y al despejarse logró mostrar un extraño ser de la altura del antiguo Andromon, parecía un dragón cyborg, muy similar al Digimon principal del Dark General, pero sin la intimidación de éste último. Erguido, en dos pies, un enorme dragón con partes metálicas aparecía frente a ellos.

-¡Maldición! –gritó asustado Sealsdramon al ver a semejante oponente. -¡NeoDevimon-sama no me dijo nada de esto!

Aquel dragón cyborg no estuvo de bromas, pues apenas desapareció la luz que lo cubría, corrió con rapidez hacia los Commandramon, y convirtió uno de sus brazos en una enorme daga que atravesó a sus enemigos haciéndolos desaparecer en el aire.

Sealsdramon, asustado, gritó tratando de huir de su oponente. Pero aquel Digimon fue más rápido y con la misma daga lo atravesó, haciéndolo desaparecer en el aire de la misma forma que sus soldados.

-¡Auxilio, NeoDevimon-sama! –gritó antes de desvanecerse.

-¿Pero quién es ese? –preguntó Ryousuke confundido.

El dragón cyborg se acercó hacia el general verde, se agachó para ponerse cara a cara con su General y le dijo:

-Mi nombre es Androdramon. Soy el resultado de tu Xros Loader.

-¿Andro… dramon? –preguntó Hiromi. –Ahora no entiendo nada de nada…

-Es muy confuso de explicar… -dijo el dragón cyborg rascándose la cabeza antes de pasar el efecto del Digixros, con el cual Andromon y Monodramon volvieron a sus formas "originales".

-Muchas gracias… -dijo Monodramon arrodillándose frente a Ryousuke.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el General confundido.

-Por haber confiado en mí. –dijo a punto de llorar el dragoncito morado. –Cuando estaba inconsciente, pensé que mi General jamás me recibiría por haber trabajado para el bando contrario… ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres de buen corazón!

-Odio las injusticias. –contestó Ryousuke tratando de levantar a su nuevo amigo.

-¿No estarás hablando de…? –preguntó Hiromi como si supiera de lo que su amigo hablaba.

-Sí. –le contestó Ryo. –Pero creo que será mejor que no pensemos en eso y veamos qué es lo que sucede.

Un temblor sacó a los chicos y a los Digimon de sus pensamientos, la tierra se abrió literalmente frente a ellos, y de pronto un pequeño cristal dorado apareció, el cual su brillo se fue desvaneciendo hasta mostrar una extraña tarjeta de memoria.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Ryousuke.

-Eso es un Code Crown. –contestó el Patamon anciano. –Es un pequeño fragmento de lo que unía al Digital World.

-¿Entonces este mundo está dividido? –preguntó Hiromi.

-Desde que los Death Riders llegaron, han hecho de este mundo lo que han querido. –dijo Terriermon.

-Además, -siguió hablando el anciano. –ese Code Crown es la prueba de que esta Zone te pertenece.

-¿Me pertenece? –preguntó Ryo.

-Sí. –dijo Monodramon. –Los Death Riders han conseguido un montón de Zones, en parte gracias al Dark General. Pero ellos no pueden estar en todos lados, así que han mandado a sus diferentes soldados a buscar el Code Crown de las Zones que no han podido conquistar.

-Como Sealsdramon. –dijo Hiromi.

-Precisamente. –comentó el Patamon anciano.

-Significa que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. –dijo Ryousuke. -¿Podemos irnos al siguiente lugar?

-¡Espera! –gritó Andromon deteniéndolo. –Aún no sabemos qué ejército es usted, General verde.

-¿Ejército? –preguntó Hiromi.

-Sí. –siguió hablando el androide. –Un nombre que nos identifique del resto de los ejércitos.

-¡Ya sé cómo nos podemos llamar! –gritó Hiromi, para después susurrarle al oído a su amigo.

-¡Suena bien ese nombre! –dijo Ryo. -¡Nos llamaremos "Dreams Come True"!

En ese momento una bandera de colores verde y rojo y con un engranaje como emblema apareció en los cielos.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ryo al ver la reacción del resto de los Digimon.

-¿Conociste al legendario General rojo? –preguntó el Patamon anciano.

-¿General rojo? –preguntó como señal de que no sabía de qué le hablaban.

-El General rojo fue el primer General en llegar a este mundo. –dijo Andromon. –Lamentablemente él y todo su ejército fue asesinado por el Dark General hace un mes. Su ejército se llamaba "Dreams Come True".

-¿¡Qué dices! –gritó Ryousuke asombrado. –Eso explica el engranaje en el cielo.

-Entonces podremos utilizar el nombre. –dijo Hiromi.

-¡Sí! –dijo Monodramon. –Continuar el legado del legendario General rojo.

-"Dreams Come True", -murmuró Ryousuke. –De seguro el General rojo fue un excelente General. Me habría gustado conocerlo…

* * *

><p>-Por fin te encuentro, Dark General. –dijo un extraño chico de la edad de Ryousuke, vistiendo pantalón de vestir y un extraño chaleco y corbata, además de una camisa color café.<p>

-Tienes muchos huevos de venir y pedir pelea, muchacho. –contestó el Dark General, altanero como solía ser.

-Je… ¿Muchacho? –comenzó a desesperarse aquel chico. –Por tu apariencia puedo decir que tienes la misma edad que yo.

-En fin… -contestó el Dark General rindiéndose. –Que sea rápido que tengo asuntos de trabajo.

-De acuerdo. –contestó el joven sacando un Xros Loader de color azul. –Que sea de un solo Digimon, la base. ¡Reload, Garurumon!

Un enorme lobo rayado apareció frente al General azul. El Dark General sólo se rió de forma burlona.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer, General azul? –preguntó el Dark General en tono burlón. -¡Reload, Megadramon!

El Megadramon del Dark General apareció en los cielos, provocando un poco de temor en el General azul. Todo parecía ir bien, al menos para el General del Xros Loader negro, hasta que…

-Finalmente puedo contactar contigo, Dark General. –contestó una voz desde el Xros Loader.

-¿Qué es lo que desea, jefe? –preguntó el Dark General en tono desafiante. –Que sea rápido, estoy en medio de una pelea.

-No creo que te agrade mucho esta noticia. –dijo el jefe del chico. –El equipo verde de Sato Ryousuke, los "Dreams Come True", ha vencido a Sealsdramon en Plain Zone y se dirigen a Ice Zone para liberar a más prisioneros.

-¿¡Qué dice! –gritó furioso el Dark General. –No creo que pueda llegar a tiempo hasta allá, pero creo que puedo enviar a alguien para entretenerlos.

El Dark General hizo regresar a su Digimon al Xros Loader, y guardándolo en su bolsillo, dijo finalmente:

-Te salvaste. Pero no creas que la próxima vez lo lograrás.

El Dark general sacó de nuevo su Xros Loader, y al grito de "Ir a Zone", abrió un portal al espacio aéreo digital, la única manera de viajar entre Zones, y se adentró en él. Ahí, en aquel túnel, contactó a uno de los soldados que el jefe de los Death Riders le había asignado.

-Cúanto tiempo sin hablar con usted, Dark General. –contestó una voz femenina y risueña.

-Déjate de bromas, Dianamon. –dijo el Dark General bastante serio. –Los nuevos Generales han llegado y uno de ellos va a Ice Zone. Quiero que los entretengas un rato hasta que yo llegue, ¿entendiste?

-Pero no sea un enojón, General. –le contestó aquel Digimon. –No se preocupe, me divertiré con ellos lo más que se pueda.

Al terminar de hablar con su amiga Dianamon, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza el nombre del ejército del general verde.

-"Dreams Come True"… -pensó en voz alta.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Ya sé cómo nos llamaremos! Karin, Kokuwamon, a partir de hoy seremos el ejército "Dreams Come True".<em>

_-¿"Dreams Come True"?_

_-Sí. Los sueños se hacen realidad. Y los Digimon tienen un sueño, liberarse del yugo de los Death Riders. Nosotros cumpliremos ese sueño, y prometo que te llevaré a casa, Karin._

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?_

_-Yo soy el General. Tengo que quedarme aquí, no puedo abandonar a los Digimon que ponen su confianza en nosotros._

* * *

><p>-¡General Watanabe! –gritó Tankdramon desde el Xros Loader. –¡Despierte!<p>

-¿Qué pasa Tankdramon? –preguntó el Dark General.

-Por fin reacciona, General. –dijo Tankdramon. -¿Vamos finalmente a pelear contra alguno de los Generales?

-Si Beelzebumon-sama no nos interrumpe, sí. Lo haremos. –dijo el Dark General. –Ahora a dirigirnos a Ice Zone.

-¡Por fin! –gritaron los Digimon del Dark General muy felices.

-Sato-kun… -se dijo para sí mismo el General. -¿Por qué te metes en mis planes? ¿¡Por qué diablos te metes en mis planes!

_Continuará…_


	5. El reino de hielo

Sí, he retrasado por mucho la salida de este capítulo, pero finalmente lo he terminado. Y no se desesperen, pronto vendrá un fanfic basado en las series de Precure. Espérenlo.

**5. El reino de hielo**

-¿Qué clase de túnel es este? -dijo Ryousuke notando que podía flotar en ese extraño túnel verde cuyo final no parecía llegar nunca.

-Es el espacio aéreo digital. -dijo el Patamon anciano desde el Xros Loader de Ryo. -Cuando el Digital World se fragmentó, se crearon estos enormes huecos que intercomunican las diferentes regiones del mundo.

-¿Y por qué no pueden estar afuera del Xros Loader? -preguntó de nuevo Ryo.

-Porque en cuestión de minutos nos desintegraríamos. -contestó de nuevo el Patamon.

-¿Y por qué viajan Gotsumon y Terriermon con nosotros? -preguntó de nuevo Ryo.

-Porque ellos nos lo pidieron. -contestó Hiromi. -Recuerda que su aldea fue destrozada gracias a los Death Riders. Eso y que vamos a reunir a los amigos de Monodramon.

-¿Y por qué vienes tú conmigo? -preguntó finalmente Ryousuke a Hiromi haciéndose el gracioso.

-Porque no podemos regresar a casa. -contestó molesta Hiromi.

-No soportas una broma. -dijo Ryo.

-¡No estamos para bromas! -gritó Hiromi. -¡Llevamos casi dos días en este mundo y no sabemos ni cómo regresar! ¡Además ya nos hicimos de unos fuertes enemigos! ¿Ryousuke?

Pero Ryousuke no prestaba atención a las palabras de Hiromi, o al menos les prestaba menos atención que antes. Y no era porque Hiromi fuera algo molesta con sus quejas, que ciertamente lo era. Quizás pensaba mucho en sus nuevos enemigos que se había ganado sin siquiera pedirlo: los Death Riders. Apenas llevaban dos días viajando y ya eran el blanco de aquellos desalmados sujetos. Lo que más le preocupaba a Ryousuke era quizás que entre los Death Riders había un General, un joven de la misma edad que ellos. "¿Por qué un joven de su misma edad estaría colaborando con semejantes monstruos? Con esos seres a los que no les importaría la vida de un Digimon", pensaba Ryousuke, pero el Patamon anciano lo sacó de sus pensamientos con una enorme afirmación:

-Ya estamos cerca de Ice Zone. Dobla a tu izquierda, General verde.

-Entendido, señor. -contestó Ryousuke.

Al llegar a la Zone, cayeron sobre el suelo blanco que permeaba todo el lugar.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que había mucha nieve? -gritó Hiromi molesta cubierta de nieve.

-Esto es Ice Zone. -contestó Andromon. -Una Zone de hielo.

-¿De hielo? -preguntó Monodramon mirando a su alrededor.

Todo estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, a tal grado que era imposible ver lo que estaba más adelante de sus narices. Además el viento fuerte comenzaba a soplar, no iba a ser muy agradable quedarse allí más tiempo.

-¡Mírenme! ¡Soy un Icemon! -gritó Gotsumon cubierto de nieve.

-Deja de hacer bromas, Gotsumon. -lo reprendió Terriermon a tal grado de quitarle la nieve de encima de un solo golpe. -Deberíamos buscar refugio cuanto antes.

-¿Pero cómo? -preguntó Hiromi. -Ni siquiera sabemos dónde hay una cueva cerca.

-Es posible con esto. -contestó el Patamon anciano señalando el Xros Loader de Ryousuke. -Oprime el botón central y selecciona la opción de mapa.

-¿Así? -preguntó Ryousuke tratando de oprimir todos los botones.

De pronto, de la pantalla del Xros Loader se asomó una luz que se extendía unos cuantos centímetros hacia arriba de este, proyectando una holografía que simulaba ser un mapa.

-Ese es el relieve de la Zone. -dijo el Patamon anciano. -Seguramente encontraremos una cueva si nos guiamos del mapa.

Comenzaron a caminar siguiendo las rutas que marcaba el mapa, y en cuestión de cinco minutos encontraron una pequeña cueva que les permitiría refugiarse del frío.

-Aquí podremos refugiarnos hasta que pase la tormenta. -contestó Andromon mirando hacia afuera de la cueva, donde se podía observar que la tormenta arreciaba y que no podrían salir más que para buscar unos cuantos víveres.

-Bien. -contestó Ryousuke. -Monodramon y yo iremos a buscar víveres. Andromon, quédate a cuidar a Hiromi y a los demás.

-¿Qué pasará si alguno de los Death Riders los ataca? -preguntó Andromon. -Aún tu ejército no está lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentar, si no es a alguno de los oficiales, a alguno de los subordinados.

-No te preocupes, Andromon. –contestó Ryousuke. –Monodramon está conmigo. Además Hiromi y los demás están igual en peligro, pero el peligro sería peor si vamos juntos al exterior. Y con el frío que hace es mejor cuidarnos.

-Entonces déjame darte esto. –contestó el androide entregándole un minilocalizador. –Aquí tendré uno. Solo mantén oprimido el botón cuando quieras hablar con nosotros.

-Entendido, Andromon. –contestó Ryousuke tomando el minilocalizador.

Ryousuke y Monodramon salieron de la cueva a buscar provisiones. La nieve que se encontraba tanto en el suelo como en la copa de los árboles no les dejaba avanzar con facilidad.

-Te veo muy distante, Ryousuke. –contestó el dragoncito.

-No… no es nada. –contestó Ryosuke evadiendo la pregunta de Monodramon.

-Solo quiero saber qué te pasa. Has estado muy distante desde que llegamos a esta Zone y… -siguió hablando Monodramon, sin embargo sus palabras irritaron aún más a Ryousuke.

-¿¡Podrías dejar de molestarme! –gritó Ryo asustando al dragoncito.

-Perdón, Ryousuke… -dijo Monodramon apenado agachando la mirada.

-Su padre está en la cárcel. –comentó Hiromi a los Digimon refugiados en esa cueva que era lo menos frío de la Zone. –No sé cuál es el motivo, no le gusta hablar de eso con nadie. Ni siquiera a mí me lo ha dicho.

-Y eso que parecen ser buenos amigos. –contestó Terriermon.

-"Los hombres no lloran". –dijo Hiromi. –O al menos eso es lo que dicen, pero sé que no soporta estar separado de su padre.

-Los hombres guardamos nuestros sentimientos en el fondo del corazón. –contestó el Patamon anciano. –Pero eso es un arma de doble filo. A veces nos permite evitar un sufrimiento, en otras nos destroza lentamente.

-Perdón, Ryousuke. –contestó de nuevo Monodramon.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. –dijo Ryousuke buscando bayas o algún tipo de comestibles. –Creo que fui muy rudo contigo. Te preocupas mucho por los demás, ¿cierto?

-¡Sí! –contestó contento el dragoncito morado. –No sabes cómo me siento cuando mis amigos están en problemas, y tú eres uno de mis amigos.

-¿Yo soy… tu amigo? –preguntó Ryousuke.

-Sí. –dijo Monodramon. –Al igual que Andromon y el resto de mis amigos, que aún siguen en prisión.

-Ya no te veo preocupado por tus amigos.

-Bueno, es que estoy seguro que eres el General que estábamos esperando. Aquel que volverá a traer la paz que el General rojo no logró.

-El General rojo… -dijo Ryousuke en voz baja. -¿Y fue tan importante como ustedes dicen?

-Jamás lo conocí. –Respondió Monodramon. –Pero cuentan que con tan solo dos Digimon, podía vencer a toda una flota de soldados de medio rango de los Death Riders.

-Creo que ya tenemos suficiente comida para todos. –dijo Ryousuke sosteniendo una enorme bolsa con frutos, nueces y bayas.

Al regresar por el sendero por el que habían llegado a la cueva, notaron que el viento helado comenzaba a soplar con más fuerza. Pero su perplejidad fue mucho mayor cuando vieron varios Digimon por el sendero como cubos de hielo, literalmente. Algunos Yukidarumon, Mojyamon, e incluso algunos SnowAgumon se habían convertido en paletas gigantes, algo inclusive extraño ya que todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a una vida de frío eterno. Los rostros congelados de desesperación de las víctimas indicaban que eso no era nada normal.

-¿Pero qué es todo esto? –gritó Ryousuke al ver a tantos Digimon completamente congelados.

-Veo que estás admirando mi obra de arte. –contestó una voz. –"Helados por el amor a los Death Riders", lo titularía yo.

-Lo sabía… -gritó Monodramon. -¡Eres tú, Dianamon!

Una enorme figura mayormente blanca, con una especie de guadaña doble, bajaba de los cielos y aterrizaba con delicadeza en la nieve que cubría el suelo.

-¿Les gustó mi obra de arte? –contestó quien parecía haber realizado esta enorme escultura de hielo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? –rugió el dragoncito morado.

-Oh, eres tú, Monodramon. ¿No crees que el Dark General estará feliz de ver esto?

-No me preguntes. No tengo nada que ver con las atrocidades de los Death Riders. –rugió de nuevo Monodramon.

-¿Seguro? –insinuó aquel extraño Digimon mientras sacaba un extraño aparato con forma de Xros Loader, de color negro, muy similar al del Dark General. –Veamos si esto dice lo mismo.

Al apretar uno de los botones de ese extraño Xros Loader, Monodramon comenzó a gritar y a revolcarse en el suelo. El dolor que al parecer le provocaba esa cosa, parecía ser insoportable.

-¿¡Qué le estás haciendo! –gritó desesperado Ryousuke.

-Como tú también vas a morir congelado, te lo explicaré. –contestó Dianamon mostrando confiadamente el Xros Loader. –Todos los Death Riders hemos sido modificados para obedecer por completo las órdenes de Beelzebumon-sama o de cualquiera de los Oficiales inmediatos. Cualquier traidor que no quiera obedecer, merece el más grande de los sufrimientos.

Ryousuke frustrado por no saber qué hacer, y la desesperación de escuchar los gritos de su compañero, solo lo hicieron reaccionar de una forma extraña. Tomó la shinai que mantenía atada a su espalda y trató de darle un golpe al enemigo. Pero este lo lanzó al suelo simplemente batiendo su guadaña.

-Los gritos de los rebeldes son como música arrulladora para Beelzebumon-sama. -contestó Dianamon. -No interrumpa su concierto.

-Maldito seas... -refunfuñó el general verde.

-¡Gatling Missile! -gritó Andromon.

Unos misiles se estrellaron en el suelo muy cerca de Dianamon, causando que en su distracción, soltara el Xros Loader.

-¡Maldición! -gritó Dianamon. -Pero ya verán para la próxima...

La Diosa del Olimpo se retiró de la Zone, dejando a sus atacantes sin poder hacer mucho, más que revisar que Monodramon se encontraran bien y que los Digimon congelados siguieran vivos.

-Estoy bien, Andromon. -contestó Monodradmon todavía algo agotado. -Será mejor revisar a esos Digimon.

-Eso será fácil. -contestó el androide. -¡Spiral Sword!

Andromon lanzó su ataque hacia el suelo para tratar de romper el hielo y liberar a los Digimon de esa prisión helada.

-Gracias. -dijeron al unísono los SnowAgumon. -Pensábamos que nadie nos liberaría de allí.

-¿Qué fue eso, Monodramon? -preguntó Ryousuke, insistiendo en lo que había pasado con su nuevo amigo.

-Es... -dijo Monodramon levantándose del suelo. -Es la maldició

n de los ex-Death Riders. Fuimos modificados para ser controlados al antojo de los oficiales mayores o del mismo Beelzebumon.

-Es terrible... -contestó Ryousuke.

-¿Qué no entienden que no puedo correr tan rápido? -interrumpió Hiromi corriendo lo más que podía. -Me siento extraña rodeada de todos ustedes.

Un Yukidarumon interrumpió la discusión entre Hiromi y el resto de los "Dreams Come True", pateando el suelo e irritando la garganta un poco.

-Lamento interrumpir su plática. -dijo aquel gigante de hielo. -No tengo palabras para agradecerles el que nos hayan salvado de los Death Riders.

-No es para tanto... -dijo Ryo algo avergonzado.

-No, en serio. -siguió hablando Yukidarumon. -Mis amigos de Ice Zone y yo queremos agradecerles por ahuyentar a Dianamon. ¿Un banquete estaría bien?

-¡No te niegues, Ryo! -contestó Hiromi contenta al escuchar que habría un banquete para ellos. - ¡Llevamos sin comer desde la mañana!

-Ah... -dijo Ryousuke agitando la cabeza. -Está bien, creo que no tenemos opción. Por cierto, Andromon... ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos en problemas?

-Eso es fácil. -contestó Andromon. -Se te cayó el localizador y lo estás pisando, así que todo lo que recibe ese localizador lo puedo escuchar.

-Ah... -contestó el general verde apurado y algo avergonzado, agachándose con rapidez para recoger el localizador. -Perdón, Andromon... No sé cómo se me olvidó que teníamos esto...

-Tan despistado como siempre, Ryo... -dijo Hiromi mirando la actuación de su amigo.

-Déjenme guiarlos hasta el castillo del hielo. -contestó Yukidarumon.

Ryo, Hiromi, los Digimon y Yukidarumon, su anfitrión, se dirigieron a un enorme castillo que más de hielo, era de un cristal completamente opaco, era tan blanco que se confundía con las montañas de nieve. Tras cruzar pasillos totalmente largos, llegaron a un enorme salón donde cajas amarillas hexagonales se estibaban en una larga mesa.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Hiromi al ver la cantidad de cajas.

-¿No has probado el Diginoir? -preguntó Monodramon.

-¿Diginoir? -preguntó Ryousuke.

-Es una de las comidas más deliciosas que pueden existir en el Digital World. -contestó Terriermon desde el Xros Loader.

-¿Podemos comer un poco, General? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-Por supuesto. -dijo Ryousuke. -¡Reload, Terriermon, Gotsumon, Patamon!

Dicho esto, todos los Digimon del equipo "Dreams Come True" se sentaron a comer, incluidos los humanos. Yukidarumon vio el Xros Loader de Ryousuke algo asombrado. Era la primera vez que veía que la leyenda de los Generales se hacía realidad.

-¿Es usted un General? -preguntó el enorme oso polar a Ryousuke.

-Así es. -contestó este.

-¿Y no cree que tiene un ejército muy limitado? -preguntó Yukidarumon.

-Bueno... -dijo pensativo el General verde. -Apenas llevamos dos días aquí, todavía no tengo un ejército muy poderoso.

-Debería pensar en agrandar su ejército, señor. Los Death Riders no se andan con rodeos, y Dianamon no es un Digimon débil, a pesar de que no guste de luchar.

-Entiendo... -dijo Ryousuke pensando en las palabras que soltaba Yukidarumon.

-¿Qué dijiste? -gritó el Dark General mientras se encontraba en el espacio aéreo digital, contestándole a su subornidada Dianamon a través de una especie de pantalla holográfica. -¿No atacaste a los Dreams Come True?

-Lo siento señor. -contestó Dianamon disculpándose por sus actos. -Atacaron de repente y...

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó furioso el General. -¡Eres más fuerte que todo el Dreams Come True junto! ¡Ni siquiera tienen un buen DigiXros!

-Verá... -dijo Dianamon. -Perdí el Xros Loader que nos dio, señor.

Shoutarou apretó su Xros Loader con fuerza para intentar contener el enojo.

-¿Cómo es que perdiste el Xros Loader? -gritó. -¡Recupéralo de una vez antes de que lo usen con el rebelde Monodramon! ¡Ya verás cuando llegue a Ice Zone!

Shoutarou cortó la comunicación, mientras hablaba en voz baja lamentándose de la situación.

-Tengo soldados muy incompetentes a mi cargo... -se lamentaba por lo bajo.

-No se preocupe, General. -contestó Megadramon desde el Xros Loader. -Nosotros somos sus soldados de élite.

-Tienes razón, Monodramon. -contestó el Dark General. -Pero eso no importa ahora, tenemos que ir con los Dreams Come True y terminar algunos asuntos pendientes.

La cena para Ryousuke no se volvió muy agradable que digamos, y menos cuando Monodramon se le acercó para confrontar su oscuro pasado. Ahí, con la luna alumbrando la habitación que le habían otorgado a Ryousuke.

-Eh... Ryousuke... -dijo el dragoncito morado. -Perdón por lo de hace rato...

-No deberías disculparte. -dijo Ryousuke mirando su Xros Loader. -A final de cuentas, no es tu culpa.

-Lo es. -dijo Monodramon algo preocupado. -Aún si fue para evitar la muerte de mis amigos, me uní por mi cuenta a los Death Riders. Ahora tengo que llevar esta maldición el resto de mi vida.

Ryousuke pensó por un momento, quería ayudar a Monodramon, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-¿No hay una forma de remediarlo? -preguntó Ryousuke.

-Lo hay, pero nosotros no podemos hacerlo. -dijo el dragón morado. -Solo el Xros Loader negro de un Death Riders podría desactivar ese programa.

-Un momento... -dijo Ryousuke sorprendido. -¿Dijiste un Xros Loader negro? ¡A Dianamon se le cayó algo que creo que es un Xros Loader negro!

-¿De verdad? -gritó de emoción el dragoncito. -¿Pero dónde?

-Fue por donde nos atacó. -dijo Andromon desde el Xros Loader. -Yo también lo vi.

-¿Pero cómo lo encontraremos? -preguntó Ryousuke. -¡Ha nevado como no se imaginan! ¡Ya debe estar cubierto por la nieve!

-Yo puedo acompañarlos. -dijo Yukidarumon en la puerta del cuarto. -Todo sea por el General verde y por vencer a los Death Riders. Ellos podrían venir pronto.

-Además si no lo encontramos cuanto antes, aún si hago DigiXros con Monodramon, eso le afectaría. -dijo Andromon.

-Yukidarumon. -contestó Ryo. -¿Puede proteger a Hiromi en lo que nosotros buscamos ese Xros Loader?

-Mandaré a los SnowAgumon. -dijo Yukidarumon. -Yo podré ser de ayuda para evitar que el frío les afecte.

_Continuará..._


	6. La danza de hielo de Yukidarumon

**6. La danza de hielo de Yukidarumon**

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que tu amiga Hiromi nos acompañe? –preguntó Yukidarumon despidiéndose de sus soldados y entregando instrucciones para que cuidaran el castillo.

-Será… -contestó Ryousuke titubeando mirando a los ojos de Yukidarumon, en tono seco pero a la vez temeroso. –Será lo mejor. No quiero que se siga involucrando en estos asuntos… Ella todos los días dice que quiere regresar al mundo real… Si supiera la forma de regresar allá, la llevaría sin dudarlo…

-De acuerdo. –dijo Yukidarumon poniéndole una mano cerca del hombro de Ryousuke. –Será como el General verde lo decida. Andando.

Aquella caminata trataba de hacerse eterna, la tormenta de nieve se hacía más fuerte, a tal grado que ni la luz de la luna podía alumbrarlos. Además el frío y el espesor de la nieve en el suelo hacía más dificultoso el paso, excepto para Yukidarumon, quien ya parecía estar acostumbrado a los ajetreos de Ice Zone.

-Que bueno que el Xros Loader tiene función de luz larga, como los autos. –dijo Ryousuke aliviado, tomando su Xros Loader con la pantalla al frente, iluminando el camino.

-Perdón por meterlos en este aprieto… -dijo Monodramon desde el Xros Loader, con un tono triste y apenado.

-Creo que no tienes por qué disculparte, Monodramon. –contestó Andromon agachándose para mirar el Xros Loader de Ryousuke. –A final de cuentas somos tus amigos y trataremos de ayudarte de cualquier forma. Vamos, sal de ese Xros Loader, eres más útil aquí afuera peleando contra Dianamon que adentro escondiéndote como rata de alcantarilla.

-¡No me digas así, Andromon! –gritó Monodramon totalmente furioso.

Ryousuke tomó el Xros Loader para mirar la pantalla, y le dijo a Monodramon, con tintes de comenzar a hartarse de la misma historia.

-Yo también tengo mi paciencia. Si no sales de ese Xros Loader, vas a dejar que Dianamon o alguno de los Death Riders tome venganza contra ti o contra cualquiera de tus amigos.

-Ryousuke… -dijo Monodramon con una voz apenada.

-Si acepté venir de viaje al Digital World junto a ti, -siguió hablando Ryousuke, con un semblante que pareciera que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, cosa que Monodramon había notado con plena claridad. –fue porque pensé que querías luchar contra los que te hicieron esto. ¿Qué ganas escondiéndote en mi Xros Loader, esperando a que las cosas se solucionen? ¿Quieres esperar a que los demás hagamos las cosas por ti?

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas! –gritó Monodramon furioso al escuchar las palabras de su General. -¡Tú no entenderías cómo me siento!

-¿Entonces por qué te escondes? –gritó Ryousuke tomando con fuerza su Xros Loader, finalmente soltando algunas lágrimas. -¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡Andromon está aquí! ¡Hasta Yukidarumon aceptó ayudarte! ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Acaso no confías en que podamos ayudarte y salvar al Digital World de su misma destrucción?

-Ryousuke… -contestó Monodramon igualmente a punto de llorar.

-Tú ya no eres un Death Riders. –dijo Ryousuke tratando de secar sus lágrimas. –Tú eres un Dreams Come True, el primero del equipo. No pienso abandonarte, ni tampoco a los que están en este viaje. Quiero ayudarlos a que consigan sus sueños. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, podemos cumplir esos sueños. Pero te necesito, Monodramon. Todos te necesitamos, y tus amigos que siguen prisioneros también confían en ti. ¿O acaso no estás harto de esconderte de los demás porque todos te señalan por tu pasado?

Las palabras de Ryousuke calaron en lo más hondo del alma de Monodramon, o lo que fuera que los Digimon tuvieran como esencia del ser. Tal parecía ser que Ryousuke entendía a la perfección a su Digimon.

-Tienes razón, Ryousuke… -dijo Monodramon con una voz entrecortada. –Ya no quiero que me señalen como "el rebelde Monodramon"… Ya no quiero esconderme de los demás para evitar hacerles daño… Quiero salvar a mis amigos… Quiero librarme de esta maldición para siempre… Ryousuke… prométeme que estarás a mi lado en este viaje.

-Te lo prometo. –contestó Ryousuke. –Ahora, sal de ese Xros Loader. Todos te necesitamos aquí, en esta pelea.

Así, Monodramon se recargó del Xros Loader para estar junto a los demás.

-Quiero comer todo el Diginoir que se pueda, si logramos salir de esta. –dijo Monodramon.

-Así será. –dijo Yukidarumon.

-Y vamos a salir de ésta. –contestó Ryousuke. –Todos nuestros sueños se cumplirán… espero…

-Creo que elegí correctamente a mi General. –dijo Andromon finalmente, colocándose las manos cerca de la cintura, afirmando lo que parecía obvio.

Ryousuke y los demás reanudaron el viaje, guiados por Yukidarumon y la luz que emanaba el Xros Loader para iluminar su camino.

-¡Por allí está! –gritó Andromon al ver un pequeño resplandor entre toda la nieve.

-Vamos. –contestó Ryousuke, corriendo todos los Digimon detrás de él.

Ryousuke finalmente pudo ver ese resplandor que Andromon le había señalado antes. Allí, vio que se trataba de un Xros Loader de color negro, probablemente el mismo que había soltado Dianamon mientras se encontraban peleando esa misma tarde. Ryousuke se acercó y tomó el Xros Loader negro con sus propias manos.

-Un Xros Loader negro… -dijo Ryousuke mirando el acabado negro con toques dorados. –Creí que el Dark General era el único que lo tenía.

-Probablemente los Death Riders habrán hecho réplicas para sus subordinados. –contestó Monodramon.

-¡Ah! –gritó Ryousuke soltando el Xros Loader y dejándolo caer en la nieve.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron los demás acercándose para ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Me quemó! –dijo Ryousuke tratando de enfriarse las manos con la nieve.

El Xros Loader volvió a brillar en cuanto tocó el suelo, mientras el resto de los Digimon iba en auxilio de Ryousuke.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Monodramon.

-Sí… -dijo Ryousuke mirando sus manos. –Solo sentí como si esa cosa quemara…

-Tal vez si te pones unos guantes podrías tocarlo. –dijo Yukidarumon.

-Eso haré. –dijo Ryousuke tomando su mochila y sacando un par de guantes, poniéndoselos en el acto.

El General verde tomó nuevamente el Xros Loader, y finalmente pudo juguetear con él, pero como siempre, parecía cavernícola descubriendo el fuego.

-Un momento… -dijo Monodramon viendo a Ryousuke. –Creí que el Xros Loader solo podía manejarlo el General propietario.

-Y eso parece... –dijo Yukidarumon señalando a Ryousuke mientras buscaba la forma de entrar a algún menú del aparato.

-¡Dejen de burlarse y ayúdenme a encender esta cosa! –gritó Ryousuke enfadado.

-Creí que solo podías manejar tu Xros Loader. –dijo Monodramon.

-Creo que este Xros Loader no respeta eso, al menos ya le activé el modo de luz larga. –contestó.

-Será mejor que dejes ese Xros Loader. –contestó una voz que provenía de frente de ellos.

-¡Es Dianamon! -gritó Andromon señalando un punto a las espaldas de Ryousuke.

Ryousuke se dio la vuelta para mirar mejor a su enemigo.

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó Ryousuke desafiante. -¿Y qué harás si no suelto el Xros Loader?

-Entonces me aseguraré de que este humano no esté vivo en la mañana. -dijo Dianamon descubriendo a una Hiromi asustada, la cual se encontraba detrás del Digimon.

-¡Ryousuke! -gritó Hiromi desesperada forcejeando para intentar liberarse de las "garras" de Dianamon. -¡Ayúdame!

-¡Hiromi! –gritó desesperado Ryousuke. -¡Maldita! ¡Deja a Hiromi en paz!

-Primero entrégame ese Xros Loader y luego soltaré a este humano. –le retó Dianamon.

-De… de acuerdo… -contestó Ryousuke resignado, agachando la mirada y caminando con unos pasos lentos y temerosos hacia donde se encontraba Dianamon.

Ryousuke extendió su mano y le entregó el Xros Loader negro, el cual le fue arrebatado bruscamente por Dianamon. Esta lanzó a Hiromi al frente para liberarla de sus "garras", y en ese instante, Dianamon revisó el Xros Loader y apuntando hacia Monodramon, éste comenzó a llevarse las manos hacia la cabeza, agacharse y gritar, seguramente del dolor que le provocaba ese aparato.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya... no...! -gritaba el dragoncito morado suplicando detuvieran esa tortura.

-¡Déjalo en paz! -gritaba Ryousuke desesperado sin saber qué hacer.

-Los Death Riders desertores merecen esto y mucho más. –contestó Dianamon. –¡Este es el castigo que tienen por rebelarse en contra de Bleezebumon-sama!

-¡Fox Fire! -gritó una voz lanzando una llama azulada hacia Dianamon, haciendo que ésta soltara el Xros Loader negro.

-¿Qué rayos? -preguntó Hiromi al ver tal demostración de poder, y volteando hacia donde provenía ese ataque, notó a otro joven de corbata, chaleco y pantalón de vestir, de cabello castaño largo.

A su lado, otro sujeto de su misma edad, escondiéndose detrás de un enorme Digimon, con forma de lobo y con una cola bifurcada, un Garurumon, vestido de la misma forma que su compañero.

-¡No... No creo que sea una buena idea meterse en esto, Shinobu! -contestó aquel chico, temeroso, volviendo a esconderse detrás del lobo Digimon.

-No seas tonto, Masao. -contestó el joven que parecía llamare Shinobu. -Solo venimos a ver qué tal lo hace el General verde. Porque tal parece ser que necesita ayuda.

-¿Qué dijiste? -gritó Monodramon levantándose del suelo.

-Déjalo. -dijo Ryousuke interrumpiendo a su amigo Digimon. -¿Quién eres tú y por qué nos ayudas?

-Soy Hokusai Shinobu. -contestó aquel chico sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un Xros Loader de color azul. -Y no vengo a ayudarte. No somos amigos, pero tenemos un enemigo en común, los Death Riders. Ahora demuestra todo lo que tienes. Si no puedes con Dianamon, entonces los oficiales de los Death Riders te eliminarán sin problema alguno.

Ryousuke tomó aire, y después de unos segundos, dijo:

-Gracias por la ayuda.

-Creo que no podrá hacer mucho sin esto. –contestó Yukidarumon sosteniendo entre sus manos el Xros Loader negro de Dianamon.

-¡Ah! –gritó esta al ver que su dispositivo había sido tomado por el bando enemigo. -¡Pero no necesito eso para matarlos!

-¡Ahora! –gritó Ryousuke. -¡Monodramon! ¡Andromon! ¡Yukidarumon! ¡DigiXros!

Los cuerpos de los tres Digimon se levantaron, se convirtieron en enormes haces de luz y se fusionaron en un solo resplandor en el cielo, el cual descendió, y al desvancerse, apareció el mismo Androdramon, pero con otros detalles, con una armadura más blanca y más brillante que el antiguo Androdramon.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Hiromi curiosa.

-Mi nombre es SnowAndrodramon. –contestó el dragón cyborg de hielo. –Gusto en conocerlos.

-¡Increíble! –gritó Ryousuke al ver a sus amigos Digimon en uno solo.

Dianamon "sonrió", aunque no se podía ver muy bien en su rostro si en realidad lo hacía, apuntando una flecha de hielo hacia su oponente.

-¡Arrow of Artemis! –gritó lanzando su flecha hacia el cyborg de hielo.

Mas sin embargo SnowAndrodramon formó una espada de hielo, ondeándola detuvo aquella flecha y la desvió hacia una zona desierta, donde explotó el arma causando una fuerte explosión y provocando el miedo en Hiromi.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –preguntó SnowAndrodramon.

El cyborg de hielo volvió a formar con sus extremidades aquella enorme espada, tan grande que la arrastraba por sobre la nieve, pero la cual ondeó con extrema rapidez que nadie pudo ver sus movimientos, hasta en el instante en que la espada impactó sobre uno de los costados del Digimon enemigo.

-Zettai Reido Sword. –contestó SnowAndrodramon en voz baja.

El impacto del ataque del cyborg de hielo fue tan fuerte que Dianamon comenzó a desintegrarse ante el escepticismo de todos.

-¡Maldito! –gritó. -¿Cómo te atreves a herirme de esa forma? ¡Eso no es justo!

-Lo que no es justo es que uses algo como un Xros Loader para dañar a los demás. –contestó SnowAndrodramon nuevamente en voz baja. –No es justo que los Death Riders se crean los dioses del Digital World y hagan y deshagan con tal impunidad. No es justo que hayas congelado a tantos Digimon de esta Zone solo para disfrutar la agonía dibujada en sus rostros. Esta es tu recompensa por todo lo que has hecho.

Dianamon solo llegó a soltar un fuerte grito antes de desvanecerse por completo, y justo en el instante en que Dianamon desapareció de su vista, los cielos se despejaron, dejando notar que estaba a punto de amanecer.

-¡Lo logramos! –gritó Ryousuke volteando hacia aquel joven que se había aparecido de pronto. -¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?

Tal como había notado, Shinobu y su acompañante se habían esfumado tal y como habían llegado a la Zone.

-¿A dónde se fue? –preguntó Monodramon.

-No lo sé. –contestó Ryousuke. –Pero no creo que sea la última vez que los veamos.

-Qué lindo es el amanecer en esta Zone... -dijo Hiromi sorprendida mirando a todos lados, aunque de pronto miró en la nieve un pequeño resplandor dorado. -¿Eso podría ser... el Code Crown?

-¡Lo es! -gritó Ryousuke corriendo hacia el Code Crown tomándolo entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué Dianamon jamás lo vio si estaba tan cerca de él? -preguntó Hiromi.

-Cuenta una leyenda antigua que el Digital World solo reconocerá a un rey. -dijo Yukidarumon. -Y técnicamente los Code Crown son una representación del Digital World entero. Al haberse fragmentado, este mundo se separó.

-¿Entonces eso significa...? -preguntó Hiromi. -¿Que Ryousuke podría ser el rey del Digital World?

-No precisamente, pero ahí va la idea. -dijo Andromon. -En realidad el rey del Digital World deberá ser un Digimon.

-¿En dónde quedó ese Xros Loader negro? -preguntó Monodramon buscando en el suelo.

-¡Aquí está! -dijo Terriermon con alegría tomando entre sus pequeñas patas el enorme Xros Loader, entregándoselo inmediatamente a Ryousuke.

-¿Pero cómo hacemos eso? -preguntó el General verde preocupado. -¡Oh, miren! ¡Está debajo de esta opción de "Toque"!

-Toque... -dijo Yukidarumon cruzando los brazos. -Que nombre tan acorde a lo que en realidad les hace a los Digimon infectados.

Ryousuke oprimió algunos botones, y luego recitó en voz baja:

-"Para desactivar el malware en un Digimon en específico, apunte la parte superior del Xros Loader hacia el Digimon"... Veamos...

Apuntó el Xros Loader hacia Monodramon, y en ese momento un sonido indicó que algo había pasado.

-"Desactivación de malware completada." ¿Entonces con eso quedó?

-Habría que probarlo. -contestó Monodramon mirando fijamente a Ryousuke.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? -preguntó el general verde algo temeroso. -¿Y si te hace algo esta cosa?

-No lo sabremos si no lo probamos. -dijo Monodramon sin titubear.

-Bueno... yo... -dijo Ryousuke mirando a su ejército y por último a Hiromi.

-Creo que Monodramon tiene razón. -le dijo Hiromi. -Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, es hora de asegurarnos de que lo que tanto hemos estado buscando rinda frutos.

-De acuerdo... -dijo Ryousuke resignado.

Volvió a apretar unos botones en el Xros Loader y apuntó este aparato hacia Monodramon. Ryousuke trataba de mirar hacia los lados para evitar sentirse mal de lo que le estaba haciendo a Monodramon, pero al parecer no era necesario, ya que por más que activaba esa opción en el Xros Loader negro, Monodramon ya no resultaba ser afectado.

-¡Funcionó! -gritó Ryousuke.

-¡Por fin! -gritó Monodramon saltando de alegría. -¡Muchas gracias, Ryousuke! ¡Ya verás que no te pienso abandonar en este viaje!

-¿Puedo acompañarlos? -preguntó Yukidarumon en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no? -contestó Ryousuke. -Serías de gran ayuda para nosotros. Le diste mucho poder a Androdramon.

-Muchas gracias, general Ryousuke. -dijo Yukidarumon inclinándose para hacerle una reverencia.

-No me digas "general". -dijo Ryousuke acercándose a Yukidarumon y extendiéndole la mano. -Mi nombre es Sato Ryousuke, puedes llamarme Ryousuke, estamos entre amigos.

-De acuerdo, Ryousuke. -dijo Yukidarumon levantándose. -A partir de hoy, no pienso abandonarlos en este viaje.

-Bravo, bravo, bravo. -dijo un sujeto de túnica sentado en la rama de uno de los árboles mientras aplaudía de forma sarcástica, pausadamente y sin entusiasmo. – Felicidades, General Verde. La ineptitud de Dianamon te hizo obtener otra Zone, pero ni creas que te puedes salir con la tuya de esa forma.

-¡El Dark General! -gritó Monodramon señalando aquella figura.

El Dark General parecía ser un joven de la misma edad que Ryousuke, pero tal parecía ser que quería darles la misma batalla que alguno de los soldados de Beelzebumon.

_Continuará..._


	7. Aparece el sanguinario Dark General

**7. Aparece el sanguinario Dark General**

-Bravo, bravo, bravo. -dijo un sujeto de túnica sentado en la rama de uno de los árboles mientras aplaudía de forma sarcástica, pausadamente y sin entusiasmo. – Felicidades, General Verde. La ineptitud de Dianamon te hizo obtener otra Zone, pero ni creas que te puedes salir con la tuya de esa forma.

-¡El Dark General! -gritó Monodramon señalando aquella figura.

El Dark General parecía ser un joven de la misma edad que Ryousuke, pero tal parecía ser que quería darles la misma batalla que alguno de los soldados de Beelzebumon.

-Veo que me reconoces a la perfección, rebelde Monodramon. -contestó el Dark General mirando fijamente a Monodramon. -Verás, NeoDevimon ha estado bastante ocupado con sus deberes que no le ha prestado atención a sus esbirros. Pero si hubieses estado bajo mi cargo, hace tiempo que Megadramon te hubiese absorbido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -gritó Ryousuke.

-Matarlos, ese es mi deber. -contestó el Dark General tranquilamente sin pestañear.

En ese instante, el Dark General saca de entre su atuendo un Xros Loader negro, muy similar al que Ryousuke y los demás habían arrebatado a Dianamon, y levantándolo un poco al aire, gritó:

-¡Reload, Megadramon!

Del Xros Loader, una luz se dirigió hacia el cielo, y de él, se formó un enorme Digimon dragón volador con partes de robot. Su sola presencia viciaba el ambiente, inclusive Monodramon no pudo ocultar el temor que le provocaba verlo. Ya se había topado con él varias veces como un antiguo Death Riders y sabía que no era alguien con quien se pudiera vacilar.

-¡Ah! -gritó Ryousuke al ver a ese Digimon y recordar lo que había pasado en la secundaria justo antes de caer al Digital World. -¿Entonces fuiste tú quien nos atacó?

-Así es. -contestó el Dark General volteando hacia Ryousuke. -Estoy siguiendo las órdenes de Beelzebumon-sama, eliminar a todos los Generales. Ya me deshice del General rojo y ahora te toca a ti. Además, estás interfiriendo en mis planes personales.

-¿Planes personales? -preguntó Hiromi. -¿Qué clase de planes personales son?

-Ser yo mismo. -dijo el Dark General. -¡Megadramon! Ya sabes qué hacer.

-¡Genocide Attack! -gritó Megadramon abriendo los ganchos que portaba por garras.

De esas "garras", comenzaron a salir enormes bombas que, si bien no impactaron en ninguno de los integrantes del ejército de Ryousuke, el impacto que generaron en el suelo provocó que tanto Monodramon, Yukidarumon y Andromon, además del mismo Ryousuke, terminaran volando poco más de un metro y caer en la nieve.

-¿Qué clase de poder es este? -gritó Hiromi sorprendida de la magnitud del ataque de Megadramon.

-¡Vamos, General verde! -gritó el Dark General. -¡Pelea de una vez! ¿O acaso tienes miedo? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Seguramente el poder de Dianamon te dejó sin aliento! ¡Qué lástima, porque apenas estoy comenzando!

-Monodramon… -dijo Ryousuke agitado, levantándose del suelo y mirando a su Digimon. -¿Podrás hacer DigiXros de nuevo?

-No lo sé… -contestó el dragoncito morado. –Convertirme en SnowAndrodramon me dejó muy cansado…

-Déjamelo a mí. –contestó Yukidarumon levantándose con rapidez.

Yukidarumon intentó saltar hacia Megadramon, al grito de "Zettai Reido Punch", sin embargo un movimiento de la cola del dragón volador bastó para dejar al hombre de nieve no solo en el suelo, sino completamente inconsciente.

-¡Yukidarumon! –gritó Hiromi al ver al Digimon caer al suelo.

-Es fuerte… -dijo Ryousuke asustado al ver cómo sus Digimon caían uno por uno.

-Y eso no es nada. –dijo el Dark General. -¡Reload! ¡Tankdramon! ¡Tankmons!

Del Xros Loader del Dark General salieron alrededor de cuarenta Tankmons y un Tankdramon, los cuales, en hilera circular rodearon a Ryousuke y a los demás.

-¡Ah! –gritó Hiromi al ver al ejército de dragones rodeándolos. -¿Qué es esto?

-Esto es mi ejército Digimon. –contestó el Dark General. –Y es tan solo una péquela prueba de lo poderosos que podemos ser los Death Riders.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó Ryousuke. -¿¡Por qué quieres hacerles daño a los Digimon!

-Eso jamás lo entenderías, General verde. –contestó el General. –Pero te puedo adelantar una cosa: una vez que hayamos unificado al Digital World en un aura de oscuridad, Beelzebumon-sama y los tres oficiales seremos dueños y amos de este mundo.

Tankdramon y los Tankmons, como si se tratara de puro instinto, apuntaron sus enormes cañones hacia sus enemigos, pero el Dark General los detuvo:

-¡Alto! Déjenlos en paz. ¿No lo ven? No vale la pena pelear contra ellos en el estado en que se encuentran. ¡Ir a Zone!

Con el llamado del Dark General, un enorme agujero se abrió en el suelo, justo en donde se encontraban Ryousuke y los demás, tragándoselos y cerrándose en ese preciso instante, no sin antes escuchar los gritos de sus víctimas.

-¿Será correcto hacer esto, general? –preguntó Tankdramon. –Usted sabe bien que Beelzebumon-sama quiere a esos tipos completamente muertos.

-Será mejor así, Tankdramon. –dijo el Dark General bajando del árbol y sacando su Xros Loader para llamar a sus Digimon a descansar. –Veamos si Sato-kun puede ser un verdadero General y dar batalla, pero por ahora solo es un debilucho… Qué ironía…

-Por eso me das asco, Watanabe Shoutarou. –contestó una voz a lo lejos.

-¿Quién eres tú? –gritó Shoutarou volteando hacia todos lados para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz.

Una figura de una estatura más grande que Shoutarou, pero ligeramente unos dos años más grande que éste, se acercaba caminando lentamente hacia él.

-Soy lo que consideran en este mundo un Dios. –contestó aquel sujeto.

-¿Un Dios? –preguntó el Dark General de manera prepotente. -¿Por qué un dios vendría a saludarme? Ni siquiera creo que seas un dios.

-Puedo demostrártelo fácilmente. –dijo el joven alzando un brazo hacia el cielo.

En ese momento, el hielo que se encontraba en el camino entre amos chicos se derritió, dejando ver el pasto. E inclusive, el pasto se veía quemado, como si le hubiesen prendido fuego, pero no había nada.

Shoutarou, al ver eso, comenzó a reírse sin parar.

-¿¡Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer! ¿¡Derretir el hielo!

-Puedes creer o no creer en mí. –contestó el chico que se hacía llamar "dios". –Sin embargo, lo que yo haga, ya sea directa o indirectamente, te afectará y no te gustará. Yo te traje a este mundo, y puedo mandarte de vuelta al mundo humano. Te traje aquí para que eliminaras a los Death Riders, no para que te unieras a ellos.

Shoutarou tomó aire, y comenzó a recitar, dando vueltas, y por último mirando fijamente a aquel sujeto:

-Los humanos tenemos libre albedrío. Y te agradezco que me hayas traído aquí. El Digital World es un mundo maravilloso, aquí puedo ser realmente quien quiero ser. Y si el resto de Generales no quiere que cumpla mis sueños, entonces los eliminaré sin piedad.

-Por eso me das asco. -contestó "Dios".

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? -le retó el Dark General. -¿Matarme? ¿Quieres matar a tu General estrella? Si dices que yo soy el plan para detener a los Death Riders, ¿no estarías arruinando ese mismo plan?

-Touché. –contestó el dios sin siquiera reprochar el regaño. –Pero no es necesario que me meta en ese asunto. Simplemente me quedaré como espectador, compraré unas palomitas y disfrutaré de tu caída.

-¿Caída? –preguntó el Dark General.

-Sí, la caída que te provocará Beelzebumon el día que se canse de tenerte como su oficial y te traicione.

-¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando! –gritó el Dark General, sin darse cuenta de que aquel chico ya se había ido, o al menos eso lo parecía. -¿Qué carajo…?

-¿Se encuentra bien, general Watanabe? –gritó Tankdramon desde el Xros Loader. –No ha pestañeado ni un segundo desde que envió al General verde al abismo.

Shoutarou tomó su Xros Loader y miró fijamente la pantalla. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de angustia y confusión.

-¿No vieron al joven que estaba frente a mí? –preguntó apretando con fuerza su Xros Loader.

-No había nadie aquí. –contestó Megadramon.

-Estábamos preocupados por usted, general. –contestó un Tankmon. –Hasta cayó un rayo frente a nosotros y usted no se movió un solo centímetro.

-¿Qué están…? –gritó Shoutarou cuando al voltear hacia el suelo, se dio cuenta de que no era normal las cenizas que manchaban aquel pasto quemado.

"¿Pero qué había pasado aquí?", se preguntó. ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? ¿Estaba delirando por no dormir más de dos días seguidos? Ciertamente no se sentía cansado, y lo que parecía ello era más un sueño despierto, pero…

-Vámonos. –contestó el Dark General. –Será mejor que regresemos con Beelzebumon-sama.

Abriendo una puerta en el cielo, el Dark General se dirigió. Al cuartel de su jefe, al cual, inclinándose ante él, le dijo:

-Beelzebumon-sama, he regresado.

-Hemos perdido una Zone. -contestó. Aquel demonio. -Espero que tengas una excusa muy válida para este fracaso.

-La incompetencia de Dianamon fue la culpable de este problema, señor.

-¿Entonces por qué dejaste escapar al General verde y al rebelde Monodramon?

-Estaban débiles y no valía la pena pelear con ellos. Además la torpeza de Dianamon logró que el malware instalado en Monodramon fuese desactivado.

-Al menos sigues trayendo resultados, no como ese incompetente de NeoDevimon.

-Hablando de NeoDevimon, -contestó Lucemon metiéndose en la conversación. -¿acaso él ha reportado avances en la búsqueda de los Code Crowns?

-¡Cierto! -contestó el Dark General. -Desde la oleada de los Generales no se ha aparecido.

-Entonces Shoutarou, -le dijo Beelzebumon. -tu misión por el momento será observar a NeoDevimon.

-¿Observarlo? ¿Me ha visto cara de niñero o algo parecido?

-Tengo fuertes sospechas de que está tramando algo. -dijo Lucemon. -Y tú eres bueno detectando traidores. Pero si crees que es mucho trabajo para ti, entonces mejor lo haré yo.

-Sabes bien que me gusta divertirme con los Digimon. Pero si creen que soy el más indicado para esta misión, con todo gusto lo haré.

-Eres el más indicado, humano. –contestó Lucemon. –Sabes detectar traidores con facilidad. Nunca te has equivocado con las ejecuciones.

-En eso tienes razón. –dijo Shoutarou. –De acuerdo, iré tras NeoDevimon. Pero primero iré a descansar, perseguir a los generales ha sido muy complicado estos días.

_-¡Basta! –gritó Shoutarou al ver su Xros Loader hecho trizas en el suelo, llorando. -¿Por qué me está haciendo esto, señor?_

_-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Beelzebumon frente a él, apuntándole con su brazo-arma. -¿Acaso tienes miedo?_

_-¡No lo entiendo señor! –gritó Shoutarou con los ojos llorosos. –He sido su perro fiel, ¿por qué ahora?_

_-Digamos que ya me cansé de tenerte en el equipo. –contestó aquel Digimon._

_Shoutarou sin pensarlo, se levantó como pudo y trató de correr, pero la desesperación hizo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo. Al levantar la mirada, con la cara sucia, el Dark General vio frente a él a Ryousuke, Hiromi, y a Karin._

_-¡Por favor, ayúdenme! –gritó Shoutarou con total desesperación._

_-No. –dijo Ryousuke._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Todo este tiempo intentaste matarnos. –dijo Hiromi._

_-Nos engañaste diciendo que eras nuestro amigo solo para obtener los Code Crowns. –dijo Ryousuke._

_-¡No es así! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Karin! ¡Diles eso!_

_-Olvídalo. –contestó Karin. –Ya no somos amigos._

_Las tres figuras desaparecieron ante la mirada atónita del Dark General. Se quedó helado al sentir la boca de la pistola rozando su cabeza. Una explosión y…_

Shoutarou despertó agitado en la cama de su habitación provisional.

-No es una pesadilla. –contestó de nuevo aquel chico con el que se había encontrado horas atrás, sentado sobre una silla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –gritó Shoutarou al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. -¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-No te estás volviendo loco. –dijo el "dios". –Solamente puedo entrar en tus pensamientos. General rojo.

-Deja de llamarme así. –dijo Shoutarou. –Eso desapareció el día en que me convertí en un Death Riders.

-No puedes escapar a tu destino. Tarde o temprano terminarás muerto si no regresas a lo que eras antes.

-¡Ya déjame en paz! –gritó el Dark General despertando de ese trance.

-¿Otra vez soñando, general? –contestó con un tono burlón Tankdramon desde el Xros Loader.

-Déjame en paz. –dijo el Dark General. –Sabes bien que no estoy de buenas.

Shoutarou se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el balcón de su habitación. La vista era hermosa, cientos de hectáreas de bosque cubrían el Digital World, los cuales los separaba una distancia no muy pequeña de tierra seca y vegetación muerta. Señal de que se estaban acercando a un enemigo muy poderoso. Allí, lanzo un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa general? –preguntó Megadramon. –No se ve muy animado. ¿De nuevo es Karin?

-No, Megadramon. –contestó el general. –Es que… me gusta ser el Dark General, pero… no me siento feliz.

Había pasado un mes desde la desaparición de Ryousuke, Hiromi y Shoutarou. Habían llegado a la casa de Karin infinidad de veces los policías preguntando si podría saber el lugar donde los podrían tener. Pero ante todo, contestaba con un simple "no". Y es que Karin no podía revelar el lugar donde estaban. ¿Quién iba a creer que existe un mundo paralelo llamado Digital World? Se preguntaba.

Pero los padres de los tres chicos estaban muy preocupados. Día y noche hablaban a la policía para saber si aunque sea habrían encontrado sus cadáveres. Eso era mejor que la angustia de no saber si algún día regresarían, o al menos eso pensaban los familiares.

Sin embargo, Karin quería olvidarse de todo el asunto del Digital World y los Digimon. Sabía que, aun relacionada con Shoutarou, indirectamente había ayudado a los Death Riders. Y eso le provocaba una sensación de remordimiento. Se sentía bien en parte de dejar de ser amiga de Shoutarou, pero su propósito de evitar que viajara al Digital World no había funcionado para nada. Pero no podía hacer nada para remediar esta situación, hasta ese entonces que, regresando del colegio, escuchó una voz femenina escondida en un callejón, que le decía:

-El General rojo se encuentra en peligro.

_Continuará…_


	8. El coliseo de NeoDevimon

_**Opening: Dream5 – READY GO!**_

**8. El coliseo de NeoDevimon**

Año 20XX, un grupo de niños ha sido enviado al Digital World para restaurar la paz que han robado un ejército de soldados del mal llamado "Death Riders". Los humanos son poderosos y pueden decidir sobre el destino de los Digimon. Algunos han deseado convertir ese mundo en un lugar de paz. Otros, en cambio, prefieren servir al lado del mal para satisfacer sus propias necesidades. ¿Alguien podría decirme qué pasará en el instante en que viejos amigos se reencuentren como nuevos enemigos?

En el mismo tiempo en el que nuestros héroes flotaban en el espacio aéreo digital, producto de su anterior encuentro con el Dark General. El susodicho General del Xros Loader negro se encontraba rondando por lo que parecía ser otro castillo, de menor tamaño que el de Beelzebumon, pero a la vez mucho mejor amueblado, y en el sótano una enorme súper computadora que Beelzebumon le había arreglado para que Shoutarou pudiera realizar toda clase de trabajos en ella. Ciertamente aquel Demon Lord había visto un potencial de hacker en el joven General, y quería explotarlo al máximo.

NeoDevimon había llegado a aquel castillo, con una memoria USB en la mano. Sigilosamente ingresó al castillo, volando para evitar hacer ruidos de sus pasos, y bajó al sótano.

-¿Se puede saber qué vienes a hacer por aquí, NeoDevimon?

-Bueno... esto... -decía aquel demonio con un poco de temor, el cual logró notar el Dark General con mucha rapidez, volteando hacia él con una cara de desconfianza. -Venía a avisarte que el general verde ha caído en Colisseum Zone.

-No sé por qué tienes que reportármelo a mí. -contestó el Dark General, sorbiendo un poco de su té helado, volviendo a posar su mirada sobre la pantalla de aquella enorme computadora. -Al que deberías rendirle cuentas es a Beelzebumon-sama, y está muy enojado contigo por no darle resultados. ¿No se supone que es tu Zone? Podrías detenerlos en este mismo instante.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando. -dijo NeoDevimon, saliendo con total rapidez del recinto.

Shoutarou se levantó de su asiento antes de darse cuenta que NeoDevimon ya había escapado con rapidez.

-Creo que el comandante NeoDevimon tiene algo entre manos. -dijo Megadramon desde dentro del Xros Loader de Shoutarou.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Usted diseñó este castillo especialmente para evitar intrusos, general Watanabe. -siguió hablando Megadramon. -Si NeoDevimon ha llegado al sótano, quiere decir que no es la primera vez que entra aquí.

-Tienes razón. -dijo el Dark General. -Sería mejor vigilar sus movimientos antes de que intente algo en contra de los Death Riders.

El Dark General comenzó a teclear con rapidez en la computadora.

-Aquí tiene, Beelzebumon-sama. -se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa dibujada. -Con esto, ningún soldado se asegurará de traicionarlo, señor.

Como decía, nuestros héroes salieron disparados a través del espacio aéreo digital, sin poder dirigir su camino, cayeron ante lo que parecía ser un coliseo.

-Oh, parece ser que hubo un cambio de planes. -sonaba una voz en las bocinas que rodeaban lo que parecía ser el coliseo. -Tenemos a un nuevo retador, y el campeón actual, GrappLeomon, sale de su jaula.

-¿Eh? -gritaba Hiromi. -¿Retadores? ¿Pero qué es esto?

-¿GrappLeomon? -preguntó Monodramon.

-Parece ser que hemos llegado a Colisseum Zone. -dijo el Patamon anciano desde el Xros Loader.

-Y en plena faena... -dijo Monodramon algo intrigado. -Pero no será rival para mí.

-¡Alto a la pelea! -gritó GrappLeomon. -Ellos no están preparados aún, NeoDevimon-sama.

-De acuerdo, GrappLeomon. -dijo NeoDevimon desde su asiento privilegiado, un tanto aburrido de ver que la pelea se había interrumpido de parte del mismísimo campeón del coliseo.

-Tú, humano. -se dirigió GrappLeomon hacia Ryousuke. -Ven a los vestidores con nosotros. Y también tus acompañantes.

-De... de acuerdo. -contestó Ryousuke.

Al salir de la arena, NeoDevimon comenzó a intrigar acerca de la aparición de los humanos en Colisseum Zone. "¿Podría ser... el General verde?", se preguntó a sí mismo.

En los vestidores, Andromon no pudo contener la emoción y salir del Xros Loader para abrazar a GrappLeomon. Todos comenzaron a poner una cara de extrañeza, a excepción de Monodramon, pues éste lo conocía desde antes.

-GrappLeomon es nuestro amigo. -respondió Monodramon tratando de hacerse el chulo.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? -gritó Hiromi.

-Así como lo oyen. -contestó aquel fiero león con un extraño traje y unas especies de turbinas en los brazos. -Fui uno de los prisioneros de los Death Riders, pero en realidad...

-¿En realidad qué? -preguntó Ryousuke, aun en shock por la noticia.

-En realidad trabajo de encubierto para NeoDevimon. -contestó el león.

GrappLeomon comenzó a hablar algo que ninguno de los humanos conocía: la verdad acerca de Colisseum Zone:

-Es una farsa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hiromi.

-¿Cómo que una farsa? -preguntó Ryousuke.

-Verán. -siguió hablando aquel león de combate. -NeoDevimon está infiltrado con los Death Riders hasta escalar y ser el tercer oficial al mando, solo por debajo del Dark General. Así, ha podido ingresar al castillo de Beelzebumon para saber todo acerca de sus planes.

-¿Sus planes? -preguntó Monodramon.

-La conquista completa del Digital World y del mundo humano. Si se fijaron atentamente, NeoDevimon y yo no nos llevamos bien... aparentemente, pero solo en el coliseo y fuera de él. Dentro conozco todo lo que nos informa. Él no puede decir nada fuera de este recinto pues tiene instalado ese virus que todos los Death Riders llevan para evitar una traición.

-¿Y qué es el coliseo en sí? -preguntó Andromon.

-Una farsa. Es un reto para el o los Generales que lleguen. -habló el león. -Ninguno de los Digimon de la Zone es más fuerte que yo, así que seguramente el General experimentado podrá derrotarme para que NeoDevimon le entregue un gran tesoro.

-¿Un tesoro? ¿El Code Crown? -preguntó Ryousuke.

-Pero no lo digas en voz alta. -gruñó GrappLeomon. -El premio falso es un millón de bits en efectivo. Pero ese que mencionas es el verdadero premio.

-¿Y hasta ahora cuántos Generales han aparecido? -preguntó Ryousuke.

-Yo estoy aquí. -salió un chico diferente a ellos, y detrás de él otro algo más temeroso.

-Espera, Kenji... -dijo el de atrás. -¿Es necesario pelear? -preguntó.

-Garurumon estaría contento de hacerlo, Hideyoshi. -dijo aquel al que llamaban "Kenji".

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó Ryousuke.

-¿Más humanos en este mundo? -preguntó Andromon.

-Querrás decir... Más generales. -contestó el chico de adelante, mientras sostenía un Xros Loader similar al de Ryousuke, pero esta vez de color azul. -Mi nombre es Genda Kenji, y él es mi amigo, Date Hideyoshi. GrappLeomon... Antes de pelear contigo, quisiera que decidiéramos quién es el mejor para quedarse con el Code Crown, si el verde... o el azul.

-No pensé que alguien a quien acabamos de ver quiera pelea tan pronto. -dijo Ryousuke.

-Te he estado buscando, Sato Ryousuke. -contestó Kenji. -Y quiero ver quién es el más adecuado para ser el sucesor del legendario General rojo. No creo que un Digimon ex-aliado de los Death Riders deba ser acompañante del legendario General. -dijo señalando a Monodramon.

-¿Qué dijiste? -gritó Monodramon muy furioso con las palabas de Kenji. -Te voy a romper...

Pero Ryousuke extendió el brazo para evitar un enfrentamiento entre Monodramon y Kenji, y con una mirada seria, expresó:

-Pelearé contra ti, pero no por la supremacía sobre el Digital World. Sino porque Monodramon es mi amigo, y no dejaré que lo insultes.

-¡Así se habla, Ryousuke! -gritó el anciano Patamon desde el Xros Loader.

GrappLeomon vio la mirada y las acciones de Ryousuke, quizás vio en él un sentimiento de justicia que no había visto antes. "Es el candidato perfecto para gobernar Colisseum Zone", se dijo. "NeoDevimon estaría contento de trabajar con él y vencer a los Death Riders".

-De acuerdo, prepararé el coliseo para que ustedes peleen. Y que gane el mejor.

Así, GrappLeomon tomó la salida del vestidor para preparar todo lo necesario para el duelo entre Kenji y Ryousuke.

-No sé por qué deseas pelear contra mí. -contestó Ryousuke. -Realmente no quiero hacerlo.

-Entonces no tienes las agallas para ser el sucesor del legendario General rojo. -contestó Kenji. -Ni tu Monodramon.

-Como te dije antes, solo pelearé por el honor de Monodramon. -contestó Ryousuke. -Defenderé a quien lo necesite, y eso es más importante que cualquier cosa.

-¿Por eso estás aquí? -preguntó Kenji. -Jamás pensé que alguien siguiera con esas tonterías de la amistad y el defender a los Digimon.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, -dijo Hiromi metiéndose en la conversación entre ellos dos. -Ryousuke sí desea ayudar a los Digimon.

Una voz a lo alto interrumpió la discusión entre ambos bandos a la orden de "Los dos gladiadores pueden salir. Las reglas han cambiado. El ganador podrá acceder al tesoro de NeoDevimon".

-Veamos quién se hará acreedor a ese tesoro, si los "Blue Masters", o los "Dreams Come True". -recitó Kenji.

–-

Una vez en el coliseo, ambos grupos comenzaron a enfrentarse uno al otro. Kenji llamó a su fiel Garurumon, y junto a él, un feroz Ogremon. Tal parecía ser que eran los más fuertes de su ejército.

-Así serán las reglas. Dos contra dos, elige a tus mejores Digimon en un DigiXros. -respondió Kenji.

-Se nota que siempre has sido de aquellos que gustan mandar. -contestó Ryousuke.

-Así es en la vida real y en el Digital World. -contestó Kenji. -Solo los que tienen las agallas de luchar podrán tener el éxito.

-¿Sabes? El Dark General habla casi igual. -dijo Ryousuke. -Pienso que podrías ser tú.

-Te seré sincero, no lo soy. -contestó Kenji. -Que sea una apuesta. Si yo gano, me quedo con el Code Crown. Si tú ganas, además de quedarte con el Code Crown, te acompañaré hasta que veamos al Dark General para convencerte de que no lo soy.

-De acuerdo, pero solo te estás poniendo la soga al cuello. -dijo Ryousuke.

-¡Oye, Kenji! -gritó desde las gradas Hideyoshi, aunque algo temeroso. -¡No digas esas cosas! ¿Y si perdemos? ¡No creas que le van a llamar al Dark General en medio de una pelea como en la vez pasada!

-Eres un desconfiado, Hideyoshi. -le dijo Kenji a su amigo. -Tú sabes que hemos entrenado bastante desde esa vez. No podemos perder.

-General Sato. -dijo Monodramon tomando el brazo de Ryousuke. -Quiero pelear. No dejaré que este sujeto se salga con las suyas.

-De acuerdo. -contestó Ryousuke. -Andromon. Tú pelearás junto con Monodramon.

-Bien, General. -contestó Andromon desde el Xros Loader.

-¡Monodramon! ¡Andromon! ¡DigiXros! -gritó Ryousuke sosteniendo con fuerza su Xros Loader para crear a Androdramon.

Por el bando contrario. Kenji llamó a Garurumon y a Ogremon para formar un Garurugremon, un lobo erguido en sus patas traseras, aunque en vez del tono azulado que acostumbraba tener Garurumon, tenía uno verde, además de conservar el garrote de Ogremon. Ese era uno de sus Digixros, y parecía que Kenji podría tener más. El público presente ovacionaba a los dos "gladiadores", y a sus Digimon. Ambos eran fuertes, ¿pero cuál ganaría?

-Garurugremon, ya sabes qué hacer. -dijo Kenji señalando al Androdramon de Ryousuke.

Androdramon bloqueó el primer ataque formando una espada con uno de sus brazos. La pelea había comenzado. ¿Podría Kenji ser el Dark General? ¿O Ryousuke estaría equivocado? ¿Y qué conseguiría si llegaba a ser el ganador del duelo? No tenía duda, debía vencer a Kenji, por el bien de Colisseum Zone, y por el honor de Monodramon.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Ending: AAA – one more tomorrow**_


	9. La conspiración de NeoDevimon, ¿frustrad

_**Opening: Dream5 – READY GO!**_

**8. La conspiración de NeoDevimon, ¿frustrada?**

Año 20XX, un grupo de niños ha sido enviado al Digital World para restaurar la paz que han robado un ejército de soldados del mal llamado "Death Riders". Los humanos son poderosos y pueden decidir sobre el destino de los Digimon. Algunos han deseado convertir ese mundo en un lugar de paz. Otros, en cambio, prefieren servir al lado del mal para satisfacer sus propias necesidades. ¿Alguien podría decirme qué pasará en el instante en que viejos amigos se reencuentren como nuevos enemigos?

Androdramon bloqueó el primer ataque formando una espada con uno de sus brazos. La pelea había comenzado. ¿Podría Kenji ser el Dark General? ¿O Ryousuke estaría equivocado? ¿Y qué conseguiría si llegaba a ser el ganador del duelo? No tenía duda, debía vencer a Kenji, por el bien de Colisseum Zone, y por el honor de Monodramon.

-Veo que no eres lo suficientemente listo como para rendirte. -gritó Kenji. -Garurugremon, ¡Ookami Haouken!

El lobo-ogro se colgó su garrote en la espalda y le dio un fuerte golpe a la espada de Androdramon, haciéndolo retroceder y caer al suelo.

-¡Androdramon! -gritó Ryousuke. -¡Estás bien!

-Sí... -contestó el Digimon. -Aun podemos pelear. ¡Dragon Sword!

La espada atravesó a Garurugremon, quien se desintegró en sus Digimon originales. La pelea estaba terminada.

-El peleador Sato Ryousuke es el ganador. -sonó en el altavoz.

-Kenji, ¿cierto? -preguntó Ryousuke, acercándose a él y estirándole la mano. -Creo que vas a tener que cumplir tu promesa y revelar que no eres el Dark General.

-¡Eres un idiota! -gritó Hideyoshi desde las gradas. -¡Ya te dijo que no es el Dark General!

-¿Y ese quién es? -preguntó Hiromi.

-Soy amigo leal de Kenji-san. -contestó orgulloso Hideyoshi. -Y si te digo que Kenji no es el Dark General, es porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

-Basta,basta. -contestó GrappLeomon. -Ryousuke Sato, bien hecho. Creo que tienes potencial para ser el sustituto del legendario General rojo.

-No quiero sustituir a nadie. -dijo Ryousuke estrechándole la mano. -Solo quiero ayudar a los Digimon que están siendo vejados por los Death Riders.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta. Como hombre de palabra, te acompañaré el resto de tu viaje, Sato Ryousuke.

-En fin... -contestó Hiromi un poco incómoda con tanta conversación.

NeoDevimon bajó del estrado donde se encontraba, y dirigiéndose a Ryousuke, le dijo:

-Como ganador del coliseo, tienes derecho al premio del millón de bits.

La figura de NeoDevimon era un poco macabra. En realidad era un ser demoníaco, pero en realidad tenía otros planes.

-De... de acuerdo. -contestó Ryousuke, un poco asustado por tal vozarrón.

-Yo los acompañaré. -dijo Kenji para asegurar que cumpliría su palabra de caballero.

-¿Está de acuerdo, Andromon? -preguntó GrappLeomon.

-Si tanto insiste... -dijo Andromon. -Que nos acompañe, no nos será un problema vencerlo nuevamente.

Al entrar a la zona más profunda del coliseo, pasillo tras pasillo que rebosaba de humedad y calor a la vez, finalmente llegaron hacia donde se refugiaba NeoDevimon.

-Ya nos contó GrappLeomon que el premio es una farsa.

-Precisamente por eso los estaba esperando. -contestó NeoDevimon. -Yo tengo el Code Crown de Colisseum Zone.

Ryousuke y Kenji se asombraron al escuchar tales palabras.

-¿Entonces? ¿Esos Digimon esclavos que vi al llegar? -preguntó Kenji.

-Son una farsa. No puedo arriesgarme a que Beelzebumon o sus esbirros sepan la verdad.

-¿Y por qué te uniste a ellos? -preguntó Hiromi.

-Porque debía asegurarme de todos los planes de Beelzebumon. Ante el resto del Digital World soy uno de los comandantes de ese Demon Lord, pero eso no me importa si mi fin a perseguir es evitar que Beelzebumon domine este mundo y el mundo de donde ustedes provienen.

-¿De donde nosotros provenimos? -preguntó Ryousuke.

-Se han dado casos de Digimon que han escapado del Digital World al mundo humano buscando refugio. Pero todos ellos han muerto por culpa del Dark General.

-Entonces el Dark General sí es un humano.

-Lo es.

-Es como ver una furia permanente en sus ojos. -contestó Kenji. -Siempre está seguro de poder ganar, de lograr todo lo que se propone.

-Ese tipo da miedo. -contestó Hideyoshi.

-Verán, yo soy parte de un grupo rebelde que intenta oponerse a los planes de Beelzebumon. Cada quien tiene su razón, pero buscamos evitar que Beelzebumon se haga dueño de este mundo.

-Entiendo. -contestó una voz a lo lejos. -¿Entonces esas eran tus verdaderas razones tras tu intento fallido de sabotearme?

-¿¡Quién gritó eso!? -preguntó NeoDevimon.

De entre las sombras, allí de los pasillos del coliseo, salió una figura para todos conocida.

-¡El Dark General! -gritaron los cuatro jóvenes al unísono.

-Efectivamente. -contestó aquella figura desconocida. -NeoDevimon. Beelzebumon-sama me envió aquí para eliminarte.

-¡Como si pudieras hacerlo! -gritó NeoDevimon desafiándolo a la vez que trataba de volar.

-¿Sabes? -siguió hablando el Dark General. -Cuando te vi dentro de mi castillo, sospeché que no era la primera vez que entrabas. Así que hice un rastreo de todos los accesos a la computadora principal. Había tres actualizaciones al malware de los Death Riders, eliminación de código, encabezados y demás. Cosa que yo efectivamente no había hecho. Así que le dije a Beelzebumon-sama que sospechaba que tenías algo detrás en contra nuestra. Y gracias a mi Xros Loader, él ha escuchado todos tus planes.

-¡Maldito! -gritó NeoDevimon.

-Y gracias a ello, vas a pagar muy cara tu traición. -dijo el Dark General, oprimiendo un botón de su Xros Loader.

Inmediatamente NeoDevimon comenzó a gritar fuertemente de dolor, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo, revolcándose por el dolor inflingido hacia él.

-¡No se preocupe! -gritó Ryousuke sacando el Xros Loader negro que había robado de Dianamon. -¡Desactivaré el malware!

-Yo que tú no lo haría. -contestó el Dark General en un tono burlón. -Afortunadamente siempre llevo conmigo un respaldo del malware de los Death Riders, y lo modifiqué un poco para evitar la desactivación. Si le desactivas el malware, NeoDevimon morirá.

-¡Estás mintiendo! -gritó Ryousuke asustado.

-¿Quieres hacer la prueba? -preguntó el Dark General.

-¡Eres un maldito, Dark General! -gritó GrappLeomon, intentando atacar al Dark General con su Shishijuu Hazan, un una onda de choque saliendo de sus turbinas.

Pero del Xros Loader del Dark General salió un enorme oso grizzly modificado, un Callismon, quien con su propio cuerpo logró detener el ataque de GrappLeomon.

-Ryo... Rousuke... -intentaba hablar NeoDevimon a pesar del dolor. -¡Aquí... tienes... el Code Crown de Colliseum Zone!

Diciendo esto, lo lanzó hacia Ryousuke. Los Digimon del Dark General intentaron tomarlo, pero Andromon fue más rápido y lo obtuvo.

-Aquí tiene, General Ryousuke. -contestó Andromon. -Colliseum Zone es suyo.

-¡Rayos! -gritó el Dark General. -¡Da igual! ¡Ya no te necesitamos, NeoDevimon!

Acto seguido, el Dark General apretó el botón de desactivación del malware, y sus palabras se habían cumplido. En ese instante, NeoDevimon explotó dejando solo sus restos en forma de bits, que fueron directamente al Xros Loader del Dark General.

-¿Estás satisfecho, Megadramon? -preguntó.

-La mejor cena que he tenido en mi vida. -contestó aquel dragón desde el Xros Loader.

-Perfecto. -contestó el Dark General. -Ganaste esta pelea, General verde. Pero nos veremos muy pronto.

El Dark General desapareció tal y como había aparecido, de la nada. Ryousuke y Kenji corrieron para ver si lo lograban alcanzar, pero fue inútil. Al regresar al recinto, vieron que Hiromi se había desmayado, al parecer de la impresión de ver una muerte de un Digimon.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Ending: AAA – one more tomorrow**_


	10. Traidor por naturaleza, el verdadero ros

**10.-****Traidor****por****naturaleza, el verdadero rostro del Dark General**

-Finalmente eliminé a esa basura de NeoDevimon. –contestó el Dark General presentándose en la guarida de su jefe. –Hubiera visto cómo lloró y me pidió que lo reconsiderara. Mugendramon cenó esa noche.

En el rostro del Dark General se dibujaba una sonrisa macabra que solo era disimulada por una gorra color café que combinaba con su atuendo para disimular su verdadera identidad, y que tapaba sus ojos al menos a la vista de los demás. Era como un ser sin escrúpulos, que disfrutaba provocar el caos en el Digital World. No por nada en aquel mundo digital era considerado como el mismísimo demonio.

-Lo has hecho perfectamente bien. –contestó el jefe de los Death Riders felicitando a su mejor subordinado.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, Beelzebumon-sama. -contestó el Dark General.-Los traidores no son permitidos en el ejército Death Riders. Pero... solo queda el enemigo más importante... El General verde y el rebelde Monodramon.

-¿Monodramon? -preguntó Lucemon saliendo de entre las sombras. -¿El soldado de NeoDevimon? No pensé que diera más lata que el mismo NeoDevimon.

-El General verde se está volviendo más fuerte de lo que esperaba. -comentó el Dark General. -Y están a punto de llegar a la Ruta del Ángel.

-Un lugar donde los Death Riders no podemos llegar. -contestó Lucemon. -Beelzebumon-sama y yo somos ángeles caídos, y tu Xros Loader tiene una gran energía negativa almacenada en su interior que te descubrirían inmediatamente.

-Entiendo... -contestó el Dark General. -Pero creo que tengo un plan para entrar en ese lugar sin que los ángeles que resguardan la zona se den cuenta.

-¿Cómo lo piensas hacer, Shoutarou? -preguntó Beelzebumon.

-Ya lo verá, jefe. Ya lo verá... Si NeoDevimon y el rebelde Monodramon pueden hacerlo, ya veremos quién puede jugar también al traidor.

-¡Hiromi! ¿Qué tienes? –gritaba Ryousuke bastante alarmado por no saber qué hacer. Su amiga se había desvanecido en plena pelea contra el Dark General, en la cual no habían podido salvar a NeoDevimon de su cruel desenlace.

-Debemos llevarla a un médico. –contestó el anciano Patamon.

-¿Y dónde vamos a encontrar un médico en pleno Coliseo? –preguntó Ryousuke.

-Me temo que tendrán que desplazarse de Zone. –dijo un Grappleomon a lo lejos. –En esta Zone no hay médicos, órdenes del comandante NeoDevimon.

-Entiendo… -dijo Ryousuke intentando pensar para salvar la situación lo antes posible. –No hay tiempo, Monodramon.

-A la orden mi General. –dijo Monodramon entrando al Xros Loader.

-Creo que conozco un lugar donde podríamos estar sin problemas. –dijo el anciano Patamon.

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó señalando a los participantes del Coliseo.

-Estaremos bien. –contestó GrappLeomon. –Aun si Beelzebumon aparece por aquí, trataremos de defender nuestra Zone.

-Les pido que se cuiden chicos. –contestó Ryousuke, llevándose al hombro a Hiromi, quien inconsciente por la fiebre, no podía levantarse. ¿Y Kenji?

-Dijo que como había comprobado que no era el Dark General, ya no tenía razón de viajar contigo. -contestó Andromon.

Ryousuke abrió el Digital Gate hacia el espacio aéreo digital, y saltó hacia él para navegar en ese mar y llegar a donde pudiesen encontrar a un médico.

-Anciano Patamon. –dijo Ryousuke. -¿Dónde podemos encontrar a un médico?

-Existe un lugar llamado "La Ruta del Ángel". –contestó el anciano desde el Xros Loader. -Ahí se encuentra el mejor doctor del Digital World.

-¿Crees que pueda atender a Hiromi? -preguntó Ryousuke no muy confiado por aquella respuesta.

-No lo sé... -dijo dudando un poco Patamon. -Es la primera vez que vemos humanos en estos lugares, sin contar al difunto General Rojo.

-¿El difunto General Rojo?

-Sí. No lo conocí personalmente, pero sus hazañas se esparcieron por todo el Digital World. Dicen que con su ejército podían contener a un comandante sin muchos problemas.

-Pero no pudo contra el Dark General… -murmuró Ryousuke.

-El Dark General… -contestó Monodramon. -¿Es un humano? O eso es lo que he escuchado.

-Más que humano, parece un monstruo. –respondió Ryousuke. –Lo que le hizo a NeoDevimon… No puedo creer lo que hizo… Si eso es un ser humano, no tiene ninguna clase de sentimientos.

-El Dark General es un misterio… -contestó el anciano Patamon. -¡Espera! ¿Ves esa isla brillante? ¡Es por ahí!

-¡No pueden pasar! –recitaron al mismo tiempo los dos Piddomon que custodiaban la entrada a la ciudad.

-¡Por favor, mi amiga se encuentra enferma! –gritaba Ryousuke suplicando le dejaran entrar.

La ruta del ángel era una Zone no oficialmente bautizada como tal, pero se podía ver como una escena de los primeros pasajes bíblicos, donde la entrada a la ruta era el paraíso, y todo lo que se encontrara fuera de los muros que la custodiaban era el más infértil de las tierras jamás vistas por el hombre. Y los dos Piddomon eran los guardianes de la entrada principal.

-Las reglas son las reglas. –dijo uno de los guardias.

-Ante los constantes ataques de los Death Riders, no podemos dejar pasar a cualquier sujeto. –secundó el otro guardia.

-Imposible… -dijo Ryousuke a punto de resignarse. -¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Andromon, Monodramon, anciano Patamon?

-Debe de haber alguna forma de demostrar que no somos Death Riders. –contestó Andromon desde dentro del Xros Loader de Ryousuke.

-¿Qué fue esa voz? –preguntó intrigado uno de los Piddomon.

-¿Eso? –preguntó Ryousuke. –Es Andromon. Está dentro de mi Xros Loader.

-¿Xros Loader? –preguntó el otro Piddomon. -¿Entonces eres un General? ¿Puedes mostrárnoslo para confirmar tu identidad?

-De… de acuerdo. –dijo Ryousuke con un poco de desconfianza, tomando su Xros Loader de dentro de sus bolsillos y entregándoselo a los guardias.

Los guardias se detuvieron en el detalle de que el Xros Loader de Ryousuke era verde, y no negro como el del Dark General. Ciertamente eso le daba puntos para poder entrar sin problemas al "paraíso".

-Adelante. –dijo uno de los dos Piddomon. –Pueden pasar. Pero asegúrense de no causar problemas dentro, o nos encargaremos de desterrarlos.

-¿Desterrarlos? –preguntó Monodramon.

-No habrá problema. –dijo Ryousuke con toda confianza. –Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrían señalarme dónde puedo encontrar al doctor?

-Por supuesto. –dijo uno de los guardias. –Agumon Hakase se encuentra en ese edificio que parece un laboratorio.

-¿Agumon Hakase? –dijo Monodramon nada confiado. -¿El arrogante e infantil Digimon que se cree doctor?

-Mira quien lo dice. –salió el anciano Patamon lanzando un mini Air Shot hacia Monodramon para reprenderlo.

-Puede ser arrogante y todo lo infantil que quieras, Monodramon. –dijo Ryousuke. –Pero si logra salvar la vida de Hiromi, vas a tener que tragarte tus palabras.

-De acuerdo… -dijo Monodramon sobándose la cabeza.

Una vez dieron el primer paso dentro de la ruta, la reja principal se cerró inmediatamente para evitar que cualquier intruso pudiera atravesarla.

-Da un poco de miedo esa seguridad. –dijo Ryousuke un poco temeroso.

-Pero hay que entender que los Death Riders son un peligro real, solo así han podido evitar que se roben el Code Crown que gobierna esta Zone. –contestó Andromon.

-Pero aun así es muy hermoso este lugar, ¿o no lo cree así, general Sato? –habló el anciano Patamon.

-En eso tiene razón. –dijo Ryousuke mirando a todos lados.

En su recorrido hasta el laboratorio de Agumon Hakase, pudieron ver la majestuosidad de la Zone, llena de fuentes de agua cristalina, árboles adornando los caminos, ni una sola partícula de polvo en el suelo, y cientos de Digimon de tipo hada y ángel volando por todos lados.

-No hay tiempo que perder. –dijo Ryousuke de nuevo. –Hiromi necesita atención inmediata.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar hacia lo que parecía ser a distancia un enorme edificio escolar, distinguible de los demás recintos con forma arquitectónica griega. Ryousuke tocó el timbre para llamar adentro.

-¡Estoy ocupado, gya! -gritó una voz desde dentro del edificio.

-¿No quiere abrir? -gritó Monodramon, oprimiendo esta vez el timbre.

-¡Que estoy ocupado, gya! -gritó con más enojo aquella voz.

Monodramon, en un ataque de ira, comenzó a oprimir rápidamente el timbre, lo que al parecer provocó la ira de Agumon Hakase, ya que apenas pasaron unos segundos que Monodramon comenzara a apretar el botón, y la puerta se abriera. De ella, saliera un dinosaurio anaranjado pequeño con bata de doctor, y con todas sus fuerzas golpeara con su varita la cabeza de Monodramon.

-¡El timbre no es un juguete, gya! -gritó aquel dinosaurio anaranjado.

-La segunda vez que te golpean en menos de una hora. -dijo Ryousuke un poco apenado.

-¡No te burles, Ryousuke! -contestó Monodramon un poco adolorido.

-Debo reconocer que aún te portas como un niño, Monodramon. -contestó Andromon.

-¿Tú también? -gritó el dragoncito morado algo apenado. -¡Creí que eras mi amigo!

-Eso me da derecho a ser sincero contigo. -respondió Andromon.

-¿Pueden callarse? -preguntó molesto Ryousuke. -Usted debe ser Agumon Hakase, ¿cierto?

-Precisamente, gya. -contestó el dinosaurio anaranjado sacando el pecho, levantando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo. -¿Necesitan mi ayuda?

-Sí, señor. -dijo Ryousuke, inclinándose para mostrar la situación de Hiromi.

-Entiendo. Pasen, tenderé la camilla. -contestó Agumon Hakase después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Al entrar al recinto, pudieron ver una gran cantidad de cuadros de diversos artistas del Renacimiento, además de representaciones de estatuas muy conocidas en el mundo real, muy al estilo Digimon. Era como una mansión dentro de la fachada que parecía distraer a los incautos.

-Si alguien viera el exterior, nadie pensaría que todo esto está adentro. –contestó Andromon.

-A Agumon Hakase le gusta vivir así. –contestó el anciano Patamon.

-¿Es usted, Patamon-gya? –preguntó intrigado aquel extraño personaje al escuchar la voz del anciano.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Agumon. –dijo el anciano. –Se nota que te ha ido muy bien después de la Universidad del Digital World.

-Me retiré a la ruta del ángel para relajarme-gya. –contestó el doctor. –Pero no me esperaba aquel ataque de los Death Riders que dividiera este mundo. Afortunadamente tenemos excelentes guardias que han mantenido a raya a los Death Riders-gya.

-Pero no podemos bajar la guardia. –dijo Monodramon. –Los Death Riders son los sujetos más astutos que he conocido. Harán lo que sea para hacerse de todos los Code Crowns.

El equipo se detuvo frente a una habitación equipada con varios monitores, sueros y una cama cómoda.

-Déjenla ahí. –dijo el doctor. –Le haré unos estudios rápidos y veremos lo que tiene-gya.

Ryousuke dejó a Hiromi sobre la cama. Inmediatamente Agumon Hakase bajó un extraño sensor que se encontraba sobre dicha cama, y vieron cómo extraño aparato lanzaba una especie de rayos sobre Hiromi. Una vez terminado esto, Agumon Hakase fue hacia su computadora, y después de unos cuantos segundos de analizar los resultados, dio su veredicto.

-Es estrés provocado por una fuerte impresión-gya. Una noche de reposo y muchos líquidos y estará como nueva mañana en la mañana-gya.

Nada grave, suspiraron sus compañeros. Aunque Ryousuke comenzó a preocuparse más y más. Era feo, se dijo. Si el terror de ver cómo NeoDevimon era asesinado fríamente a manos del Dark General había provocado esa impresión en Hiromi, ella no podía quedarse más tiempo en el Digital World. No sabía si las cosas se pondrían peores de ahora en adelante. Tenía que buscar la forma de hacerla regresar al mundo humano.

-¿Qué haremos por ahora, general? –preguntó Andromon.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer. –dijo Ryousuke. –Solo esperar y buscar la forma de obtener el Code Crown de esta Zone.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Agumon Hakase primero se sorprendió, luego desconfió, y por último dio un suspiro de alivio. Si ellos estaban ahí, es porque los guardianes decidieron que no eran un peligro para la Zone, pensó.

-Les puedo decir dónde se encuentra el Code Crown de esta Zone. Pero solo es bajo el permiso de los guardianes y de MarineAngemon-gya.

-¿Permiso? –preguntó Ryousuke.

-Sí-gya. –contestó Agumon Hakase. –Pero creo que les dejarán pasar de inmediato. Todo sea para evitar que el Code Crown caiga en manos de los Death Riders-gya.

En ese momento, un fuerte bullicio a las afueras del laboratorio interrumpió las palabras de Agumon Hakase. Una cuadrilla de Piccolomon policías volaba rápidamente frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué está pasando-gya? –preguntó Agumon Hakase algo intrigado.

-No lo sé, doctor. –dijo Ryousuke igualmente extrañado. -¿Deberíamos salir?

La curiosidad acabó con Ryousuke y los demás, saliendo con rapidez del laboratorio. En la salida se encontraron con una cuadrilla de Piccolomon, quienes cargaban en una camilla a otra persona en estado inconsciente, un joven el cual Ryousuke reconoció inmediatamente, poniendo una cara de asombro e incredulidad.

-¿¡Sho… Shoutarou!? –preguntó Ryousuke.

-¿Lo conoce-pi? –preguntó uno de los Piccolomon.

-Sí, es… un amigo. –dijo Ryousuke. -¿Pero qué hace aquí? ¿Aquí, en el Digital World?

-Lo encontramos afuera de la ruta del ángel-pi. –dijo otro Piccolomon.

-Estaba inconsciente-pi. –secundó otra de las hadas. –No llevaba ninguna pertenencia, así que seguramente no es un General-pi.

-En todo caso, es un milagro que allá afuera no haya sido atacado por los Death Riders. –dijo Monodramon viendo y oliendo a Shoutarou.

-Tienes razón. –dijo Ryousuke en voz baja.

-Pueden dejarlo por aquí-gya. –dijo Agumon Hakase señalando el cuarto donde se encontraba Hiromi.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy? –preguntó Shoutarou un tanto confundido, despertando finalmente.

Shoutarou volteó hacia un lado, y vio a Hiromi, la cual aún no había despertado.

-¿Hi… Hiromi-san? –preguntó. -¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Hiromi-san!? ¿¡Pero dónde estoy!?

-Es… es un poco difícil de explicar. –dijo Ryousuke, quien se encontraba sentado cerca de ellos.

-Es un poco raro tu amigo, Ryousuke. –contestó Monodramon.

-¿Qué… qué es esa cosa que habló? –gritó Shoutarou fingiendo susto.

Lo que se podía reconocer de Shoutarou es que era un excelente actor, ya que ni siquiera Monodramon parecía darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que no estamos en Yokohama? –preguntó Shoutarou.

-Técnicamente así es. –dijo Ryousuke.

-¿Pero por qué no han regresado en mucho tiempo? Ya pasaron más de dos meses desde que desaparecieron.

-¿Dijiste… dos meses? –preguntó Ryousuke extrañado por tal aseveración de Shoutarou.

¿De verdad eran dos meses?, se preguntaba. Era imposible. No había pasado ni dos semanas desde que aquel Megadramon los había atacado en los patios de la secundaria, antes de haber aparecido en el Digital World.

-¿Qué… qué pasó? –preguntó Hiromi, despertando de su letargo.

-¿Hiromi-san? –preguntó Shoutarou.

La fría respuesta de Hiromi ante Shoutarou no contrastaba en nada en comparación con los pensamientos internos de Ryousuke.

-Dos meses… -se dijo en voz baja.

-Entonces eso significa que nuestro mundo va más lento que el suyo, general. –contestó Andromon.

-Pero es imposible… creo… Ah, Shoutarou…

-Dime…

-¿Tienes algo como esto? –preguntó Ryousuke enseñándole su Xros Loader.

Shoutarou se detuvo fijamente en aquel extraño aparato con forma de rasuradora. Al parecer, era la "primera" vez que veía uno, o al menos eso hacía creerles a los demás.

-Parece un celular. –contestó Shoutarou. –Pero no, no tengo nada de eso.

"Es extraño", se dijo para sí mismo Ryousuke. Si Shoutarou no era un General, ¿qué rayos hacía en el Digital World? Lo mismo con Hiromi, ¿qué utilidad tenían si no podían hacerle frente al enemigo?

Una vez ambos convalecientes, despiertos y reunidos, Ryousuke les comentó la situación.

-El Code Crown de esta Zone solo lo conoce MarineAngemon.

-¿MarineAngemon? –preguntó Hiromi.

-Es uno de los Digimon más poderosos que existe en el Digital World. –contestó el anciano Patamon.

-Entonces debe ser bastante feroz. –dijo Shoutarou con una voz temerosa.

Ryousuke tomó su Xros Loader y buscó en la base de datos la información de aquel Digimon. Se sorprendió al ver que no se parecía en nada a lo que imaginaba.

-No parece para nada feroz. –dijo Ryousuke enseñando la foto de MarineAngemon. Era una especie de hada rosada con alas, que causaba ternura entre todo el que lo viera. No coincidía para nada con lo que decía el anciano Patamon.

-Parte de su fuerza radica en ello. –contestó el anciano.

-¿Y para qué sirve el Code Crown? –preguntó Shoutarou.

-Es… sirve para… Tenemos que reunirlos todos antes de que los Death Riders lo logren.

-¿Los Death Riders? Suena como a una banda de motociclistas.

-Los Death Riders son los sujetos más despiadados que he visto-gya. –dijo Agumon Hakase uniéndose a la conversación entre los humanos. –Pueden matar sin piedad solo para conseguir los Code Crown que siguen perdidos.

-¡Pero no se preocupe, Agumon Hakase! –se levantó Ryousuke. –Aun si es ese maldito Dark General, voy a romperle la cara cuando lo vea.

Shoutarou sonrió para sí mismo. El plan estaba yendo a la perfección, pensó. No solo había entrado a la ruta del ángel sin ser descubierto. También estaba obteniendo indicaciones sobre dónde se encontraría el Code Crown.

Una vez almorzados y descansados, Shoutarou fue a tomar aire fresco en un pequeño balcón que tenía el laboratorio de Agumon Hakase.

-Este atardecer es bello. –dijo en voz baja.

"No se parecía en nada a aquellos atardeceres oscuros en su castillo, o en el de Beelzebumon-sama", se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Lindo, no? –preguntó Ryousuke, intentando hacerle conversación a Shoutarou. Sabía que hablar con él era algo complicado, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Ah, Ryousuke. –contestó Shoutarou un poco asustado. –Me das un poco de miedo.

-¿Miedo por qué? ¿Acaso tengo fea la cara o qué?

-No… no es eso. –dijo Shoutarou. –Es que… con tu espada de madera, pensaba que…

-No… Fue… de la vez que te salvé de esos bravucones.

-No era necesario que lo hicieras. Me da igual lo que quieran hacer con el material del club de Lectura.

-¿Qué dices?

-Solo estoy ahí porque mi padre quiere que sea un buen abogado. En realidad no me importa el club.

-Pero eres el presidente del…

-¡Porque soy el único miembro de toda la secundaria! –gritó Shoutarou con los ojos llorosos. -¡Todos se salieron cuando el antiguo presidente se mudó a Tokio! ¡Soy malo haciendo campañas de reclutamiento! ¡Nadie quiere estar en un club de una sola persona! ¡Y la verdad me da igual! ¿Pero qué puedo hacer si no puedo salir de ahí?

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-Entrar al club de kendo. Pero mis padres no me dejan, mi madre dice que es un deporte de salvajes. Y mi padre me sacó de allí antes de que me inscribiera. Todos los días espío en la ventana para verlos entrenar… ¡Quisiera ser como ellos pero no me dejan entrar!

-Siempre creí que ser el niño genio era genial.

-¡Pues no lo es! ¡No es para nada divertido! "¡Tienes que ser un gran abogado como tu padre y tu abuelo!" "¡Si sacas menos de 10 no entrarás a la Universidad de Tokio!" "¡No debiste juntarte con nadie de ellos, no son de tu nivel!" ¡Estoy harto de que me controlen de esa forma!

Ryousuke tomó aire y dijo:

-Quisiera que mi padre pudiera decirme al menos un consejo en casa.

-Creo que somos extremos diferentes. –dijo Shoutarou. –Jamás llegaré a ser ni una pizca de lo que eres tú.

-Quisiera ser tan inteligente como tú. –dijo Ryousuke. –Este Xros Loader me da muchos problemas.

Shoutarou solo atinó a reír.

-¡Cierto! –dijo Ryousuke. –Siempre me he preguntado por qué te sientas adelante y no hay nadie a tu lado.

-Nadie quiere estar conmigo. –dijo Shoutarou. –Todos me creen un bicho raro. Me consideran su biblioteca de favores, pero cuando quiero hablar con los demás, me esquivan. Dicen que jamás se juntarían con un nerd como yo.

A Ryousuke se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Jamás había escuchado a Shoutarou hablar así, de una manera negativa. Tal vez creía que por tener la vida resuelta, no necesitaba nada más. Pero esta vez lo escuchaba así, solo, quizás con la única ilusión de esperar que fuese un sueño y despertar para siempre de ese letargo.

Ryousuke se quitó un colgante del cuello, parecía ser demasiado importante para él, pues lo dudó por un instante. Pero después de ello, pareció que fue sencillo para él, pues se lo colocó de inmediato a Shoutarou.

-Quiero que lo lleves. –le dijo.

Shoutarou puso una cara de sorpresa y de incredulidad.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un colgante que me regaló mi padre antes de ir a prisión. –dijo Ryousuke. –Me gustaría que lo llevaras.

-Pero es muy preciado para ti. ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que seamos amigos.

-¿Amigos? –preguntó Shoutarou. –Es una palabra que suena demasiado vacía en tu boca.

-¿Vacía? ¿Pero por qué? Quiero ser tu amigo. Sé que jamás te lo he pedido, pero me gustaría conocerte mejor.

-No serías el primero que dice eso. –dijo Shoutarou con una mirada molesta. -¿Qué pretendes? ¿¡Quieres que te ayude con las tareas!? ¿¡Qué clase de favores quieres entonces!?

-No es eso Shoutarou.

-¡Entonces déjame en paz! –gritó Shoutarou antes de dejar el balcón. -¡Yo no necesito amigos!

-¡Shoutarou, espera! –gritó Ryousuke para intentar detener a Shoutarou, pero sin éxito.

-Es un poco raro ese chico. –respondió Monodramon llegando con una charola llena de frituras.

-No es raro. –dijo Ryousuke tratando de matizar las palabras de Monodramon. –Tal vez necesita que alguien no le haga ilusiones sobre la amistad.

_Continuará…_


	11. Cuando no sabes dónde estar

_**Opening: Dream5 – READY GO!**_

**11. Cuando no sabes dónde estar**

Shoutarou corrió hacia una de las habitaciones que amablemente les había amueblado Agumon Hakase para descansar aquella noche, y se encerró en ella, esperando despejar sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué me sigue afectando tanto? –gritó Shoutarou entre dientes. -¿Por qué? Se supone que debo matar al General verde… ¿Por qué quiere ser mi amigo?

-Eso es porque en el fondo quieres ser amigo de Sato Ryousuke. –contestó una voz.

-¿Otra vez tú? –preguntó Shoutarou desafiante. -¿No sabes hacer otra cosa más que molestar, supuesto dios?

Aquel chico que hacía llamarse "Dios", apareció sentado en el borde de la cama, con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía disfrutar de molestar al Dark General, y más sabiendo que nadie más que él podía verlo y escucharlo.

-Puedo hacer más cosas, pero eso sería interferir con mis planes. –dijo aquel chico.

-¿Tú qué sabes sobre ser amigo de alguien? –preguntó Shoutarou molesto. –Te crees un dios, no sabes lo que es eso.

-Tú y yo no somos diferentes. –dijo aquel muchacho, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Shoutarou para mirarlo fijamente. –Ambos somos almas solitarias, incomprendidas, queremos que alguien nos escuche. Nos creen raros porque nadie se ha parado a analizar lo que somos en realidad. Nos usan porque no creen que podamos encajar con ellos.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo.

-Una vez alguien que fue mi predecesor… me dijo que yo no quería hacer amigos por temor a lastimarlos. Una vez los traicioné, y fue terrible. Te hace sentir sucio, indigno de ellos. No quería ser su amigo, pues era mi deber eliminarlos. Pero se ganaron mi simpatía en dos días. Los dos días más terribles para mi corazón. ¿Qué era más importante? ¿Eliminar a mis amigos para que mi madre sobreviviera, aunque no hubiese garantía de ello? ¿O quererlos pagando ese precio tan grande?

-¡Espera! –gritó Shoutarou asombrado. -¿Entonces fuiste un humano?

-Creo que he hablado demasiado. –contestó aquel "dios". –Pero lo que quiero decirte es que tú sabes a la perfección que Beelzebumon solo te está utilizando.

-¿Y qué si lo hace? –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Yo no quería ser un General que salvara al Digital World! ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a decidir mi camino?

-Espero que ese camino que has tomado te satisfaga al máximo.

-Lo hace, para que lo sepas.

-¿Shoutarou? –gritó una voz femenina desde detrás de la puerta. -¿Estás ahí?

-¡Sí! –intentó cambiar un poco la voz.

Hiromi abrió la puerta y se adentró al cuarto.

-Pensé que no estabas aquí. –dijo. –Estaba llamando desde hace unos segundos pero no contestabas.

-Estaba… estaba llorando un poco…

-¿Por qué?

-Ese Ryousuke… -dijo Shoutarou. –Dice que quiere ser mi amigo… Como si le creyera.

-Ryousuke-kun me explicó lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué no quieres ser su amigo?

-¡Porque no creo en sus palabras! ¡Como no creo ni en las tuyas ni en las de nadie! ¿Quién va a querer ser amigo de un nerd? ¡Nadie!

-Yo también quiero que seamos amigos. –dijo Hiromi. –Karin me ha hablado muchas cosas buenas de ti.

-Esa tonta… -dijo Shoutarou. –Dijo que ya no quería saber nada de mí.

-A lo mejor cuando regresemos al mundo real, podamos hacer las paces con Karin. Sé que no te desea ningún mal. Y sobre Ryousuke… creo que deberías darle una oportunidad. Después de todo, te regaló un colgante que tiene mucho significado para él.

-¿Tú crees que de verdad quiera ser mi amigo?

-Primero que nada, no sabemos cómo regresar al mundo humano. Así que creo que nos necesitaremos los tres para sobrevivir aquí. Recuerda que Ryousuke es el General.

-Debe ser muy emocionante eso de ser un General.

-No quisiera serlo… -dijo Hiromi con tristeza. –No con ese Dark General matando a todos los Digimon a diestra y siniestra. ¡Me da miedo!

Shoutarou no supo qué decir. No quería sonar tan obvio para Hiromi, que llegara a descubrir su verdadera identidad, no hasta que al menos pudiera conseguir el Code Crown de la ruta del ángel.

-Espero que ese Dark General no llegue a molestarnos nunca más. –dijo Shoutarou tratando de cambiar la conversación.

"Un momento", pensó para sí mismo el Dark General. "¿Por qué no ser amigo de Ryousuke para robar el Code Crown? Sería una buena opción".

-¡Chicos-gya! –gritó Agumon Hakase desde el laboratorio, a lo cual todos los chicos corrieron.

Ya había amanecido y sin ningún contratiempo. Y Ryousuke y los demás habían comenzado a desayunar, pero los gritos del Agumon los asustaron.

-¡Ya tengo el pase para entrar al Palacio Real-gya! –gritó Agumon Hakase sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña hoja de cristal.

-¿El Palacio Real? –preguntó Hiromi. -¿Y eso qué es?

-Es donde MarineAngemon tiene resguardado el Code Crown. –contestó Ryousuke.

-¿Code Crown? –preguntó Shoutarou, tratando de fingir que nunca había visto uno en su vida. "Así que ahí es donde tienen el Code Crown, nunca pensé que fuese tan fácil de encontrar", se dijo a sí mismo.

Después de desayunar, el grupo de humanos, con Agumon Hakase como líder, comenzó a caminar por la calle principal de la ruta del ángel. Ryousuke y Hiromi estaban enfocados en su objetivo: obtener la simpatía de MarineAngemon, y con él, el Code Crown para asegurar la tranquilidad del lugar. No sería muy difícil, pensó Ryousuke. Con tal de ganar a los Death Riders, y asegurar el futuro de los Dreams Come True y del Digital World, haría lo que fuera.

O al menos así pensaba Shoutarou, quien no dejaba de jugar el colgante que Ryousuke le había obsequiado el día de ayer.

"_Quiero que seamos amigos"._

Esa era la frase que no dejaba de sonar en la mente de Shoutarou. Había hecho las paces con Ryousuke el mismo día, pero no le había dado una respuesta.

-Todavía es tiempo de arrepentirse.

-No necesito tus consejos. –contestó tajantemente Shoutarou a la voz que reconocía perfectamente.

-Como quieras. Pero tú sabes bien qué es lo que quieres, no puedes negarlo.

-¿Pasa algo, Shoutarou? –preguntó Ryousuke quien había visto cómo su nuevo "amigo" se detenía durante la caravana y se quedaba mirando fijamente a la nada.

-¡No, nada! –contestó rápidamente y con un poco de miedo. –Estaba pensando… cómo regresaremos a casa…

-Cierto… Ryousuke. –contestó Hiromi. -¿Cuándo podremos regresar a casa?

-No lo sé. –dijo Ryousuke. –Y siendo sinceros… Aun si conociera una forma, no quisiera regresar. Los Digimon nos necesitan.

-Los Digimon no nos necesitan. –contestó Shoutarou en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡No, nada!

De pronto, se encontraron en la puerta principal de la ruta del ángel.

-¿MarineAngemon se encuentra afuera de la ruta? –preguntó Shoutarou.

-Sí-gya. –contestó Agumon Hakase. –Como jefe de la ruta del ángel, es su deber asegurar el futuro del lugar-gya.

Una vez afuera del terreno, un poco a las afueras de ese lugar despoblado y árido, Agumon Hakase se detuvo de pronto y con su varita, comenzó a dar de golpes al suelo.

-Aparece, MarineAngemon-gya. –dijo Agumon Hakase. –Tengo aquí al General verde, el que ha venido a derrocar a los Death Riders.

En ese momento, la tierra comenzó a temblar, y de allí, emergió un pilar, con una figura de mármol en su parte superior, con la figura de una pequeña hada, cuyo distintivo era un corazón tallado en el pecho. Pero donde debía estar ese corazón, no estaba tal, sino un pequeño resplandor verde, una memoria, o algo parecida a ella. Era el Code Crown.

-Es… es hermosa. –dijo Hiromi, la cual instintivamente quiso tomar, pero un extraño destellar que le envió algo que parecía una corriente eléctrica a la mano, la detuvo. -¿Pero qué fue eso? –preguntó asombrada.

-Solo los Generales pueden tomar ese Code Crown-gya. –dijo Agumon Hakase. –Adelante, Ryousuke. Es todo tuyo-gya.

Ryousuke extendió con delicadeza su brazo para tomar el Code Crown, pero justo en el instante en que quiso meter su mano en aquel agujero, alguien lo detuvo, alguien que se había adelantado, y que quizás no imaginaba que podría ser… aquella persona que más detestaba en este mundo.

-¿Shoutarou? –preguntó incrédula Hiromi al ver el Code Crown en manos de Shoutarou. -¿Tú… eres un General?

-¿Pero cómo? –preguntó Ryousuke asustado al ver tal escena.

Shoutarou no dijo nada por unos segundos. Solo se limitó a reír entre dientes, y poco después, una carcajada, la más sonora que se hubiese escuchado en esa zona despoblada.

-¿Acaso… acaso no te das cuenta de las cosas cuando las tienes enfrente, Ryousuke? –preguntó Shoutarou… -Espera… ¿no me reconoces, General verde?

-¡El Dark General! –gritó Hiromi asustada. -¡No puede ser!

-Así es. –contestó Shoutarou. –Segundo oficial de los Death Riders, y fiel servidor de Beelzebumon-sama, a sus órdenes. ¡Megadramon, reload!

En ese instante, un fuerte destello apareció a lo lejos en esa zona desértica y árida. Pocos segundos bastaron para ver en esa zona al imponente Megadramon, llevando entre sus pinzas el Xros Loader negro, identificativo del Dark General.

-¡Desde ayer esperaba esa orden, General!

Megadramon soltó el Xros Loader, dejándolo caer en manos de Shoutarou, y con un movimiento en los botones, tuvo su disfraz característico.

-¡Así que tú eres ese maldito! –gritó Monodramon muy furioso. -¡Beat Knuckle!

Monodramon intentó atacar al Dark General, pero su fiel Megadramon se puso al nivel de él, para interceptar su ataque con la cola, y de paso golpear a Monodramon hasta llevarlo al suelo.

-Debiste mantenerte a raya, rebelde Monodramon. –contestó molesto el Dark General, sin haberse movido ni un milímetro a pesar de que pudo ser atacado por Monodramon.

-No… -suspiró Ryousuke, con una lágrima en su mejilla. –Tú no… ¡Eso es imposible!

-¿Imposible? –preguntó Shoutarou en un tono desafiante, muy diferente al que había manejado hasta hace poco. -¿Por qué imposible? ¿Acaso yo no podría ser el Dark General? ¿Acaso no me crees capaz de tener malicia? ¡Pues estás equivocado!

-Querías matarnos… -dijo Ryousuke. -¡Mataste a NeoDevimon, querías matarnos a nosotros! ¿¡Entiendes lo que estás haciendo!?

-Claro que lo entiendo. –contestó el Dark General sin vacilar. –Ustedes son la escoria que viene a frustrar mis planes de vivir en libertad en este mundo. ¡Tengo que defender lo que es mío!

-Creí que éramos amigos…

-¡No lo somos! –gritó el Dark General con fuerza. -¡No necesito amigos! ¡No mientras pueda vivir en libertad en el Digital World! ¡Tankdramon, Tankmons, reload!

Una luz tenue salió del Xros Loader de Shoutarou, recreando a su enorme ejército de Digimon.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

-¡Sí, señor! – gritaron al mismo tiempo los Digimon tanques.

Estos corrieron inmediatamente a la entrada de la ruta del ángel, y con sus cañones comenzaron a atacar el interior de la zona. Los Piddomon intentaron sofocar los ataques del Dark General, pero fueron vencidos rápidamente por la tropa de Tankdramon y sus soldados.

-¡No! –gritó Hiromi asustada, intentando cubrir su rostro con sus manos para evitar ver el derramamiento de sangre.

-¡Detente, Shoutarou! –gritó Ryousuke furioso.

-¡Déjenos atacar, Ryousuke! –contestó Andromon desde el Xros Loader. -¡Debemos detener al Dark General cuanto antes!

-Pero… -contestó Ryousuke, dudando de dar la orden de atacar.

-¡Por favor, general! –gritó Monodramon con desesperación.

-¡Pero Shoutarou es mi amigo! –gritó Ryousuke con todas sus fuerzas.

Shoutarou lanzó una sonora carcajada burlona al escuchar las palabras de Ryousuke.

-¿Amigo? –preguntó el Dark General. –La amistad es solo un invento de la humanidad para beneficiarse unos de otros. Es como ahora, que fingí ser tu amigo para robarme el tan preciado Code Crown que mi jefe no había podido robar.

Ryousuke no podía contener la rabia provocada por tal traición. Se sentía tan indefenso, tan inútil… Había imaginado que junto a él, podrían viajar por todo el Digital World y vencer a Beelzebumon y a los demás Death Riders. "Pero no esto", se dijo. No lo pensó, de verdad era como un acto reflejo, el instante en que cerró el puño y lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra la mejilla del Dark General. Ni éste último, ni siquiera Hiromi, pudieron detener dicho ataque tan repentino.

El puñetazo de Ryousuke hizo que Shoutarou cayera al suelo. Aquel escenario distrajo a Megadramon de sus ataques para ayudar a su querido General. El Digimon intentó atacar a Ryousuke, pero Shoutarou lo detuvo, diciéndole:

-Déjalo que llore. No vale la pena. Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos. ¡Tankdramon! ¡Tankmons! ¡Retirada!

Así, los Digimon del Dark General se retiraron junto con su jefe, llevándose el Code Crown de la ruta del ángel. Agumon Hakase se puso de rodillas frente a la estatua de MarineAngemon, intentando suplicar su perdón.

-¡MarineAngemon-sama, disculpe nuestras ofensas-gya! –gritaba con total desesperación. -¡Lamentamos haberle entregado tan preciado tesoro al enemigo-gya!

De la figura de MarineAngemon, emanó una poderosa luz que cubrió todo el paraíso de la ruta del ángel, restaurando todo a su forma original, antes de que fueran atacados. Ni Ryousuke ni Hiromi podían contener su escepticismo.

-¿Pero cómo? –preguntó Hiromi.

-La luz de MarineAngemon tiene la propiedad de sanar física como espiritualmente a los Digimon y a los demás seres vivos.

-Es tan linda… -contestó Monodramon intentando tocar dicha luz.

-Y tan reconfortante a la vez. –dijo Hiromi.

-Ojalá esa luz llegue al Dark General y pueda sanar su corazón-gya. –contestó Agumon Hakase.

-Shoutarou… -dijo Ryousuke en voz baja, mirando al suelo. –Quisiera pensar que lo están manipulando… ¡Que ese no es el verdadero Shoutarou!

-Pero lo es… -dijo una voz a lo lejos, apareciendo en el desierto.

_Continuará…_

_**Ending: AAA – one more tomorrow**_


	12. Llega la nueva General

_**Opening: Dream5 – READY GO!**_

**12. Llega la nueva General**

-He llegado, Beelzebumon-sama. -contestó Shoutarou haciéndole una reverencia al aparecer en el palacio. -Aquí tiene el Code Crown de la ruta del ángel.  
>-Qué rápido fuiste, Shoutarou. -contestó su jefe, sin despegarse de aquella silla.<br>-Pero no fue tu estilo de siempre. -dijo Lucemon escondiéndose en un rincón oscuro de la sala.  
>-¿A qué te refieres, Lucemon?- preguntó el Dark General.<p>

Lucemon dio unos pasos, mientras jugueteaba con su hechizo Xros Loader, y contestó:  
>-Tu estilo es casi siempre matar a los fuertes, o reclutarlos si es necesario. Pero esta vez no hiciste nada.<br>-Mi deber era conseguir el Code Crown, y no podía hacerlo mostrándome de buenas a primeras como el Dark General. Ahora me da igual que lo sepan.  
>-Siempre pensando en todo, Shoutarou. -contestó su jefe alabando sus habilidades como estratega.<br>-Si me disculpa, me retiraré a mi castillo. -dijo Shoutarou. -Necesito descansar un poco de todo lo ocurrido.  
>-Adelante. Si te necesitamos, te llamaremos.<p>

Shoutarou desapareció de la nada del castillo de Beelzebumon, dirigiéndose a su propio castillo. Aquel que había edificado con mano de obra de esclavos, a los que después sacrificó solo por gusto. Sí, ese castillo de 8 pisos estaba manchado con lágrimas, sudor y sangre de los Digimon esclavizados por los Death Riders. Pero a Shoutarou le gustaba ese arte gótico, tan sombrío como lo era su alma, si es que aun la llegaba a tener.

El Dark General entró a su habitación y se quitó la gorra y los accesorios de la cabeza para tirarse en la cama inmediatamente, no sin antes dejar su Xros Loader sobre un buró. Durante ese trayecto no habló con sus Digimon aliados, algo que no acostumbraba hacer con ellos, puesto que inclusive dentro de los salones de clase de la secundaria lo hacía.

-Ha estado muy callado, General. -contestó Megadramon desde el Xros Loader.  
>-¿Qué quieres que te diga? -contestó Shoutarou sin despegar la cara de la almohada. -Siento un ligero dolor.<br>-Discúlpeme por no predecir el ataque del General verde a tiempo, señor. -contestó el Digimon. -Debió darle su merecido con nuestro ejército.  
>-No hablo de eso. -dijo Shoutarou dándose la vuelta para mirar el techo. -Hablo de otra clase de dolor... tú sabes... el de siempre.<br>-Ese. -dijo el Digimon dragón. -No conozco las emociones humanas, pero si de algo sirve...  
>-Verás... ese Sato-kun... es un tonto... -dijo intentando contener las lágrimas. -Dudo que realmente sienta lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo.<br>-Eso es porque no has vivido lo que él. -contestó otra voz.

Shoutarou se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta, mirando al sujeto que se encontraba sentado sobre el buró.  
>-Otra vez tú. Me estás desesperando. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?<br>-Hacerte entrar en razón. -dijo el Dios del Digital World, personificado en un chico de aproximadamente la edad de Shoutarou.  
>-Como si supieras lo que ha vivido Sato-kun...<br>-Claro que lo sé. -hablo el chico con total arrogancia. -Sé que su padre fue arrestado injustamente por asesinato no comprobado. Desde entonces lucha para sobrevivir junto con su madre con lo que puede.  
>-Al menos no tiene padres que lo oprimen día y noche para ser y hacer lo que ellos quieren. Donde todo lo que pidas o hagas está mal, formar parte del club que quieres está mal, estudiar lo que quieres está mal, hacer amigos... ¡Amigos! ¡Ryousuke quiere ser mi amigo! ¡Hacer amigos está mal! ¿Qué es la amistad? ¿Decir "amigos" para aprovecharte del otro? ¡Entonces eso ya lo hice con Ryousuke! ¡De la misma manera que hice "amigos" con muchos Digimon que maté!<br>-Si para ti eso es la amistad, ¿por qué estás triste? -preguntó el Dios del Digital World.  
>-Porque yo...<br>-"No quería lastimar a Ryousuke". -terminó aquel chico. -¿Es eso?

Shoutarou puso una cara de gran asombro. ¿Podría ser que ese Dios realmente era un dios y podía leer sus más íntimos pensamientos?  
>-Lo sabía. -dijo aquel muchacho sentado en el buró. -En el fondo gritas todo el tiempo que quieres tener alguien que te comprenda, pero no lo haces por miedo a que te lastimen. Los chicos no tenemos maldad pura, solo buscamos una forma de desahogar nuestras desdichas. Ryousuke lo hace ayudando a todo lo que se le ponga en frente, tú lo haces convirtiéndote en una clase de tirano digital.<br>-Ryousuke no sabe lo que hace. -dijo Shoutarou con un sino de desprecio. -Los Digimon lo traicionarán un día de estos. No lo ayudarán, solo piden pero jamás dan. El día en que tropiece, lo abandonarán. Lo sé perfectamente.  
>-Tú aun tienes Digimon a tu lado. Megadramon, Tankdramon y los demás.<br>-Ellos no son mis amigos. Solo son peones que utilizo en mi juego de conquista Digimon. Estoy seguro que el día que falle de nuevo, ellos me abandonarán. Como lo hicieron los Digimon de las aldeas que conquisté, como Karin incluso lo hizo.  
>-¿Eso son realmente para ti? ¿Y les has preguntado qué eres para ellos?<br>-Nunca.  
>-Estoy seguro que ellos darían la vida por ti. Tal vez un día te lo demuestren, y tomes el rumbo que es correcto tanto como para ti como para todos.<br>-Solo quiero estar solo. -dijo el Dark General. -Déjame en paz.  
>-Lo haré, pero solo porque alguien te está llamando urgentemente.<p>

En ese momento, el silencio que rodeaba a ambos muchachos desapareció, sonando desesperadamente el Xros Loader negro de Shoutarou.  
>-Beelzebumon-sama... -se dijo a sí mismo el Dark General al ver su Xros Loader. -¿Qué desea, señor? -contestó el Xros Loader.<br>-Es urgente que vengas a mi castillo... ¡Ahora! -gritó aquel demonio.  
>-Entendido.<p>

Así, Shoutarou se teletransportó al castillo de Beelzebumon. Estaba algo preocupado, y más por el tono con el que hablaba su jefe por el Xros Loader.  
>-He llegado, señor. -contestó frente a su jefe, haciendo la mismoa reverencia de siempre.<br>-Tenemos problemas. -dijo Beelzebumon.  
>-¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?<br>-Has dejado escapar a alguien muy importante para los Death Riders, y ahora se ha aliado a los Dreams Come True.  
>-¿Eh? -preguntó asombrado Shoutarou. -¿Pero quién? No entiendo nada de nada.<br>-Mira esto. -dijo Beelzebumon creando una pantalla son sus manos, enseñándosela a Shoutarou.

Este observó atentamente la pantalla, y suspiró con mucha preocupación.  
>-Karin...<br>-Así es. -contestó el jefe de los Death Riders. -Esa niña resultó ser un General, y ahora se alió al General verde.  
>-¿Pero cómo pasó? -intentó excusarse Shoutarou. -¿En todo este tiempo era un General y no lo sabíamos?<br>-Seguramente alguien metió la mano en este asunto de los Generales. -dijo Beelzebumon. -Pero eso ya no importa. Karin ahora es nuestro enemigo. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Dark General? ¿Qué harás con tu amiga Karin?

Shoutarou bajó la mirada por un momento, comenzó a reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado, y levantó la mirada diciendo:  
>-¿Amiga? Karin no es mi amiga. Jamás he tenido amigos. No se preocupe, señor. La eliminaré en cuanto usted me lo pida.<br>-Así se habla. -dijo Beelzebumon dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. -Pero no te recomendaría que lo hicieras aún. Solo apártala del General verde unos instantes.  
>-Así lo haré. -dijo Shoutarou. -Así el General verde irá detrás de mí, y podré eliminarlo de una vez por todas. Se acabaron los juegos.<p>

-Otra Zone arrebatada por el Dark General... -dijo Hiromi con tristeza.

Nuestros héroes viajaban a través del espacio aéreo digital, con una nueva amiga, a la que habían encontrado a las afueras de la ruta del ángel. No hablaba mucho, tan solo atinó a decir: "En la siguiente Zone les contaré todo".

-Lo siento mucho, amigos. -trató de disculparse Ryousuke con sus Digimon.  
>-No pasa nada. -contestó Andromon desde el Xros Loader. -Lo importante es detener ahora mismo al Dark General y a los demás Death Riders.<br>-Aquí viene la siguiente Zone. -dijo la nueva chica.

Y aterrizaron en una zona llamada "Sand Zone", la zona desértica. Parecía ser lo que llamaban el antiguo Egipto, pero las pirámides estaban de cabeza, la punta era la base y la base se elevaba en el cielo, si es que se encontraba en el suelo.  
>-Ahora que llegamos, les diré todo. -contestó Karin.<br>-Karin... -dijo Hiromi. -¿Cómo es que estás en el Digital World?  
>-Por esto. -contestó Karin, sacando de su bolso un Xros Loader, esta vez de color rosa.<br>-¿Un Xros Loader? -preguntó Ryousuke con asombro. -¿Entonces también eres un General?  
>-Eso parece. -dijo Karin bajando la mirada. -Pero... pero yo no quería ser un General... No quiero enfrentarme a Shoutarou...<br>-Un momento. -dijo Monodramon saliendo del Xros Loader. -¿Tú sabes que ese tal Shoutarou está aquí? ¿En el Digital World?  
>-Sí, el Dark General. -dijo Karin. -No entiendo cómo Shoutarou cambió a ese ser sin escrúpulos.<br>-¿Entonces tú sabías que Shoutarou viajaba al Digital World? -preguntó Ryousuke.  
>-Sí, yo lo acompañé la primera vez. -dijo Karin.<p>

Monodramon, un poco rabioso, intentó golpear a Karin, gritando:  
>-Maldita... ¡Entonces eres de los Death Riders!<br>-¡Lo fui, pero...!-gritaba Karin con desesperación.  
>-¡Monodramon, no! -intentó detener Ryousuke a su amigo Digimon.<p>

Pero no fue necesario, del Xros Loader rosa de Karin, salió un Digimon un tanto extraño. Llevaba como una flor como cabello, con todo y pétalos y hojas, una especie de leotardo rojo con pantalón negro, con enredaderas rodeando su cuerpo. Se hacía llamar Rosemon.  
>-No intentes golpear a Karin. -dijo Rosemon bloqueando con su cuerpo el intento de tacleo de Monodramon. -Karin no era un General cuando viajó la primera vez al Digital World. Era imposible que detuviera al Dark General sin ser un General.<br>-Nunca me involucré en los asuntos del Dark General, -siguió hablando Karin. -Solo me quedaba en el castillo de Beelzebumon mientras él se encontraba destruyendo el Digital World. Al menos hasta hace un mes, cuando intentó matarte a las afueras de la secundaria.  
>-¿Entonces ese Megadramon que nos atacó era de Shoutarou? -preguntó Hiromi.<br>-Así es. -dijo Karin.  
>-¿Hace un mes? -preguntó Ryousuke. -Pero si apenas llevamos en el Digital World una semana. Es imposible.<br>-Shoutarou estaba viendo que conforme realizábamos viajes al Digital World, el tiempo entre ambos mundos se desincronizaba. -dijo Karin. -Ahora un mes en el mundo real es una semana en el Digital World, al menos antes de que llegara aquí. En un principio era al revés, podíamos estar una semana aquí y no había pasado ni una hora en el mundo real.  
>-¿Y quién es Shoutarou en realidad? -preguntó Ryousuke antes de terminar con el interrogatorio.<br>-El legendario General rojo.

Hiromi y Ryousuke gritaron de asombro al escuchar las palabras de Karin. Era imposible que Shoutarou Watanabe, aquel muchacho sencillo e inteligente, pero despiadado y ruin ahora, hubiese sido el héroe que esperaban en el Digital World.  
>-¿Pero cómo ocurrió esa transformación? -preguntó Hiromi.<br>-Todo sucedió en Castle Zone, una fortaleza que debía defender... Pero el enemigo era más fuerte que su Kokuwamon... Lo derrotaron, muchos Digimon murieron... El rey de Castle Zone le dio la espalda, al igual que los sobrevivientes... Lo expulsaron de ahí, le escupieron, lo repudiaron, dijeron que él no podía ser ese legendario General rojo. Su enojo hizo que Kokuwamon evolucionara en Megadramon, y comenzó a destrozar a todo Castle Zone, empezando por el rey. Fue él quien pidió unirse a Beelzebumon y destruir más Zones.

Hiromi y Ryousuke estaban atónitos ante las palabras de Karin. Realmente Shoutarou era un monstruo.  
>-¿Pero no tenía más Digimon en su ejército? -preguntó el anciano Patamon.<br>-No... -dijo Karin. -De eso se quejaba todo el tiempo, de que ningún Digimon quería formar parte de su equipo. Todos los Digimon que tiene ahora los reclutó después de convertirse en el Dark General.  
>-Es increíble... -dijo Ryousuke. -Shoutarou venció a varios aliados de los Death Riders con un solo Digimon...<br>-Por eso se ganó el apodo de "El legendario General rojo". -dijo Karin. -Pero...  
>-Ese no es el punto. -contestó Rosemon, un tanto apartada de la situación. -Soy parte de los comisionados de la vigilancia Digimon. Y Shoutarou Watanabe ahora mismo es una amenaza para los Digimon, a la vez que es una amenaza para el mismo Beelzebumon.<br>-¿Qué dices, Rosemon? -preguntó Hiromi.  
>-Nuestro informante NeoDevimon nos dijo que Beelzebumon aceptó reclutar a Shoutarou con los Death Riders para eliminarlo en cuanto no le fuera de utilidad.<br>-Pero NeoDevimon fue asesinado por Shoutarou...  
>-Lo sé. -contestó Rosemon. -En ese momento fui enviada al mundo de los humanos, y ahí fue donde después de una semana de búsqueda me encontré con Karin.<br>-Yo no quería ser un General... -dijo Karin a punto de llorar. -Pero no quiero que Shoutarou muera a manos de Beelzebumon, y yo sin poder hacer nada...  
>-Te entiendo, Karin. -dijo Ryousuke abrazándola y provocando un poco de enojo por parte de Hiromi. -Yo también quiero ayudar a Shoutarou. -dijo Ryousuke. -Siempre lo he visto solo, y su mirada de tristeza lo refleja.<br>-Y disculparme por haberme peleado con él... -dijo Karin... -Sé que lo que hace está mal, ¡pero me siento más mal por haberlo abandonado!  
>-Pues ya está... hay que buscar a Shoutarou. -dijo Ryousuke.<br>-Pues aquí estoy. -dijo el Dark General a lo lejos, caminando al frente de todo su ejército Digimon.

Era como un líder para todos sus Digimon, y no daban un ataque sin que él lo solicitara. Pero no dudarían en atacar si su jefe era lastimado. Y eso era lo que quería impedir Megadramon, sobrevolando los cielos cuidando de que su General no fuese golpeado de nuevo por Ryousuke.

-Shoutarou... -dijo Karin algo asustada, tratando de esconderse atrás de las espaldas de Rosemon.  
>-Al menos me recuerdas, Karin. -dijo Shoutarou con su Xros Loader en la mano, y su indumentaria de Dark General. -Y yo también te recuerdo. Te recuerdo como una molestia para todos los "Death Riders".<br>-No digas eso, Shoutarou. -respondió Karin. -Tú sabes que siempre he sido tu amiga.  
>-¿Amiga? -preguntó Shoutarou. -A ver... La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que estabas harta de mí y que no querías volver a verme. ¿Entonces para ti eso es la amistad?<br>-¿Eso es lo que hubiese querido Kokuwamon? -preguntó Karin, tratando de armarse de valor para enfrentar a su viejo amigo. -¿Que peleáramos de esa forma?  
>-Kokuwamon desapareció, al mismo tiempo que el legendario General rojo. Esos dos eran unos ingenuos, creyendo que los Digimon eran sus amigos y que podrían ayudarlos. Ahora ellos dos saben perfectamente que este mundo solo está poblado de Digimon que no tienen nada que dar, y que los únicos que realmente sobresalen son los fuertes, los que saben someter a los demás. Así es en el mundo real, y así es en el Digital World.<br>-Estás equivocado, Shoutarou. -gritó Ryousuke. -Nada justifica una masacre en masa, nada justifica servir al bando del enemigo.  
>-¿Servir al enemigo? Estás equivocado. Soy de los "Death Riders", pero a la vez no lo soy. Soy libre, al contrario de ellos, que tienen un rootkit que evita traiciones a cambio de su propia vida. Pero yo puedo salirme si quiero... ¡Pero no quiero! ¡Megadramon! ¡Ataca a Ryousuke!<p>

En ese momento Megadramon lanzó un Gennocide Attack hacia el grupo de Ryousuke, lanzándolos al suelo por el impacto que dejó un enorme boquete en la arena.  
>-¡Thorn Whip! -gritó Rosemon, quien en defensa del grupo, salió a atacar a Megadramon, lastimándolo con una descarga eléctrica que salían de aquellas espinas.<br>-¡Resiste, Megadramon! -gritó Shoutarou preocupado por su Digimon.  
>-Esto es raro... -habló en voz baja Ryousuke. -Si quisiera eliminarnos hubiera hecho un Digixros con sus aliados...<p>

Sus pensamientos se fueron de control, y se hicieron realidad al escuchar los gritos de auxilio de Karin.  
>-¡Suéltame, maldito! -gritaba Karin. -¡Ayuda!<br>-Bien hecho, Callismon. -contestó Shoutarou.

Una enorme figura como de oso pero más monstruoso, con una ametralladora como brazo derecho y enormes garras en la mano izquierda, tenía atrapada a Karin.  
>-Pensé que sería un trabajo de mejor categoría, pero por servir a los Death Riders, lo que sea. -contestó Callismon. -¡Rodeo Bullet!<p>

Callismon disparón unas balas de tamaño mediano para tratar de provocar una tormenta de arena que evitara que Ryousuke y los demás pudieran ver al enemigo.  
>-¡Te espero en mi castillo, General verde! -gritó Shoutarou antes de desaparecer con todo su ejército, con Karin incluida. -¡Si quieres recuperar a Karin, será mejor que vengas!<p>

Cuando la polvareda desapareció, Ryousuke ya no pudo ver a Shoutarou. Pero sí una figura diferente, otro chico apareció frente a ellos:  
>-Kenji... -dijo Ryousuke.<br>-¿Un reto? -preguntó Kenji. -Si quieres puedo ayudarte, pero vas a tener que pagarme.  
>-¿Con qué?<br>-El Code Crown de esta Zone. -respondió Kenji. -Eso si quieres tener refuerzos para vencer al Dark General.  
>-Quédatelo. -dijo Ryousuke. -La vida de mi amiga Karin es más importante que todo lo demás.<p>

**_Continuará…_**

**_Ending: AAA – one more tomorrow_**


	13. Shoutarou no kyuukyoku no keikaku

_**Opening: Dream5 – READY GO!**_

**13. Shoutarou n****o kyuukyoku no keikaku (El plan final de Shoutarou)**

-Puedes dejarla en esa celda, Callismon. -dijo Shoutarou ordenando a su Digimon.

-¿Y qué hay de Rosemon? -preguntó Megadramon desde el Xros Loader.

-No pasa nada. -contestó Shoutarou. -Rosemon se quedó con el enemigo.

-¡Por favor, detén esto! -gritaba Karin mientras Callismon le colocaba las esposas. -¡Sabes que Ryousuke y Hiromi vendrán por ti!

-Lo sé. -dijo Shoutarou sin cambiar su semblante. -De hecho, tu Xros Loader es el señuelo.

-¿Por qué lo haces? -gritaba Karin. -¿No tienes suficiente?

-Tú misma me dijiste que me faltaba malicia. -contestó el Dark General. -Y ahora la tengo, no la quiero desperdiciar.

-Con "malicia" no me refería a esto. -dijo Karin. -No a unirte a Beelzebumon, no a realizar una masacre Digimon... ¡Tener malicia no es ser malo!

-Pero... siempre quise ser malo. -le dijo Shoutarou a Karin. -Siempre quise ser como los bravucones de la escuela, que no tienen que preocuparse por entregar buenas calificaciones a sus padres, que pueden unirse a los clubes de quieran, que no obedecen reglas de nada o de nadie. Siempre quise ser libre, como Ryousuke, que elige su propio camino sin que alguien le diga algo.

-¿Matar Digimon te hace libre? -preguntó Karin llorando.

-No. -dijo Shoutarou bajando la mirada, tratando de evitar en la medida de lo posible de ver los ojos de Karin. -Pero si ese es el camino a mi libertad, lo seguiré sin dudar.

-Beelzebumon te ha lavado el cerebro. -habló Karin al darse cuenta de las palabras de Shoutarou.

-No. -contestó Shourarou. -Él no me enseñó nada para ser un Death Riders. Todo lo contrario, yo diseñé las estrategias de ataque, la emboscada a la ruta del ángel, el malware anti-traiciones, él solo me dio las herramientas, y gracias a mí, Beelzebumon-sama va a ser el rey de los Digimon. Y ahí estaremos Lucemon y yo para apoyarlo. Y ustedes son solo un obstáculo a eliminar, te habrías librado de no aceptar el pacto con Rosemon.

-¡Vine aquí para salvarte de tu propia destrucción! -gritó Karin. -¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que vas a matar personas?

-Demasiado tarde. -dijo Shoutarou. -Ya lo reflexioné, y lo voy a hacer. Mientras, yo me quedaré en el Digital World gobernando al lado de Beelzebumon-sama. Si te dejo aquí, no solo es para traer a Ryousuke y al otro general, sino porque no quiero que salgas lastimada. Pero no dudes que te eliminaré si es necesario.

-Shoutarou... -dijo Karin en voz baja, a punto de llorar. -¡Solo quiero que seas tú!

-Este es mi verdadero yo, un ser libre. -contestó Shoutarou. -En fin, en vista de que jamás lo entenderás, me retiro. Iré a esperar a Ryousuke para eliminarlo como debe ser, como nunca debió venir a este mundo.

* * *

><p>-Tienes un buen arsenal, Kenji. -contestó Ryousuke.<p>

-Lo he conseguido viajando a muchos lados. -contestó Kenji.

-¿Dónde es el castillo del Dark General, Kenji? -preguntó Hideyoshi.

-Muy cerca de aquí, detrás de esa fila brillante, según el Xros Loader. -dijo Kenji.

-¿Cómo conoces la ubicación del Dark General? -preguntó Hiromi.

-Pude emparejar mi Xros Loader con el del Dark General. -dijo Kenji. -¿Nunca lo hiciste con el de alguien? Puedes intentar con el mío, es silencioso y de utilidad para los Generales. Me explicó el Dios del Digital World.

-Ryousuke podría hacerlo, pero no sabe ni usar un celular con lámpara. -dijo Hiromi.

-¡No te burles de mí! -protestó Ryousuke.

-¿Es por eso que tengo que cargar con Rosemon? -preguntó Kenji.

-En efecto. -dijo Ryousuke bajando la mirada.

-Es por ahí. -dijo Rosemon desde el Xros Loader de Kenji.

-¡Bien! ¡Prepárense para el aterrizaje! -gritó Kenji.

-Llegaron. -dijo Shoutarou sosteniendo con fuerza su Xros Loader, mirando desde el balcón de su habitación -¡Ejército Tankmon! ¡Hagan una barrera por todo el castillo! Vamos a darles una bienvenida a los Generales.

Como si fueran unos soldados de verdad, los Tankmons se reagruparon formando una enorme muralla alrededor del castillo.

-¿Ese es el ejército de Shoutarou? - preguntó Hiromi.

-Así es. -contestó Kenji. -El Dark General es conocido por tener el ejército más grande de todo el Digital World, además de su brutalidad al conquistar Zones.

-Jamás pensé que nuestro enemigo sería Shoutarou. -contestó Ryousuke con la mirada baja. -Pero... ¡No quiero que le haga daño a Karin!

-Shoutarou jamás lastimaría a Karin. -dijo Hiromi. -Sé que son amigos desde la infancia.

-No podemos asegurar nada aún. -dijo Ryousuke. -Te lo repito de nuevo, Hiromi. Jamás pensé que nuestro enemigo sería Shoutarou. Debe haber algo mal en todo esto.

-El legendario General rojo es miembro de los Death Riders. -contestó Hiromi. -Seguramente es una carga muy pesada...

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó Ryousuke.

-Nada, nada... Tal vez... pensé fuera de lugar.

-General Verde. -dijo Kenji. -Tal vez sea mejor que me dejes a mí el ataque a los Digimon del Dark General, mientras tú te dedicas a rescatar a Karin.

-No puedo. -dijo Ryousuke. -Tal vez pienses que puedes vencer a Shoutarou, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados si te vencen.

-¿No pueden unir a sus Digimon para crear el mejor Digimon posible? -preguntó Hiromi. -Así Ryousuke puede rescatar a Karin mientras Kenji pelea contra los Digimon de Shoutarou.

-Supongo que tienes razón. -dijo Ryousuke mirando su Xros Loader. -¿Están de acuerdo en colaborar con Kenji?

-Por supuesto. -contestó Andromon. -Usted no se preocupe por nosotros, General.

-De acuerdo. ¡Dreams Come True, reload!

Al grito de guerra de Ryousuke, el Patamon anciano, los Gotsumon, Yukidarumon, Andromon y el mismo Monodramon salieron del Xros Loader.

-Oh, oh, creo que ya se están adelantando en el bando enemigo. -dijo Hiromi preocupada mientras miraba al castillo de Shoutarou.

Y así era, los Tankmons se reagruparon con su líder Tankdramon. Y después llegaron Callismon y Megadramon para apoyar.

-¡Death Riders, Digixros! -gritó Shoutarou desde lo alto de la torre.

Todos los Digimon de Shoutarou se reagruparon en un Digimon casi del tamaño del castillo, de color rojo y de una apariencia muy similar al primer Mugendramon que vieron hacía tiempo.

-¿Qué...? ¿¡Qué es esa cosa!? -gritó Hiromi con mucho miedo.

-Es... un enorme Digimon... -gritó Hideyoshi.

-Este es HiMugendramon, mi más grande obra maestra. -se oyó una voz en los alrededores. -Seré bueno con ustedes. ¿Qué tienen para vencer a mi HiMugendramon?

-Maldito Shoutarou... -refunfuñó Ryousuke. -¡Blue Masters, Dreams Come True, Digixros!

Al grito de batalla de Ryousuke. El Garurumon y el Ogremon de Kenji se fusionaron con el Yukidarumon, el Andromon y el Monodramon de Ryousuke, esperando formar una extraña quimera, pero en vez de eso, apareció un caballero dragón robótico, que se hacía llamar Androdramon Blue White Knight Edition.

-Que nombre más largo. -protestó Hiromi. -¿Cómo van a mencionar el nombre de todo el Digimon?

-El que escribe esto debe estar falto de ideas. -mencionó Hideyoshi.

-Patamon, Gotsumon. -dijo Ryousuke. -Acompáñenme al castillo. Cuento contigo, Kenji.

-Por supuesto. -dijo Kenji. -Ya verás que no te dejaré mal.

Ryousuke corrió hacia la entrada del castillo de Shoutarou, pero HiMugendramon le bloqueó la entrada con un disparo de su "High Mugen Cannon", arrojándolos unos metros al aire para caer en el suelo. Blue White Knight corrió directo a Ryousuke para verificar que estuviera bien.

-Tu oponente soy yo, HiMugendramon. -dijo el caballero azul.

-Gracias, Blue White Edition. -contestó Ryousuke, tomando de las manos al Patamon y a Gotsumon.

-¡Se confundió en el nombre! -gritó Hideyoshi.

-Sabía que pasaría. -contestó Hiromi.

Al entrar al castillo de Shoutarou, Ryousuke notó un extraño paquete justo frente a él.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Gotsumon.

-Póntelo, General Verde. -dijo la voz.

Ryousuke abrió el paquete, y se sorprendió al ver que era un uniforme de kendo. "¿Qué significa esto?", se preguntó.

-Fácil. -dijo una figura saliendo de entre las sombras. -Una ronda de tres de cinco puntos, a cualquier parte de la armadura. Si ganas, te entregaré a Karin. Si gano, se irán definitivamente del Digital World.

-Entendido, Dark General. -dijo Ryousuke, sabiendo quién se escondía detrás de aquella armadura.

Después de unos minutos de ponerse el traje, Ryousuke se puso en posición de defensa.

-No olvides que formo parte del club de...

Ryousuke no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras, puesto que un silbido indicó que era hora del enfrentamiento. Ryousuke corrió hacia Shoutarou, pero éste primero se sorprendió al ver la agilidad de Shoutarou con el uniforme de casi 5 kilogramos, y luego al recibir los golpes en la parte de la cabeza, y los costados izquierdo y derecho, que fueron tan fuertes que enviaron a Ryousuke al suelo. Un silbato más indicaba que el combate había terminado, ante la mirada atónita de Gotsumon y del anciano Patamon.

-¿Ahora sí te vas, General Verde? -preguntó el Dark General, cambiando su shinai por una espada de verdad, colocándola a la altura del cuello de Ryousuke.

-No... No lo haré, Shoutarou. -dijo tajantemente el General verde, quitándose la protección de la cara para mirar más detalladamente a su enemigo.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué quieres meterte en mis asuntos? -gritó Shoutarou mientras se quitaba la protección de la cara, mostrando su cara cubierta de lágrimas.

-¿Estás llorando? -preguntó Ryousuke.

-"El kendo es un deporte de salvajes", dicen mis padres... "Tienes que ser un abogado como tu abuelo", dice mi padre... "El club de lectura es tu lugar ideal", dice mi padre... "Debes ser el salvador del Digital World", dice el dios de este lugar... ¡Nunca en mi maldita vida he tomado una decisión por mí mismo! -gritó estallando de rabia el Dark General. -¡Cuando la quiero tomar, todos están en contra! ¡Quise formar parte del club de kendo de la secundaria y mi padre me sacó de ahí! ¡Quise ser del club de computación y mi padre me sacó de ahí! ¡Pero ya no más! ¡Este es mi lugar! ¡Finalmente aquí puedo hacer lo que yo desee!

-¿¡Y no estás repitiendo lo mismo estando al lado de Beelzebumon!? -gritó Ryousuke. -¡Él te está dando la orden de matar a cuanto Digimon encuentres!

-Te equivocas, Ryousuke. -contestó Shoutarou con la mirada baja. -Yo hice todo esto... ¡Yo conseguí a mi ejército por mi propia cuenta! ¡En el Digital World finalmente pude aprender kendo por mi propia cuenta! ¡Beelzebumon-sama me enseñó que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, y que debo defender mis ideales a toda costa! ¡No me importa a quiénes deba eliminar si se interponen en mi camino! ¡Así como me han pisoteado, el Digital World sufrirá cuando yo domine sobre ellos!

-¡Abre los ojos, Shoutarou! -gritó Ryousuke. -¡Beelzebumon te está utilizando para eliminarte!

-¿Eliminarme? -preguntó Shutarou con sarcasmo. -Soy parte importante de los Death Riders, él no puede eliminarme. Sabe que conmigo se va el estratega más importante de su ejército, su hacker estrella, su ejército más importante se debilitará si yo me voy.

De pronto una voz del Xros Loader salió, era Rosemon, comunicándose a través del Xros Loader de Kenji.

-Ya tengo a Karin a salvo. Estoy junto con el general de los Blue Masters. Pero...

-¿Pero qué? -preguntó Ryousuke.

-Blue White Knight está teniendo problemas con HiMugendramon. -contestó Karin.

-Karin... -dijo Shoutarou. -¿Pero cómo?

-Creo que el estratega más importante de los Death Riders no pudo prever esto. -contestó Hiromi a tono de burla.

-Malditos... ¡Malditos Generales! -gritó Shoutarou con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que sujetaba su Xros Loader.

En ese momento, el Xros Loader negro de Shoutarou comenzó a actuar de forma errática, vibraba de forma constante, la pantalla se apagaba y prendía, hasta que de pronto, estalló en las manos de Shoutarou, quien atónito, no podía imaginar algo así.

-Mi... Mi Xros Loader... ¿Qué está pasando?

Un enorme estruendo sacó de sus pensamientos a Ryousuke y a Shoutarou. HiMugendramon se había estrellado en el castillo a causa de un sablazo que le había dado Blue White Knight.

-Este lugar es inestable. -gritó Ryousuke mientras intentaba tomar la mano de Shoutarou. -¡Vámonos de aquí!

-¡Déjame en paz! -gritó Shoutarou intentando soltar la mano. -¡HiMugendramon! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo siento, señor. -contestó aquel mastodonte de Digimon. -Algo pasó que nuestro poder se debilitó.

-No será... ¿El Xros Loader?

-Quieras o no, de aquí nos vamos. -gritó Ryousuke jalando a Shoutarou hacia la salida, justo saliendo antes de que el castillo se desmoronara por completo.

-Mi... ¡Mi castillo! -gritó Shoutarou.

-Ríndete, Dark General. -contestó Kenji. -Tenemos la victoria ganada.

-¡Eso jamás! -gritó Shoutarou intentando soltar la mano de Ryousuke. -¡No puedo dejar en vergüenza a los Death Riders!

-Pero ya lo hiciste. -sonó una voz a lo lejos, opacada por el sonido de unos motores.

-Beelzebumon-sama... -dijo Shoutarou. -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Beelzebumon se acercó a toda velocidad con su motocicleta, frente a Shoutarou, apuntándole con su rifle a la cabeza de Shoutarou, diciendo:

-Ya que fuiste vencido por los generales que trajo el Dios del Digital World, ya no te necesito. Tu Xros Loader fue destruido porque no pudo soportar tanta maldad que emanaba de ti, pero da igual, tuve suficiente con eso. Solo para eso fuiste útil, y por eso es hora de eliminarte.

_Continuará…_

_**Ending: AAA – one more tomorrow**_


	14. El fin del Dark General (Parte 1)

**_Opening: Dream5 – READY GO!_**

**14. El fin del****Dark****General**** (parte 1)**

-Ya que fuiste vencido por los generales que trajo el Dios del Digital World, ya no te necesito. Tu Xros Loader fue destruido porque no pudo soportar tanta maldad que emanaba de ti, pero da igual, tuve suficiente con eso. Solo para eso fuiste útil, y por eso es hora de eliminarte.

Así había dicho Beelzebumon ante la mirada atónita de Shoutarou, el Dark General. Kenji y el resto del grupo no podía moverse por más que quisiera, era como una especie de intimidación ante el mayor de los Death Riders.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué está tratando de decir, señor? -preguntó Shoutarou cayendo de rodillas al suelo, viendo cómo su Xros Loader negro destrozado, caía en pedazos para no volver a aparecer.  
>-Simple. -le siguió hablando Beelzebumon. -Los Generales son un obstáculo para mis planes. Todos. Y cuando digo "todos", también me refiero a ti.<br>-Pero... ¡Pero yo...! -trataba de justificarse Shoutarou. -¡¿Y lo que he logrado?! ¡¿Las Zones conquistadas?! ¡¿Y los Code Crowns recolectados?! ¡Todos estos meses que le he servido fielmente! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

Al escuchar todo eso, el jefe de los Death Riders solo pudo hacer algo más que reírse.  
>-¡Qué tierno es este General rojo! -alcanzó a lanzar Beelzebumon entre sus carcajadas, mientras colocaba su rifle en la cabeza de su antiguo aliado. -¡Entiéndelo de una vez por todas! ¡Tú y todos los Generales son mis enemigos!<br>-No, señor... -gritó Shoutarou. -¡Yo no quiero ser su enemigo! ¡Por favor, recapacite!

Pero la decisión que Beelzebumon había tomado parecía estar completamente firme, puesto que Shoutarou intentó levantarse para correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero la intimidación de su antiguo jefe le impedía mover las piernas, solo daba patadas de ahogado sin poder lograr algo más que eso. Beelzebumon intentó avanzar, pero Blue White Knight le dio una patada que lo tumbó de su motocicleta.

-¿Qué cara...? -se preguntó Beelzebumon al ver el ataque del Digimon fusión de los Blue Masters y los Dreams Come True.  
>-Nadie se mete con un amigo nuestro. -contestó Blue White Knight.<br>-¿Un... amigo? -preguntó Shoutarou al ver el acto de aquel Digimon.

Pero Beelzebumon con un disparo logró deshacer el Digixros de tal Digimon, regresándolos a sus formas originales.

-¡Ahora sí, es momento de eliminar a la verdadera molestia para mis planes! -gritó aquel Demon Lord mientras alzaba su rifle al cielo. -¡Double Impact!  
>-¡Auxilio! -gritó Shoutarou cerrando sus ojos, con rabia y desesperación. Todo su trabajo había sido para eliminarlo, era más que terrible, incluso para él.<p>

En ese momento sonaron dos fuertes disparos, uno tras otro. Shoutarou pensaba que era su fin, pero no fue así. Más bien, no sintió ninguna clase de dolor físico, pero el emocional lo experimentaría al abrir los ojos y levantar la mirada. La mirada atónita del viejo Dark General, al ver a su mejor Digimon, HiMugendramon, siendo impactado uno tras otro por los potentes disparos de Beelzebumon.

-Hi... HiMugendramon... -solo atinó a decir eso Shoutarou al ver que su mejor amigo estaba siendo eliminado por Beelzebumon. -¿Por qué? ¡HiMugendramon!

HiMugendramon había sido perforado literalmente por los disparos de Beelzebumon. Finalmente, Shoutarou lograba comprender lo que sentían los Digimon que eran asesinados bajo su mando.

-Por... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -gritó Shoutarou mientras intentaba pedir auxilio para sus Digimon. -Si tan solo tuviera mi Xros Loader...  
>-No, señor. -dijo aquel enorme cyborg Digimon. -Solo quisimos proteger su vida. Por favor, no deje que Beelzebumon le haga daño. Este es nuestro último gesto de amistad.<br>-¡Esto no puede ser cierto, HiMugendramon! -gritó Shoutarou viendo cómo su Digimon se desvanecía en pequeños cristales que volaban en el cielo.

Shoutarou se levantó e intentó tomar una de las garras de HiMugendramon, como intentando evitar lo inevitable, pero fue tarde. Antes de poder hacerlo, esa parte había desaparecido por completo, y junto con él, todo el cuerpo de HiMugendramon.

-¡Maldito Beelzebumon! -gritó Shoutarou lleno de rabia, sosteniendo la espada que había obtenido tras largas sesiones de entrenamiento, queriendo hacerle daño a su antiguo jefe. Pero éste fue más ágil, y de un impacto con su motocicleta lo estrelló contra unas rocas que lo dejaron inconsciente.  
>-Creo que me he divertido suficiente por hoy. -dijo aquel Demon Lord carcajeándose. -Nos veremos nuevamente, General verde, General azul, Karin, y... Shoutarou.<p>

-¿Cómo está Shoutarou? -preguntó Karin, mientras traía un poco de agua para refrescarle la cara.  
>-Todavía no despierta. -contestó Hiromi.<p>

El grupo de los Dreams Come True se refugiaron en un claro dentro de un enorme bosque que encontraron en la Zone del Dark General.

-¿Y Kenji? -preguntó de nuevo Karin.  
>-Se fue. -dijo Ryousuke. -Dijo que ya no era de utilidad en este lugar, y que no quería juntarse con el Dark General.<br>-No sé por qué. -dijo Hiromi. -Pero ese General azul me está cayendo cada vez más y más pesado.  
>-Al menos gracias a él no pasamos a mayores. -respondió Monodramon.<br>-Pero pobre Shoutarou. -contestó Karin. -No pensé que esa fuera la realidad entre Beelzebumon y él.  
>-¿A quién le importa el Dark General? -dijo Monodramon. -¡Él solo se metió en esto! ¡Y estoy de acuerdo con ese Kenji en que no deberíamos ayudarlo!<br>-¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo, Monodramon? -preguntó Ryousuke algo molesto. -Shoutarou es nuestro amigo y no vamos a abandonarlo, y menos ahora que está indefenso.  
>-¿Indefenso? -preguntó Monodramon. -¡Indefensos fuimos nosotros cuando los Death Riders atacaron nuestras aldeas! ¡Por eso odio a los Death Riders! ¡A todos y a cada uno de ellos!<br>-Tal vez tengas razón, Monodramon. -le aconsejó Andromon, quien intentaba calentar la cena de esta vez. -Pero recuerda que Shoutarou también fue utilizado por Beelzebumon. De una u otra forma, él también es una víctima de ese Demon Lord.  
>-Si tú lo dices... -dijo Monodramon no muy convencido de las palabras de su amigo Andromon.<br>-Está despertando... -dijo Karin en un tono alegre al ver que Shoutarou intentaba abrir los ojos.

Shoutarou lanzó un enorme bostezo, antes de atinar a decir un:  
>-¿Dó... Dónde estoy?<br>-Finalmente estás con nosotros, Shoutarou. -dijo Karin llorando mientras trataba de abrazar con fuerza a su viejo amigo.  
>-Karin... -dijo en voz baja. -Entonces... ¿eso no fue un sueño?<p>

Al parecer Shoutarou aun no se recuperaba del shock de ver morir a su gran HiMugendramon. Miró a todos y a cada uno de los Dreams Come True, bajó la mirada nuevamente, y dijo:

-Es su culpa.  
>-¿Qué dices, Shoutarou? -preguntó Karin.<br>-¡Que todo esto es su culpa! ¡Tuya, de Ryousuke y de ese maldito Dios del Digital World! -gritó Shoutarou, al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejar a Karin de él. -¡Por su culpa mataron a HiMugendramon! ¡Por su culpa ahora no tengo un lugar a dónde ir! ¡Todo esto es su culpa!

En ese momento Shoutarou se levantó de su lugar para correr e internarse en lo más profundo de aquel bosque, aquel que tanto conocía por ser el lugar que tanto había construido.

-¡Espera, Shoutarou! -gritó Ryousuke, sin resultado alguno.

Shoutarou solo quería un lugar para reflexionar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. No podía creerlo, ¿en realidad Beelzebumon desde un principio quería eliminarlo?

-Así es. -contestó una voz que reconoció inmediatamente.  
>-Otra vez tú. -dijo Shoutarou. -¿Tú también vas a burlarte de mí?<br>-No. -contestó el Dios del Digital World. -Solo vengo a ver que en realidad tenía razón, y que te lo advertí mil y una veces.  
>-Pues ahí lo tienes. -contestó Shoutarou. -Tenías razón, ahora devuélveme a mis Digimon.<br>-Mientras no aprendas la lección, no los volverás a ver. -contestó aquel Dios sentado sobre una rama de un árbol. -Es más, mientras no aprendas la lección, no volverás a ser un General.  
>-¿Un General? -preguntó Shoutarou. -Nunca quise ser un General. Este mundo no tiene salvación alguna.<br>-¿Acaso no recuerdas por qué te convertiste en General?

Un pensamiento rápido le vino a la mente de Shoutarou.  
>-¡Kokuwamon! -dijo en shock Shoutarou. -Por... por mi culpa mataron a Kokuwamon... Quiero verlo... ¡Quiero volver a ver a Kokuwamon! ¡Por mi culpa lo mataron! ¡Él me defendió! ¡Dio su vida por mí!<p>

El Dios del Digital World solo se limitó a reflejar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Entonces la lección es... seguir lo que dicen los demás? -contestó Shoutarou.  
>-No.<br>-¿¡Entonces cuál es!? -gritó Shoutarou desesperado. -¿¡Es acaso no confiar de nadie!? ¿¡Es acaso seguir en la rutina de siempre y jamás escapar a ella!?  
>-Sigue intentándolo, mi pequeño discípulo. -recitó el Dios del Digital World. -El día en que descubras esa lección, estaré ahí, y tus Digimon, esperándote. Mientras tanto, me despido por hoy.<br>-¡Espera! -gritó Shoutarou para evitar que aquel muchacho escapara. -¿¡Por qué te interesa tanto lo que hago o lo que digo!?  
>-Es una pregunta algo difícil de responder, incluso para mí. -contestó aquel sujeto de capa. -Tal vez me vi reflejado en ti, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que nada pasa por casualidad. Tu deber era ser el legendario General rojo, pero creo que te elegí antes de tiempo.<br>-Tal vez yo no soy ese legendario General.  
>-Lo eres. -le dijo el Dios del Digital World antes de desvanecerte. -La promesa de salvar a Kokuwamon fue el motivo para que tu Xros Loader se convirtiera en rojo.<p>

Shoutarou volteó la mirada hacia aquel cielo estrellado, hacía tiempo que no miraba una noche tan clara en el Digital World. Miró su celular y noto que muchas de las fotos que se había tomado con Kokuwamon habían desaparecído.

-Ni siquiera me dan derecho a conservar un recuerdo tuyo... -dijo, dejando derramar unas lágrimas sobre la pantalla.

Luego revisó las fotos que había hecho de Karin, dentro y fuera del Digital World, cuando recordó las dolorosas palabras de despedida de Karin, antes de la misión de Shoutarou de eliminar a los Generales.

-Tenías razón, Karin. -dijo otra vez. -Fui un idiota, tú no mereces que sea tu amigo. Tal vez lo mejor sea que desaparezca de este mundo...  
>-Vaya, vaya, el temerario Dark General ahora se reduce a una niñita llorona. -dijo otra voz frente a él.<br>-Lucemon. -dijo Shoutarou. -Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?  
>-Hasta el difunto NeoDevimon sabía del plan de Beelzebumon-sama para eliminarte. -contestó aquel ángel caído. -Lo que no esperábamos es que fueras a buscarlo para pedirle entrar a los Death Riders. Digamos que eso aceleró las cosas un poco.<br>-Gracias por confirmármelo. -dijo Shoutarou resignado. -Gracias por confirmarme que no valgo para nada, ni para defender el Digital World ni para destruirlo. De verdad, gracias.  
>-Oh, pero claro que fuiste buenísimo destruyendo el Digital World, y eso Beelzebumon-sama te lo agradece. -contestó Lucemon. -Pero ante sus ojos eres un traidor, y por lo tanto, debes morir ahora mismo. ¡Dead Or Alive!<p>

Un orbe de luz junto con un orbe de oscuridad comenzaron a rodear a Shoutarou, acelerando en un punto y creciendo en otro. Shoutarou, asustado, intentó escapar, pero antes de darse cuenta, los orbes lo envolvieron, oprimiéndolo constantemente, haciendo que Shoutarou gritara de dolor.

-¡Auxilio! -alcanzó a gritar Shoutarou. -¡Basta! ¡No! ¡Basta!

_Continuará…_

**_Ending: AAA – one more tomorrow_**


	15. El fin del Dark General (Parte 2)

_**Opening: Dream5 – READY GO!**_

**15. El fin del Dark General (parte 2)**

-¿Por qué a mí? – se dijo a sí mismo Shoutarou. -¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?

Miró sus manos, luego a su alrededor notando que la oscuridad lo rodeaba, y luego intentó meter las manos en sus bolsillos hasta notar que ya no tenía un Xros Loader, el mismo que debía llevarlo a la gloria, pero que hasta el final lo llevó al fracaso. Allí, hincado en el suelo, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué? –se dijo de nuevo llorando. -¿Por qué todos están en mi contra? ¿Por qué todos me utilizan?

* * *

><p><em>-Tú sabes bien que ese pedazo de código lo escribí yo. –gritó con lágrimas Shoutarou. –¿Por qué sigues insistiendo qu<em>_e es tuyo?_

_-¿Y si así lo fuera qué? –le contestó aquel joven. –Finalmente entregué todo a tiempo, y nadie te va a creer._

_-El club de programación ya lo sabe. –contestó Shoutarou en voz baja. –Les entregué todas las evidencias._

_-Y por eso mismo vine a verte. –gritó aquel sujeto que lo tenía agarrado del uniforme. –Enterraste mi reputación, ahora nadie va a confiar ni en mí ni en ti. Pero ya no me importa, no quiero volver a verte. Por eso nadie te quiere, solo te aprovechas de la situación y terminas arruinando todo._

_-¡Tú empezaste esto! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Tú mismo me fuiste a pedir ayuda, te escribí esa porción de código que no podías hacer! ¡Dijiste que me darías crédito por el trabajo que me pasé horas en hacer y que tú te evitaste! ¿¡Acaso no es justo que obtenga ese crédito!?_

_-¡Iba a decirlo después!_

_-¿Después cuándo? Tú sabías que no te podía ayudar, y sin embargo lo hiciste. ¿Decirlo después? ¿Después de que licenciaran ese software y se quedaran con el dinero? ¡Ni tú mismo te entiendes! ¡Tú sabías las consecuencias! ¡Nada iba a cambiar si se enteraban ayer o en dos meses!_

_-Se lo iba a comentar al comité, pero ya no es necesario. –gritó sin antes darle un puñetazo en la cara. –¡De mi parte haré lo posible para que no entres al club de computación jamás mientras estudies en esta secundaria! ¡Y me largo de aquí, ahora entiendo por qué nadie entra al club de lectura!_

_Aquel joven de secundaria cerró de un portazo la puerta del club de lectura, ahí se encontraba, triste, llorando y desconsolado, el presidente y único miembro del club, Watanabe Shoutarou._

_-Nunca aprendes, Shoutarou… -se dijo a sí mismo tratando de secarse las lágrimas y voltear hacia la ventana del aula._

_En su rostro y en la ventana se reflejaba una enorme rabia, disfrazada de tristeza y llanto. En un arrebato de ira arrojó todo el papeleo de su escritorio al suelo, papeles de circulares, notificaciones y oficios pidiendo cerrar el club de lectura por falta de miembros._

_-Jamás has servido para esto, Shoutarou. –gritó aquel chico para sí mismo. -¿Por qué siempre caes en lo mismo una y otra vez?_

_-Me enteré de lo que pasó, Shoutarou. –contestó una chica del otro lado de la puerta. -¿Puedo pasar?_

_-Adelante, Karin. –contestó Shoutarou. -¿Pero no deberías estar en el club de teatro?_

_-Nos dimos un descanso del ensayo de la obra de fin de semestre. –contestó Karin, mientras abría la puerta y llevaba un poco de té en un termo, junto con dos tazas. –Shoutarou…_

_-Ya sé, vienes a decir que me lo dijiste, ¿verdad? –dijo el chico tratando de secarse las lágrimas._

_-No. No venía a eso. Pero ya sabías que eso iba a pasar. Los del club de computación te odian porque sacas mejores notas que ellos, ¿cómo te iban a recibir?_

_-Tenía… tenía la esperanza de que sucediera cuando se acercaron a mí. Pero veo que tenías razón. Y no, no pienso entrar al club de teatro. Todos son tan buenos ahí, yo solo causaría lástima entre todos ustedes. Además no me interesa mucho eso de memorizar libretos y demás…_

_-Podría ayudarte para heredar el puesto de abogado que quiere que tu padre tengas._

_-¿Tú también con esas ideas? ¿Por qué todos están empeñados en que sea abogado como papá?_

_-¡No quería decir eso! –trató Karin de componer el asunto._

_-Olvídalo. –contestó Shoutarou. –Tal vez tienen razón, debería ser abogado como papá y olvidarme de mis sueños._

_-Finalmente te encontré, Shoutarou. –contestó una voz entrecortada en la sala._

_Karin y Shoutarou se levantaron de sus asientos, asustados, tratando de buscar de dónde provenía dicha voz._

_-¿Quién dijo eso? –gritó Shoutarou._

_-Aquí, estoy en un lugar oscuro y lleno de lápices. –dijo aquella voz._

_-¿Lleno de lápices? –preguntó Karin._

_-Un lugar lleno de lápices… ¡El cajón de los lápices! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Ahí tengo mi celular!_

_Shoutarou corrió hacia su escritorio y abrió dicho cajón. Allí, frente a él, apareció un extraño taser con forma de niño, una especie de insecto robótico pequeño._

_-Ka… Ka… ¡Karin! ¡Un…! ¡Un monstruo!_

_-No soy un monstruo, Shoutarou. Mi nombre es Kokuwamon. –contestó aquella extraña criaturita. –Vine a buscarte, nuestro mundo está en peligro y solo tú puedes salvarlo._

_-¿Nuestro mundo? –preguntó Shoutarou. -¿De qué estás hablando?_

_En ese momento, un enorme estruendo provino del área de atletismo de la secundaria._

_-¿Qué está pasando?_

_-¿Un ataque terrorista? –preguntó Shoutarou._

_-So… ¡Son ellos! ¡Shoutarou, están aquí! –gritó aquella extraña criatura, un poco asustada._

_-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes? –gritó Shoutarou._

_-¡Beelzebumon y sus aliados! –gritó Kokuwamon. -¡Por favor, sálvanos de esto!_

_-¡Corran rápido a refugiarse! –gritó uno de los profesores que pasaba por el pasillo. -¡No se queden en los pasillos! ¡Entren rápido a un salón!_

_Shoutarou corrió rápido a echar cerrojo al club de lectura._

_-¿Por qué haces eso, Shoutarou? –preguntó Karin igual de asustada que los otros dos._

_-Si no te has dado cuenta, ya tenemos suficientes problemas con este extraño monstruo como para que venga un ataque terrorista justo en nuestra escuela. –le dijo Shoutarou._

_-¡No soy un monstruo! –gritó Kokuwamon. -¡Soy un Digimon!_

_-¿Un "Digi" qué? –preguntó Shoutarou._

_-¡Shoutarou! –gritó Karin aterrada mirando al frente hacia la ventana._

_Y era para alarmarse, en el salón del club de lectura aparecieron dos figuras bastante aterradoras, una extraña clase de demonio con alas de color negro forrado, y junto a él, un demonio con pintas de motociclista, pero de tres ojos, y en lugar del brazo izquierdo, un enorme rifle._

_-Así que finalmente encontramos al General. –contestó el motociclista._

_-¡Beelzebumon y NeoDevimon! –gritó Kokuwamon._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Shoutarou? –preguntó Karin._

_-No tengo idea de qué está pasando aquí… -dijo Shoutarou asustado._

_-¡Stun Shock! –gritó Kokuwamon, a la vez que se levantaba y lanzaba con sus pequeñas pinzas una enorme descarga eléctrica, que frió fácilmente a NeoDevimon, pero a Beelzebumon no le hizo ni cosquillas._

_-No puedes hacer nada, pequeñín. –gritó Beelzebumon, mientras que sostenía a Kokuwamon de las pinzas._

_-Yo no diría lo mismo. –contestó NeoDevimon sobándose las heridas._

_-¡No! ¡De ahí no! ¡Eso duele! –gritaba Kokuwamon._

_-¡Kokuwamon! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Déjalo, maldito monstruo!_

_Shoutarou, en un impulso totalmente impredecible, tomó el termo que había traído Karin y se lo arrojó a Beelzebumon, impactándole en la cara._

_-¿Tú también quieres morir? –preguntó Beelzebumon como si lo estuviera retando._

_-Deja en paz a Kokuwamon. –contestó Shoutarou. -¡Déjalo en paz!_

_En ese instante, una luz envolvió por completo a Shoutarou, aislándolo por completo del mundo donde estaba desafiando a un gran demonio._

_-Eres el primero que reacciona de esa forma. –dijo una voz._

_-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shoutarou asustado, volteando a todos lados y viendo que no había nada más que luz blanca alrededor de él._

_-Soy el Dios del Digital World. –contestó aquella voz. –Estoy buscando a los salvadores del mundo digital. Kokuwamon también los está buscando. Si tu determinación es así de grande, entonces tú eres uno de esos salvadores._

_-¿Salvador del Digital World? –preguntó de nuevo Shoutarou. –No entiendo nada de lo que dices._

_-Kokuwamon está en la misma situación que muchos de sus amigos en su mundo original. –habló de nuevo esa voz. –Beelzebumon los está sometiendo y los esclaviza para tener su propio ejército y reinar en ese mundo. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?_

_-Wa… ¡Watanabe Shoutarou! –gritó._

_En ese momento, surgió un extraño aparato, similar a una rasuradora con micrófono de color blanco, que hizo resonar la voz de Shoutarou por todo el recinto, volviendo a recaer en el mismo objeto, cambiando de color blanco mármol a un rojo metálico._

_-No puedo creerlo. –contestó la voz. –Tú eres el legendario General rojo._

_-No entiendo de lo que hablas. –dijo Shoutarou un poco inquieto por la situación en la que estaba comprometido._

_-Tu propio sentimiento de salvar a Kokuwamon tiene la misma fuerza con la que quieres ayudar a sus amigos. –contestó nuevamente la voz. –Es el momento de que demuestres de qué estás hecho. Si quieres salvar a Kokuwamon, debes tomar este objeto que está frente a ti, el Xros Loader rojo._

_Shoutarou se mostró indeciso sobre tomar aquel extraño aparato. Pero de su decisión dependía la vida de miles de Digimon. Al final, lo tomó, y Kokuwamon y Karin entraron a aquella luz que envolvía a Shoutarou, desapareciendo los tres en el acto._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Dónde estamos…? –preguntó Shoutarou un poco confuso, puesto que después del "flashazo", no recordaba nada más.<em>

_-No sé… -dijo Karin. -¿Pero qué fue esa luz?_

_-No tengo idea… -contestó Shoutarou asustado, al voltear a todos lados y ver que se encontraba en otro lugar diferente al de un salón de clases. -¡No tengo idea ni de dónde estamos!_

_-¡Por fin! ¡El Digital World! –gritó Kokuwamon, aunque con una voz algo débil._

_-¿Kokuwamon? –preguntó Shoutarou. -¿En dónde estás?_

_-¡Aquí! –gritó, pareciendo provenir del bolsillo de Shoutarou. -¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres el legendario General rojo!_

_-¿El qué? –preguntó Karin._

_Shoutarou tomó el Xros Loader de su bolsillo, y vio a Kokuwamon en la pantalla del objeto._

_-¡Sí! –gritó aquel insecto eléctrico. -¡El legendario General rojo! ¡Aquel que podrá restaurar la paz del Digital World!_

_-¿Legendario? –susurró en voz baja Shoutarou._

* * *

><p>-Entonces Shoutarou sí es el legendario General rojo. –habló Ryousuke. –Pensé que solo era una leyenda.<p>

-Se veía bastante animado cuando comenzó todo. –dijo Karin. –Él entendía que no podíamos irnos, y que al no tener un Xros Loader, tendría que defenderme. Inclusive inventó un ejército: Los "Dreams Come True".

-Eso explica por qué el doble color en la bandera en los cielos la primera vez que creamos el ejército. –contestó Monodramon.

-Sí, habíamos elegido nombrar a nuestro ejército como el de Shoutarou. –respondió Ryousuke. –Son demasiadas coincidencias para ser verdad.

Ryousuke, Hiromi y Karin comenzaron a desplegarse a través de ese espeso bosque, en la Zone donde el Dark General había creado su castillo, ahora totalmente destruido. Habían visto que Shoutarou, aun desconcertado, había escapado a lo más espeso del bosque. Karin conocía bien ese lugar, y sabía que sería difícil de encontrarlo. "Es peligroso que ande solo sin un Xros Loader", pensaba Karin. "Podrían atacarlo los Digimon salvajes, los que están en contra de él, o el mismo Beelzebumon".

-No te preocupes, Karin. –le respondió Rosemon, como si le hubiese leído la mente. –Encontraremos sano y salvo a Shoutarou.

-¿Pero qué pasó después? –preguntó Hiromi curiosa. -¿Por qué el asunto del Dark General y eso…?

-Pues… Las primeras veces que pudimos detener a los Death Riders, Kokuwamon se las bastaba para vencer a toda una horda de soldados, pero Shoutarou siempre me repetía que necesitaba más Digimon en su equipo, pero que nadie quería apoyarlo.

* * *

><p><em>-Es la séptima Zone que obtenemos, y ni un aliado. –contestó Shoutarou. -¿Por qué nadie me apoya?<em>

_-Piensan que con Kokuwamon es suficiente contra los Death Riders. –le dijo Karin intentando consolarlo._

_-¡Pero no es así! –gritó Shoutarou. –Kokuwamon ya está comenzando a cansarse, y esos soldados que ha estado mandando Beelzebumon son de baja clase. No quisiera pensar si llegara a mandar el doble de los que manda ahora. ¡Iré nuevamente al pueblo a pedir más soldados! ¡Ven conmigo!_

_Shoutarou y Karin regresaron al pueblo, pero los detuvo una conversación entre el jefe de la Zone y varios de los pobladores._

_-¡Si es el legendario General rojo, que lo demuestre! –gritó el jefe de la Zone. -¡Es inconcebible que nos pida ayuda! ¡Es un General! ¡Él debería ayudarnos, no al revés!_

_-Tiene razón. –contestaron varios de los pobladores._

_-Lo que le hace falta es que tenga más malicia. –dijo otro._

_-¡Tienes razón! –gritó el jefe. -¡Ese "legendario" General rojo no es tan legendario como nos contaron!_

_Shoutarou se quedó helado al escuchar esas palabras tan hirientes._

_-Entonces eso es lo que esperan… -dijo Shoutarou en voz baja regresando a las afueras del pueblo. –Esperan a un salvador, no a un soldado…_

_-¡Shoutarou! –gritó Karin intentando convencer a Shoutarou de otras ideas. -¡Tal vez estás malinterpretando las cosas! ¡No creo que es lo que quieran decir!_

_-Lo escuchaste bien. –dijo nuevamente Shoutarou sin voltear la mirada. –El Digital World quiere ayuda, pero no quiere contribuir a ese cambio… Es ilógico, ¿no crees? Hago lo que puedo con Kokuwamon únicamente, pero… Pero no puedo seguir así…_

* * *

><p>-Eso lo convenció de que no obtendría ayuda de nadie. –dijo Karin. –Me sentí mal al escuchar esas palabras, pero quería animar a Shoutarou en lo que pudiera. Sin embargo, desde entonces sus ánimos comenzaron a decaer, hasta que un día…<p>

* * *

><p><em>-¡Pero tienen que ayudarme! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Este ejército viene con más fuerza y más <em>_número! ¡Kokuwamon no podrá contra todos ellos!_

_-¡Eres el legendario General rojo! –gritó el jefe Penmon. -¿Dónde está tu ejército poderoso?_

_-¡Aquí estoy! –gritó Kokuwamon intentando defender a Shoutarou._

_-¡Kokuwamon! –gritó Shoutarou reprendiendo a su Digimon. –Por favor, jefe Penmon. Necesito de sus soldados, no puede dejarme abandonado. De usted depende que esta Zone siga intacta._

_-¡No lo haré! –gritó el pingüino. -¡Nosotros hemos estado esperando al legendario General rojo porque nosotros mismos no podemos!_

_-Por eso los necesito, juntos podremos lograr un poder que sobrepasará a los Death Riders. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo._

-¿Aun sabiéndolo, le dieron la espalda en el último momento? –preguntó Ryousuke.

-Sí. –dijo Karin con la mirada llorosa. –Y tal como les predijo Shoutarou, la Zone fue arrasada casi por completo y los Death Riders se quedaron con el Code Crown. Fue entonces cuando lo expulsaron del pueblo principal…

_-Soy una basura… -dijo Shoutarou llorando al pie de un enorme árbol._

_-¡No lo eres, Shoutarou! –gritó Karin mientras observaba a la Zone arrasada por los Death Riders. -¡Hiciste lo que pudiste! ¡No fue tu culpa!_

_-¡Lo fue! ¡Me hizo falta malicia! ¡No soy ese legendario General rojo con su poderoso ejército! ¡El único que tengo es a Kokuwamon y salió malherido!_

_-No digas eso Shoutarou._

_-¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que solo me utilizaban? –preguntó Shoutarou mientras apretaba con fuerza su Xros Loader. –En este momento me doy cuenta de que tienen razón. En el mundo real… En el Digital World… Solo me utilizan, y me botan cuando no les soy útil… ¡Se ríen a mis espaldas! ¡Se burlan a mis espaldas! ¡Pero ya no más!_

_En ese momento, Shoutarou apretó con más fuerza su Xros Loader, el cual de pronto cambió de color a un negro más oscuro que la misma noche. De la misma forma, su indumentaria cambió, al mismo tiempo que Kokuwamon también cambiaba su aspecto._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Shoutarou? –gritó Karin alarmada._

_-Karin. –le dijo Shoutarou en voz baja. –Desde este momento… ¡Desde este momento renuncio a ser el legendario General rojo! ¡A partir de este momento, el legendario General rojo está muerto!_

_Del Xros Loader de Shoutarou, emergió un Digimon totalmente diferente. No era el tierno Kokuwamon que habían conocido, sino un Digimon más fiero, que podía desplazarse por los aires._

_-Aquí reportándome como Megadramon, mi General. –contestó aquel Digimon, fiero, pero manso al mismo tiempo con Shoutarou._

_-Bien. –dijo Shoutarou. –Veamos qué pasa ahora que el General rojo no está aquí para protegerlos._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Karin algo preocupada._

_-¿No parece obvio? –preguntó Shoutarou con un rostro de malicia dibujado en su cara. -¡Voy a matar al jefe Penmon! ¡Megadramon! ¡Ya me oíste! Y de paso no dejes a nadie vivo._

_-Sí, señor. –dijo aquel enorme dragón volando hacia el pueblo._

_-¡No, Shoutarou! –gritaba Karin alarmada. -¡No hagas esto!_

_Karin intentó quitarle el Xros Loader a Shoutarou, pero éste fue más ágil, haciendo que Karin en sus movimientos cayera al suelo. En cuestión de segundos, la aldea comenzó a arder en llamas, los gritos de los Digimon comenzaron a escucharse a kilómetros de distancia_

_-¡Aquí tiene al sujeto en cuestión! –gritó Megadramon llevando en una de sus pinzas a Penmon._

_-¡Suéltame, maldito! –gritó. -¡Ya verás cuando el general rojo llegue!_

_-¿Dijo algo, jefe Penmon? –preguntó Shoutarou burlándose de la situación._

_-Esa voz… -dijo asombrado Penmon al ver la indumentaria de aquel joven que se presentaba frente a él. -¿El General rojo?_

_-El General rojo está muerto. –contestó Shoutarou. -¿Pero sabe? Usted es el único sobreviviente de esta Zone, así que le contaré la verdad._

_En ese instante, Shoutarou se quitó la indumentaria que había creado con su misma imaginación, dejando ver su rostro._

_-¡El General rojo! –gritó Penmon asombrado. -¿Por qué? ¿Se suponía que nos ibas a ayudar a salvar la Zone? ¿Acaso trabajas para los Death Riders?_

_-Buena idea, -contestó Shoutarou. –le diré a Beelzebumon que seré parte de su ejército. Ya me aburrí de pedir ayuda para luchar contra él. Como dice el refrán: "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele". Pero no se preocupe de guardar mi secreto. Yo lo guardaré por usted. ¡Megadramon!_

_Megadramon, con su otra garra, destrozó el cuerpo de Penmon, pero en vez de desintegrarse y desaparecer en el aire, Megadramon lo absorbió, dándole más fuerza y poder del que ya tenía._

_-Bien hecho, mi querido Megadramon. –lo felicitó Shoutarou. –Beelzebumon, ya sé que estás ahí, no tienes por qué esconderte._

_-¿Escuché bien esa propuesta? –preguntó aquel motorista demonio, apareciendo de la nada frente a Shoutarou. -¿Quieres formar parte de los Death Riders?_

_-La única condición que le pongo es que me dé total libertad. Y cuando digo "total libertad", es total. Para regresar al mundo real cuantas veces quiera, y eliminar a los que deseen escapar hacia allá. De la lealtad no se preocupe, confíe en mí y le demostraré mi lealtad incondicional._

_-Shoutarou, ¡no! –gritó Karin. -¡Este no eres tú! ¡No eres tú! ¡Deja de actuar así!_

_-Ya tomé mi decisión, Karin. –contestó Shoutarou mientras le daba la mano a Beelzebumon. –No quiero ser un General nunca más. Tú decides, te quedas aquí, o te vas conmigo. A final de cuentas, no tienes otra opción._

* * *

><p>-No tenía otra opción que seguirlo, así que aproveché la última oportunidad de ir al mundo real y abandonarlo, pensando que cambiaría su actitud. –dijo Karin. –Pero veo que no fue así.<p>

-Espera… ¿fue cuando me dijiste que Shoutarou actuaba extraño? –preguntó Ryousuke.

-Sí…

-Pero ya no podemos hacer nada más que buscarlo y hacer que recapacite. –dijo Hiromi.

-En efecto. –contestó Ryousuke, cuando de pronto se detuvo. -¿Escucharon eso?

-¿Escuchar qué? –preguntó Hiromi.

-¡Es por allá! –gritó Ryousuke señalando hacia un punto en el bosque. –Creo que es Shoutarou.

-No escucho nada. –dijo Karin siguiendo a Ryousuke.

-¿No lo escuchan? –preguntó Ryousuke. -¡Pero si clarito lo escucho llorar!

-Debes tener buen oído, porque siendo sinceros, nadie aquí escucha eso. –contestó Andromon.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Eres un ser despreciable!<em>

_-¡Por eso nadie entra al club de lectura!_

_-Creí que éramos amigos…_

_-¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!_

_-¡Tú también eres mi enemigo!_

-Tienen razón. –dijo Shoutarou en voz baja, cayendo al suelo sin remedio. –Solo soy una basura, haga lo que haga, siempre estará mal… Nunca debí aceptar ser un General, nunca debí unirme a los Death Riders, las cosas eran mejor como estaban… Yo solo vine a arruinar todo…

Shoutarou se encontraba dentro de una enorme masa oscura que no le dejaba ver nada al exterior, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Era como una oscuridad perpetua, que causaba estragos a todo aquel que estuviera dentro de ella.

-¡Shoutarou! –gritó una voz que parecía escucharse a lo lejos. -¿¡Shoutarou, me escuchas!?

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Shoutarou. –Un momento… ¡Sato-kun! ¿¡Por qué estás aquí!?

-¡Vine a rescatarte! –gritó Ryousuke del otro lado de la esfera.

-¿Qué caso tiene? –preguntó Shoutarou. –Yo soy el culpable de todo esto… No tengo a nadie, y los pocos que tenía a mi lado ya no están aquí… Sería mejor que desapareciera…

-¡No digas esas cosas, Shoutarou! ¡Quiero ser tu amigo! ¡Quiero escucharte, conocerte! ¡Saber más de ti! ¡Sé que te gusta el kendo y que eres bueno con las computadoras! ¡Y admiro tu valor al enfrentarte a los Death Riders tú solo como el General rojo! ¡Karin me contó todo!

-¿Karin? –preguntó Shoutarou. -¡Karin me odia! ¡Karin no quiere volverme a ver en la vida! ¡Me convertí en un monstruo y hasta quise matar a Karin!

Pasó unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dijo Karin? –preguntó Ryousuke.

-No.

-Creo que no te escucha Karin. –dijo Ryousuke como si estuviera murmurando, tal parecía que solo había conexión entre Ryousuke y Shoutarou. –Karin dijo que quiere ver al noble Shoutarou de antes. Que sí, cometiste un error, pero queremos estar a tu lado para apoyarte en todo. Sabe todo lo que has pasado, y no quiere dejarte solo.

-¡Me abandonó en el momento que más lo necesitaba! ¡Solo con ella me sentía bien siendo un General! ¡Bueno o malo, solo con ella valía la pena todo!

-¡Karin solo quería lo mejor para ti! ¡Está bien que sigas tus propias decisiones! ¡Pero nunca te arrepientas de ellas! ¡Si te vas a arrepentir de una decisión, no la tomes!

-Sato-kun…

-Dime Ryousuke…

-Ryousuke… ¡Un momento! ¡Aun llevo la espada filosa de kendo!

En ese momento, Ryousuke tomó su espada y cortó con facilidad aquella masa enorme que lo envolvía.

-¿Pero qué es esto? –preguntó Lucemon bastante molesto.

-¡Algo que no esperabas! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Sato-kun tiene razón! ¡No me arrepiento de haber sido el Dark General! ¡Pero después de esto, no volvería a serlo ni aunque me lo pidieran de rodillas!

-De acuerdo… -contestó Lucemon. –Ya me divertí bastante contigo, nos veremos pronto, ex Dark General.

¡Shoutarou! –gritó Karin con los ojos llorosos, abrazándolo. -¡Estás bien!

-Karin… -dijo Shoutarou en voz baja, algo asombrado por la reacción de Karin. -¿Pero qué…?

-No estoy muy de acuerdo con tus acciones, pero Karin nos contó muchas cosas sobre ti. –dijo Hiromi.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? –preguntó Shoutarou.

-Como que eras el legendario General rojo a pesar de los golpes que te dieron. –contestó Ryousuke. –No sé si Monodramon hubiera resistido tantas batallas él solo.

-Puedo con esas y más. –dijo a modo de enojo Monodramon.

-Gracias chicos. –contestó Shoutarou. –Pero… Kokuwamon…

-Lo sentimos mucho. –dijo Karin. -¿No hay una forma de recuperarlo?

-La hay, pero el Dios del Digital World no me dijo cómo lograrlo. Solo me dijo que el día que aprendiera la lección, Megadramon y los demás me estarían esperando.

-¿Qué lección? –preguntó Hiromi.

-Ni idea… -dijo Shoutarou. –Ojalá supiera a qué lección se refiere.

-¡No te preocupes! –contestó Ryousuke. -¡Antes de que te des cuenta, tendrás a tus Digimon de vuelta!

-No lo sé, Sato-kun. No lo sé… -dijo Shoutarou bajando la mirada, tratando de apartarse de ellos.

Pero Ryousuke le tomó el hombro para impedir que escapara de nuevo.

-Te irás con nosotros. –dijo.

-¿Qué?

-No tienes un Xros Loader ni un Digimon quien te apoye. –dijo Ryousuke. –Además, te podrían atacar como lo hizo Lucemon. Suerte tuvimos de encontrarte.

-Pero… Pero soy un monstruo. –trató de justificarse Shoutarou. –Los engañé a ustedes una vez para obtener de forma injusta un Code Crown, ¿cómo saben que no volveré a hacerles lo mismo?

-¿Acaso desconfías de tus actos?

-Solo quería un poco de libertad…

-¡Vas a encontrar la libertad! ¡Pero no de esa forma! ¡Ya lo verás!

-¡Miren! –gritó Hiromi señalando hacia el cielo. -¡Está amaneciendo!

Unos rayos de sol se desplegaron por el cielo de aquella Zone. Nunca antes habían visto un amanecer tan brillante y anaranjado como ese, ni siquiera Shoutarou, quien era hasta hace poco el dueño de esa Zone.

-Pero sigue ondeando la bandera de los Death Riders. –contestó Karin.

-Sí. –dijo Shoutarou. –Todos los Code Crowns que conseguí fueron para Beelzebumon. Esta Zone solo era "prestada".

-Entonces debemos irnos. –contestó Ryousuke. -¡O los Death Riders nos atacarán de nuevo!

Karin abrió una puerta al espacio aéreo digital, y en él entraron todos, con Shoutarou yendo detrás de Ryousuke.

-¿Por qué quieres que te siga, Sato-kun? Dime la verdad.

-Quiero que hagamos las paces por lo de la vez pasada. –le contestó. -¿O acaso no quieres eso?

-Es una pregunta complicada de responder… -le dijo Shoutarou.

-Esta vez no te apresuraré. Pero considéralo, a lo mejor tus amigos están más cerca de lo que crees.

-Yo no tengo amigos aún. –le dijo.

Ryousuke volvió la mirada hacia el frente y suspiró un poco. "Va a ser difícil", pensó, "pero lo lograré, haré que Shoutarou sea mi mejor amigo".

_Continuará…_

_**Ending:**__ AAA – one more tomorrow_


	16. Visita al cementerio Digimon

_**Opening:**__ Dream5 – READY GO!_

**16. Visita al cementerio Digimon**

-¿Cómo te fue con el ex General Rojo? –preguntó Beelzebumon al ver a Lucemon llegar al castillo.

-Se nota que tiene varios planes bajo la manga. – contestó aquel ángel caído. –Yo que usted, lo eliminaría ahora que está indefenso.

-Ahí tienes el resultado de traicionar a quien te daba la mano, Beelzebumon. –dijo una voz retumbando por todo el castillo.

-Así que aquí andabas, Yanami. –contestó Beelzebumon. –Por favor, mete tu cuchara donde realmente te importe.

-No te preocupes, Beelzebumon. –contestó aquel chico que decía llamarse "Dios", saliendo detrás de una columna. –Hice una tregua temporal con Watanabe Shoutarou. No podrá ser un General hasta que entienda la razón por la que lo elegí como el legendario General rojo. Sé que lo entenderá más pronto de lo que crees, así que ve cuidando tus pasos.

-Lo haré. –dijo Beelzebumon. –Pero no sé para qué me cuentas todo esto.

-Cuando se combinen los poderes de los tres Generales actuales con el de Shoutarou, será tu fin. –dijo el Dios. –Pero como ya te dije, te daré ventaja de unos días más.

En un acto de desesperación, Beelzebumon intentó disparar hacia aquel Dios, pero ninguna de las balas le hacía daño. No era que le rebotaran, más bien era como si lo traspasaran como fantasma.

-Tú sabes que no soy un ser viviente, Beelzebumon. –contestó el Dios, mientras bostezaba de forma simulada, intentando burlarse de la situación. –Tú fuiste el causante de esto.

-A veces me cansa tu arrogancia. –dijo el demonio. –Pero es más frustrante no sacarte de mi castillo.

-En mis tiempos, una actitud como la tuya hubiera sido una burla para tus subordinados. Pero no pasa nada, me iré para que el Dark General pueda fabricar tus malévolos planes… Oh, espera… Tú mismo lo despediste cuando su Xros Loader se rompió.

-¡Puedo volver a traerlo del lado de los Death Riders! –gritó el Demon Lord intentando imponerse ante las burlas de aquel chico. -¡Será un "excelente" estratega, pero es un idiota! ¡Ya verás, volverá!

-No diría lo mismo. –dijo el Dios antes de desvanecerse. –El resiente, sus heridas no sanarán rápido.

-¡El siguiente lugar es Ghost Zone! –dijo Karin mirando su Xros Loader. -¿Han estado ahí antes?

-No. –dijo Ryousuke. -¿Usted lo conoce, anciano Patamon?

-Sí, ahí vive una pareja que es amiga mía, son los más ancianos de la Zone: Jijimon y Babamon.

-Ghost Zone. –dijo Shoutarou. -¿No hablarán del cementerio de Digimon?

-¿Cementerio de Digimon? –preguntó Hiromi un poco asustada.

-Sí. –siguió hablando Shoutarou. –Ahí es donde dicen que las almas de los Digimon van cuando mueren.

-Conoces tanto sobre el Digital World… -dijo Ryousuke algo asombrado.

-Sí, supongo… -dijo bajando la mirada.

Al entrar a Ghost Zone, se encontraron de frente a un montón de lápidas. El día aun alumbraba, pero el escenario era algo tétrico al ver a su alrededor más que lápidas.

-So… Son… ¡Son tumbas! –gritó Hiromi antes de desmayarse.

-¡Ah! ¡Kobayashi-san! –gritó Shoutarou.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Hiromi recuperándose del desmayo.

-Estás en la casa de Jijimon-sama y Babamon-sama, Kobayashi-san. –dijo Shoutarou, quien se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella, con una libreta y una calculadora, alumbrado por la luz de una vela.

-Esto… Shoutarou… ¿Y los demás?

-Sato-kun y Karin-chan salieron a buscar víveres en la montaña. –contestó Shoutarou, sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de sus apuntes.

-¿Cómo está la niña? –preguntó una vieja y dulce ancianita Digimon entrando a la habitación con unos vasos con jugo de naranja.

-Usted es…

-Babamon-chan. –contestó aquel Digimon. –Nunca había visto una crisis así como la que tuviste, jovencita.

-Es que… le tengo miedo a los cementerios. –contestó Hiromi.

-Estas son las tumbas de todos los Digimon que no fueron absorbidos por los Death Riders, ¿no es así, Babamon-sama? –preguntó Shoutarou.

-Sí. –contestó la ancianita con tristeza. –Son tantos los Digimon muertos que el cementerio les queda muy pequeño para sus almas. ¿Por qué no pasan a comer? La cena está servida.

-No gracias. –contestó Shoutarou. –Estoy ocupado en unos asuntos.

-¿Y tú jovencita? Te ves algo pálida.

-Creo que con el jugo estaré bien por ahora. No tengo hambre.

-Bien, los dejo solos.

Babamon se retiró de la habitación, dejando a los dos chicos solos. Hiromi en la cama, y Shoutarou sentado frente a un escritorio.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces, Shoutarou? –preguntó Hiromi.

-Nada que te incumba. –contestó fríamente el ex Dark General.

-¿Lo ves? –preguntó Hiromi. -¡Ese es tu problema! ¡No quieres confiar en nadie! ¡No depositas tu confianza en quien quiere estar a tu lado! ¡Eso es lo que le pasa a los creídos!

Shoutarou cerró la libreta y se dio la media vuelta para observar a Hiromi. Con la misma voz fría con la que había contestado, le dijo:

-Nadie quiere estar al lado de un nerd sabelotodo. –contestó Shoutarou. –Y no me estoy llamando "nerd sabelotodo" por gusto. Toda la secundaria de Yokohama me dice así, y odio ese apodo. El "nerd sabelotodo" solo sirve para ayudar a los demás, pero no le den ayuda, puede resolverlo todo. Kobayashi-san… Aun sabiendo que mis padres pegarían el grito en el cielo, quise entrar al club de computación. Kaito me prometió… que si lo ayudaba con la parte de la simulación de un juego, entraría sin problemas al club. Me dejó abandonado al momento de presentar el juego, me pegó cuando le reclamé parte de la autoría y me juró que nunca dejaría que entrara a dicho club. Y Beelzebumon… a pesar de que no confiaba en él, compartía y sigo compartiendo su idea de reformar este mundo con un nuevo orden. Los Digimon solo son seres que buscan ayuda de los demás sin contribuir a reformar su mundo. Si fallas, te abandonarán. Así me hicieron los Digimon, y estoy seguro que a Sato-kun le pasará lo mismo. No sé cómo puede seguir con todo este asunto de los Generales.

-Tal vez porque tiene a alguien a su lado.

-Yo no tenía a nadie, y no tengo a nadie.

-¿A nadie? ¿Y qué hay de Karin? ¿Y de tus Digimon?

-Todos los obtuve cuando renuncié a ser un General. –contestó Shoutarou. –Al final era cierto eso, que solo podía ganármelos con malicia. Suplicar no era suficiente, tenía que demostrarles que era fuerte y que podía decidir sobre el futuro de los demás.

-Pero Kokuwamon…

-No menciones a Kokuwamon. –dijo Shoutarou en tono molesto. –Él fue diferente… Creyó en mí cuando los demás me dieron la espalda… Por eso me siento muy mal por el que haya arriesgado su vida para salvarme.

-Entonces no todos los Digimon son iguales…

-Supongo que no. Kokuwamon era especial… Un idiota…

-¡No fue un idiota al salvarte! –gritó Hiromi.

-¡No hablo de Kokuwamon! –gritó Shoutarou contradiciendo a Hiromi. -¡Yo fui el idiota! ¡Tenía a alguien a mi lado y no me di cuenta! ¡Y ahora está muerto! ¡Y aun si estuviera vivo, no podría hacer nada! ¡Ya no soy un General! ¡Ya no soy ese General en el que Kokuwamon confiaba!

-Pero dijiste que el Dios del Digital World te devolvería tu Xros Loader y a tus Digimon.

-Me dijo eso… Pero no sé cuándo. Dijo que cuando aprendiera "la lección", pero no sé ni de qué clase de lección me estaba hablando.

-Tal vez la lección sea aprender a confiar en Ryousuke y en los demás.

-Sato-kun… -respondió Shoutarou. –Sigue insistiendo en que seamos amigos. ¿Por qué? ¡Si acaso quiere que le ayude con las tareas, está muy equivocado!

-No creo que sea por eso. –contestó Hiromi.

-¿Entonces para qué? ¿Por qué intenta que seamos amigos?

-Quizás porque te respeta.

-¿Me respeta?

-Cuando se enteró por parte de Karin que tú eras el legendario General rojo, no podía contener el asombro. Siempre te ha visto como alguien que ha podido lograr muchas cosas a pesar de las circunstancias… Los mejores promedios en matemáticas, intentar mantener a flote el club de lectura a pesar de la falta de miembros. ¿Y sabes? Cuando me dijo que te gustaba el kendo, le dije que él podría enseñarte. Su respuesta es que tú lo venciste en un duelo. Supongo que quiere saber qué hay debajo de esa frialdad con la que te diriges a los demás.

-Debo confesar que fue Beelzebumon el que me dio todas las armas para defenderme en este Digital World. Inclusive esta espada con la que iba a matar a Sato-kun fue forjada por él.

-¿Y por qué la sigues portando?

-Porque como le comenté a Sato-kun, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. –dijo mientras acariciaba la empuñadura de su espada. –Por primera vez me sentí libre de hacer lo que es quisiera… Belezebumon me enseñó un mundo más allá de solo obedecer órdenes… Él solo me daba las herramientas y podía hacer maravillas…

-Shoutarou… -dijo Hiromi como si no tuviera remedio. -¿Serías capaz de volver con Beelzebumon solo por esa libertad?

-No. –contestó rotundamente aquel antiguo Dark General. –Nunca le perdonaré su traición. Por seguirlo lo perdí todo, poder regresar al mundo real, mi reputación como General, perdí a Kokuwamon, y como respeto a él, no puedo volver a doblegarme ante ese Demon Lord. Le di toda mi confianza y me pagó de esa forma, por eso no puedo aun confiar en nadie, aun si es Sato-kun… Kobayashi-san, estoy harto de obedecer órdenes, pero terminé peor de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Disfrutabas ser el Dark General? –preguntó Hiromi algo consternada.

-No, pero era la única forma de sentir que alguien me temía, me respetaba, que nadie se burlaría de mí nunca más.

-Ryousuke te respeta, inclusive desde antes de saber que tú eras el Dark General. –dijo Hiromi.

-Solo lo dices para que no me sienta mal.

-No… Él siempre decía que quería conocer al legendario General rojo. No sabes cuánto se sorprendió al saber que ese legendario General se encontraba frente a sus narices y no se lo imaginaba. ¿Y sabes? Yo también quisiera ayudar, pero siempre soy la que se queja de todo, la débil, ahora me desmayé solo por ver tumbas… Solo soy un estorbo para Ryousuke.

-No lo creo. Le sirves de apoyo moral, no creo que Sato-kun hubiese resistido tanto.

Un momento de silencio reinó entre ellos dos, hasta que Shoutarou de pronto reaccionó a sus propias palabras.

-¡Un momento! ¡Ya es de noche! ¡Y Sato-kun y Karin-chan aun no llegan!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sato-kun y Karin-chan salieron desde hace horas a conseguir víveres, y aun no han llegado. Babamon-sama me contó que los que salen y no regresan de noche… Aparecen muertos a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Los Death Riders? –preguntó Hiromi.

-No… Ellos no tienen control sobre esta Zone. ¡Como sea! ¡Debemos hacer algo y ya!

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó Hiromi. -¡Ni tu ni yo somos Generales!

-Y si nos quedamos aquí, jamás podremos encontrar la forma de regresar al mundo real. Además la vida de Karin-chan peligra. ¡Andando!

-¿A dónde van? –preguntó Jijimon tomando un poco de té.

-A buscar a Sato-kun y a Karin-chan. –dijo Shoutarou.

-¡Es una locura! –gritó Jijimon reprendiendo a los dos chicos. -¡Ya les dijimos que no pueden salir de noche al camino del cementerio! ¡O mañana aparecerán muertos!

-Y si no vamos nosotros, ellos serán los que aparezcan muertos. –dijo Shoutarou. -¡He aprendido a defenderme un poco! ¡Podré hacerle frente a cualquier fantasma Digimon!

-Hay un fantasma demonio que llegó hace unos días. Dicen que es muy peligroso, y la gente del pueblo cuenta que es un Death Riders divagando por el mundo de los muertos.

-NeoDevimon… -dijo en voz baja Shoutarou.

-¿Dijiste algo, jovencito? –preguntó Babamon.

-No, nada. –dijo Shoutarou con rapidez. –Pero como sea, no puedo dejar que Sato-kun y Karin-chan estén en medio de la noche allá afuera.

-¿Estás seguro que es NeoDevimon? –preguntó Hiromi.

-No lo sé. –contestó Shoutarou llevando una lámpara entre sus manos. –No, imposible. Fue absorbido por Megaramon, de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Y si es HiMugendramon? –preguntó de nuevo Hiromi.

-No lo sé. Pero da igual, lo importante es alcanzar a Sato-kun y a Karin-chan.

Shoutarou y Hiromi se alejaron del pueblo para tratar de seguir una única ruta hacia la cima de un pequeño cerro, el cual cruzaba por el cementerio Digimon.

-Creí que tenías miedo, Kobayashi-san. –dijo Shoutarou. -¿Por qué no te quedaste en la casa de Jijimon-sama?

-No quiero que le pase nada a Ryousuke. Y tampoco quiero que piense que soy un estorbo. Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que estabas haciendo con esa libreta?

-Creo que puedo contártelo. –dijo Shoutarou. –Al parecer hay una desincronización con el tiempo entre el mundo real y el Digital World. Me estuve percatando desde el primer momento que pisé este lugar, pero ahora es a la inversa. El tiempo está pasando más rápido en el mundo real que en el Digital World. Si mis cálculos son correctos, estamos en una fecha entre Navidad y vísperas de año nuevo.

-¿Tanto? –preguntó Hiromi asombrada. –Pero si apenas llevamos dos semanas en este mundo.

-Lo sé, pero puedes preguntarle a el Digital World solo tardó una semana entre que llegó Sato-kun hasta que Karin llegó, pero según Karin, había pasado ya un mes en el mundo real. Y mi teoría es que estos cambios en el tiempo son provocados por nosotros, que no tenemos Xros Loaders.

-Entonces tenemos que llegar rápido al mundo real.

-En eso tienes razón. –contestó Shoutarou. –Si seguimos por lo menos unos meses más, es posible que al regresar al mundo real, nuestros padres ya estén muertos esperando nuestro regreso.

-¡No! –gritó Hiromi asustada. -¡No digas esas cosas!

-Hay que ser realistas. –dijo Shoutarou. –Lo único que estoy seguro es que Beelzebumon no está detrás de esa fluctuación.

-¿Entonces quién?

-No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro que Beelzebumon sabrá quién.

-Shoutarou…

-¿Qué pasa, Kobayashi-san?

-Se supone que solo hay un camino a la cima de la montaña y de regreso al pueblo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ese es el que estamos siguiendo.

-No es por alarmarte, pero creo que el camino de regreso al pueblo ha desaparecido…

-¿Qué dices?

Shoutarou volteó hacia atrás y corroboró lo que había comentado Hiromi. Y era verdad, donde el sendero se había formado hacia atrás, ya no había más que lápidas que obstruían el paso, dejando a ambos chicos con el único camino hacia la montaña.

-¿Podrá ser esto lo que impide que Karin-chan y Sato-kun regresen al pueblo?

-No lo sé, pero esto ya me está dando miedo.

-Ya no tenemos otra opción, Kobayashi-san. Debemos continuar hasta la cima. Tal vez ahí estén Sato-kun y Karin-chan.

Pero en eso, una voz que parecía provenir de ultratumba puso en alerta a ambos chicos, una voz que repetía constantemente: "Así que aquí estás, Dark General".

_Continuará…_

_**Ending:**__ Dream5 – HOP! STEP! Dance!_


	17. ¿Redención?

_**Opening:**__ Dream5 – READY GO!_

**17. ¿Redención?**

-¡Qué vamos a hacer, Shoutarou! –gritó Hiromi bastante asustada.

-Mantén la calma. Los Bakemon huelen el miedo. –contestó Shoutarou.

-¿Bakemon?

-Sí, es un Digimon fantasma. También puede crear esta especie de ilusiones, pero se necesitan varios para lograr una ilusión así de grande.

-Entonces si es una ilusión, podemos regresar. –dijo Hiromi dándose la vuelta hacia donde pensaba que se encontraba el camino hacia el pueblo, pero fue más rápida en darse cuenta que era una ilusión bastante lograda al chocar su pie contra una de las lápidas, que Shoutarou en responderle:

-Sus ilusiones engañan al enemigo. Cambian tu percepción de la vista, del oído, del olfato, del tacto inclusive.

-Acabo de darme cuenta… -contestó Hiromi después de sentir el fuerte dolor de golpear una lápida con su pie. -¡¿Cómo vamos a escapar de aquí?!

-No lo sé. –respondió Shoutarou. –Pero si nos están enseñando este camino, seguramente quieren que lo recorramos.

Hiromi y Shoutarou siguieron caminando a través de aquella pendiente. Hiromi sosteniendo la lámpara con mucha fuerza, y Shoutarou liderando al grupo, con espada en mano lista para atacar en cualquier instante. Pero otra vez retumbó aquella voz que repetía "Así que aquí estás, Dark General".

-¿Quién eres? –gritó Shoutarou con mucha furia. –Si realmente quieres verme, aparécete de una vez.

En ese instante aparecieron varios Bakemon rodeando a Hiromi.

-¡Shoutarou! –gritó Hiromi con mucho miedo.

-¡Kobayashi-san! –intentó Shoutarou de ahuyentar a los Bakemon que aterrorizaban a Hiromi con su espada, pero estos Digimon se burlaron de él.

-¡No puede atravesarnos con su espada! –gritaron todos los fantasmas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Me da igual! –gritaba Shoutarou intentando sin éxito de eliminar a los fantasmas, pero estos rápido se cansaron y dejaron a Hiromi en paz. -¿Se encuentra bien, Kobayashi-san?

-Sí, Shoutarou. –dijo Hiromi algo agitada. -¡Esto es una locura! ¡No podemos regresar! ¡Odio este lugar!

-Pero lo único que nos queda es continuar. –contestó Shoutarou. –No sé si esto es una ilusión de los Bakemon, o si en realidad estamos cerca de Sato-kun y de Karin-chan. Pero es nuestro único camino. Seguramente si nos quedamos aquí, quedemos atrapados para siempre a merced de cualquier Digimon maligno.

Hiromi, quien se encontraba en el suelo, al levantarse, notó el rostro de Shoutarou. Parecía diferente, como si estuviera decidido a buscar a los demás del equipo sin importar nada.

-Shoutarou… -contestó en voz baja. –Tu mirada… es como si no tuvieras miedo ante nada.

-Cuando tienes que lidiar con un sujeto que tiene un carácter tan explosivo que cree que la única palabra que cuenta es la suya, Beelzebumon y sus aliados son como unos ángeles.

-¿Eh?

-No, nada. –dijo Shoutarou un poco apresurado, intentando retractarse de lo dicho. –Como sea, el o los que estén en todo esto nos esperan allá arriba.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron una caminata eterna, Shoutarou y Hiromi llegaron finalmente a la cima del cerro, donde se encontraba una lápida solitaria, allí, en ese montículo, como si le hubieran dejado el lugar especial.

Shoutarou se agachó, y recitó en voz baja la inscripción que aparecía allí.

-Ne-o-de-vi-mo-n… -dijo intentando leer aquellos caracteres extraños. –Así que eres tú el que quería verme, ya lo sospechaba.

-¿NeoDevimon? –preguntó Hiromi. -¿No fue cuando…?

-Sí. –contestó Shoutarou. –Creo que quiere venganza por lo que hice. Pues bien, NeoDevimon, aquí estoy tal y como querías. ¿Dónde están Sato-kun y Karin-chan?

-Ellos están buscándote… -sonó una extraña voz. –La ilusión de los Bakemon hizo que creyeran que te vieron por aquí.

Justo después, apareció la figura de NeoDevimon emergiendo del suelo, aunque un poco más pálida de lo normal, como si se tratara de una ilusión.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó un desafiante Shoutarou.

-¡Eliminarte de una vez junto con todos los humanos! –gritó, antes de lanzar un enorme zarpazo.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Shoutarou a Hiromi.

Impulsivamente Shoutarou empujó a Hiromi para defenderla de aquel ataque, saliendo Shoutarou levemente lastimado.

-¡Shoutarou! –gritó Hiromi al ver la espalda arañada de Shoutarou. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo… -dijo Shoutarou sin levantarse del suelo. -¡Sé que tienes algo en contra mía, y con toda razón! ¡Pero no puedo dejar que le hagas daño a inocentes!

-El Dark General hablando de defender a los inocentes… Jamás he visto tanta contradicción en tan pocos segundos. ¡Venga! ¡Saca a tus Digimon de una vez!

-Están muertos… -dijo Shoutarou en voz baja.

-¡Perfecto! –gritó NeoDevimon antes de someter a Shoutarou. -¡Así me será más fácil matarte!

-¡Shoutarou! –gritó Hiromi. -¡NeoDevimon! ¡Esto no es lo que Ryousuke querría! ¡Si él te ayudó fue porque no quería ver más muertes!

-¡La única muerte que valdrá la pena será la del Dark General! –gritó NeoDevimon.

Shoutarou se quedó con la mente en blanco, como si hubiese sido poseído por alguien.

-Está bien… Si con eso podrás descansar en paz, hazlo. A lo mejor así me reencuentro con mis queridos Digimon.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy pagando por mis actos, tal y como me dijiste. –contestó Shoutarou. –Ahora sé lo que es perder lo único que valía la pena. Sí, aun creo en las palabras de Beelzebumon, pero por él en un segundo perdí todo lo que había construido. A lo mejor si desaparezco de este mundo, todo estará mejor.

-¡Thorn Whip! –gritó Rosemon lanzando una enredadera con espinas para detener el ataque de NeoDevimon.

-¡Rosemon! –gritó NeoDevimon. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tal como me dijiste, el Digital World necesitaba más Generales, y encontré a alguien que iba a cambiar el rumbo de todo, Goto Karin.

-Si Rosemon está aquí, entonces Karin…

¡Shoutarou! –gritó Karin desde lo lejos.

-¡Finalmente los encontramos! –contestó Ryousuke.

-¿Ves? –contestó Karin. –El Xros Loader permite iluminar el camino de ilusiones de los Bakemon.

-Debes enseñarme a usarlo…

-¡Sato-kun! –contestó Shoutarou. -¿Por qué…?

-¡No entiendo cómo defienden a semejante monstruo! –gritó NeoDevimon.

-No es un monstruo… -dijo Ryousuke. –Es Watanabe Shoutarou, el legendario General rojo. El único que pudo detener a varios grupos de Death Riders con un solo Digimon. Pero no es un Dios, es un humano que comete errores, igual que los Digimon. Todos lamentaron su desaparición, pero nadie quiso ayudarlo cuando fue en búsqueda de Digimon para su ejército.

-¿Ryousuke? –preguntó Monodramon al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. -¿Pero qué estás…?

-No es necesario que me defiendas, Sato-kun. –dijo Shoutarou. –Sé que cometí un error, y tengo que pagar lo que hice. No defiendo mis actos, NeoDevimon, pro aun sigo pensando de la misma forma que Beelzebumon. Este mundo necesita reformarse.

-Pero no de esa forma. –le contestó aquel extraño NeoDevimon. –Tienes que ser devoto de tus propias convicciones, no seguir a quien te parezca y defenderlo a capa y espada.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no confíe en nadie más que en mí?

-Primero debes conocerte a ti… Para poder confiar en los demás. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, aun si trabajaba para Beelzebumon como encubierto. Por eso veo que el General verde será uno de los mejores generales que tendrá este mundo, porque a pesar de todo, sabe que puede confiar en los demás, pero antes que eso, confía en sí mismo. Monodramon, te sacaste la lotería al conocerlo.

-Muchas gracias, señor NeoDevimon. –contestó Monodramon haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

En ese momento, NeoDevimon comenzó a desaparecer.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hiromi.

-Está amaneciendo. –contestó NeoDevimon. –Ya no existo físicamente, y solo en las noches se puede salir. Mientras los Death Riders controlen la mayor parte de las Zones, nosotros no podremos revivir.

-¡Espera! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Quiero preguntarte algo! ¿No están por aquí Megadramon y los demás?

-No. –dijo NeoDevimon. –Ellos no han aparecido por aquí.

-Entonces el Dios del Digital World tiene razón. –dijo Shoutarou bajando la mirada. –Jamás volveré a verlos hasta que aprenda la lección.

-No pierdas la esperanza, Shoutarou. –contestó NeoDevimon antes de desaparecer por completo. –Pronto los volverás a ver.

Shoutarou cayó al suelo de rodillas, y comenzó a suspirar.

-Lo intentaré, NeoDevimon. De verdad quiero intentarlo.

-Ánimo, Shoutarou. –contestó Karin. –Pronto todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Eso es lo que no quiero. –dijo Shoutarou. –No quiero que sea como antes, quiero que esta vez todo sea diferente.

De pronto, de la tumba de NeoDevimon emergió una pequeña partícula de luz que se transformó en una pequeña memoria.

-¡El Code Crown! –gritó Ryousuke tomándolo entre sus manos.

-¡Miren! –gritó Hiromi. -¡Está amaneciendo!

-Es un amanecer muy hermoso. –dijo Shoutarou viendo cómo los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir por el horizonte.

-Creo que ya podemos regresar al pueblo y seguir en nuestro viaje. –dijo Ryousuke.

-Ryousuke-kun, estoy completamente en desacuerdo que el Dark General viaje con nosotros. –contestó Monodramon. -¿Cómo sabemos si podemos confiar en él?

-¡Monodramon! –gritó Ryousuke molesto. -Ya habíamos discutido eso antes, ¿no?

-No te preocupes, rebelde Monodramon. –contestó Shoutarou un poco molesto. –A diferencia de ti, jamás traicioné a Beelzebumon. Yo tomé este camino por mí mismo y es hora de pagar las consecuencias.

-¡Shoutarou! ¡Tampoco comencemos con esto! –gritó Ryousuke de nuevo.

-¡Entonces controla a tu Digimon! –gritó Shoutarou. -¿Cómo puede ser posible que un Digimon desobedezca de esa forma a su General?

-No te preocupes, Watanabe Shoutarou. –contestó una voz diferente. –Para Beelzebumon, ambos son traidores, y deben ser eliminados cuanto antes.

En ese instante, se formó una especie de jaula que encerró a Monodramon y a Shoutarou en el mismo lugar.

-¿Qué es esto? –gritó Shoutarou bastante asustado.

-¡Lucemon! –gritó Monodramon al ver a un extraño ser de color mitas blanco, mitad negro, con alas de ángel y de demonio a la vez.

-¡Si me disculpas, General verde! –contestó Lucemon. -¡Estos dos son asunto mío!

-¡Suéltalos! –gritó Ryousuke. -¡Monodramon! ¡Shoutarou!

-¡Sato-kun! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Tienes el Xros Loader que le fabriqué a Dianamon! ¡Puedes hacer "eso"!

-¡No, Shoutarou! –gritó Ryousuke. -¡No puedo hacerle eso a Lucemon!

-De una vez, vámonos. –contestó Lucemon desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que la jaula que contenía a los dos ex Death Riders.

-¡Rayos! –gritó Ryousuke. -¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Se los llevaron!

-Lucemon me envió las coordenadas de donde se encuentran. –dijo Karin mirando su Xros Loader.

-Quiere que nos enfrentemos a él o a alguno de sus soldados. –dijo Rosemon.

-No hay tiempo qué perder. –dijo Ryousuke. –Si no hacemos algo pronto, los matarán.

-¿Cómo va todo, Beelzebumon? –preguntó una voz bastante aguda y chillona.

-¡Todo bien! –contestó Beelzebumon sin inmutarse de su asiento. –Señorita Ai, usted sabe que sus planes son mucho mejores que los del antiguo Dark General.

-Es que tenemos muchas diferencias. –dijo nuevamente aquella voz. –Él no tiene malicia, pro yo sí. Además, él era tu soldado. Al contrario de mí, que me perteneces. Y la más importante, yo no alardeo con tanta facilidad, puedo ser sutil y certera a la vez, ese Dark General no te convenía, por eso te pedí que lo mataras. Pero bueno, mientras no consiga a sus Digimon, eliminarlo será más fácil de lo que parece.

-En eso tiene razón, señorita. –dijo Beelzebumon. –Ahora veamos qué es lo que hará Lucemon con esos traidores.

_Continuará…_

_**Ending:**__ Dream5 – HOP! STEP! Dance!_


	18. Reencuentro

_**Opening:**__ Dream5 – READY GO!_

**18. Reencuentro**

-¡¿Qué intentas hacer, Lucemon?! –gritó Shoutarou bastante asustado.

-Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Lucemon había encerrado a Shoutarou y a Monodramon en una enorme jaula y se los llevó a la fuerza a recorrer el espacio aéreo digital.

-El Digital World es tan grande… -contestó Lucemon nuevamente. –Me pregunto qué harán sus amigos para buscarlos en este enorme mundo. Les llevará meses o años encontrarlos en todas las Zones que existen. Veamos, veamos… ¡Por aquí!

De esa forma, Lucemon soltó la jaula, dejándola caer hacia lo que parecía ser una Zone despoblada, muy similar a lo que era la vieja Zone del Dark General.

-¿Qué lugar es este? –preguntó Monodramon asustado.

-No tenías más ideas para tu castillo que hacer una réplica del mío, ¿verdad? –preguntó Shoutarou.

-Tenía que construir un lugar dónde vivir desde que me expulsaron de la ruta del ángel. –contestó aquel ángel caído.

-¿Eres de la ruta del ángel? –preguntó Shoutarou. –Eso explica por qué no querías ir a esa Zone. ¿Y para qué nos quieres aquí?

-Eso te lo puedo responder, Shoutarou. –contestó la voz de un sujeto que aparecía a lo lejos.

-¡Esa voz! –gritó Shoutarou al reconocer la voz.

Y es que no era para menos, puesto que esa voz era la de su antiguo jefe, Beelzebumon.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Beelzebumon? –gritó Shoutarou con bastante enojo.

-Rebeldes Shoutarou y Monodramon… -habló Beelzebumon mirando a cada uno a la vez. –Vengo aquí a darles el perdón.

-¿El perdón? –preguntó Monodramon. -¡Maldito demonio! ¿Perdón de qué?

Beelzebumon comenzó a reírse de las palabras de aquel pequeño dragoncito.

-Así es. El perdón. Les daré una segunda oportunidad para que vuelvan a unirse a los Death Riders.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con eso, Beelzebumon? –preguntó Shoutarou, esta vez en un tono bastante desafiante. –Tal vez tengas qué pedírselo a Monodramon, ¡pero yo jamás te traicioné!

-¿Eso es lo importante? –gritó Monodramon. -¡Pensé que dirías que no! ¡De mi parte no volveré con ustedes!

-Por eso quiero enmendar mi error, Shoutarou. –contestó Beelzebumon. –Fui un tonto al expulsarte de los Death Riders. Eres un brillante estratega y un frío asesino. Todo lo que lograron los Death Riders jamás habría sido posible sin tu ayuda. Por eso quiero que regreses.

-¿Qué piensas ofrecerme a cambio? –preguntó Shoutarou.

-¡Shoutarou! –gritó Monodramon. -¡Sabía que eras un maldito! ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te hizo?

-¡Cállate, Monodramon! –gritó Shoutarou, siendo éste quien volteó a ver a Monodramon. -¡No opines si no sabes nada!

Pero Monodramon, algo inteligente, notó algo extraño en la mirada de Shoutarou. Era… era como si no estuviese convencido de sus propias palabras. ¿Quizás Shoutarou estaba planeando algo para salir del predicamento en el que estaban? Tal vez… tal vez buscaba librarse él solo de lo que estaba pasando. Pero hace poco había escuchado que no confiaba en Beelzebumon. Entonces, ¿por qué ese supuesto interés de volver a los Death Riders?

-Te prometo fama, riqueza, poder, y sobre todo… traerte a tus viejos Digimon de vuelta. –le respondió Beelzebumon. -¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso no es lo que tenías como Dark General?

-Sí, pero… -dijo Shoutarou un poco dudoso.

-Dejaré que lo pienses, rebelde Monodramon. –dijo Beelzebumon saliendo del pasillo de celdas donde se encontraban, pero justo al momento de darse la media vuelta, Shoutarou lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! –gritó aquel chico. -¡Monodramon y yo queremos volver a tu lado!

-¡A mí no me arrastres, maldito engendro! –gritó Monodramon. -¡Yo no…!

Pero Shoutarou le tapó la boca a Monodramon, quizás era un plan, quizás no. Pero al menos ganarían algo de tiempo. Pero había algo en Monodramon que no parecía hacer conexión con lo demás.

-¿Qué dices, Monodramon? –preguntó Shoutarou. –Hace rato sí estabas de acuerdo… No se procupe, Beelzebumon-sama. Solo devuélvame a mis Digimon y mantendré a raya a este tipo.

-De acuerdo. Acompáñenme.

Tras Beelzebumon y Lucemon, se encontraban siguiendo sus pasos Monodramon y Shoutarou. Monodramon con los pies a rastras, y Shoutarou con los pasos lentos, como si no quisiera tomar dicha decisión. Monodramon volvió a mirar el rostro de Shoutarou. ¿Qué era lo que tramaba? Su mirada era un poco fría, pero no tenía la sonrisa característica del Dark General. Algo estaba tramando.

Una vez cruzado el piso de calabozos, Beelzebumon se dio la media vuelta, para ver a sus soldados.

-Verás, Shoutarou. –comenzó a hablar aquel Demon Lord. -¿Recuerdas el sistema que desarrollaste para controlar remotamente a los soldados?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. –contestó Shoutarou. –El Death Riders' Rootkit. ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! –gritó Beelzebumon tomando del cuello a Shoutarou. -¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo! ¡¿Dónde tienes la llave para instalarla a los nuevos soldados?!

-Ah… a eso se refiere, señor… -contestó Shoutarou un poco asustado. –Verá… Desapareció cuando destruyeron mi castillo.

-¡¿No hay forma de recuperarla?!

-¡La hay! ¡La hay! –dijo Shoutarou, para que en el momento Beelzebumon lo soltara. -¡De hecho la tengo aquí! –siguió hablando sacando el colgante que Ryousuke le había regalado, con una memoria como dije.

-Bien hecho, Dark General. –contestó Beelzebumon con un gesto de felicidad. -¡Ahora dámela!

Shoutarou arrancó la memoria de la cadena, pero en vez de dársela a Beelzebumon, la dejó caer al suelo, y con su pie derecho, la aplastó para romperla por completo.

-Ups… -dijo Shoutarou en un tono de burla. –Creo que la aplasté sin querer.

Beelzebumon quedó como piedra al ver la acción de Shoutarou. Y no solo él, sino también Monodramon, quien no esperaba ver ese movimiento por parte de quien consideraba su enemigo.

-¡Maldito traidor! –gritó Beelzebumon disparando por todos lados.

-¡Corre, Monodramon! –gritó Shoutarou tomando de la mano a Monodramon para emprender la huida.

-¡No dejen que escapen, soldados! –gritó Beelzebumon, pero ya era tarde, pues ambos habían encontrado la salida del castillo de Lucemon.

Shoutarou y Monodramon se internaron a la parte espesa del bosque, y cuando Shoutarou se sintió un poco más seguro, se detuvo.

-¡Espero que…! –jadeaba Shoutarou. -¡Espero que… con eso le quede claro…! ¡Que no pienso regresar!

-¡Espera! –gritó Monodramon. -¿Quieres decir que no querías unirte nuevamente a los Death Riders?

-Desde un principio sabía que esto era una trampa. –dijo Shoutarou tratando de apoyarse sobre un árbol. –Si él quisiera, me hubiese traído a mis Digimon de vuelta… Pero… Ni así hubiera aceptado trabajar para él.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Monodramon. –Ya la tenías hecha. ¿Acaso tu deseo principal no era dominar el Digital World?

-Porque… hacerlo sería traicionar a los únicos Digimon que dieron la vida por mí… Que no les importó en qué bando estuviera, mientras me encontrara bien… Monodramon, creo lo mismo que dijo NeoDevimon. Te sacaste la lotería al conocer a Ryousuke… Soy un asco como General.

-¿Sabes? –habló Monodramon. –Yo siempre quise conocer al legendario General rojo, quería ayudarlo a reconstruir este mundo… Pero tenía miedo de que al encontrarme, me juzgara por haber formado parte de los Death Riders. ¡Por eso me decepcioné cuando vi en lo que se había convertido el General rojo!

-Di lo que quieras. Todo es mi culpa a final de cuentas. No debí aceptar ser un General… Quizás así nunca se hubieran burlado los Digimon de mí.

-¡Quería conocerte! –gritó Monodramon. -¡Pero…! ¡Pero cuando me armé de valor…! ¡El General Rojo había muerto!

-Tal vez si te hubiese conocido antes, habrías hecho buena mancuerna con Kokuwamon… Ryousuke es todo lo que yo jamás pude ser… ¡¿Por qué rayos él no fue el General rojo?! ¡Habría hecho un excelente trabajo!

-Así que ese es el Dark General. –contestó una voz femenina, como de una niña. -¿Y esa era toda tu convicción? Hice bien en decirle a Beelzebumon que te eliminara.

Shoutarou y Monodramon se levantaron de su lugar y comenzaron a revisar el perímetro, tratando de buscar de dónde provenía aquella voz.

-¿Quién eres? –gritó Shoutarou, a pesar de que sabía que un acto así los delataría.

-Aquí estoy, Watanabe Shoutarou. –se mostró una chica con vestido negro y una especie de velo que le cubría el rostro, frente a él. -¿Me buscabas?

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Shoutarou amenazante.

-Digamos que soy la que está detrás de todo lo que ya sabes. –contestó aquella chica, con una mirada algo extraña, como si fuese ella la que realmente estuviera diciendo algo maligno. –Y ahora que sabes mucho, Monodramon y tú deben ser eliminados. ¡Beelzebumon! ¡Aquí están los rebeldes!

-¿Eh? ¿Conoces a Beelzebumon? –gritó Monodramon asustado.

-Dígame, señorita Ai. –contesó Beelzebumon apareciendo al instante.

-Encárgate de ellos. –contestó aquella chica que parecía llamarse Ai. –Me tengo que ir, el general verde ya viene en camino.

En ese momento, Ai desapareció, dejando a los rebeldes y a Beelzebumon a solas.

-Finalmente me puedo deshacer de un rebelde y de mi más grande dolor de cabeza.

-Tu más grande dolor de cabeza. –dijo Shoutarou con la mirada baja, pero al mismo tiempo sin titubear. –Así que eso fui todo este tiempo. Gracias por mencionarlo. ¿Sabes? Jamás confié al 100% en ti. Es por eso que mis Digimon jamás tuvieron ese rootkit, e intenté crear un imperio paralelo al tuyo. Por eso te lo agradezco. Al fin me doy cuenta que haberte seguido fue la peor tontería que he cometido.

-¿La peor tontería? –preguntó Beelzebumon. –Yo te hice lo que eres ahora. Sin mí, serías menos que un mequetrefe sin ambiciones, sin sueños. Tuviste el sueño de dominar el Digital World, y eso fue gracias a mí.

-No. –respondió Shoutarou, esta vez alzando la mirada, con los ojos llorosos, pero con una determinación que había sacado desde el fondo de su corazón. -¡Mataste a mis Digimon! ¡Mataste lo más preciado que había tenido hasta ahora! ¡Ellos eran mi razón de existir! Y por ellos… por ellos… por su recuerdo más preciado… por su sacrificio… ¡Jamás volvería a tu lado ni aunque me obligaras!

-Finalmente te diste cuenta de las cosas, Shoutarou. –contestó Beelzebumon con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Sí, te utilicé para mis planes. Y fue más fácil de lo que pensé, pero no pensé que aun estando fuera de los Death Riders serías una molestia.

-No lo sería si me hubieses respetado como yo lo hice. –contestó Shoutarou sin rechistar.

Beelzebumon comenzó a cargar su arma, pero Monodramon con un cabezazo logró desviar el brazo, evitando que el disparo impactara directo contra Shoutarou. Beelzebumon reaccionó al instante, y con el mismo brazo armado, le dio un golpe al dragoncito morado que lo hizo volar unos metros hasta caer en el suelo.

-¡Monodramon! –gritó Shoutarou asustado.

-Y a ti, te voy a mandar a donde no te encuentren jamás. ¿Escuchaste? –gritó Beelzebumon al mismo tiempo que tomaba del cuello a Shoutarou. -¡Lucemon! ¡La Digital Gate!

En ese mismo instante, se abrió otro Digital Gate, del cual salieron Ryousuke, Karin y Hiromi.

-¡Finalmente los encontramos! –gritó Karin.

-Auxilio… –lanzó Shoutarou un grito ahogado, mientras Beelzebumon lo tenía del cuello. –Sa… Sato-kun…

-¡Shoutarou! –gritó Ryousuke un poco asustado al ver a Shoutarou en problemas.

-Ryo… Ryousuke… -habló el dragoncito morado tendido en el suelo.

-¡Monodramon! –gritó Ryousuke. -¡Maldito! ¡Tú le hiciste eso a Monodramon!

-Gracias por el cumplido, General verde. –contestó aquel Demon Lord. –Y gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo. ¡Atrapa a tu querido Dark General!

Beelzebumon lanzó a Shoutarou hacia aquel Digital Gate, que estaba a punto de cerrarse. Karin intentó saltar hacia aquella puerta, pero fue imposible, ya que en el momento en que Shoutarou pasó por esa puerta, ésta se cerró casi al instante.

-¡Rayos! –gritó Karin al ver que no podía haber alcanzado a Shoutarou.

En otro lugar, existía la leyenda de la montaña del General Rojo. Sí, aquel héroe caído…

_Continuará…_

_**Ending:**__ Dream5 – HOP! STEP! Dance!_


	19. La llegada más esperada-nya

_**Opening:**__ Dream5 – READY GO!_

**19. La llegada más esperada-nya**

_La leyenda del General rojo dice que, éste llegará del cielo para salvarnos de nuestro destino incierto…_

-¡Está despertando-wan! –gritó una voz a lo lejos.

-¿Le decimos a Tailmon-wan? –preguntó otra voz.

-¡De una vez! ¡Pero antes de que despierte-wan! –contestó otra voz.

_La leyenda del General rojo dice que, su poder, combinado con uno de los Digimon de Pet Zone, podrá vencer al enemigo…_

Shoutarou comenzó a abrir los ojos, después de haber estado inconsciente por algún rato. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía un poco mareado.

-¿Dó… Dónde estoy? –preguntó Shoutarou mientras intentaba levantarse.

Lo único que recordaba es que estaba siendo perseguido por Beelzebumon, y de pronto éste lo había lanzado al espacio aéreo digital. Al reaccionar con rapidez, se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto con cientos de hojas de plantas, como si se tratara de una sábana hecha de hojas.

-¡¿Qué está…?! –gritó Shoutarou bastante confundido.

-¡Bienvenido, General rojo! –gritaron un montón de extraños perros de peluche, llamados Plotmon.

Los Plotmon lanzaron algunas serpentinas y comenzaron a bailar y a cantar, junto a una enorme manta que tenía inscrito en Digicode algunas palabras difíciles de entender.

-¡¿General rojo?! –gritó Shoutarou más confundido. -¡¿Pero cómo lo…?!

-¡Eres el de la leyenda-wan! –gritó uno de los Plotmon.

-¿Leyenda? –preguntó nuevamente Shoutarou.

En eso, un extraño Digimon en forma de gato, apareció frente a él, tenía unas orejas con picos, además de tener un anillo dorado adornando su cola. Un Tailmon.

-Disculpa el alboroto-nya. –dijo aquella Tailmon. –Mis hermanos Plotmon quisieron hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, General rojo.

-No entiendo nada de nada. –dijo Shoutarou todavía confundido. -¿De qué están hablando?

-En esta Zone, hay una leyenda respecto al legendario General rojo-nya. –habló Tailmon. –La leyenda dice que caerá del cielo, trayendo paz y esperanza a esta Zone y al Digital World entero-nya. Por favor, queremos ser testigos de esa leyenda. ¿Nos puede mostrar su Xros Loader-nya?

-Esto… -dijo un poco avergonzado Shoutarou. –Verán… No tengo un Xros Loader… No soy ese General que esperan…

En ese instante la música se detuvo, los Plotmon dejaron de bailar, y la manta que anunciaba la fiesta se descolgó sola. Todos los presentes comenzaron a voltear hacia Shoutarou, como si estuviesen esperando una explicación.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos los Plotmon al mismo tiempo.

-¡Imposible-nya! –gritó Tailmon. -¡Las profecías de nuestros ancestros jamás se han equivocado-nya! ¡¿Entonces cómo llegaste aquí?!

-Recuerdo… que Beelzebumon me había secuestrado y… cuando desperté, ya estaba aquí… -dijo Shoutarou.

-¿Entonces conoces a los Death Riders? –preguntó Tailmon.

-Tanto como conocerlos… no… Hasta hace poco viajaba con el General verde, pero… nos separamos en el camino.

-Entonces no es el General rojo-wan… -comenzaron a hablar los demás Plotmon.

_La leyenda del General rojo dice que renacerá de sus cenizas. De la oscuridad pasará a la luz… No entiendo ese pasaje. ¿Qué querrá decir "pasará a la luz"?_

-Perdón por no cumplir sus expectativas… -dijo Shoutarou un poco avergonzado.

Shoutarou había pedido hablar con Tailmon a solas. Algo extraño estaba pasando ahí, y Shoutarou quería conocerlo. ¿Era coincidencia que reconocieran fácilmente al General rojo? Al final resultaba que no, pero era una casualidad tan interesante la que se planteaba aquí.

-No, la culpa es mía por precipitarme antes de tiempo-nya. –contestó Tailmon. –Es que tus características coinciden con las que describe la leyenda del General rojo-nya.

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber. –dijo Shoutarou. -¿De qué leyenda hablan?

-Es una leyenda que ha pasado de generación en generación-nya. –dijo Tailmon. –Mis abuelos la pasaron a mis padres, y ellos me la pasaron a mí cuando apenas era un Plotmon.

-¿Entonces esos Plotmon son tus hermanos? –preguntó Shoutarou.

-Así es-nya. –contestó Tailmon. –La leyenda del General rojo. Un héroe gallardo, sin miedos, que renacería de la oscuridad cobijado por la luz, y que uno de los Digimon de esta Zone sería el elegido para formar parte de su ejército.

-¿Renacería de la oscuridad? –pensó Shoutarou en voz alta. -¿Podría ser…?

-Sí-nya. –dijo Tailmon. –Pero creo que esa leyenda se equivocó-nya. No tienes un ejército, ni un Xros Loader…

-Quizás solo fue una casualidad. –contestó Shoutarou. –Pero… tal vez ese general aparezca pronto. Quizás Sato-kun aparezca para salvarlos, pero él es el General verde…

-¡No-nya! –gritó Tailmon. -¡Debe ser el General rojo-nya!

-Pero… el General rojo está muerto… -dijo Shoutarou.

-¡Eso es imposible-nya! –gritó Tailmon. -¡Las profecías que nos han contado nuestros ancestros jamás se han equivocado-nya!

Después de un eufórico grito de Tailmon, se dio por vencida, dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo.

-Soy un desastre como la hermana mayor-nya…

-¿Eh? –preguntó Shoutarou. -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nunca logro hacer nada bien-nya… -dijo Tailmon bastante molesta. –No tengo la suficiente fuerza para defender a mis hermanos, soy un desastre con las profecías… No logro dar ni una-nya… ¡¿Por qué tuve que evolucionar antes que mis hermanos-nya?!

_-__Hago lo que puedo con Kokuwamon únicamente, pero… Pero no puedo seguir así…_

Shoutarou comenzó a recordar viejas historias de su pasado, aquellos pasajes de su pasado que no quería revivir. "¿Era acaso el destino?", se preguntó. Era demasiada coincidencia: la profecía, un Tailmon buscando ayuda… Quizás no era casualidad que hubiese terminado ahí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que defiendes a tus hermanos? –preguntó Shoutarou para tratar de evitar las palabras de Tailmon.

-Los Death Riders vienen aquí casi a diario-nya. –contestó Tailmon. –Mi deber como la más grande de la Zone es defenderlos. Es lo que hubiesen querido nuestros padres. A veces me pregunto qué haré retrasando un inevitable futuro, pero siempre mantengo en mi corazón la esperanza de conocer al General rojo-nya.

-Pero… el General rojo…

-Lo sé, ya lo dijiste-nya… ¿Qué caso tiene seguir luchando?

-¡Tiene y mucho! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡¿Qué dirían los que confían en ti si te ven derrotada?! ¡Tal vez es cierto! ¡Estás retrasando lo inevitable! ¡Pero eso tan inevitable lo podrás sortear si sigues adelante! ¡Estoy seguro que encontrarás al General rojo más rápido de lo que crees!

-¡Pero lo mataron-nya! –gritó Tailmon. -¿Acaso tú no lo dijiste-nya?

-Nadie lo vio morir… -dijo Shoutarou. –Así que solo han sido rumores, quizás está más vivo que antes.

-Pero no ha aparecido desde que apareció el Dark General-nya… Nadie más volvió a saber de él desde entonces-nya.

-Tal vez está entrenándose para ser el mejor General que este Digital World puede ofrecer. –dijo Shoutarou. –Solo necesita que confíen en él. Tal vez si hubiese escuchado una sola palabra de aliento, no hubiese abandonado su labor.

-Pareciera que hablas como él-nya. –dijo Tailmon.

-¡No, para nada!

Un silencio se produjo en la habitación de Tailmon, pero Shoutarou quiso romper el hielo un poco más.

-Creo que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes…

-¿Por qué lo dices-nya?

-Porque veo que trabajas duro por casi nada… ¿Cómo lo soportas?

De pronto, se escuchó un tremendo alboroto a las afueras de la habitación de Tailmon. Esta salió hacia afuera, y comenzó a preguntar:

-¿Qué pasa-nya?

-¡Plotmon-chan se cayó al precipicio-wan! –gritó uno de los Plotmon. -¡Necesitamos una cuerda-wan!

-¿Entonces está vivo aun-nya? –preguntó Tailmon.

-¡Sí, pero si no vamos a rescatarlo caerá y esta vez en serio-wan!

-¡Iré por la soga! –gritó Shoutarou. -¿Dónde hay una?

-¡Hay una en mi habitación-nya! –gritó Tailmon.

-¡Iré por ella!

Shoutarou corrió hacia la habitación de Tailmon, y comenzó a revisar todos los cajones, intentando encontrar alguna cuerda o algo que pudiera sostener el peso de un Plotmon, pero de pronto encontró una carta, que en el poco lenguaje de los Digimon que conocía, pudo leer. Esta decía algo así: "Tailmon-chan, no dejes que los Death Riders se apoderen de la Montaña del General. Esa montaña es la clave para la aparición del General rojo…"

-¡Shoutarou-nya! –gritó Tailmon desde afuera. -¡La soga-nya!

-¡Ya voy! –gritó Shoutarou.

Inmediatamente cerró los cajones y tomó aquella resistente cuerda de hebras. "La Montaña del General", se dijo a sí mismo. Esto ya no era una casualidad. Estaba destinado a estar ahí. Tal vez esa era la clave para volver a ser el General rojo. ¿Pero cuál sería la lección que quería enseñarle aquel dios del Digital World?

Tailmon y Shoutarou se acercaron al borde de aquel precipicio. Ahí, acostado en una de las rocas salientes se encontraba uno de los Plotmon, algo herido y sin forma de poder escalar.

-¡Está muy lejos-wan! –contestó uno de los Plotmon. -¿Cómo vamos a resistir el peso de Tailmon-oneechan?

-¡Les ayudaré! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Sostengan la cuerda! Tailmon, ¿podrás alcanzarlo?

-Sí-nya. –contestó Tailmon, amarrándose la soga a la cintura.

Shoutarou y los demás Plotmon bajaban lentamente a Tailmon para acercarla donde se encontraba el Plotmon herido.

-¡Un poco más-nya! –gritó Tailmon. -¡Ya llegué a la roca!

-¿Está firme? –preguntó Shoutarou.

-¡Creo que solo resistirá el peso de Plotmon-nya!

-¡Entonces agárralo y te ayudaremos a subir!

-¡De acuerdo-nya!

En cuanto Tailmon tomó a Plotmon, la piedra se desplomó hacia el vacío. Shoutarou y los demás Plotmon comenzaron a jalar con fuerza para traer de vuelta a ambos a la superficie.

-Lo logramos… -dijo Shoutarou aliviado, al mismo tiempo que los Plotmon comenzaban a celebrar tal logro.

-¿Estás bien-wan? –preguntó uno de los Plotmon.

-Un… un poco… -comentó el Plotmon herido.

-¿Quién les dijo que se acercaran al precipicio-nya? –preguntó Tailmon bastante molesta.

-¡Solo estábamos jugando a las escondidas-wan! –contestó otro de los Plotmon.

-¡Pero no cerca del borde de la Zone-nya! –gritó Tailmon furiosa. -¡¿No ven que se pueden caer y morir?!

-Tailmon tiene razón. –contestó Shoutarou. –Las Zones son como islas flotantes. Afuera de ellas solo se encuentra un vacío. Algunos dicen que abajo está el Dark Area, pero aun así es riesgoso estar cerca de aquí.

-¿Por qué te metes en esto? –gritó uno de los Plotmon molesto.

-¡Cierto! ¡Ni siquiera eres el General rojo-wan! –gritó otro Plotmon.

A Shoutarou le afectó bastante aquel comentario. Sabía perfectamente que él era el antiguo General rojo, pero no podía decírselo a nadie, menos a esos Digimon que lo esperaban con mucho entusiasmo.

-Tienes razón. No soy el General rojo. Pero con esa actitud, dudo que el General rojo aparezca por aquí. –dijo Shoutarou antes de regresar a la casa-habitación de Tailmon.

En la habitación de Tailmon, los ánimos se caldearon cada vez más y más. A Tailmon le extrañó mucho que las palabras de los Plotmon cayeran hondo sobre Shoutarou. Iba a hacerle esa pregunta, pero Shoutarou la interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra.

-Tailmon… ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Hacer qué-nya? –preguntó Tailmon.

-¡Salvar la vida de alguien que no te lo agradece! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Son unos insensatos! ¡La vida de ese Plotmon estaba en peligro! ¿Y jugar era lo único que les importaba?

-Son mis hermanos-nya. –dijo Tailmon. –Sé que no son los más agradecidos del mundo, pero dependen de mí para sobrevivir-nya. ¡Mis padres jamás me perdonarían si dejara que se hicieran daño-nya!

-Pero…

-¡Sé que no es la mejor explicación que puedo dar-nya! ¡Pero es mi deber! ¡Nadie más hará ese trabajo si yo no lo hago-nya!

-Tu deber… Mi deber… ¡Argh! ¡Ya no puedo más! –gritó Shoutarou rascándose la cabeza con fuerza. -¡Tailmon! ¡Debo contarte un secreto que no quiero que los Plotmon sepan por el momento!

-¿Qué secreto?

-Debo decirte… que en realidad sí soy el General rojo.

-Ah bueno-nya. –dijo Tailmon con toda tranquilidad, antes de darse cuenta de la bomba que había soltado Shoutarou. -Pensé que era un secreto más grave… ¡¿QUÉ?!

_Continuará…_

_**Ending:**__ Dream5 – HOP! STEP! Dance!_


	20. El General rojo renace de sus cenizas

_**Opening:**__ Dream5 – READY GO!_

**20. El General rojo renace de sus cenizas**

-¡Argh! ¡Ya no puedo más! –gritó Shoutarou rascándose la cabeza con fuerza. -¡Tailmon! ¡Debo contarte un secreto que no quiero que los Plotmon sepan por el momento!

-¿Qué secreto?

-Debo decirte… que en realidad sí soy el General rojo.

-Ah bueno-nya. –dijo Tailmon con toda tranquilidad, antes de darse cuenta de la bomba que había soltado Shoutarou. -Pensé que era un secreto más grave… ¡¿QUÉ?!

Los gritos de Tailmon resonaron por todo Pet Zone, aun sabiendo de antemano que era una Zone bastante grande.

-¡¿El… El General rojo-nya?!

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los demás Plotmon, que se encontraban en las afueras del cuarto de Tailmon. -¿Dónde-wan?

Uno de los Plotmon abrió con rapidez la puerta del cuarto de Tailmon, haciendo que los demás entraran tras él.

-¿Dónde está el General rojo-wan? –preguntó el Plotmon líder.

-Esto… Esto… -intentó excusarse Tailmon al darse cuenta de que la había regado y bastante.

-¡Estábamos diciendo que esperaremos al General rojo! –gritó Shoutarou mientras le tapaba la boca a Tailmon, y le decía en voz baja: -¿Ves lo que lograste? Por cierto, ¿no deberían estar atendiendo las heridas de su hermano Plotmon?

-¡Ci… Cierto-wan! –gritó uno de los Plotmon, haciendo que los demás lo siguieran, cerrando la puerta el último en salir.

-No vuelvas a gritar lo del General rojo… -dijo Shoutarou, antes de darse cuenta de que Tailmon no podía respirar.

-No lo entiendo-nya. –dijo Tailmon preparando el té de la tarde. -¿Por qué dijiste entonces que no tenías un Xros Loader-nya?

-Porque fue destruido. –contestó Shoutarou.

-¿Cómo fue eso-nya?

-Por mis malas decisiones… -habló Shoutarou, a punto de quebrársele la voz en más de una ocasión. –Confié en los sujetos equivocados… Y me traicionaron, como todo mundo lo hace.

-¿Todo el mundo-nya? –preguntó Tailmon.

-Todos me veían como el salvador del Digital World… -siguió hablando Shoutarou. -¡Pero ya no podía más con la carga yo solo! ¡Era yo contra todo un ejército! ¡Dime si eso es realmente injusto!

-Dicho de esa forma, lo es-nya… -dijo Tailmon. –Pero no entiendo varias cosas… ¿Cómo es que perdiste a tus Digimon-nya?

-Dieron su vida para defenderme de Beelzebumon… -siguió hablando Shoutarou. –por eso… Por eso me prometí a mí mismo que nunca volvería con ellos.

-¿Con quiénes-nya? –preguntó Tailmon.

-Con aquellos que me dieron la espalda y se aprovecharon de mí. –dijo Shoutarou. Se había dado cuenta de que había revelado demasiada información, y debía sortear ese camino al que había llegado.

-Entonces la profecía no está errada del todo-nya. –contestó Tailmon.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque un párrafo de la profecía dice que el General rojo renacerá de sus cenizas en su montaña-nya.

-¿Montaña?

-La montaña del General rojo-nya. Así le llamamos a esa enorme montaña que se encuentra casi a lo lejos de Pet Zone-nya. Dicen que hay una cueva a la que solo puede acceder el General rojo. A lo mejor si vamos ahí, puedas recuperar tu Xros Loader-nya.

-Mi Xros Loader… -dijo Shoutarou en voz baja. –Tal vez… Tal vez si vamos ahí, podamos reencontrarnos con él.

-Pero es muy peligroso salir hacia allá. –dijo Tailmon. –Ya está oscureciendo, y seguramente si salimos, los Death Riders nos atacarían-nya.

-¡Ya está la comida-wan! –gritó uno de los Plotmon desde afuera de la habitación.

-¡De acuerdo-nya! –gritó Tailmon.

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie que soy el General rojo. –siguió hablando Shoutarou. –No sabemos aun si podremos recuperar mi Xros Loader.

-Entiendo-nya. –dijo Tailmon. –Mañana iremos con los Plotmon. No te preocupes, les diré que solo vamos a explorar esa montaña-nya.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Shoutarou. -¿Entonces pasamos a comer?

-Esa comida estuvo insípida. –dijo Shoutarou a sí mismo, saliendo a tomar un poco de aire fresco. –Pero bueno, es el Digital World, aquí nada tiene sabor. Me pregunto dónde estarán Sato-kun y los demás…

Así, se recostó sobre el pasto, intentando observar las estrellas. Pero solo había nubes en el cielo, a pesar de que la luna brillaba.

-Tarde o temprano Tailmon se enterará. –dijo una voz bastante conocida para Shoutarou.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Shoutarou.

-Sobre tu pasado como oficial de los Death Riders. –contestó nuevamente aquella figura, saliendo de detrás de uno de los árboles.

-Harás todo lo posible para que se entere, ¿cierto? –preguntó Shoutarou.

-No. Las cosas llegan sin que uno se lo proponga. Y el pasado no lo puedes ocultar.

-Lo sé. Dime, ¿acaso ya aprendí la lección?

-Aun no. Aunque tal vez lo hagas pronto. Y más vale que así lo sea. Beelzebumon sigue tras de ti, y no va a descansar hasta eliminarte ahora que estás más indefenso que nunca.

-¿Qué clase de lección debo aprender, si se puede saber?

-Una lección que te cambiará la vida por completo. Solo eso puedo decirte.

-Aun no lo entiendo.

-Pronto lo entenderás. Si me disculpas, me tengo que ir. Debo vigilar todo el Digital World ahora que no hay seguridad por ningún lado.

-¡Espera! –gritó Shoutarou antes de que ese Dios se fuera. -¡Tú mismo dijiste que eras un humano! ¿Quién eras? ¿Por qué ahora apareces aquí?

-Solo te puedo decir que mi nombre en vida era Yanami Daisuke, y que fue en una pelea contra Beelzebumon donde lo perdí todo. Desde entonces he estado buscando a mi sucesor.

-¿Un dios?

-No. –dijo aquel chico. –Un humano, alguien que pudiera ser firme, pero a la vez que mostrara sentimientos. Que fuese frágil, pero que cada tropiezo lo hiciera más fuerte. Y creo que no me equivoqué al hacer mi elección.

-Tal vez y sí. –dijo Shoutarou. –No he cambiado nada. Sigo pensando lo mismo que pensé cuando era el Dark General. Este mundo no tiene salvación.

-Sí lo tiene. –dijo aquel dios. –Mientras exista un solo ser que esté esperando tu llegada, deberías mantener esa esperanza.

-¿Quién es ese ser? –preguntó Shoutarou.

-Aplícate la frase que dice "No te das cuenta de las cosas cuando las ves". -dijo antes de desaparecer.

Shoutarou suspiró antes de reincorporarse, y decir:

-"No te das cuenta de las cosas cuando las ves..." Eso mismo le dije a Sato-kun... cuando le revelé que era el Dark General...

-¿Qué cosa dices del Dark General-nya? -preguntó Tailmon, quien se encontraba detrás de él.

-¡Ah, Tailmon! -gritó Shoutarou al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo descubierto. -¡No, nada! ¡Solo decía que hace tiempo hablé con el General verde sobre el Dark General, y sobre lo peligroso que es!

-Lo sé, es muy peligroso-nya. -dijo Tailmon. -Y eso de eliminar Digimon solo por gusto... ¡Ni Beelzebumon hace eso-nya! ¡Odio a ese Dark General-nya! ¡Qué bueno que ya está muerto, por cierto-nya!

Shoutarou intentó calmarse por un momento. Sabía que si perdía la cabeza en ese momento, Tailmon se daría cuenta de su secreto.

-Sí, supongo que es lo mejor para todos...

-¿Pero quién lo mató-nya? -preguntó Tailmon. -¡Se suponía que era invencible! ¡Tanto que hasta Beelzebumon le tenía miedo-nya!

-A lo mejor sus propios aliados lo traicionaron. -dijo Shoutarou bajando la mirada. -Como tú dices, era una amenaza hasta para su mismo bando. Dime Tailmon, ¿tú considerarías una amenaza a alguien que quiere ayudarte?

-No debería serlo-nya. -contestó Tailmon. -A lo mejor si solo lo usa para su beneficio, lo pueda ser-nya. Pero siempre he creído que la unión hace la fuerza.

-Creo que será mejor que descansemos. -dijo Shoutarou. -Tailmon, creo que tú y yo hubiésemos hecho un buen equipo en otras circunstancias.

-¿Tú lo crees-nya? -preguntó Tailmon bastante emocionada.

-Sí. -siguió hablando Shoutarou. -No sé por qué, pero siento que lo que haces por tus hermanos es noble de tu parte. Aunque todavía no entiendo la razón de que tengas que defender a quien nunca te lo agradece.

-Es mi deber-nya. -dijo Tailmon. -Tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer-nya.

-No lo entiendo para nada. -dijo Shoutarou. -Pero creo que es el cansancio. Mejor vamos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Tailmon y Shoutarou salieron de sus habitaciones. Shoutarou había dormido en una habitación especial para invitados. Había estado pensando en todo lo que le había dicho ese chico llamado Dios, pero no entendía lo que quería decir.

-¿Qué piensas, Shoutarou-nya? -preguntó Tailmon al ver a Shoutarou bastante absorto en sus pensamientos.

-No, nada... -dijo Shoutarou bajando la mirada. -¿Dices que en la cima se puede encontrar el secreto del legendario General rojo?

-¡Sí-nya! -dijo Tailmon bastante emocionada. -¡Las leyendas lo dicen! ¡Y esas leyendas jamás se han equivocado-nya!

-De acuerdo. -dijo Shoutarou antes de suspirar un poco. -Vamos.

La pendiente estaba demasiado inclinada, y aunque Shoutarou no estaba acostumbrado a subir montañas (siempre había sido malo en los deportes), parecía que en el Digital World eso no afectaba en nada.

-¡Parece... parece que estás en buena condición-nya! -decía Tailmon bastante cansada con cada ascenso que daban.

-¡Eres un gato! ¿¡Cómo te puedes cansar tan rápido!? -gritó Shoutarou al ver que un Digimon se cansaba con más rapidez que él.

-¡Cierto-nya! -gritó Tailmon al acordarse que podía trepar como un gato.

Acto seguido se trepó sobre el hombro de Shoutarou, gritando al mismo tiempo: "¡Adelante, General rojo-nya!".

-¿¡Esa es tu idea!? -gritó Shoutarou al ver a un Digimon sobre sus hombros.

Ya habiendo llegado a más de la mitad de la cúspide de la montaña, Shoutarou decidió tomar un descanso.

-¡Increíble! -gritó Shoutarou al ver toda Pet Zone desde aquel lugar. -¿Así de grande es esta Zone?

-Lo es-nya. -dijo Tailmon.

-¿Estará bien que nos hayamos separado de tus hermanos los Plotmon por mucho tiempo?

-No te preocupes-nya. Los Death Riders no han venido aquí en varios días. Dudo que vengan justo hoy-nya.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, Tailmon. Esos tipos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Como ahora. -resonó una voz en el cielo.

-Esa voz… -gritó Shotarou. -¡Lucemon!

Tanto Tailmon como Shoutarou miraron hacia el cielo, observando que efectivamente, había una extraña figura mitad blanca, mitad negra, sobrevolándolos. Y a sus espaldas, un enorme costal que se movía con gran fuerza, pero no mucha, saliendo de allí diferentes voces de grito, algunas llorando, otras con rabia, pero todas con la misma intención: escapar de ahí.

-¡Ayúdanos, Tailmon-wan! –gritaban dentro de la bolsa los Digimon, quienes al parecer eran los Plotmon.

-¡Plotmons! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Maldito Lucemon! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tú lo sabes bien. –contestó Lucemon con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. –Al fin y al cabo, fuiste uno de nosotros.

-¿El Code Crown?

-¡Exacto! ¡Y mientras pueda torturar a los Digimon, será mucho mejor!

-¡Shoutarou no es como ustedes-nya! –gritó Tailmon. -¡Él no es un monstruo como ustedes-nya!

-¿Segura, Tailmon? –preguntó Lucemon intentando sacar las palabras de la boca. -¿No le has dicho quién eres en realidad, Dark General?

Shoutarou solo alcanzó a apretar los dientes y a bajar la mirada tratando de contener su rabia.

-¡Neko Punch! –gritó Tailmon mientras rasgaba con sus afiladas garras la bola y soltar a todos su hermanos Plotmons. -¡Salgan todos-nya!

-¡Tengo una idea, Tailmon! –gritó Shoutarou intentando evitar que Tailmon siguiera sacando conclusiones. -¡Vengan, Plotmons!

-¿A dónde los vas a llevar?

-¡A aquella cueva que se ve ahí! –gritó Shoutarou.

-¡De acuerdo-nya!

Lucemon comenzó a reírse, primero de manera sencilla, y luego a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es lo que te da tanta risa-nya? –preguntó Tailmon molesta.

-Que no puedo creer que confíes la vida de tus hermanos a aquel que asesinó a tus padres.

-¿Qué dices-nya? –preguntó Tailmon demasiado confundida y asustada.

-Pregúntale si conoce a Megadramon. ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! –contestó Lucemon sonriente.

Tailmon salió corriendo en busca de sus hermanos. Sabía que no podía pelear contra un poderoso Demon Lord, pero tenía que hacer lo que fuera por el bien de sus hermanos, aun si eso implicaba tener que deshacerse de un humano.

En aquella cueva, Shoutarou intentaba empujar una piedra para cerrarla, aunque sin resultados.

-¡Ah, Tailmon! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Ayúdame a empujar esta piedra!

-No lo haré-nya. –gritó Taillmon después de pensarlo por unos segundos.

-¡Tailmon! –reclamó Shoutarou. -¡No tenemos forma de defendernos, y Lucemon está detrás de nosotros! ¡Tenemos que ocultarnos como sea!

-Dime la verdad, Shoutarou. –dijo Tailmon muy molesta. -¿Es cierto lo que dijo ese Lucemon-nya?

-Tailmon… -suspiró Shoutarou, intentando ocultar eso que no quería revelar.

-¡Dilo de una vez! –gritó Tailmon. -¡¿De verdad tú controlabas a la bestia esa de Megadramon-nya?!

-¡No le digas bestia a mi Digimon! –gritó Shoutarou bastante enojado antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y quedarse helado justo en ese momento.

-Entonces es verdad-nya… -dijo Tailmon. -¡Tú eres ese maldito Dark General-nya! ¡Ese maldito que secuestró a mis padres y los asesinó-nya!

En ese momento los Plotmons comenzaron a llorar, y se arrinconaron detrás de una pequeña piedra. Tailmon seguía molesta, pero no decía nada, como si esperara a que Shoutarou se defendiera o algo.

-Lo… lo siento, Tailmon… No quería que te enteraras de eso… -dijo Shoutarou intentando disculparse.

-¿Eso es todo-nya? –preguntó Tailmon. -¿Un "lo siento"? ¿Cómo pude confiar en un maldito "Death Riders"-nya? ¡Neko Kick!

El ataque de Tailmon fue una fuerte patada que desplomó a Shoutarou, inclusive le llegó a volar un diente.

-¡Vamos, levántate-nya! –gritó Tailmon. -¡¿No que tienes un numeroso ejército, maldito Dark General-nya?! ¡¿Dónde están ahora?!

-Pégame todo lo que quieras, Tailmon. –dijo Shoutarou en voz baja. –Me lo merezco, aunque ni todos los golpes del mundo podrán reparar el daño que hice y que tengo qué pagar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes dónde está todo mi ejército Digimon? –preguntó Shoutarou. –Muerto. Muerto por defenderme la vida. Muerto por creer en las palabras de Beelzebumon. Muerto por mi ingenuidad. ¡Muerto por confiar en los Death Riders! ¡Les di todo lo que son ahora, y me dieron la espalda!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Es cierto todo lo que dijiste. –contestó Shoutarou. -¡Maté a cientos, o miles de Digimon por rabia! ¡Por enojo! ¡Por no encontrar apoyo en aquellos Digimon que me pedían ayuda! ¡Y tú eres igual a ellos!

-¿De qué hablas, Shoutarou-nya?

-Lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que yo no maté al General rojo, porque yo soy el General rojo. Yo soy el del ejército invencible, el que podía vencer a toda una bandada de Death Riders sin problema. Pero nadie quería unirse a mi ejército… No sabes cuántas veces rogué para que se unieran los que pudieran a mi ejército… Pero todos me dieron la espalda… Y por no poder tener un ejército fuerte, una Zone entera fue arrasada… Les había advertido que no podría contra los Death Riders por más tiempo, pero aun así me dijeron que yo tenía que salvarlos, que no tenían la obligación de ayudarme, sino al contrario. Por enojo me uní a los Death Riders. "Si no podía contra el enemigo, tal vez sería de mayor utilidad ayudándolos", pensé. Pero me equivoqué. Les di todo lo que podía ofrecerles, y me traicionaron… Perdí todo lo que tenía, mis Digimon, mi poder, hasta los que consideraba mis amigos se alejaron por haber tomado esa decisión… ¡Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero por primera vez sentía que podía hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera a mi antojo! ¡Quería ser fuerte y lo logré! ¡Quería un ejército poderoso y lo tuve! ¡Quise ser respetado por todos y lo fui! Pero ahora sé que nada de eso valía la pena si no tenía a nadie realmente a mi lado… Adelante, mátame si es lo que quieres. Me merezco eso y más por haber hecho todo lo que hice…

-No lo haré-nya. –dijo Tailmon. –Ensuciaría mis garras con un ser tan despreciable-nya.

-Lo soy. –contestó Shoutarou. –Pero al menos seguí en pie de lucha hasta que no pude más. Y lo mismo te va a pasar a ti.

-¡Eso no es cierto-nya! ¡Mis hermanos jamás pensarían en darme la espalda!

-Lo están haciendo desde ahora. –dijo Shoutarou. –No puedes contra Lucemon, y no podrás. Lo sabes. En el momento en que veas que eres débil, te darán la espalda los que todavía confían en ti, y te echarán la culpa por no haberlos defendido.

-No me importa-nya. –dijo Tailmon muy confiada. -¿Sabes por qué? Porque tengo firmes mis convicciones, tengo todavía por quién luchar-nya. Es mi único deber, si nadie más lo hace, nadie lo hará-nya.

-Tailmon... -dijo Shoutarou en voz baja.

-¡Aquí viene-wan! -gritó uno de los Plotmons al ver que Lucemon se dirigía hacia la cueva.

Lucemon irrumpió dentro de la cueva con un enorme estruendo. Su misma presencia hacía que algunas de las rocas débiles del techo cayeran al suelo cual proyectiles.

-¡Lucemon-nya! -gritó Tailmon desafiante. -¡Si quieres llevarte el Code Crown de esta Zone, primero deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver-nya!

-Esa forma... -dijo Shoutarou mirando a Lucemon. -No es el Lucemon de siempre... ¡Cuidado Tailmon! ¡Está en modo ángel caído!

-¡Así es, Dark General! -gritó Lucemon con unos aires de grandeza. -¡No puedes vencerme, Tailmon!

Acto seguido, Lucemon, con un simple aleteo de sus alas, logró hacer volar varios metros a Tailmon hasta dejarla caer al suelo.

-¡Tailmon! -gritaron todos los presentes, incluido Shoutarou.

-¡Déjala en paz, Lucemon! -gritaba Shoutarou. Acto seguido tomó una piedra y se la lanzó hacia aquel ángel caído.

-¿Sabes, Dark General? Siempre pensé que eras odioso, pero ahora lo confirmo. Eres el ser más odioso de este mundo.

-Lo sé. -contestó Shoutarou. -Me lo dijiste muchas veces, cuando vine por primera vez a este mundo, cuando me uní a los Death Riders, y ahora mismo. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de repetir algo que ya sé?

-Joderte la vida. Y tanto es así que mataré a Tailmon frente a tus ojos. ¡Paradise Lost!

Lucemon alzó uno de sus puños e intentó golpear a Tailmon, pero un ágil Shoutarou corrió a empujarla. Tailmon pensó que era hora de su muerte. Tenía miedo, pero aun así estaba en esa posición desafiante, la cual perdió al ser empujada por Shoutarou. Aquel chico fue objeto entonces de la combinación de ataques de Lucemon. Primero un par de puñetazos, los cuales dejaron casi inconsciente al pobre Shoutarou. Luego lanzó una patada que hizo volar al antiguo Dark General al aire, rematándolo finalmente con otro golpe que lo lanzó contra el suelo.

-¡Shoutarou-nya! -gritó Tailmon, la cual corrió de inmediato hacia Shoutarou al verlo tendido en el suelo. -¡¿Por qué lo hiciste-nya?!

-Porque... me arrepiento de muchas... de las muertes que provoqué... y no quería ver otra más... -dijo Shoutarou con los ojos cerrados, pero todavía con algo de lucidez.

-Es extraño escuchar al Dark General hablar de bondad. -rechistó Lucemon.

-Así que así se siente morir... Lo siento, Tailmon... -siguió hablando Shoutarou, a pesar de que comenzaba a desvanecerse, de la misma forma que los Digimon a los que había asesinado. -Sé que jamás podrás perdonarme por matar a tus padres... Que no fui el General rojo que tanto esperabas... De verdad lo siento... Solo quería enmendar algunos de mis errores, pero creo que no pude al final... De verdad lo siento...

En ese instante, Shoutarou desapareció, desintegrándose en miles de partículas. Señal de que fue momento de partir de este mundo. O tal vez no...

-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó Shoutarou despertando en una extraña sala cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por circuitos y códigos de texto que pasaban con mucha rapidez.

-Finalmente nos vemos en persona, Watanabe Shoutarou. -contestó una silueta que apareció frente a él.

-Yanami-san. -contestó Shoutarou.

-Vaya, les dices tu verdadero nombre y comienzan a faltarte el respeto. -contestó aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar "Dios".

-Entonces estoy muerto... -dijo Shoutarou bajando la mirada. -Y no pude recuperar mi Xros Loader...

-No aprendiste la lección. -dijo el Dios. -Lo siento Shoutarou. Creo que no eres digno de ser el General rojo.

-¡Pero...! ¡Pero...! -gritó Shoutarou desesperado. -¡¿Y Tailmon?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Pronto morirá por tu culpa. -dijo aquel Dios sin rechistar.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que morirá por no poder ayudarlo.

-¡Quise ayudarlo! -gritó Shoutarou con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Pero no fueron suficientes! ¡¿Qué podía hacer?!

-Tu alma sigue llena de resentimiento y venganza. -contestó el Dios. -Tu deseo de ser nuevamente el General rojo solo está alimentado por tu deseo de vengarte de Beelzebumon, y eso no se lo puedo permitir al legendario General rojo.

-¡¿Venganza?! –preguntó Shoutarou. -¡¿Resentimiento?! ¡¿Qué importa eso aquí?! ¡Un Digimon va a morir por tu culpa y no puedo hacer nada por él!

-Todo esto lo provocaste tú. –contestó aquel jovencito. –No tuve nada qué ver en esto. Al contrario, te recomendé varias veces que dejaras a los Death Riders, pero jamás me escuchaste.

-¡Pero eres un dios! ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras si te lo propones! ¡Solo necesito de vuelta mi Xros Loader y podré ayudar a Tailmon! ¡Solo eso necesito!

-No. Para tener tu Xros Loader debes ganártelo, y no veo que hayas hecho el intento de ganártelo.

-¿Ganármelo? ¿Entonces por qué lo tuve cuando no quería ser un General?

-Touché. –contestó el Dios. –Pero lo pensé dos veces y luego me di cuenta de que fue una mala elección.

-¡Entonces dame el Xros Loader de una maldita vez!

-Con tu actitud, menos te lo voy a dar. Decide de una vez lo que vas a hacer, o Tailmon también morirá.

-Tailmon va a morir… -dijo Shoutarou a punto de llorar, poniéndose de rodillas frente a aquel sujeto. -¿Y solo te preocupas por niñerías? ¿Qué clase de dios eres? ¡Alguien va a morir por seguir luchando por sus objetivos! ¡Nadie más puede ayudar a Tailmon! ¡Si no lo hago, ¿quién más lo hará?!

En ese momento un Xros Loader apareció frente a Shoutarou. Era su viejo y roto Xros Loader rojo, el que tanto había esperado. Shoutarou comenzó a llorar en ese instante, pero una voz lo interrumpió, dejándolo un poco en vergüenza.

-No me diga que va a llorar, General. –contestó una voz muy grave que provenía del Xros Loader.

-Eres un idiota, Megadramon. –dijo Shoutarou secándose las lágrimas. -¿Y los demás?

-¿Creía que lo íbamos a abandonar, General? –preguntó otra voz, un poco más bromista como siempre.

-¡Ta-Tankdramon! –dijo Shoutarou más contento que antes. -¡Tan bromista como siempre!

-Mientras pueda pelear contra alguien, me da igual de qué bando estemos. –contestó otra voz más grave, pero menos que la de Megadramon.

-¿Entonces… seguiremos juntos a pesar de que ya no somos Death Riders?

-Siempre hemos estado a su lado hasta las últimas consecuencias. –contestó Tankdramon.

-Nunca obedecimos a Beelzebumon, sino a usted, General. –dijo Megadramon.

-Dime… Yanami… ¿Por qué me los diste? ¿Acaso no dijiste que no los merecía?

-Aprendiste la lección. –contestó aquel Dios. –Nadie más que tú puede ayudar a Tailmon. Pero antes de ayudar a los demás, debías ayudarte a ti mismo. A entender qué es lo que quieres en realidad, a tener convicciones firmes a pesar de las circunstancias. Y creo que lo has logrado. Todos los eventos pasados te han formado a ser quien eres. Todos los humanos tenemos un ápice de maldad, pero a la vez podemos ser buenos. Así como solo tú puedes salvar a aquel que está detrás de todo este embrollo.

-¿Quien está detrás? –preguntó Shoutarou, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de la respuesta, a lo cual gritó. -¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí. –dijo aquel dios. –Ella y tú son similares. Estoy seguro de que podrás rescatarla de las garras de su propia desesperación.

-¿Rescatarla? ¿Desesperación? –preguntó Shoutarou. -¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso ella es humana? ¿Es un General como nosotros?

-Todo eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. –contestó aquel dios. –Lo importante ahora es que sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿o no?

-Claro. –dijo Shoutarou. –Es mi deber.

-¡Tailmon-wan! –gritaban los Plotmon asustados al ver a su hermana mayor casi moribunda en el suelo.

-¿Te rindes de una vez? –presumió Lucemon. –Si me dieras el Code Crown de una vez, no sufrirías la misma suerte que tus padres.

-Mi… Mientes-nya… -dijo Tailmon intentando levantarse del suelo. –Los Death Riders… son unos cerdos… unos hijos de…

En ese momento, Tailmon desapareció de donde se encontraba, pero no para morir, sino para recuperarse en otro lugar.

-Tienes razón, Tailmon. –dijo una silueta apareciendo en la entrada de la cueva. –Los Death Riders solo son sujetos que intentan demostrar tener poder, pero realmente no saben nada más que usar el poder sin un propósito.

-Esa voz… -murmuró Lucemon. -¡Imposible! ¡Acabas de morir!

-Era un paso que debía dar antes de renacer como realmente soy. –contestó aquella silueta, al dar un paso adelante, mostrando quién era realmente: Watanabe Shoutarou, sosteniendo en una de sus manos su Xros Loader de color rojo.

-¡El General rojo-wan! –gritó uno de los Plotmons.

-¡Entonces sí es cierto-wan! –comentó otro. -¡Shoutarou-niisan es el General rojo!

-Ese disfraz no te quedará jamás, Dark General. –contestó Lucemon. –Eres igual que yo, igual que Beelzebumon. Amas el poder para destrozar todo lo que encuentras a tu paso, eres un monstruo en potencia. ¡No niegues eso!

-No lo niego. –dijo Shoutarou. –Pero hay otra cosa en la que somos diferentes: tengo sentimientos y empatía hacia los demás. Pero para descubrir ese lado, debía entenderme a mí mismo. Pude ser el mejor oficial de los Death Riders, pero también puedo ser el mejor General que les puede causar problemas. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tengo muchos amigos a mi lado, a pesar de que no lo sabía. Ryousuke-san, Karin-chan y los demás. Y Tailmon, quien me enseñó que mientras haya algo o alguien por quién luchar, no puedo dejarme vencer. Tailmon, ahora estoy en deuda contigo… ¡Así que es hora de pelear en serio! ¡Reload, Megadramon!

Al decir Shoutarou esas palabras, apareció Megadramon, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera el techo de la cueva.

-Esto será fácil. -dijo Lucemon sacando un Xros Loader, de aquellos de los que había fabricado Shoutarou.

-No funcionará. -contestó Shoutarou esbozando una sonrisa. -Estaba tan seguro de que podrían atacarme por la espalda como lo hice con NeoDevimon, que a mis Digimon les instalé un rootkit falso. Ante los demás, parece instalado, pero no les hace ni una cosquilla.

-No necesito tus trucos sucios. -contestó Lucemon rompiendo con una de sus garras dicho Xros Loader. -Con mi fuerza será suficiente para vencer a tu querido Megadramon.

Acto seguido le dio un fuerte golpe al Digimon de Shoutarou, a quien hizo caer al suelo casi de inmediato.

-¡Megadramon! -gritó Shoutarou preocupado.

"¿Qué hago?", pensaba Shoutarou. "Este lugar es muy pequeño para invocar a Mugendramon... Y si llamo a mis demás Digimon, pasará lo mismo... ¡¿Qué hago?!". Pero una voz proveniente del Xros Loader lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Shoutarou-nya! -gritó Tailmon desde el Xros Loader. -Gracias por curarme-nya. Ya puedo pelear de nuevo-nya.

-Pero... no podrás contra Lucemon... -contestó Shoutarou.

-Hazme DigiXros con Megadramon-nya. -contestó Tailmon. -Es la única forma de pelear contra Lucemon. Confía en mí-nya.

-De... de acuerdo. -dijo Shoutarou, no muy convencido de las palabras de Tailmon, pero al fin y al cabo su último recurso. -¡Megadramon! ¡Tailmon! ¡DigiXros!

En ese momento Megadramon y Tailmon se fusionaron para dar forma a un nuevo Digixros, era un Megadramon con orejas y cola de gato, además de las garras características de Tailmon. El Digimon en cuestión se hizo llamar "MegaNyamon".

-¿Mega... Nyamon? ¿Qué... rayos... es... esto? -preguntó Shoutarou con una cara de incredulidad, y soportando las fuertes carcajadas de Lucemon al ver la extraña quimera que Shoutarou había creado.

-¡¿Eso es lo que puedes crear, General rojo?! -gritaba Lucemon mientras se recuperaba de las carcajadas. -¡Eres más patético ahora que como Dark General!

-¡No le digas patético a nuestro general-nya! -gritó MegaNyamon, acto seguido que comenzó a volar con más y más rapidez alrededor de Lucemon, y finalmente impactarlo con un ataque lo más extraño posible: "Genocide Paw". Unos misiles con forma de garra salieron de los brazos de MegaNyamon y se impactaron contra Lucemon. Extrañamente estos misiles le hicieron más daño que cualquiera de los demás ataques que le proporcionaban Ryousuke o los demás,al grado de desintegrarlo por completo.

-¡Pagarás por esto, maldito General rojo! -gritó Lucemon antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Alguien... explíqueme... lo que acaba... de pasar... -terminó de hablar Shoutarou al ver la extraña pelea que sus Digimon habían protagonizado.

-General. –contestó MegaNyamon, al puro estilo de Megadramon. -¿Absorbo los datos de Lucemon?

-No. –le dijo Shoutarou. –Eso era el estilo de los Death Riders. Mejor déjalo ir. Estoy seguro de que renacerá en una forma bondadosa.

En ese instante Megadramon regresó a su Xros Loader, y Tailmon cayó de pies al suelo, explicando lo que había pasado:

-Es sencillo, Shoutarou-nya. Soy un gato sagrado, y Lucemon es un ángel caído-nya.

-Aun así, es la pelea más extraña que he visto en mi corta vida como General. -dijo Shoutarou todavía atónito a lo que había pasado.

-¡Miren eso-wan! -gritó uno de los Plotmons señalando hacia una pequeña luz que emergía del suelo.

-Es... -murmuró Shoutarou.

-¡Es el Code Crown-nya! -gritó Tailmon. -¡De verdad aquí estaba el Code Crown-nya! ¡Tómalo, Shoutarou-nya...! ¿Shoutarou-nya?

Shoutarou había dado una media vuelta para dirigirse a la boca de la cueva y salir de ella.

-¿A dónde vas, Shoutarou-nya? -preguntó Tailmon algo desconcertada.

-No merezco ese Code Crown. -dijo Shoutarou bajando la mirada, pero sin voltear a ver a Tailmon. -No soy digno siquiera de ser el General rojo.

-¡¿Y por qué no-nya?! -gritó Tailmon enfurecida. -¡Tienes el Xros Loader que tanto estabas buscando-nya! ¡Esa es la prueba de que eres el General rojo-nya!

-Pero… Pero… -dijo Shoutarou dudando de sus propias palabras. –No… No lo merezco… He hecho tantas cosas malas por obtenerlo… He asesinado cientos de Digimon… Traicioné a quien me consideraba su mejor amigo… Que no sé si deba tomarlo…

-¿Volverías a caer en lo mismo-nya? –preguntó Tailmon. -¿Volverías a hacer todo eso? Ahora que tienes ese poder, ¿tienes tantas ganas de usarlo a favor de los Death Riders-nya?

-¡No! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡No quiero volver a ser uno de ellos! ¡No quiero llevar en la conciencia más muertes! ¡Pero no tengo a nadie que me respalde! ¡Volverá a pasar lo mismo una y otra vez! ¡No quiero involucrarte en esto, Tailmon! ¡No quiero que tu Zone sufra por mis acciones!

-Quieres estar solo para no causarle problemas a nadie-nya. –dijo Tailmon. –Pero los Digimon te necesitan para vencer a los Death Riders-nya. No puedo excusarte de lo que hiciste, pero… Debes entender que si sigues así, repetirás el mismo error-nya.

-Tailmon, sé que no estuvo bien haber asesinado a tus padres, y de verdad lo lamento. Por eso no puedo ser el dueño de esta Zone…

-Entonces quiero ser la voz de tu razón-nya. –dijo Tailmon. –Si caes, te levantaré-nya. Si titubeas, te daré palabras de aliento-nya. Si te sientes solo, yo te acompañaré-nya. Si lloras, lloraremos juntos-nya. ¡Y si por un momento piensas en volver con los Death Riders, te daré una cachetada para que reacciones-nya!

-¿Por… Por qué dices todo eso, Tailmon? –preguntó Shoutarou a punto de llorar.

-Porque he estado esperando al General rojo desde que tengo memoria-nya. –dijo Tailmon igualmente a punto de llorar. –Cuando evolucioné en Tailmon al ser la más grande de todos mis hermanos, supe que algún día lo conocería-nya… ¡Sería descortés de mi parte abandonarlo si lo he esperado tanto tiempo-nya!

-Tailmon… -dijo Shoutarou en voz baja.

Shoutarou en ese momento se acercó lentamente hacia donde había surgido el Code Crown, y a paso lento extendió su mano hacia él, tomándolo y agarrándolo con fuerza. En ese momento un fuerte destello surgió de aquel objeto, haciendo que uno de los Plotmons, en específico aquel que se había caído al precipicio, evolucionara en un extraño gato, un poco más salvaje que Tailmon, y más pinto, un Mikemon.

-¡Evolucionaste, hermanito-wan! –gritaban los demás Plotmons de alegría al ver que uno de sus hermanos había logrado la evolución.

-Creo que ya no me necesitan-nya. –dijo Tailmon. –Shoutarou… ¿Puedo viajar contigo?

-¿Eh? –preguntó Shoutarou asombrado. -¿De verdad? ¿A pesar de…?

-Sí-nya. –dijo Tailmon. –Me sentiría mal de ver al General rojo frente a mí y quedarle mal-nya.

-Tailmon… -dijo Shoutarou otra vez. –Chicos, ¿les parece bien que Tailmon esté con nosotros?

-Un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal de vez en cuando. –dijo Megadramon desde dentro del Xros Loader.

-Esta gatita no está nada mal. –contestó Callismon.

-¡No sean irrespetuosos con Tailmon! –regañó Shoutarou a sus Digimon. –Tailmon, bienvenida a los "Dreams Come True".

-¡Muchas gracias-nya! –gritó Tailmon de felicidad a punto de abrazar a Shoutarou. Por primera vez, un Digimon se les unía a sus filas.

-¡Ese maldito General rojo me está exasperando! –gritó Beelzebumon desde su asiento apretando con fuerza el gatillo de su rifle. -¡Jamás pensé que ese Dios le devolviera sus poderes!

-No te preocupes, Beelzebumon. –contestó una chica que se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas. –Vamos a aplicar algunas técnicas del antiguo Dark General para finalmente mostrarnos. Es hora de visitar a mi hermano.

_Continuará…_

_**Ending:**__ Dream5 – HOP! STEP! Dance!_


	21. Amigos y enemigos

El Digital World es impresionante, a la vez que tenebroso y escalofriante. Estos chicos que has conocido en estos 20 capítulos son los salvadores de este mundo. Algunos a su manera, otros enemigos redimidos. Pero a final de cuentas con el mismo objetivo. Ahora, el verdadero enemigo ha aparecido...

_**Opening:**__ Dream5 – COME ON!_

**21. Amigos y enemigos**

-¿Y Ryousuke-nya? -preguntó Tailmon desde el Xros Loader.

Shoutarou estaba viajando por el espacio aéreo digital, cuando la pregunta de Tailmon lo sorprendió y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ryo… Ryousuke-kun? –preguntó Shoutarou. –Pues… debo reconocer que es un chico genial… Que no se merece lo que está pasando…

-¿Qué le está pasando-nya? –preguntó Tailmon.

-Verás… -siguió hablando el General rojo. –Su padre está encerrado en prisión desde hace seis meses por homicidio. Tengo entendido que a pesar de las pruebas a su favor, no son suficientes… Y por eso Ryousuke…

-Ya veo-nya. –dijo Tailmon. -¿Pero por qué dices que es un chico genial-nya?

-Porque… a pesar de todo… Él sigue firme, sin importar nada. Por eso no se merece el que lo haya traicionado. –respondió Shoutarou.

-¿Traicionado-nya?

-Lo engañamos para obtener el Code Crown de una Zone. –dijo Megadramon.

-Me arrepiento de eso, Tailmon. –habló de nuevo Shoutarou. –Usé a mi favor el hecho de que Ryousuke no sabía que yo era el Dark General, y lo engañé para robarme un Code Crown. Quisiera hacer las paces con él, y pedirle que fuésemos amigos, como me lo pidió en aquel momento.

-¿Crees que aceptará-nya? –preguntó Tailmon.

-No lo sé. –dijo Shoutarou. –Jamás he sido bueno hablando con los demás…

-¡Ya lo lograrás-nya! –gritó Tailmon tratando de animarlo.

-Gracias, Tailmon. De algún modo me siento un poco mejor.

-Este lugar es…

-¡Sand Zone! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Ya habíamos estado antes aquí! ¿Por qué de nuevo?

-¿Qué pasa, Shoutarou-nya?

-No entiendo por qué Ryousuke me pidió que viniera aquí. –dijo Shoutarou sosteniendo en sus manos su Xros loader.

Shoutarou tomó de nuevo su Xros Loader con un mensaje muy frío en la pantalla que decía "Estoy en Sand Zone". Bastante frío si suponemos que Shoutarou le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que había podido recuperar su Xros Loader.

-¡Ahí viene alguien-nya! –gritó Tailmon al ver a alguien a lo lejos.

Shoutarou volteó hacia la dirección donde señalaba Tailmon, y vio a Ryousuke, Hiromi y a Karin, acompañados de una chica algo extraña.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Shoutarou a sí mismo.

Antes de hacerse esa pregunta, vio cómo Ryousuke se acercaba a él con rapidez, y antes de darse cuenta, asestarle un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó al suelo.

-¡Shoutarou-nya! –gritó Tailmon al ver cómo era golpeado su General.

-¿Pero qué fue eso? –gritó Shoutarou al darse cuenta de la reacción de Ryousuke, y el semblante que tenía en su rostro, como su hubiese vengado a algo o a alguien. -¡Karin-chan! ¡Hiromi-san! ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Es cierto eso, Shoutarou? –preguntó Hiromi triste.

-¿Es cierto qué? –preguntó Shoutarou todavía confundido.

-¡Él fue, hermano! –dijo una chiquilla llorando. -¡Él fue el que me atacó!

-Ya te dije que Shoutarou no haría eso. –dijo Karin tratando de defender a su amigo.

-¡No… No entiendo de lo que hablan! –gritó Shoutarou aun en el suelo. –Ryousuke, ¿por qué…?

-Ai-chan dijo que tú la atacaste. –contestó Ryousuke con una mirada maligna.

-¿Ai… chan? –preguntó Shoutarou…

En ese momento recordó que cerca del castillo del difunto Lucemon había escuchado una voz similar, una chica de un vestido negro con un velo, la había saludado. Su nombre era… Ai. Fue entonces cuando Shoutarou abrió los ojos completamente y se dio cuenta de que la que estaba detrás de Ryousuke era ella misma.

-Tú… -dijo Shoutarou tratando de levantarse. –Eres la que está provocando todo esto, ¿verdad?

-¿Provocar qué? –preguntó Karin.

-Ryousuke… Esa chica es la que está detrás de los Death Riders. –dijo Shoutarou. –Ella es la que está cazando a todos los Generales, inclusive a nosotros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con tus mentiras, Shoutarou? –gruñó Ryousuke. –Ella apenas acaba de llegar a este mundo.

-¡No es ninguna mentira, Ryousuke-kun! –gritó Shoutarou con desesperación, aun sabiendo que no escucharían sus palabras. -¡Ella está tramando algo muy malo! ¡No sé qué es lo que tenga en mente, pero el que esté del lado de Beelzebumon no está nada bien!

-¿De qué hablas, Shoutarou? –preguntó Karin demasiado confundida.

-Ella nos estuvo cazando a Monodramon y a mí cuando Lucemon nos secuestró. –dijo Shoutarou sin dudar. –Sin duda es ella, la reconozco por su voz.

-¿Es verdad eso, Ai? –preguntó un Ryousuke que no daba crédito a las palabras de Shoutarou.

Ai tragó un poco de saliva, y comenzó a llorar.

-¡No es verdad! –gritó ella. -¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! ¡Solo recuerdo que me envió a un extraño túnel y terminé aquí!

-¿Es verdad eso, Shoutarou? –preguntó Ryousuke bastante molesto.

-¡Claro que no! –intentó disculparse Shoutarou, bastante avergonzado. -¡Es más, apenas acabo de obtener mi Xros Loader! ¿Por qué no me creerías?

-Porque has mentido muchas veces, Dark General. –dijo Ryousuke con una mirada aterradora, como nunca se le había visto antes.

Shoutarou bajó la mirada en ese momento. Sabía que tenía todas las de perder, pero no esperaba que Ryousuke sacara nuevamente ese tema a discusión.

-¿Sabes, Ryousuke? –preguntó Shoutarou. –Esas palabras duelen más que el golpe que me diste. Yo pensé que eras diferente… Inclusive llegué a pensar que querías ser mi amigo… Pero veo que eres igual a todos los que me han utilizado en la vida. Solo espero que un día llegues a ver las cosas cuando las tienes enfrente.

En ese momento Shoutarou se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, quizás esperando que alguien lo detuviera. Pero nadie lo hizo, a excepción de Karin, quien mostró un gesto de desaprobación de la actitud de Ryousuke, y lo sugió corriendo para tratar de calmarlo. Sabía que Shoutarou en esa situación podía hacer alguna locura, y quería cuidarlo.

Después de unos minutos de tanto caminar, aunado al calor y la sed que sentían en ese momento, Shoutarou logró visualizar un pequeño oasis, en el cual vio reflejado su rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Shoutarou? –preguntó una voz que lo seguía.

-¡Ah! ¡Karin! –gritó Shoutarou demasiado asustado. Parecía que estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amiga.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta de que estaba aquí? –preguntó Karin algo molesta. -¡De verdad que eres tan distraído como siempre!

-Me conoces tan bien… -dijo Shoutarou. –Pero…

-Lo de Ryousuke, ¿verdad? –preguntó Karin. –No debiste decir esas cosas de su hermana.

-¡Pero todo es verdad! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Ella es la que está detrás del asunto de los Death Riders!

-¿Pero cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Karin.

-Monodramon y yo logramos escapar del castillo de Lucemon, pero en ese momento ella llegó a cazarnos. Dijo que éramos unos viles traidores y que no merecíamos seguir vivos. Afortunadamente ustedes llegaron antes de que eso pasara… Pero ella se fue antes de eso. Creo que sabía que ustedes iban a llegar. No sabía que esa chica era hermana de Ryousuke…

-No tenías que decirle las cosas así de crudas. –contestó Karin.

-¡Pero ella es una amenaza para el Digital World! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Estoy seguro que ella es un General como nosotros! ¡O que inclusive es dueña de Beelzebumon!

-¿Tanto así?

-No sabes lo que se siente estar al lado de Ai. Es como una situación de desesperación, con ese disfraz que utilizaba aun podías sentir su maldad.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ella era la del disfraz?

-Porque Watanabe Shoutarou es un genio del disfraz. –dijo otra voz. -¿No es así, Dark General?

-Kenji-san. –dijo Shoutarou al verlo. –Y el miedoso de Hideyoshi-kun. Si quieren una pelea, hoy no tengo ganas.

-Algún día terminaremos nuestra pelea. –dijo Kenji. –Pero me alegra saber que el antiguo Dark General es uno de nuestros aliados.

-Jamás he sido aliado de ustedes. Es más, jamás he sido aliado de nadie.

-Ese camino solo te llevará al borde del derrumbe. –contestó Kenji. -¿O no fue así?

-Eso es cierto, Kenji-san. -contestó Shoutarou. -Y eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué es lo que trama? ¿De verdad comprende el verdadero peligro que es trabajar codo a codo con Beelzebumon? No quiero que Ryousuke sea engañado de esa forma...

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices? -preguntó Hideyoshi, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra, quizás por miedo al ver de frente al verdadero Dark General.

-¡Hideyoshi! -gritó Kenji un poco molesto por la interrupción de su amigo.

-Si no le dices lo que está pasando, entonces nunca lo entenderá. -dijo Hideyoshi sin titubear. -Hablas de Ryousuke como si fuera tu modelo a seguir, y te entiendo...

-Hideyoshi-san... -respondió Shoutarou en voz baja. -Aun si se lo dijera, él no me va a creer.

-Y es lógico. -dijo Karin. -Es su hermana.

-¡Pero eso no le da derecho a tratarte así-nya! -gritó Tailmon desde dentro del Xros Loader. -¿Dónde quedó ese Ryousuke amable, que no se merecía todo lo que había pasado-nya?

-No lo sé, Tailmon. –dijo Shoutarou a punto de llorar. -¡No lo sé!

En ese instante, Hideyoshi se adelantó a Kenji, y le preguntó en ese momento a Shoutarou.

-¿Por qué te importa mucho?

-Porque… porque quería que fuéramos amigos… Cuando le escuché decir eso por primera vez, sentí que él era demasiado sincero con sus palabras… Inclusive me regaló este colgante como una prueba… Pero nunca le contesté por miedo…

-Entonces ambos son iguales. –dijo Karin.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Shoutarou. -¿Por qué… somos iguales?

-Porque Ryousuke-kun odia las injusticias… Y tú también. Ambos tienen un sentido de justicia bastante similar.

-Justicia… -dijo Shoutarou en voz baja… -Creo que esa palabra me queda demasiado grande…

-Sabes bien que no eras malo. Solo aplicabas tu propia justicia, aunque fuera la equivocada. –dijo Karin.

-Eso no es justicia. –silenció Shoutarou. –Eso… eso… ¡Eso es injusticia! ¡Tailmon me enseñó eso! ¡Es una injusticia que los Digimon inocentes sufran por culpa de un ser humano! ¡Y aunque sea su hermana, no quiero que Ryousuke encubra sus actividades como miembro de los Death Riders! Pero no sé cómo decírselo… No me va a escuchar.

-Te contaré un secreto, Watanabe-san. –dijo Hideyoshi con algo de temor. –Jamás pensé que sería amigo de Kenji siendo tan diferentes, hasta que me di cuenta de que compartíamos algo que nadie más. Y la única forma de decírselo fue a golpes.

-¿A golpes? –gritó Karin asustada. -¿Pero por qué?

-Solo en una pelea puedes sacar tus verdaderos sentimientos. –contestó Kenji. –Claro que Hideyoshi es un debilucho y no pudo contra mí. Pero fue divertido al final.

-¿Cómo puede ser divertido eso? –preguntó Karin un poco angustiada.

-Entiendo. –dijo Shoutarou, como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta en las palabras del General azul.

-¡¿Cómo entendiste?! –gritó Karin más confundida.

-Tengo un plan. –dijo Shoutarou. –Pero necesito de la colaboración de todos ustedes.

-¡Shoutarou! –gritó Ryousuke intentando buscar a Shoutarou.

-¡No debiste golpearlo ni decirle esas cosas! –le reprochó Hiromi.

Ai estaba dormida sobre la espalda de su hermano Ryousuke. Al parecer estaba muy cansada. Eso, o fingía bastante bien.

-Pero insultó a Ai. –dijo Ryousuke intentando excusarse. –No voy a dejar que le diga ni una palabra a Ai. ¿Cómo puede ser ella una Death Riders?

-Aunque hay algo que me intriga… -dijo Hiromi. –Si Monodramon también la vio, ¿por qué no ha dicho nada?

En ese momento Ryousuke tomó su Xros Loader, y notó que todos los Digimon que tenía en su haber no podían "hablar".

-¿Pero qué está pasando? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Te diré la razón. –dijo Shoutarou a lo lejos. –Mientras estuve con los Death Riders desarrollé un software que silencia a los Digimon que uno desee.

-Entonces fuiste tú. –dijo Ryousuke. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-En su momento lo hice porque quería explotar mis habilidades hasta el límite. –dijo Shoutarou sin dudar. –Claro que en ese tiempo no pensaba en qué manos podía caer, como por ejemplo en manos de Ai.

-¿Por qué insistes en eso? –gritó Ryousuke. -¿Por qué sigues intentando inculpar a Ai? ¡Sabes que no te lo permitiré!

-No quiero eliminar a tu hermana. –dijo Shoutarou arrojándole un bokutou a sus pies. –Lo único que quiero es que abras los ojos. Tal vez Monodramon no pueda hablar, pero yo sí. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que Ai está usando la misma táctica que usé para engañarte y obtener el Code Crown de la ruta del ángel? Odio que engañen a la gente, pero odio más cuando la gente no quiere ver que está siendo engañada. ¡Y si no puedo razonar contigo con palabras, entonces que sea a un duelo de kendo! ¡El que teníamos pendiente en mi antiguo castillo!

A lo lejos, Kenji se dio cuenta de la chica que estaba sobre la espalda de Ryousuke, y sin vacilar, dijo en voz baja, y ante la atónita mirada de Karin:

-Sí, es ella. La lideresa de los Death Riders.

_Continuará…_

_**Ending:**__ Dream5 – HOP! STEP! Dance!_


	22. Retorno

El Digital World es impresionante, a la vez que tenebroso y escalofriante. Estos chicos que has conocido en estos 20 capítulos son los salvadores de este mundo. Algunos a su manera, otros enemigos redimidos. Pero a final de cuentas con el mismo objetivo. Ahora, el verdadero enemigo ha aparecido...

_**Opening:**__ Dream5 – COME ON!_

**22. Retorno**

A lo lejos, Kenji se dio cuenta de la chica que estaba sobre la espalda de Ryousuke, y sin vacilar, dijo en voz baja, y ante la atónita mirada de Karin:

-Sí, es ella. La lideresa de los Death Riders.

-Espera... ¿Qué dices? -preguntó Karin en voz baja.

-La recuerdo. -contestó Hideyoshi. -Fue cuando te propuso trabajar para los Death Riders, pero le dijiste que no.

-Así que de eso se trataba, estaba buscando más gente para que formara parte de su ejército. -dijo Kenji.

-¿Crees que le haya pedido a Ryousuke formar parte de los Death Riders? -preguntó Hideyoshi.

-No lo creo. -dijo Karin. -Él no haría tal cosa, y menos defendería a su hermana si... Si supiera de eso.

Karin, Hideyoshi y Kenji se encontraban detrás de unas rocas, mientras en el escenario principal, Shoutarou le había aventado una shinai a Ryousuke, junto con otros aditamentos:

-Ponte eso. -contestó Shoutarou friamente. -Tenemos un duelo pendiente.

-No lo haré. -dijo Ryousuke. -No quiero pelear contra ti. ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

-Yo tampoco. -dijo Shoutarou. -¡Pero no me dejas otra opción! -gritó mientras apretaba con fuerza su shinai y corría a toda velocidad hacia Ryousuke.

Ryousuke rápidamente bloqueó el ataque de Shoutarou, mientras gritaba:

-¡¿Qué intentas hacer con todo esto?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?!

-¡Eso es lo que quiero saber de ti! -gritó Shoutarou. -¡No ves las cosas cuando las tienes enfrente!

-¡Solo veo a alguien que quiere pelear contra mí! -gritó Ryousuke. -¡Se suponía que habías cambiado! ¿Por qué sigues empeñado en matarme? ¿Por qué sigues actuando como el Dark General?

En ese momento, Ryousuke notó cómo unas gotas caían sobre su shinai. No era el sudor de ninguno de los dos, más bien, vio que era Shoutarou el que estaba llorando en ese momento.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? -preguntó Shoutarou en voz baja. -¿Acaso soy un ser sin sentimientos para ti?

-Lo fuiste cuando me engañaste para robar el Code Crown de la ruta del ángel. -respondió Ryousuke. -Y verte de la manera en cómo te estás comportando... ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

-¡Si vino aquí fue para pedirte perdón-nya! -gritó Tailmon desde el Xros Loader de Shoutarou. -¡Ryousuke es un chico tan noble que no se merece todo lo que ha pasado-nya! ¡Eso fue lo que dijo Shoutarou!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Jamás he tenido amigos… Y los pocos que he tenido solo me utilizan sin importarles lo que me pase… -dijo Shoutarou nuevamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas. –Me convertí en el Dark General porque me enfrasqué en mi propia soledad a tal grado que no quería que nadie fuera feliz… Cuando me preguntaste si queríamos ser amigos, me tomaste por sorpresa… No te respondí en su momento porque tenía que matarte, porque iba a cargar en mi conciencia seguir mis propios deseos o destrozarlos tratando de conseguirlos… ¡Por eso vine hasta acá! ¡Porque me salvaste a pesar de lo que te hice! ¡Porque confiaste en mí a pesar de que mis actos demostraban lo contrario! ¡Porque no quiero que vivas engañado! ¡Y por eso no puedo mentirte! ¡Tu hermana es la jefa de los Death Riders!

-¿Porqué sigues enfrascado en ese asunto?

-Porque lo que dice Shoutarou es la verdad. -contestó el General azul, saliendo de detrás de aquella roca por petición de Shoutarou. -La conozco porque ella misma me pidió unirme a los Death Riders.

-¿Qué?

-Confío en las palabras de Shoutarou. -dijo Karin, saliendo desde detrás de la misma roca. -Cuando es sincero, llega a llorar.

-¡Karin! -gritó Shoutarou avergonzado.

-Te conozco desde que éramos niños, no me puedes engañar. -dijo Karin.

-¿Y por qué querías pelear? -preguntó Ryousuke bajando la guardia.

-Porque soy tonto. -dijo Shutarou. -No sé cómo decir las cosas. Siempre he creído que soy yo el del problema... Además, teníamos una pelea pendiente que no pudimos terminar...

-Tienes razón... -dijo Ryousuke. -Excepto en una cosa. Tú no eres tonto. Al contrario. Te admiro por tu capacidad de resolver problemas de una manera tan sencilla, por eso... ¡Por eso me dolió el que estuvieras trabajando para Beelzebumon! ¡Tú no debías estar con él!

-Me arrepiento de haber hecho eso. -dijo Shoutarou. -Así como me arrepiento de cargar con muchas de las masacres Digimon a lo largo del Digital World. Tailmon y tú me mostraron muchas cosas... Estaba equivocado... No estoy aquí porque me obligaran, yo decidí estar aquí, porque nadie más podía cumplir mi función... Además... Odio las injusticias... Aunque lo hice muchas veces, en realidad odio engañar a las personas... El Dark General que conociste es una extraña faceta de mí...

-Todos tenemos una parte buena y una parte mala. -dijo Kenji. -De nosotros depende elegir cuál camino vamos a tomar.

-Siempre dices esas cosas, Kenji.-dijo Hideyoshi gritando desde detrás de la roca, como buen chico tímido.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Monodramon desde dentro del Xros Loader de Ryousuke. -¿Por fin podemos hablar?

-Ya se me hacía raro que algo estuviese pasando. -contestó Andromon.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué están diciendo? -preguntó Ryousuke.

-Desde que vimos a esa chica, nos quedamos inmóviles por alguna razón. -dijo Andromon. -Pero ahora que estamos más lejos de ella, se ha pasado el efecto.

En ese momento, Ai se levantó de su asiento, y caminando lentamente, sacó de dentro de su vestido un enorme Xros Loader, de color negro y con cuernos. En ese momento, su vestido impecable, se convirtió en un vestido negro, era como ver a una viuda con ese traje.

-¿Un Xros Loader negro? -preguntó Ryousuke sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-No... -dijo Shoutarou. -Es más que eso, es un Darkness Loader...

-¿Un Darkness Loader? -preguntó Karin.

-A diferencia del Xros Loader negro, el Darkness Loader originalmente es así. -dijo Shoutarou. -No se transforma con el poder de la oscuridad, sino que es oscuro desde el inicio.

-Eres bueno con las deducciones, Dark General. -dijo Ai. -Lástima que tuvieras que dudar en el último momento. De lo contrario, serías un excelente soldado de los Death Riders.

-Ai-chan... -dijo Ryousuke. -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te ha hecho Beelzebumon?

-Él no me hizo nada. -dijo Ai sin titubear. -Yo soy quien le da las órdenes a Beelzebumon. Él es mi Digimon. Yo soy la jefa de los Death Riders.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -preguntaba Ryousuke cada vez más desconcertado.

-No quería que lo supieras, hermano. -dijo Ai-chan nuevamente. -Pero realmente este mundo es genial. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¡puedes ser la reina del Digital World si te lo propones!

-¡Déjate de tonterías! -gritó Shoutarou. -¡¿No ves lo que haces?! ¡¿No te das cuenta del sufrimiento que le provocas a los Digimon?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que sufre tu hermano?!

-Es una lástima que ustedes no puedan compartir mis sentimientos. -contestó Ai-chan. -¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Pelear contra mí? Recuérdalo, Dark General, Beelzebumon por sí mismo pudo matar a tu mejor Digimon. ¿Te arriesgarías de nuevo?

-¡Me arriesgaría! -gritó Shoutarou. -¡Tal y como ellos arriesgaron su vida para salvar la mía! ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! ¡Porque sé que no estoy solo! ¡Sé que tengo alguien que espera que dé lo mejor de mí! ¡Reload! ¡Tankmons, Tankdramon, Megadramon, Callismon, Tailmon!

-¡Reload! ¡Rosemon! -gritó Karin. -¡Shoutarou! ¡Voy a ayudarte!

-¡Reload! ¡Garurumon! ¡Ogremon! -gritó Kenji. -¡Ahora, Ryousuke! ¡Blue White Knight Edition!

-No puedo... -dijo Ryousuke en voz baja al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Por un lado, Kenji, Karin y Shoutarou intentando atacar a Ai. Pero por el otro lado, Ryousuke queriendo ayudar a su hermana.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! -gritó Ryousuke mientras abrazaba a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hermano... Dijo Ai al ver que Ryousuke lo estaba abrazando. -¿Qué haces...?

-¡Ai-chan! -gritó Ryousuke mientras su rostro se empañaba de lágrimas. -¡Deja de hacer esto! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Tú no eres la Ai-chan que conozco!

-Reload, Wendimon... -dijo Ai en voz baja.

-¡¿Wendimon?! -gritó Shoutarou. -¡Así que era eso!

-¿De qué hablas, Shoutarou? -preguntó Karin.

-Wendimon tiene la capacidad de abrir dimensiones y distorsionar el tiempo... -dijo Shotarou en voz baja. -Así que todo lo que estaba pasando lo provocaba ese Digimon...

-Eres muy listo, Dark General. -contestó Ai. -Lo siento, hermano. Pero jamás entenderás mis verdaderas intenciones. Nos vemos pronto, chicos...

Las aves cantaban el típico canto de la tarde, el que anunciaba que estaban a punto de volar hacia sus nidos. Ese sonido fue el que hizo despertar a Shoutarou.

-¿Qué pasó...? -preguntó Shoutarou mientras bostezaba. -¡Un momento! ¡Ryousuke! ¡Karin! ¡Hiromi! ¡Kenji-san! ¡Hideyoshi-san! ¿Dónde están?

-Eres muy ruidoso, Shoutarou... -dijo Hiromi despertando, al mismo tiempo que los demás.

-¡Ai-chan! -gritó Ryousuke. -¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Karin.

-Recuerdo que estábamos frente a la jefa de los Death Riders y... -dijo Kenji cuando se dio cuenta de algo. -¡General rojo! ¡¿Dijiste que ese Wendimon era el causante de los saltos entre el Digital World y el mundo real?!

-Eso dije... -contestó Shoutarou. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Mira a tu izquierda. -contestó Kenji.

Shoutarou se dio la vuelta hacia donde indicaba Kenji, y lo que vio lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

-Es... Imposible... -dijo Shoutarou. -¡Es...! ¡Es...! ¡¿Es Yokohama?!

-¡¿Es Yokohama?! -preguntó Hiromi. -¿Pero por qué se ve tan diferente?

-Creo que tengo la respuesta... -dijo Karin con un poco de miedo, enseñando el reloj de su Xros Loader.

-4 de la tarde del día 3 de noviembre de 2XXX... -recitó Shoutarou, antes de darse cuenta de la fecha. -¡¿3 de noviembre?! ¡Se supone que estamos en junio! ¡Es... Imposible! ¡¿Acaso se aceleró demasiado el tiempo que estamos en el futuro?!

-Shoutarou... -dijo Hiromi. -No estamos en el futuro... Lee bien el año.

-2XXX... -dijo Karin. -Esto es... Yokohama 6 meses antes... de que Ryousuke y Hiromi... viajaran al Digital World...

-6 meses... -dijo Ryousuke en voz baja antes de suspirar. -¡Lo siento! ¡Me tengo qué ir!

-¡¿A dónde vas, Ryousuke?! -gritó Shoutarou al ver a Ryousuke desesperado corriendo hacia la ciudad.

Pero Ryousuke no se detuvo. Ni siquiera prestó atención a las palabras de Shoutarou.

-¡Ryousuke! -gritó nuevamente Shoutarou, e intentó perseguirlo, pero Hiromi lo detuvo.

-No... -dijo ella. -Creo que será mejor que no vayas tras él.

-¡¿Por qué no?! -preguntó Shoutarou desesperado.

-Porque... Creo que sé a quién va a ver... Y es mejor que lo haga solo.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, un hombre vestido de militar llamaba por celular a su jefe. Al parecer tenía importantes noticias qué comunicarle.

-Capitán Yanami... -dijo aquel hombre por el celular. -Los niños del "salto" han llegado tal y como dijo el Dr. Abe. A la hora, día y lugar que Abe había pronosticado. ¿Cuál es la orden a seguir?

-Solo vigílalos, Sazaki. -dijo por el auricular aquel "capitán Yanami". -Déjalos que se recuperen del shock del viaje. Luego te daré la orden para que los traigas. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor. -contestó aquel militar, colgando el celular y metiéndose a una tienda de conveniencia para evitar que los niños del "salto" lo vieran.

_Continuará…_

_**Ending:**__ Dream5 – HOP! STEP! Dance!_


	23. Cambio de roles (parte 1)

-6 meses... -dijo Ryousuke en voz baja antes de suspirar. -¡Lo siento! ¡Me tengo qué ir!

-¡¿A dónde vas, Ryousuke?! -gritó Shoutarou al ver a Ryousuke desesperado corriendo hacia la ciudad.

Pero Ryousuke no se detuvo. Ni siquiera prestó atención a las palabras de Shoutarou.

-¡Ryousuke! -gritó nuevamente Shoutarou, e intentó perseguirlo, pero Hiromi lo detuvo.

-No... -dijo ella. -Creo que será mejor que no vayas tras él.

-¡¿Por qué no?! -preguntó Shoutarou desesperado.

-Porque... Creo que sé a quién va a ver... Y es mejor que lo haga solo.

Ryousuke tomó el autobús de vuelta a su casa. Ante las palabras de Monodramon, quien insistía en saber qué le pasaba a su amigo, Ryousuke solo respondía en voz baja: "No hablen, en este mundo nadie sabe de su existencia".

Pidió bajada, y se bajó justo frente a una tiendita. Y corriendo se metió 3, 4, 5 cuadras hacia adentro, para llegar a una pequeña casa. Ahí, tocó con demasiada insistencia, hasta que finalmente abrió un señor. En ese instante, Ryousuke no pudo contener el llanto, y a punto de gritar, lo abrazó y le dijo, ante la mirada atónita de aquel señor:

-¡Te extrañé, papá! ¡No te vuelvas a ir!

_**Opening:**__ Dream5 – COME ON!_

**23. Cambio de roles (parte 1)**

-El mundo real... -dijo Hiromi...

-Pero... No es nuestro mundo tal cual lo conocemos... ¿O sí? -preguntó Karin.

-Eso... Eso da pie a muchas incoherencias... -dijo Shoutarou. -Si se supone que estamos en nuestro propio mundo, eso significa que debe haber un duplicado de nosotros en este mundo... ¿O no?

En ese momento Shoutarou habló a su casa por teléfono para avisar que llegaría tarde para quedarse con Karin.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? -preguntó Karin.

-Es un señuelo. -respondió el General rojo. -Normalmente en estas fechas siempre me quedo en casa después de clases. Si mi madre dice que todo está bien, es porque no estoy en casa.

-No entiendo... -dijo Karin.

-Si no estoy en casa, eso quiere decir que mi yo de hace 6 meses no está aquí. -dijo Shoutarou. -Eso significa que hemos reemplazado a nuestros yo del pasado al llegar a este mundo.

-¿No podría ser que Ai-chan haya creado un mundo paralelo al que conocemos? -preguntó Kenji.

-Nadie conocía a Ai hasta entonces. -dijo Shoutarou. -Ni siquiera Hiromi que es amiga cercana de Ryousuke. Dudo que haya podido recrear con tanto detalle un mundo de la nada. Además, tenemos servicio celular y nuestros relojes funcionan sin problema.

-No lo sabremos hasta que regresemos a nuestras casas. -dijo Karin.

-¡Cierto! ¿De dónde son ustedes? -preguntó Shoutarou a Kenji y compañía.

-Kanazawa. -dijo Hideyoshi.

-No está muy le... ¡¿Kanazawa?! -gritó Karin. -¡¿Qué harán?!

-Creo que lo más recomendable es viajar de inmediato hasta nuestras casas. -dijo Kenji. -Hideyoshi y yo podemos viajar hasta allá. No está tan lejos.

-¿Será seguro que vayan? –preguntó Shoutarou. –No sabemos si hay peligro más allá de Yokohama. O si al menos estamos en nuestro mundo en realidad. ¡Es más! ¡No deberíamos interferir!

-Ya causamos suficiente interferencia al estar aquí, y tú mismo lo comprobaste. -dijo Kenji. -Sobre todo el hecho de que nuestros yo de esta época han sido sustituidos por nosotros. Si no aparecemos ante el público, irían a buscarnos por cielo, mar y tierra.

-Tienes razón... -dijo Shoutarou. -Creo que es inevitable que provoquemos problemas en este mundo si ya metimos la pata desde el principio. Bien, pero será mejor que nos sigamos en contacto a través de los Xros Loader... ¿Siguen funcionando?

-Sí, señor. -contestó una voz desde el Xros Loader de Shoutarou.

-Megadramon... -habló Shoutarou. -Como mi Digimon principal, darás la orden de no actuar en este mundo por el momento. A menos que sea necesario.

-Entendido, señor. -dijo Megadramon.

-¿Y qué hacemos nosotras, Shoutarou? -preguntó Karin.

-Creo que lo mejor será regresar a nuestras casas. -dijo Shoutarou. -Mañana es día de clases, y vamos a tener problemas si no llegamos. Así que debemos actuar como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, o vamos a despertar cualquier sorpresa, sobre todo... De Ai-chan.

-Tienes razón... -dijo Karin. -Además tenemos proyecto de fin de año... Nuevamente...

-¡Es cierto! -gritó Hiromi. -¡¿Vamos a tener qué actuar ese horrendo guión de fin de año otra vez?!

Kenji y Hideyoshi se fueron en un tren expreso hasta Kanazawa. Mientras Karin y Hiromi se iban para discutir sobre la obra de fin de año.

-Y aquí estamos... Solos de nuevo, Megadramon.

-¡No digas eso, Shoutarou-nya! -gritó Tailmon. -¡Eres una persona totalmente diferente! ¡No debes preocuparte por lo que hiciste antes, sino por lo que harás ahora-nya!

-Es cierto, pero también ese pasado me preocupa, porque lo volveremos a vivir a menos que regresemos al Digital World. -contestó Shoutarou.

Shoutarou comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a su casa, aquel departamento donde vivía junto con sus padres. Por un momento, al estar frente a la puerta de su casa, sintió una especie de nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué pasa, Shoutarou-nya? -preguntó Tailmon un tanto preocupada al ver a su General algo tembloroso.

-Debo confesar una cosa... -dijo Shoutarou. -Le tengo más miedo a mi padre que al mismísimo Beelzebumon.

-¿Cómo-nya? -preguntó de nuevo Tailmon.

-Aquí vamos... Nuevamente... -dijo Shoutarou antes de girar la perilla sin hacer caso a la pregunta de su Digimon. -¡Buenas tardes! -gritó mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la casa.

-Oh, llegaste, Shoutarou. -contestó una dulce señora que estaba colocando la mesa. -Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

-Karin tenía cosas qué hacer en el club de teatro. -dijo Shoutarou. -Tienen que hacer nuevamente la obra de teatro de fin de año.

-¿Nuevamente? -preguntó la mamá de Shoutarou un poco extrañada.

-¡Ah! -gritó Shoutarou, un tanto asustado. Había olvidado por un momento que estaba atrapado en "otro mundo". -¡Quise decir "nuevamente" porque lo hicieron el año pasado!

-Entiendo. -dijo aquella señora. -¿Vas a almorzar?

-Ya comí, gracias. -dijo Shoutarou. -Creo que iré a mi cuarto a estudiar.

-Por cierto... -preguntó aquella señora. -Te ves algo diferente. ¿Te fuiste a cortar el cabello?

-Siempre lo he tenido así, madre. -contestó Shoutarou.

"Mi madre se dio cuenta...", pensó Shoutarou. "Solo son 6 meses, pero se ha dado cuenta, será mejor que le siga la corriente antes de que empiece a notar algo extraño".

-Bueno, quizás tienes razón. Siempre ando algo despistada. -contestó aquella señora. -Ve a descansar, es mucho estudio para ti, aunque tu padre diga lo contrario.

-Sí... Supongo... -dijo Shoutarou. -¡Bajaré al rato para cenar!

Así, Shoutarou se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con cerrojo y sacó su Xros Loader para dejarlo en la mesa. Luego proyectó una imagen en el aire, eran Ryousuke, Kenji y Karin.

-Y bien. ¿Cómo les ha ido? -preguntó Shoutarou.

-Bastante bien. -tomó la palabra Kenji. -Ahora que lo pienso, no sabía que el Xros Loader tenía una opción para videoconferencias.

-Lo tiene… aunque jamás lo había usado… -contestó Shoutarou. –En fin, les preguntaba… ¿Cómo está por donde se encuentran?

-Shoutarou… -dijo Karin. –Te ves… un poco serio.

-Sí… -dijo Shoutarou bajando la mirada. –Estoy un poco preocupado… Mi madre se dio cuenta de que estoy algo cambiado en apariencia.

-Entonces sí estamos mal. -dijo Karin. -Empezamos con el pie izquierdo.

-Lo sé. -respondió Shoutarou. -Y sobre el Digital World… Y sobre Ai…

-Hablando de Ai, no puedo decir mucho de ella. –dijo Ryousuke.

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó Karin.

-Recordé que está de campamento en su escuela y que no regresa sino hasta la próxima semana. -respondió Ryousuke un poco apenado.

-Esto nos lo pondrá más difícil de lo que pensábamos. -contestó Kenji. -Si ella es la jefa de los Death Riders, en cualquier momento podría manifestarse.

-Lo sé... -volvió a responder Ryousuke. -Pero no quiero que esto pase...

-Depende de nosotros. -dijo Shoutarou. -Tal vez estamos atrapados en el pasado, pero quizás hay algo que podemos hacer: evitar que las cosas ocurran.

-¿Que las cosas ocurran? -preguntó Karin. -¿Cómo?

-Sabemos lo que va a pasar. -dijo Shoutarou. -Tengo mis teorías al respecto. Como que para principios de noviembre de este año comenzó a haber problemas en la instalación eléctrica del país, así como derrumbes y caídas de puentes sin sentido. Siento que eso fue provocado por los Digimon por algún motivo, pero para esta fecha ninguno de nosotros conocía sobre los Digimon o sobre el Digital World, así que no puedo adelantar resultados.

-¿Quieres decir que Ai conoció a Beelzebumon para esta fecha? -preguntó Ryousuke.

-Probablemente. -dijo Shoutarou. -Pero como dije antes, no puedo adelantar resultados.

-Lo único que me preocupa es si nuestros actos repercutirán cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo, o al Digital World. -respondió Kenji.

En ese momento, todo el grupo calló. Ni siquiera Shoutarou, que era el más analista en ese sentido, tuvo algo qué decir.

-Como tú mismo dijiste, -hablo Shoutarou segundos después. -el hecho de estar aquí ya causará problemas a futuro. Así que no nos queda de otra más que seguir con nuestras vidas normales... en lo que resolvemos este embrollo. No podemos regresar al Digital World porque no sabemos cómo, y tampoco sabemos si al llegar nos encontremos con otro mundo diferente al que conocemos.

-¿Al que conocemos-nya? -preguntó Tailmon.

-Sí. Lo que no me queda claro es por qué al llegar a este tiempo hemos reemplazado a nuestros "yo" de este tiempo.

-Tal vez solo pueda existir un mismo ser en un mismo mundo. -dijo Kenji.

-¿Quieres decir que la Ai de este mundo existe a la par que la del Digital World? -preguntó Shoutarou.

-Probablemente. -respondió el general azul. -Si Ai aun no conoce a Beelzebumon, entonces sigue siendo la Ai de este tiempo. Por el contrario, si la jefa de los Death Riders decide perseguirnos, suponiendo que su habilidad es cruzar toda barrera tiempo-espacio, entonces la encontraremos con una nueva faceta.

Ryousuke se veía bastante preocupado. Sabía que estaban hablando de su hermana, pero a pesar de que se refirieran a ella como a un monstruo, sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano, y pensaba, debía evitar eso a toda costa.

-Haré lo posible para que Ai no conozca a ese Digimon. -dijo Ryousuke en un tono más que decidido.

-Pero no te confíes. -dijo Kenji. -La Ai del Digital World podría venir a este tiempo y lugar y reemplazar el lugar de tu hermana. En ese caso, no hay mucho por hacer.

-Entiendo... poco. -respondió Ryousuke. -Por cierto, Shoutarou. Disculpa el golpe que te di la vez pasada.

-Yo soy el que debería disculparse con todos. -respondió Shoutarou bajando la mirada. -Por mi culpa hemos llegado hasta este punto...

-Lo importante es que recuperaste tu Xros Loader. -dijo Karin. -Eso ya es ganancia para nosotros.

-Tienes razón, Karin. -dijo Shoutarou. -¡Es cierto! ¡Debo hacer algo para evitar que exista ese Dark General!

-¿Como qué? -preguntó extrañada Karin.

-Mañana lo verás en la escuela. -le respondió el General rojo. -Si acepté tomar este Xros Loader, es porque quiero cambiar las cosas. Si no hago algo, ese ciclo se repetirá una y otra vez hasta que terminemos muertos de hartazgo. Chicos, debemos seguir en contacto. Necesitamos buscar pistas en cualquier lado sobre alguna manera de evitar la migración masiva de Digimon hacia nuestro mundo, así como evitar que Ai conozca a Beelzebumon. Eso es lo poco que podemos hacer para evitar que todo incidente relacionado con los Digimon vuelva a ocurrir.

-Creo que es lo único que podemos hacer dadas las circunstancias. -contestó Kenji.

-Entonces... -dijo Shoutarou. -Así quedamos. Mañana tendremos otra reunión para saber cómo están las cosas por allá.

-De acuerdo. -dijo Karin.

En ese momento se interrumpió la comunicación entre Xros Loaders. Shoutarou prendió la computadora y comenzó a redactar una especie de oficio.

-¿Qué haces, Shoutarou-nya? -preguntó Tailmon curiosa.

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo... -dijo Shoutarou. -Es hora de que tome las riendas de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Shoutarou no se había presentado como de costumbre 20 minutos antes al salón de clases, sino que decidió tomar otro rumbo: la oficina del presidente de la asociación estudiantil.

-Adelante... ¡Ah, Watanabe! -le saludó el presidente. -¿Qué te trae por aquí? Siéntate.

Shoutarou, un poco asustado, decidió con paso firme acercarse frente al escritorio del presidente, y sin mediar palabra, le extendió una carpeta con un oficio escrito y firmado por sí mismo.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó el presidente al leer con cuidado el oficio que le había entregado Shoutarou.

-Señor presidente. -dijo Shoutarou. -A partir de hoy renuncio como presidente del club de lectura.

_Continuará…_

_**Ending:**__ Dream5 – HOP! STEP! Dance!_


	24. Cambio de roles (parte 2)

A la mañana siguiente, Shoutarou no se había presentado como de costumbre 20 minutos antes al salón de clases, sino que decidió tomar otro rumbo: la oficina del presidente de la asociación estudiantil.

-Adelante... ¡Ah, Watanabe! -le saludó el presidente. -¿Qué te trae por aquí? Siéntate.

Shoutarou, un poco asustado, decidió con paso firme acercarse frente al escritorio del presidente, y sin mediar palabra, le extendió una carpeta con un oficio escrito y firmado por sí mismo.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó el presidente al leer con cuidado el oficio que le había entregado Shoutarou.

-Señor presidente. -dijo Shoutarou. -A partir de hoy renuncio como presidente del club de lectura. En vista de los pobres resultados obtenidos para captar más miembros al club de lectura, me declaro "incompetente" para seguir desempeñando el cargo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Watanabe? -preguntó el presidente.

-Total y absolutamente de acuerdo. -dijo Shoutarou. -Y tal como sucede en estos casos, buscaré otro club al cual participar.

_**Opening:**__ Dream5 – COME ON!_

**24. Cambio de roles (parte 2)**

-¿Oíste eso? -preguntó un chico a otro en el pasillo. -¡Se ha cerrado el club de lectura!

Karin corrió hacia el susodicho salón del club, para corroborar lo que ya se había difundido por toda la escuela.

-¡Shoutarou! -gritó Karin.

-Ah, hola Karin. -dijo Shoutarou mientras encintaba una de las cajas. -Qué bueno que vienes. Iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda para empacar mis cosas. ¿Puedes encintar esa caja de la esquina?

El salón del club de lectura estaba completamente vacío. La computadora se encontraba dentro de una caja, al igual que los demás documentos, oficios y papeles importantes.

-Shoutarou... ¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo Karin extrañada. -¿Entonces es cierto que vas a cerrar el club de lectura?

-Así que todos lo saben. -dijo Shoutarou.

-Es de lo único que se habla en la escuela. Shoutarou, dijimos que no haríamos nada que altere el futuro.

-Karin... No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados y ver que todo lo que dejé de hacer vuelva a suceder. No quiero seguir siendo el presidente de un club muerto, no quiero ser el hazmerreír de toda la secundaria de Yokohama. ¡Se acabó, Karin! ¡Es todo! ¡Si llegué a este punto es porque hice lo que los demás querían! ¡Me da igual que mi padre se enoje! ¡Es hora de hacer mi vida, no la de los demás!

Karin no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Era como si estuviese viendo aun nuevo Shoutarou. Pero no el Shoutarou humilde, tampoco el Shoutarou maléfico, sino uno nuevo. Uno que era la combinación de ambos con total y absoluta moderación. Karin no hizo más que abrazarlo en ese momento.

-Karin, tú… -murmuró Shoutarou al sentir tan de cerca a Karin. -¿Sabes? Quiero confesarte algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es… algo complicado de decir… -tartamudeaba Shoutarou, al mismo tiempo que trataba de apartar un poco a Karin mientras se ponía más rojo. –Desde que te conozco, siempre te he considerado como más que una amiga.

-No entiendo nada, Shoutarou…

-¡Qué rayos! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Karin! ¡Quisiera que saliéramos juntos! ¡Pero no como amigos, sino como en una cita! ¡Karin, quiero ser tu novio!

-Shoutarou… -dijo Karin bastante apenada. –Yo…

-¡Me rechazó! –comenzó a llorar Shoutarou a solas en la sala de lectura de la secundaria.

-No es para tanto, Shoutarou-nya. –trató Tailmon de consolarlo.

-¡Pero, pero…! –gritaba Shoutarou bastante desconsolado.

_-Shoutarou… -dijo Karin bastante apenada. –Yo… No puedo…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-De verdad… Siempre te he visto como un amigo, no puedo verte más allá de eso. Lamento si te di falsas esperanzas, pero… No estoy buscando novio ahora mismo…_

-¡Ánimo, Shoutarou-nya! –dijo Tailmon tratando de animar a su General. –Hay muchas más afuera-nya. Estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera-nya.

-No, Tailmon. –dijo Shoutarou. –Lo nuestro es imposible… Yo soy un humano, y tú un Digimon…

-¡No estoy hablando de mí-nya! –gritó Tailmon regañando a Shoutarou. –Tranquilo, no se va a acabar el mundo por eso-nya…

-Tienes razón. –dijo Shoutarou. –Por otro lado, me siento aliviado…

-¿Por qué-nya? –preguntó Tailmon.

-Porque… siempre quise decírselo, pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo. –siguió hablando. –Creo que ya me quité esa espinita de encima. Aunque… no me gusta eso de que Karin no me haya correspondido de la forma que esperaba… Di muchas cosas por ella, pero tal vez no la merezco. El amor es más complicado de lo que pensé…

-Los humanos son tan complicados-nya… -dijo Tailmon finalizando con su discurso.

En ese instante, alguien tocó la puerta del club.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Adelante!

-Me enteré de lo que pasó entre Karin y tú. –contestó Ryousuke.

-Gracias por los ánimos. –dijo Shoutarou de forma un tanto sarcástica. –Lo necesitaba.

Ryousuke solo atinó a reír entre dientes. Las clases ya habían acabado, y Ryousuke y Shoutarou habían acordado ir a un parque que se encontraba a dos manzanas de la escuela. Allí, sentados en una banca, mientras los niños jugaban en los columpios y en el arenero, Ryousuke le había invitado una bebida de té.

-¡No te rías! –le gritó Shoutarou algo enojado.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. –contestó Ryousuke. –Es que, lo vea por donde lo vea, es un poco gracioso.

-Genial, le declaro mis sentimientos a alguien y lo consideran totalmente gracioso. –dijo Shoutarou resignado. –Creo que no nací para esto…

-¡No, no es eso lo que quiero decir! –trató Ryousuke de disculparse. -Es que… el Shoutarou que yo recuerdo no es así.

-Ayer me propuse realizar todas las cosas que no me había atrevido a hacer. –dijo Shoutarou. –Entre ellas cerrar el club de lectura y decirle a Karin mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero creo que esto no irá nada bien.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque Karin me rechazó cuando me le declaré… Y seguramente cuando llegue a casa mi padre me matará si se entera que cerré el club de lectura. Prácticamente si no lo había hecho antes es porque dice que alguien que sepa leer bien será un buen abogado.

-¿Un buen abogado?

-Sí… Pero la verdad es que no sé si quiero ser abogado. Jamás me lo he preguntado, y creo que es muy temprano para decidir eso.

-Si me preguntas a mí, diría que eso no es para mí. Pero tú… Tú eres el niño genio de la secundaria de Yokohama. Podrías hacer eso y más.

-Pero… no quiero. –dijo Shoutarou bajando la mirada. –Odio que los demás decidan por mí. Odio que todo el mundo me diga qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar, con quién estar y cómo ser. ¡En el Digital World eso era diferente!

-En el Digital World eras un asesino, un soldado de Beelzebumon.

-Pero… yo decidí trabajar con él, no para él. –dijo Shoutarou mirando a la cara a Ryousuke.

-¿Eh?

-Como tú mismo me dijiste aquella vez: Fueron mis decisiones. Buenas o malas, yo las tomé. Nunca fui intimidado por nadie para hacer lo que me pidieran los demás. Todo el software que corría para los Death Riders fue creado por mí mismo, todo mi ejército numeroso lo elegí por mí mismo, inclusive… Que el dios del Digital World me perdone… -Shoutarou murmuró en voz baja antes de retomar su voz. – Inclusive yo diseñé la forma de infiltrarme en la ruta del ángel. Y sé que eso suena aún más macabro, pero por primera vez sentí que tenía el control de todo lo que hacía, que por primera vez podía tomar mis propias decisiones. Y esas decisiones tuvieron sus consecuencias, y que tuve que aprender a palizas lo que significaba hacerme responsable de mis actos, y que no fue sino hasta que vi a la muerte de cerca lo que era luchar por los demás aun cuando todo jugaba en tu contra. Por eso me propuse que ahora que estamos en nuestro mundo… Que no volvería a cometer los errores del pasado. Que no pienso dejar que mi padre decida por mí, que nadie más se vuelva a provechar de mi buena voluntad y de mi pasividad. ¡Dímelo Ryousuke! ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo enmendar mis errores?

-Al contrario. –respondió Ryousuke. –Creo que las personas pueden cambiar, lo importante es lo que uno lleva dentro, no lo que uno quiera aparentar. Y tú aparentabas en el Digital World.

-¿Yo… aparentaba?

-Así es. –siguió hablando Ryousuke antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida. –Tú no eres un ser despiadado. Solo aparentabas que lo eras para lucir más fuerte. Inclusive hasta el último minuto de nuestra pelea, seguías aparentando eso. ¿O de verdad ibas a matar a Karin?

-Yo… -dijo Shoutarou bastante nervioso, a la vez que su cara se tornaba roja. –No podría… ¡De verdad no podría! ¡No quería hacerle daño a Karin! ¡Aun si dice que soy un monstruo! ¡Aun si me rechaza como su pareja! ¡No podía hacerle nada a ella!

-Vaya, de verdad la quieres mucho. –dijo Ryousuke.

-Desde que entramos a secundaria. –le respondió Shoutarou. –Verla a ella es como un resplandor en medio de la oscuridad. Tan sencilla, callada, pero verla entregar su alma en el club de teatro…

-Tal vez te entiendo. –respondió Ryousuke. –Si de verdad eso es lo que sientes, lucha por ella. ¿O acaso el General rojo que podía detener hordas de soldados de los Death Riders va a dejarse vencer así de fácil?

-Eres bastante gracioso, Ryousuke. –le dijo Shoutarou. –Hiromi tiene razón. Creo que de verdad buscas a la gente por lo que es y no para aprovecharte de algo.

-Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que me conocieras.

-Nunca se termina de conocer a nadie. –contestó Shoutarou. –De hecho, podría decirse que aun siendo el Dark General, no he terminado de conocerme a mí mismo. Además… todos los que se acercan a mí buscan utilizarme a toda costa. Así ha sido en primaria, en secundaria, en el Digital World… ¡Cada vez que quiero darle una oportunidad a alguien, termina apuñalándome por la espalda! ¡Y se convierte en un círculo vicioso de desconfianza y confianza! ¡Por eso no puedo confiar tan fácilmente en alguien!

-Y si te prometo que no te fallaré, ¿eso te haría confiar en mí?

-¿Por qué insistes en eso?

-Porque… ambos somos iguales. Te seré sincero, y esto te lo digo a ti y a nadie más: Hoy es 4 de noviembre. Mi padre va a ser arrestado en 3 días. –dijo Ryousuke tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Shoutarou bastante intrigado.

-Alguien… lo acusa injustamente de asesinato. –dijo Ryousuke. -¡Pero es imposible! ¡Él ni siquiera salió de casa ese día! ¡Pero ninguno de los abogados que hemos contratado han podido sacarlo! ¡Si lo encierran, le darán 10 años! ¡No…! ¡No podría vivir sin verlo tanto tiempo!

Ryousuke comenzó a llorar, pero volteó la mirada para evitar que Shoutarou lo viera así. Pero Shoutarou logró darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. En ese momento se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Sabía perfectamente que eso no era su culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por él.

_-"No quería lastimar a Ryousuke". -terminó aquel chico. -¿Es eso?_

-Ryousuke… Si pudiera ayudarte, con gusto lo haría… -dijo Shoutarou intentando animarlo, aunque sin mucho éxito. –Pero… no creo que mi padre quiera ayudarte… Él nunca ayuda a nadie, ni siquiera… ¡Ni siquiera a su propia familia!

-¡Debe haber alguna forma de evitar que eso suceda!

-Pero viendo cómo están las cosas, dudo que lo haya. –respondió Shoutarou. –Lo único que nos queda es apresurar las cosas para que sucedan. Eso o esperar y quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Por cierto, ¿has logrado hablar con Ai-chan?

-No. –dijo Ryousuke. –De hecho, en el campamento no les dejan usar celulares. ¿No hay forma de encontrar el Darkness Loader si ya se encuentra en este mundo?

-No la hay. De hecho, no sabía que existiera otro General aparte de nosotros, Karin y Kenji-san. Jamás lo imaginé, y eso que vigilaba los registros de todos los generales del Digital World. ¡Tal vez…!

-¿Tal vez qué? –preguntó Ryousuke intrigado.

-¡Tal vez ella pueda desplazarse entre nuestro mundo y el mundo real sin problemas, como yo lo hacía cuando era el Dark General! –gritó Shoutarou. –Estamos perdidos. Si ella tiene más poder del que yo tenía, entonces seguramente ya sabe dónde estamos.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Ryousuke. -¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué?

-Debe haber un motivo. –dijo Shoutarou. –Todo tiene un motivo, aun el más absurdo de los motivos. Ahora que lo pienso, mis motivos eran demasiado absurdos. Lo mismo debe estar pasando con ella.

-¿Y qué motivos puede tener?

-Como por ejemplo, darse cuenta de que el mundo no es simplemente basado en buenas voluntades.

Shoutarou y Ryousuke se dieron la media la vuelta al escuchar aquella voz.

-Ai-chan… -respondió Ryousuke extrañado. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Quería ver a dónde te mandé, hermano. –dijo Ai sin rechistar. –Veo que llegamos al mismo momento y lugar donde todo comenzó.

-Deja de hacer esto, Ai-chan. –respondió Ryousuke. -¡Deja de destruir el Digital World!

-¿Destruirlo? Para nada. Quiero reformarlo. Este mundo merece ser de los fuertes. Dark General, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Te equivocas. –respondió Shoutarou. –Es nuestro deber como los fuertes dar cobijo y aliento a los más débiles. Es lo que los demás esperan de nosotros.

-Lo que los demás esperan de nosotros… -respondió Ai. -¿Pero acaso no te has puesto a pensar en lo que esperas de ti?

-Sí. –respondió Shoutarou. –Espero de dar lo mejor de mí, sin importar lo que digan los demás. Pero a la vez no hacer daño a los que quiero o a los débiles que dependen de mí. Y creo que eso no lo has entendido.

-Al contrario de ti, yo no dudaré en eliminar a los que se interpongan en mis planes. –dijo Ai-chan. –Aun si es mi hermano al que tenga que eliminar.

-Ai-chan… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué ganas con esas tonterías del nuevo mundo?

-No son tonterías. Y ya lo verás pronto. Si es que puedes regresar al Digital World, claro está. Y ni se te ocurra decirle nada a mamá y a papá. ¿O no recuerdas que en este momento estoy de campamento? –dijo Ai, antes de despedirse de aquellos chicos.

Ryousuke solo pudo mirar hacia el suelo, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿De verdad mi hermana es así de mala? –preguntó. –Quisiera pensar que no es ella… ¡Que alguien más la está controlando!

-Pero ya lo viste. –dijo Shoutarou. -Ella es así. Y eso… eso es grave.

_Continuará…_

_**Ending:**__ Dream5 – Minna de te o tsunagou_


	25. Reparando el pasado

-Pobre Ryousuke… -dijo Shoutarou mirando fijamente su Xros Loader. –No se merece lo que está pasando.

-Debe ser un chico fuerte a pesar de que sabe lo que vendrá-nya. –dijo Tailmon desde el Xros Loader.

-Si hubiera alguna forma de ayudarlo… ¿Pero cómo?

Nadie dentro del Xros Loader le respondió.

-No vuelvo a pedirles consejos. –contestó Shoutarou bastante molesto.

-Si tuviera alguna forma, te diría, Shoutarou-nya. –contestó Tailmon. –Pero estamos de brazos cruzados igual que tú-nya.

-¿Y Ryousuke no puede evitar eso? –preguntó Tankdramon.

-Podría ser. –dijo Shoutarou. -¿Pero hay forma de evitar algo que sucederá?

-Estamos en un tiempo pasado. –dijo Megadramon. –En teoría sí podría hacerlo.

-Eso me lleva a otra pregunta. –dijo Shoutarou. –Ya hemos cambiado varias acciones del futuro por nuestra interrupción en este tiempo. ¿Eso no daría pie a que quizás el incidente con su padre no se produzca? ¿O que Ai-chan intente interrumpirlo? ¿Podría ser esa la razón por la que Ai-chan está aquí?

-Te preocupas mucho por los demás-nya. –contestó Tailmon.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó algo nervioso Shoutarou. –Solo… solo… solo quiero ayudar a Ryousuke. No quiero que piense que soy un malagradecido por darle la espalda cuando él me dio la mano…

-Su padre es abogado. ¿No es así, señor? –preguntó Megadramon. –Podría hacer que, en caso de que lo encierren, él le ayude en el juicio.

-¡Olvídalo! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡Eso sería imposible! ¡No conoces a mi padre! ¡Es…! ¡Es…!

-¿Es por eso que nos quedamos en los escalones-nya? –preguntó Tailmon.

-Esto… -dijo Shoutarou bastante asustado. –Sí… Se me hizo tarde y me va a llegar una buena…

-Pero no puedes escapar de esto-nya. –dijo Tailmon. –De todos modos tienes que regresar a casa.

-Tienes razón, Tailmon. –contestó Shoutarou resignado, levantándose de los escalones y caminando hacia la puerta del departamento donde vivía. –Creo que no queda de otra que… afrontar lo que pase.

_**Opening:**__ Dream5 – COME ON!_

**24. Reparando el pasado**

-Ya llegué… -dijo Shoutarou un poco nervioso al abrir la puerta de su hogar.

-Bienvenido a casa, Shoutarou. –dijo su madre al verlo.

Su padre, quien se encontraba en la mesa disfrutando de su comida, se levantó con firmeza, y se dirigió a Shoutarou.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó aquel señor.

-E-Estaba en el parque, con un amigo… -contestó Shoutarou un poco nervioso.

-Este sujeto da miedo-nya… -dijo Tailmon por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó su padre severamente.

-¡No! ¡Nada! –contestó Shoutarou algo nervioso. Su nerviosismo se hacía más y más evidente. Y eso, para su padre, era sinónimo de que escondía algo.

-¡Pásame tu mochila! –contestó aquel señor, arrebatándosela de las manos de Shoutarou, antes de que éste dijera una palabra.

El padre de Shoutarou comenzó a revisar la mochila de Shoutarou. Solo encontró su carpeta de apuntes, al igual que un libro de matemáticas, puesto que iba a estudiar ese día.

-Buenas calificaciones, hijo. –contestó al revisar sus apuntes. -¿Pero qué es esto?

Shoutarou, asustado, solo atinó a tragar saliva.

-"Yo, Watanabe Shoutarou, en pleno uso de mis facultades…" ¡¿Renunciar al club de lectura?! –gritó con furia su padre. -¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante estupidez?!

-Pues lo hice. –contestó Shoutarou algo nervioso, pero esta vez decidido. -¡Ya me cansé de que todos decidan por mí! ¡¿Acaso mis decisiones siempre están mal?! ¡¿Qué hay de malo en que tome por única vez una decisión propia!

-Los hijos siempre deben obedecer a sus padres. Así es como se sostiene la sociedad japonesa. –contestó su padre. -¿Qué va a seguir? ¿Qué te conviertas en un delincuente juvenil y trunques tu futuro como prestigioso abogado?

-¡No quiero ser abogado! –gritó Shoutarou ya harto de las reprimendas de su padre, mientras su madre solo escuchaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna. -¡Siempre decides sobre mi vida, pero jamás me has llegado a preguntar qué me gusta o qué me gustaría hacer!

-¿Me estás diciendo que ser abogado es algo sencillo? –gritó el señor Watanabe. -¡No sabes cuánto me parto el lomo día a día, litigando, abriendo casos, juntando pruebas, para que mi hijo…! ¡Mi propio hijo, me insulte a mí y a mi trabajo!

-¿Lo ves? ¡Todo en esta casa gira en torno a ti! ¡Todo se debe hacer en base a tus órdenes! ¡Nunca consultas la opinión de nadie, ni la de mamá! ¡No insulto tu trabajo, pero no es lo que quiero ser de grande!

-¡Se acabó! ¡Te vas a tu cuarto y no sales hasta mañana! ¡No me importa si tienes hambre, tienes prohibido bajar a comer! ¡Mañana hablaremos sobre tu rebeldía ante el director! ¡Para que sepas que en esta casa hay reglas, y se deben obedecer!

Antes de entrar a su habitación, cansado, solo atinó a decir.

-Papá… Te respeto… Pero… ¿tú nos quieres? ¿A mí y a mamá?

Y cerró la puerta. El padre de Shoutarou estaba furioso, y corrió hacia la puerta a punto de abrirla, pero su madre lo impidió.

-Lo he pensado muchas veces, y…

-Siempre es lo mismo…

Recitó Shoutarou mientras se dejaba caer de boca sobre la cama.

-Mañana irá a hablar con el director para que reanuden el club de lectura. Pasado irá a ver si no me he metido a algo que no va conmigo, y si me encuentra, me sacará de ahí…

-¿De verdad crees que hará eso-nya? –preguntó Tailmon un poco dubitativa.

-No sería la primera vez. –dijo Shoutarou sin siquiera mover la cara. –A veces me pregunto si solo lo hará para molestarme…

-Ese tipo está loco-nya. –contestó firmemente Tailmon.

-Tailmon… Estoy en este tiempo para arreglar mi futuro, y tan solo lo he arruinado. Karin ya no quiere que seamos amigos, mi padre cree que soy un delincuente… A este paso no podré ayudar a Ryousuke. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tailmon?

-Lo primero que debes hacer es dejar de preocuparte por lo que no puedes hacer-nya.

-¿Dejar… de preocuparme? –preguntó Shoutarou a punto de llorar.

-¡Sí-nya! –gritó Tailmon algo furiosa. -¡Si tienes un defecto, es que te preocupas hasta de lo que no te incumbe-nya! ¡Deberías dejar de pensar en lo que no puedes hacer y más en lo que has hecho-nya! ¡Eres el famoso General rojo! ¡El líder de los Dreams Come True! ¡Has vencido a dos oficiales de los Death Riders y tienes un ejército muy poderoso-nya! ¿Acaso eso no ha sido algo de qué enorgullecerse-nya? ¡Si algo he aprendido, es que nunca se puede tener lo que se desea-nya! ¡Pero no por eso vas a rendirte o a lamentarte-nya!

-Tienes razón… -dijo Shoutarou. -¡Es cierto! Me la pasé lamentándome muchas veces por todo lo que no pude hacer o por lo que salió mal, que me estuve perdiendo de lo más importante: el hoy. ¡Hoy! ¿Qué día es hoy?

Shoutarou volteó hacia el calendario de su celular, y se dio cuenta del día: "4 de noviembre de 2XXX", dijo.

-Este día debo cumplir 13… Me peleé tan feo con mis padres que se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños. Debo ser el peor hijo del mundo.

-Los padres siempre quieren a sus hijos, Shoutarou-nya. Nunca pierdas de tu mente eso.

-Tal vez debería pedirle disculpas a mi padre por haberle llevado la contraria. –contestó Shoutarou antes de que Tailmon pudiera reaccionar.

-¡No quería decir eso-nya! –gritó Tailmon, después de que Shoutarou abriera la puerta.

Shoutarou encontró la casa vacía, sin nadie a su alrededor. Solo una nota en la mesita de centro del departamento. Shoutarou la tomó y recitó en voz baja:

"Shoutarou:

Tu madre y yo tuvimos que salir a hacer unas compras. Espéranos."

-Genial, ya empezaron los problemas desde ahora. -dijo dejando la nota en la mesa de nuevo. Siempre que mi padre se enoja conmigo, da una vuelta por la ciudad con mi madre. Al rato llegará gritando y diciendo que no me educó para ser un rebelde.

En ese momento se tiró sobre el sofá.

-Estoy frito, Tailmon... -dijo boca abajo sobre el sofá.

-¿Siempre pasa lo mismo, Megadramon-nya? -preguntó Tailmon a sus compañeros Digimon.

-Sí. -contestó aquel dragón. -En ocasiones peor de lo que cuenta el General, pero más o menos es ese esquema.

-Entonces no es primera vez que ocurre esto-nya.

-No tan fuerte como ahora, pero sí.

-Entonces no hay mucho que podamos hacer-nya.

-Es lo que he estado diciendo desde un principio. -respondió Shoutarou, atento a la conversación entre sus Digimon.

En ese momento, un fuerte estruendo sacó a Shoutarou y a los demás de sus pensamientos. Parecía provenir del exterior, pero por precaución Shoutarou no se acercó a la ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre-nya? -preguntó Tailmon.

-Es el hedor de un Digimon. -contestó Megadramon. -Beelzebumon-sama.

-¿Beelzebumon? -gritó Shoutarou asustado.

Inmediatamente se levantó del sofá y se acercó cautelosamente hacia la ventana.

-¡Sal de una vez, maldito General rojo! -gritó aquel Demon lord. -¡Sé perfectamente dónde vives y no dudaré en atacar este lugar hasta que salgas!

Shoutarou decidió ir hacia la entrada de su edificio, "al menos eso calmará la ira de mi antiguo jefe", pensó. Además, era lo mejor si no quería evitar una catástrofe.

-Aquí estoy, Beelzebumon. -dijo mirando a su antiguo jefe. -Saldré con la condición de que no le hagas nada a los que viven aquí.

-Por supuesto, ¿cuándo he roto una promesa?

-Empezando por el hecho de que yo era tu sirviente y me abandonaste.

-Fue una decisión unipartita el que entraras a los Death Riders. –contestó Ai, quien se encontraba detrás de ese Digimon. –Conocías las consecuencias de tu trato con nosotros.

-Y eso no lo reprocho, Ai. –contestó Shoutarou con un tono seco. –Lo único que no entiendo es qué te mueve para hacer todo esto.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Ai sin mosquearse ni un segundo.

-Una masacre a nivel mundial, en el Digital World y en el mundo humano. –contestó Shoutarou. –Sabes bien que los Digimon refugiados en la Tierra eran exiliados de las tierras de los Death Riders, así que diste la orden expresa de matarlos por rebelarse. El cambio del tiempo y el espacio, el saber que puedes manejar esos parámetros a tu antojo y llevar a tu hermano a la más grande depresión que he visto en mi vida, al ver que no puede hacer nada por su familia. ¿Acaso no te da lástima ver a Ryousuke así?

-No. –contestó Ai sonriendo. –A algunos les mueve un motivo, a otros una venganza. A mí sólo me mueve divertirme.

-¡¿Y qué le ves de divertido a esto?! –gritó Shoutarou. -¡¿Acaso no ves el sufrimiento que provocas en tus seres queridos y a los Digimon que matas con todo esto?! ¡Esto no puede ser para nada divertido!

-Si mi hermano nunca hubiera aceptado ayudar a ese rebelde de Monodramon, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Sabías que lo iba a hacer. –dijo Shoutarou. –Él nunca deja atrás a los que se encuentran débiles y en problemas, aún si arriesga su propia vida.

-En eso te equivocas, Shoutarou. –contestó Beelzebumon. –Si nunca hubieras viajado 20 años atrás en el tiempo, los demás Generales ni siquiera hubieran existido. Cambiaste tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro. Dejaste atrás los principios que te regían para buscar tu propia venganza, y a consecuencia de ello, ese estúpido Dios mandó a todos los demás Generales para detenerte. A final de cuentas, quien más daño ha hecho al Digital World ha sido el mismísimo General rojo.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Shoutarou extrañado. -¡Yo jamás he viajado en el tiempo! ¡Jamás he tenido la habilidad para hacerlo!

-Eso es porque rescribiste tu propia vida. –dijo Beelzebumon. –Al eliminar en el pasado el motivo para retroceder en el tiempo, éste no existió en tu presente, por lo que el General rojo en este tiempo no tuvo la necesidad de viajar al pasado. Pero a consecuencia, todo cambió. Rompiste el equilibrio de los mundos, y a consecuencia, alguien tuvo que restructurar todo.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices. –dijo Shoutarou. -¡Pero no pienso dejar que hagas de las tuyas en este mundo!

En ese momento, un extraño ser en forma de diablesa vestida de negro apareció detrás de una pared, sosteniendo a dos personas.

-Mire lo que encontré, señorita Ai. –contestó aquel ser.

-Bien hecho, Lilithmon. –contestó Ai.

-¡Madre! ¡Padre! –gritó Shoutarou con mucha desesperación.

Este intentó correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquel nuevo Digimon llamado Lilithmon, con un suave movimiento de uno de sus brazos, como si se tratase de una onda de choque, envió a Shoutarou al suelo, causando el susto (mayor) de sus padres.

-¡Shoutarou! –gritó la madre de aquel General.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –gritó el padre de Shoutarou mientras intentaba comprender lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Puedo hacer el trabajo sucio por ti, Dark General. –contestó Ai, acercándose lentamente a Shoutarou.

-¿De qué… estás hablando? –preguntó Shoutarou intentando ponerse de pie.

-Lo sabes muy bien. –dijo Ai mirando fijamente a Shoutarou. –"Quisiera vivir en un mundo donde nadie, ni mis padres, me dijeran lo que debo hacer", ¿o no lo recuerdas? Yo te entiendo perfectamente, por eso te lo digo una vez más. Juntos podríamos hacer que el Digital World y el mundo humano sean nuestros.

En ese momento, Ai le tendió la mano a Shoutarou, quien estaba en el suelo aun, y le dijo:

-Ven conmigo. Sabes que esto es lo que deseas.

-No. –dijo Shoutarou, haciendo a un lado la ayuda de Ai. -¿Sabes? Todos estos meses me ayudaron a pensar mejor las cosas. Sí, tal vez no tengo amigos… Tal vez mis padres no me quieren… Tal vez quise cambiar mi vida de otra manera… Pero hay cosas que no puedo cambiar, como cuánto quiero a mis padres… a pesar de que ellos jamás me correspondan… ¡Porque mientras haya alguien que jamás pierda la esperanza en mí, voy a seguir siendo el de siempre! ¿Me escuchaste?

-Bien, creo que ya firmaste tu sentencia de muerte. –dijo Ai, mientras un decidido Beelzebumon se acercaba hacia el General rojo.

Fue en ese entonces que Tailmon, muy furiosa, comenzó a arañar a Beelzebumon, haciendo que éste retrocediera. Al mismo tiempo, el padre de Shoutarou mordió el brazo de Lilithmon, haciendo que ésta gritara, se distrajera y soltara a ambos. Lilithmon intentó atacarlos, pero un ágil Callismon salió del Xros Loader de Shoutarou apuntándole con su brazo-cañón, diciendo con una sonrisa macabra:

-Ni pienses dar un paso en falso. Aun si soy más débil que tú, puedo llenarte de plomo.

-Eres un atrevido al intentar atacarme. -contestó Lilithmon sin mosquearse siquiera.

-Todo sea por mi General. -contestó aquel grizzly.

-Olvídenlo. Mejor me regreso al Digital World. -contestó Lilithmon desapareciendo en el acto, totalmente molesta.

-¡Ahora, Megadramon! -gritó Shoutarou aprovechando la oportunidad.

En ese momento, del Xros Loader salió Megadramon, para intentar atacar a los dos Demon Lords. Sin embargo Megadramon tenía una gran desventaja: su tamaño. Era perfecto para masacres, tal y como lo había utilizado Shoutarou. Pero para batallas cuerpo a cuerpo era enorme, y no podía acercarse directamente a Beelzebumon sin antes recibir los disparos de aquel motorista.

-¡Megadramon! -gritó Shoutarou asustado, al notar cómo su Digimon era atacado por los golpes y disparos de Beelzebumon.

-¡Shoutarou, vámonos de aquí! -gritó la madre de Shoutarou.

-¡No! -contestó Shoutarou. -¡Ustedes aléjense de aquí!

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Dark General? -contestó Beelzebumon de forma burlona. -¿Vas a dejar que tu querido Megadramon muera de nuevo?

-No quiero perder a nadie… -dijo Shoutarou en voz baja. -¡No voy a perder a nadie! Perdí muchas cosas cuando me uní a ti, ¡pero ya no más!

-Estás perdido, Shoutarou. -contestó Ai-chan acercándose a su querido Beelzebumon.

-No entiendo tus motivos para destruir este mundo. -dijo Shoutarou intentando contener la rabia que lo consumía por dentro.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que el Digital World como nuestro mundo están totalmente mal. -contestó Ai-chan mirándolo fijamente. -Nosotros tenemos el poder de cambiar ambos mundos. Ser casi los dueños de todo lo que tenemos. Solos nos mandaron a este mundo, solos podemos salir adelante.

-Pero no podemos vivir solos toda nuestra vida. -contestó Shoutarou. -Siempre necesitaremos a alguien a nuestro lado, sean Digimon o humanos. Tal vez mis padres jamás acepten mis decisiones, pero si he ganado amigos, ha sido por demostrar lo que he sido, lo que soy capaz, y lo que puedo hacer para ayudarlos.

-¡Pero los amigos no son para siempre! -gritó Ai a punto de llorar. -¡La familia y las amistades se van cuando menos lo esperas! ¡No puedes confiar en nadie porque no sabes cuándo te abandonarán!

Shoutarou logró ver como de las mejillas de Ai-chan, escurrían unas lágrimas. "¿Lo está haciendo por algo?", pensó.

-Tal vez no lo sean para siempre. -dijo Shoutarou. -Por eso lucharé. Lucharé para evitar perder a las personas que más quiero, lucharé para tenerlos a mi lado la mayor parte del tiempo posible. Quiero sentir esa libertad… La libertad de poder disfrutar con la gente que aprecio… ¡Esa es la verdadera libertad!

En ese momento, del Xros Loader de Shoutarou salió una fuerte luz blanca que se dirigió hacia Megadramon envolviéndolo, cegando a Beelzebumon y a Ai-chan al momento, y al desaparecer, un nuevo Digimon comenzaba a aparecer de ese lugar.

Era más pequeño que el antiguo Megadramon, pero a su vez se veía más robusto y gallardo. Seguía pareciendo un dragón a simple vista, pero una armadura más fuerte y una lanza en vez de brazo, se distinguían mejor cuando se le veía a profundidad.

-Es… un Darkdramon… -contestó Shoutarou al ver a su Digimon en su nueva forma. -¿Pero qué pasó?

-¡¿Una evolución?! -gritó Beelzebumon algo asustado, por primera vez. -¡Eso es imposible!

-¿Evolución? -preguntó Shoutarou. -¡Da igual! ¡Darkdramon, haz lo tuyo!

-Vengan, por aquí-nya. –dijo Tailmon intentando dirigir a los padres de Shoutarou.

-¡No pienso seguir a un gato que habla! –gritó el padre de Shoutarou, tratando de cuestionar lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Yo tampoco! –gritó la madre de Shoutarou. -¡No pienso irme sin llevarme a mi hijo!

-¡Él está peleando ahora mismo-nya! –gritó Tailmon. -¡Si regresan, solo complicarán las cosas-nya!

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó el señor. -¿Qué son todos estos monstruos? ¿Por qué Shoutarou debe quedarse ahí junto con esos monstruos?

-Porque él es el único que puede detener a esos monstruos en su avance en el mundo de los humanos-nya. –contestó Tailmon. –Deben creer en él, solo él puede contener a Beelzebumon-nya.

-¡No dejaré que mi hijo se meta en estas cosas! -gritó aquel señor. -¡Llamaré al ejército, a la policía, a quien sea! ¡Pero Shoutarou nunca!

-¡Por favor-nya! -contestó Tailmon. -¡Deje que Shoutarou haga lo que tiene que hacer! ¡Es su deber-nya! ¿Confía en él-nya?

-Yo…

En ese momento, el padre de Shoutarou no supo qué decir. Quizás algo había calado en el fondo de su alma. Las palabras de Tailmon, o que realmente quería y debía confiar en Shoutarou, fue en ese momento que aquel hombre solo soltó unas cuantas palabras…

-Sí… creo en mi hijo. -dijo aquel señor haciendo una pausa mientras volteaba a ver a Shoutarou. -Siempre he creído en él.

Pero Shoutarou no escuchaba nada de la discusión entre Tailmon y sus padres. La pelea entre Beelzebumon y Darkdramon era una danza de colores majestuosos. Por un lado, Beelzebumon intentaba disparar a Darkdramon, pero éste último era bastante ágil, además, su Gigastic Lance la dominaba a la perfección, desviando todos los ataques de aquel Demon Lord.

La prioridad en ese momento era detener a Beelzebumon. ¿O quizás a la que estaba detrás de este ataque? En realidad Shoutarou estaba más enfrascado en intentar convencer a Ai de que lo que hacía estaba mal.

-Por favor, Ai-chan, detén esto. Estás haciendo sufrir a Ryousuke. -le dijo.

-Lo estoy haciendo por él. -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-¡Dije que te calles y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe! -gritó Ai-chan.

-Claro que me incumbe. Quisiste hacerle daño a mis padres, y eso no te lo voy a permitir. También estás haciendo llorar por dentro a Ryousuke. Él confiaba en ti, y le diste la espalda.

-¡Él no confiaba en mí desde antes! -gritó Ai. -¡Nadie confía en mí! ¡Nadie sabe cómo me siento ahora mismo!

-Ryousuke confía en ti. ¡Por eso me golpeó antes que abrir los ojos ante lo que estabas haciendo! No sé lo que está pasando, y quizás jamás lo entienda, pero hay una solución… ¡Por eso estamos aquí, de nuevo en el pasado! Estoy seguro de que es lo que querías hacer desde un principio.

-Nada de lo que haga cambiará las cosas… -dijo Ai a punto de llorar.

-Claro que sí… -dijo Shoutarou, intentando acercarse a Ai, lento pero decidido. -Siempre hay alguien que espera que estemos para ellos. Estamos nuevamente aquí para cambiar ese pasado.

-Shoutarou… -contestó Ai-chan enjugándose las lágrimas mientras intentaba estrecharle la mano.

En ese momento, un grito de "¡Tu oponente soy yo!" de Darkdramon hizo que tanto Shoutarou como Ai salieran de sus pensamientos. Beelzebumon se interpuso entre aquellos dos chicos, gritando:

-¡Tienes buenos trucos bajo la manga, Dark General! ¡Pero ni creas que mi querida Ai va a caer en tu trampa!

-¿Qué haces, Beelzebumon? -gritó Ai un poco consternada por la situación.

-¡Usted nos da toda esa fuerza, y no vamos a dejar que esa fuente de poder se nos corte! -gritó Beelzebumon. -Además… nosotros le prometimos que íbamos a resolver todos sus problemas.

En ese momento, Beelzebumon abrió una especie de Digital Gate en el mundo real.

-Es hora de irnos. -contestó aquel Demon Lord.

-¡Ai-chan, no vayas! -gritó Shoutarou. -¡Puedes hacer aun las paces con Ryousuke!

Pero Ai-chan, prefirió dar la vuelta y acompañar a su Digimon en su viaje, pero antes se detuvo, y le dijo en voz baja.

-Esto es lo que quiero hacer.

-No, Ai-chan… -gritó Shoutarou.

Pero sus gritos fueron en vano. Ai-chan se refugió dentro de aquel Digital Gate, desapareciendo al instante del lugar.

-Ai-chan… -dijo Shoutarou mirando hacia donde se encontraba hace unos segundos el Digital Gate.

-¿Qué sucede, General? -se acercó Darkdramon a preguntar a su amigo.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no es lo que quiere Ai-chan… -respondió Shoutarou antes de darse cuenta de que sus padres estaban corriendo hacia él.

-¡Shoutarou! -gritó la madre de éste al abrazarlo. -¡No vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida en estas cosas!

-Mamá… -dijo Shoutarou sintiendo los brazos de su madre rodeándolo, no sin antes derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. -¡Tenía miedo! ¡No quería que ese Digimon les hiciera daño!

En ese momento, alguien más se unió a ese abrazo. Cuando se dio cuenta, Shoutarou puso unos ojos enormes, quizás de sorpresa, quizás de miedo.

-Padre… -dijo en voz baja. -Yo… lamento lo que les dije en la casa…

-Nunca dudes lo mucho que te queremos… -contestó aquel señor, abriendo su corazón un poco más. Había escuchado con toda claridad aquella parte en la que su hijo expresaba su sentimiento de abandono.

-Siempre… Siempre pensé lo contrario… -dijo Shoutarou aun con los ojos llorosos. -Tenía tanto miedo de tomar mis decisiones… Que algunas de ellas las hice a escondidas, como el no decirles lo de abandonar el club de lectura…

-Tu padre cree en ti, yo creo en ti… Por eso quería dejarte tener esa libertad… -decía aquella mujer.

-Pero no creía que estuvieras listo aún para decidir por ti mismo. -dijo el padre de Shoutarou. -Cuando me dijiste que no querías ser abogado, me cayó como un balde de agua fría…

-Padre…

-No… Dime "papá", como lo haría cualquier chico de tu edad…

-Me es complicado… -contestó Shoutarou algo asustado.

-¡No puede ser! -gritó la madre de Shoutarou. -¡El pastel…!

La madre de Shoutarou señalaba hacia el suelo, un lindo pastel, que parecía ser de chocolate, se encontraba embarrado en el pavimento.

-Debió haberse caído cuando nos atacaron esos monstruos. -contestó el padre de Shoutarou. -¿Qué tal si vamos a un buen restaurante y celebramos tu cumpleaños?

-¿Mi cumpleaños? -contestó Shoutarou asombrado. -¡Pensé que se habían olvidado!

-Pero cómo íbamos a olvidarnos del cumpleaños de nuestro único hijo… -contestó la madre.

-¡Gracias, mamá, papá! -gritó Shoutarou bastante efusivo dando nuevamente un abrazo, esta vez a sus dos padres, y recordando las palabras de Tailmon: " Los padres siempre quieren a sus hijos".

_Continuará…_

_**Ending:**__ Dream5 – Minna de te o tsunagou_


End file.
